Parallel Earth Series
by Queen Azura
Summary: An evil god threatens the existence of the senshi by trying to unlease Ragnarok the end of the universe. His plotting awakens Sailor Aion, the senshi of Eternity, who is only summoned from the Void when the universe faces its more dire threat.
1. Darkness Overpowers Light! The Senshi of...

Chapter One 

Chapter One

__

Darkness Overpowers Light! The Eternal Senshi Awakens.

Her eyes opened suddenly, and she inhaled her first breath in over two thousand years. The mists of the Void swirled around her, vague clouds of colour in an otherwise black emptiness. She moved her eyes from left to right without moving the rest of her body, slowly becoming aware of where she was. Spots of light, the only source of illumination in the darkness, twirled lazily by her face, gently skipping across her skin and making her smile. The brief tickling sensation of the light dusting her cheek made her realize she was awake and alive, but why?

She stretched out her body, aware for the first time that she had been in a fetal position, and glanced down at herself. Her long white hair pooled around her like water, the faint purple highlights glimmering as the light specks soared closer to explore. Her long legs extended beneath her and tall black books encased them. She wore a short yellow skirt and a leotard that exposed her midriff. A yellow sailors handkerchief was on her shoulders and long white gloves were on her arms, ending in green elbow pads. Finally, a black bow with a reddish centre was on her front and a reddish collar was around her neck. 

She took in her appearance calmly, noting that little had changed in the time that she had been asleep. She knew exactly what had passed in the other worlds, having been fed the memories of every senshi in the galaxy. What she did not know, however, was why she had been awakened in the first place.

A light began to grow before her, stretching up and out until it was roughly in the shape of a doorway. She smiled, realizing at last who had called her and glad to see her old friend again. Stretching her body out so her head was facing the door and her feet trailed out behind her, Sailor Aion, the senshi of Eternity, propelled herself out of her timeless prison and into the light.

******

Michiru raised her head abruptly and gasped. Across the diner table, Haruka regarded her curiously as she sipped her coffee. The two senshi were sitting in their regular restaurant enjoying a late morning meal together. It had been a little over a year since their latest war had been won – the final battle against Chaos. So much had happened in that year, the year when the senshi had finally hoped their wars were over for good. The reappearance of Deruku Kami and the evil Queen Olivine, the brief revival of Sailor Sun and her death at Haruka's hands. The emergence of Chaos in the form of the Dark Scout and its search for the Cosmic Child, which led to the reincarnation of Kami's senshi-self as Sailor Mirage. Haruka shook her head as she thought back on their adventures. So much had happened.

"A new threat?" Haruka asked.

Michiru shook her head. "I'm not sure. I felt an awakening of some sort."

"A good awakening?" Haruka pressed.

Michiru smiled slyly. "That's the only kind you think of, isn't is?"

Haruka blushed slightly at the comment, hiding her grin behind her coffee cup.

"It was an unusual awakening," Michiru said. "Not evil, I don't think."

"I guess we'll have to see," Haruka sighed. "Looks like our vacation is over."

******

The mists of time swirled around her ankles like the colours of her void. Sailor Aion stepped daintily, using her legs for the first time in over two thousand years. In front of her loomed the giant Gates of Time, home of her friend and parallel, Sailor Pluto. Aion smiled thinking about the last time she and her double had met during the Sailor Wars. It had been a long time since they had spoken and Aion wondered what crisis had arisen to make Pluto summon her.

As Aion walked carefully forward, she felt a cold chill run up and down her spine. An evil presence had been by this way recently. She could still feel it among the mist. Did something threaten the Gates, something so dangerous that Pluto felt it necessary to call her only ally? Since Pluto commanded the powers of Time to protect the Gates, the thought of such a massive threat seemed unlikely, so the question of why Aion was here remained.

As the Gates seemed to come closer, Aion was surprised to see them open and unguarded. She gasped, the sound of her voice echoing through the void, and she ran the last few paces to the door. The mists of time around the Gate were still disturbed, indicating the struggle had been recent, and scorch marks stained the Gate itself. Her double, however, was no where to be seen.

"Pluto!" Aion called, mildly surprised that her voice was strong after years of neglect.

Her only reply was her own echo. Aion stepped up to the Gates and nearly tripped over something that lay on the ground. Bending and fumbling though the thickening fog, Aion's hand grasped something long and thin. She straightened and held the object in front of her. 

It was the Garnet Orb Staff, Pluto's sacred talisman.

Even more confused by the turn of events, Aion looked at the opened Gate. She knew it was her duty to protect the Gates should anything happen to Pluto, but the threat of her double vanishing without her talisman was too great. Holding the staff firmly in her hand, Aion stepped through the Gates of Time and into the unknown.

******

"Usagi!"

The blonde haired girl sat up, blinking sleepily. Fumbling blindly for her a pencil, Usagi tried to disguise the fact that she had dozed off again. She looked up at Rei's angry face and smiled sheepishly.

"Sleep helps the mind digest what it just learned," Usagi said. "Isn't that right, Ami-chan?"

The blue haired girl looked up from her advanced math problem and frowned at her friend. "I don't think that's true, Usagi-chan."

"You really should stay awake while we're studying," Makoto added. "The entrance exams are in less than two months."

Usagi's face crumpled and tears streamed down her cheeks. "You don't think I can do it, do you?" she whined. "I've been studying as much as you have!"

Makoto held up her hands to try and calm her friend down. "Nothing like that Usagi-chan!" she stammered. "Just try to get more sleep at night so you can stay awake now."

Usagi sniffled and flashed her friend a bright smile. "Okay! I won't disappoint you, Mako-chan. We'll all get into high school together! I know we will."

Ami sighed. "As long as we study hard, Usagi."

Usagi stuck out her tongue and picked up her English book. Another book slipped out from behind it and fell to the ground. Before Usagi had a chance to grab it, Rei snatched it up and read the cover.

"Manga?" Rei cried. "Really, Usagi, I thought you were going to be serious for a change."

"I am serious!" Usagi yelled back. "You're putting to much pressure on me!"

Ami, Makoto, and Minako all sighed as Rei and Usagi began one of their usual yelling matches. From where they slept on Rei's bed, Luna suddenly raised her head.

"It can't be," she mumbled. "Were the legends true?"

******

The city lay in ruin. The sky, normally full of bright sunshine and light, lay dim and gray like a smothering blanket over the city. Terrified people huddled in the destroyed shells of their homes, weeping for their former freedom and praying that someone would end their suffering. Most wondered where the senshi had gone, why they had not protected the city from this sudden devastation. The people stared up at the Palace of the Immortal Senshi, wondering why their defenders had abandoned them in their time of need.

Aion walked through the chaos, one hand firmly gripping the Garnet Orb staff. She looked around her as she walked, taking in the damage of property and people. The oppressive feeling of hopelessness weighed heavily on her shoulders, even though she was an outsider in this strange world.

Aion knew exactly where she was, although it had been a long time since she had physically walked its streets. She was in Asgard, the double of Tokyo, in a dimension called Parallel Earth. In this place were the copies of everything from normal Earth, including the trees, citizens, and senshi. The senshi here, however, were all descendants of the gods of old who had fled Earth and come here once their followers had stopped worshipping them. To save their lives, they used their powers to create this ideal world for themselves, filled with people who resembled their old followers. Sailor Aion had personally overseen the duplication of Earth for Parallel Earth and her own double, Sailor Pluto, had linked them with the Rainbow Bridge so the two worlds would follow similar paths of destiny and never grow apart. Now the old gods lay dead, their powers transferred to their half mortal offspring, the senshi. All except the two most necessary gods – Baldur the Light and Hodur the Dark.

"Senshi!" someone snarled as they saw Aion walk past. "Now you decide to show up, when it's too late?"

Aion turned and smiled gently at the man who spoke. His eyes grew wide as he realized who it was, and he fell to his knees.

"Forgive me," the man stammered. "I – I didn't know. I thought you – "

"Were a legend?" Aion finished for him. "I was, until now. Tell me, what happened here?"

"I don't know for sure," the man said, rising from his knees. "There was a commotion at the palace, and then the sky turned gray. Demon monsters leapt from the shadows and began to destroy Asgard and the people all fled in terror. No one has seen the senshi and the remaining people are wondering where they went, or what happened to them in the palace. I thought it was nothing they couldn't handle, but if you're here now, something must be wrong."

"Yes," Aion murmured, half listening to the end of the man's story. The god Baldur would not allow his city to be turned dark. It appeared that there was more to her awakening than Pluto's disappearance.

Aion continued walking, hoping to find a senshi soon. Unlike real Earth, the senshi of Parallel Earth were well known by everyone in Asgard and had no need of secret identities. They were always senshi, like the gods were always the gods, unless they were disgraced. Aion found herself walking the familiar route to the senshi palace and before she knew it, she was standing in front of the steps. The gray skies seemed to converge on the palace, making it appear darker than it should be. Tightening her grip on the staff, Aion headed up the stairs.

******

Hours before Aion awoke in her dark void, the city of Asgard was bustling with activity. The citizens went about their daily business, flooding the streets with happy merchants and even happier customers. The fishermen went out to sea to earn their wages in fish and seafood, and the children went to school. Housewives spread their washing in the sun to dry, and the temple bells rang out the hours in honour of the god of Light, Baldur.

In the palace of the Immortal Senshi, Baldur sat on his Golden Throne. The palace was more of a feasting hall than royal household, and consisted of a single large audience hall where the senshi normally convened. Leading off of the hall were the small sleeping chambers of the senshi, the rooms of the servants, and the enormous kitchen where the servants worked to keep the senshi well fed. At the head of this room, Baldur surveyed it all. He was one of the last old gods who had created Parallel Earth; along with his brother Hodur, the god of Darkness. 

Beside Baldur stood the leader of the Immortal Senshi, Sailor Odin. She was a small girl with long blue hair that she wore in ball-like pigtails trailing down from the top of her head. She watched sternly as her senshi friends laughed and sang in the hall below her. All six were accounted for, except her closest friend and blood sister, Sailor Loki. The senshi of mischief, Loki was rarely around when Odin needed her, and often showed up at the worst times. She was, however, a loyal and true friend and the only one of the immortal senshi with the power to ward of Ragnarok with Odin.

"Join them," Baldur leaned over and whispered to Sailor Odin. 

Odin shook her head. "My duty is here, attending to you."

Baldur laughed lightly. "How could anyone harm me while seven senshi stand between myself and the door? I am the Light of Asgard and Parallel Earth. No one would dare destroy that."

"What about your brother?" Odin reminded him.

Baldur's smile faded and his face grew dimmer. "Hodur knows my importance in the balance of life. He would not dare."

"Wouldn't I?"

The seven senshi raised their heads as one, gasping and staring in shock as the Dark god Hodur stood silhouetted in the doorway. Behind him stood three shadowed figures, and they seemed overly eager to leap into the palace and attack.

"Hodur," Baldur said sternly, rising from his throne. 

"Brother," Hodur said with mock sincerity. "You never write. It's been far too long."

One of the figures behind him laughed and another elbowed the first to quiet him. Hodur's eyes narrowed dangerously as the seven senshi stood and placed themselves between Hodur and Baldur.

"Begone," Sailor Tyr, the senshi of war, snarled.

"You have no place in this hall," Sailor Aegir, the senshi of the sea, added.

"I have every right to be in this hall," Hodur disagreed. "Am I not, after all, a god? Does not every god have the right to rule Asgard and Parallel Earth?"

"Is that your plan?" Odin asked, holding her scepter at the ready as she stood directly in front of Baldur.

"My dear," Hodur replied sweetly. "My plans are far more complex than an odango head like you could ever understand."

"You'll have to get past us first," Sailor Idun, the young senshi of youth, threatened.

"I already have," Hodur replied with a smile.

Sailor Odin gasped and turned to see a fourth shadowed figure appear from behind Baldur. As the figure stepped into the light, Odin's eyes widened as she saw who it was.

"Loki!" Odin exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"A new game," Loki smiled. 

Baldur smiled at the eighth immortal senshi. "Sailor Loki, you do not visit us nearly enough."

Loki's grin widened. "Master Baldur, I have a new trick to show you."

From the door, Hodur smiled. Sailor Frigga, the senshi of foresight, whirled around with a shout on her lips, but was silenced as one of Hodur's shadows leapt on her. Sailor Tyr and Sailor Thor, the thunder senshi, struggled to free their friend from her attacker.

"A new trick?" Baldur repeated. "I'd be delighted."

"Master," Odin warned. 

"Don't worry," Baldur said with a wink. "As flighty as Loki may be, she would never harm me. After all, she is your sworn blood sister."

Odin regarded Loki warily, knowing well how rash her friend could be. Loki held out her hand and Baldur reached for it. Loki's smile grew broader as Baldur's hand touched hers and she grabbed his wrist.

"Power Steal!" Loki cried.

Baldur cried out in pain as his godly powers were absorbed into Loki. The senshi of mischief laughed at the increase of power and Odin gasped in shock. In a split second, Hodur had plowed through the seven immortal senshi and was standing between Odin and Baldur. As the power transfer ended, Loki was thrown backwards by a sudden blast of energy and slammed into the wall.

"Baldur!" Odin gasped.

The two remaining shadows kept the leader of the immortal senshi at bay. Odin raised her scepter to defend her master, but it was knocked out of her hands. 

"Odin Tiara Axe!" Odin cried, turning her tiara into a sharp axe-blade and hurtling it at her captors. 

The axe-blade plowed through one of the shadows, but the other caught it in one hand and crushed it into dust.

"Well, brother," Hodur was saying as he stood over the weakened Baldur. "Who has the power now?"

"Brother," Baldur gasped. "Stop now. You don't know what you're doing."

"Quite the opposite, actually," Hodur replied, drawing out a black sword and holding it over Baldur, "I know exactly what I'm doing."

As the sword came down onto Baldur's unprotected neck, Odin thought she saw a woman dressed in a yellow gown standing beside her master. She almost cried out, begging the woman to help Baldur, when the sword cut through flesh and it was all over. Biting back her tears, Odin noticed the woman was gone.

Outside the palace, the sky over the city of Asgard grew dark and gray. Monsters normally kept at bay by the light, leapt from their shadowy prisons and began attacking the populace. The citizen ran in terror, wondering in desperation where their protectors were, while the dark army of Hodur ravaged their city.

From the corner, Sailor Loki moaned and opened her eyes. Her gloved hands glowed with Baldur's stolen power and she sat up. 

"That wasn't fun," she whined. "Hodur lied to me!"

"Loki!" Odin called.

Sailor Loki looked around in time to see the Dark God descending on her blood sister. Hodur murmured something under his breath and Odin began to disappear. She frantically looked to Loki for help, but there was nothing she could do. 

"Odin!" Loki yelled.

As the leader of the immortal senshi vanished, and the three shadows along with it, Hodur turned back to the body of his vanquished enemy.

"Baldur," he said. "You always were the weak one."

"But now his powers are mine!" Loki exclaimed happily, leaping to her feet.

She pointed to Hodur with both her hands and thick beams of light exploded from within her. They struck the dark god and he flew backwards. Her powers gone, Loki sunk to her knees. 

"The game is now over, Loki," Hodur said. "You have lost."

"You still have to deal with us!" Sailor Thor cried, rising to her feet. The rest of the senshi followed her lead until the whole team, except Loki and Odin, were facing the god defiantly.

Hodur glared at the assembled team, realizing the odds were not in his favour, and disappeared from the hall.

******

Sailor Aion stepped into the palace of the Immortal Senshi and looked around sadly. Without the life-giving presence of Baldur, the palace had degraded into near nothingness. The normally happy and delightful hall that she had remembered from her visit after the defeat of Chaos was gone and in its place was a shattered shell of its former glory.

Aion stepped carefully around the rotting beams and tables of the palace. She knew that the hall had not been unoccupied for very long, but without an old god on the Golden Throne, Parallel Earth could not hope to survive. Baldur was the last of the good gods and, as Aion raised her eyes and saw his dead body lying before his throne, she knew that the days of Parallel Earth were now numbered.

Aion knelt next to the body, noticing how the deathblow had been a sword stab to the neck. Such a blow was not normally fatal to a god unless the attacker had been divine as well. Aion suspected that had been the case, although how Hodur had gotten this close to Baldur without one of the senshi realizing it, was another mystery.

"Sailor Aion," a gentle, musical voice said.

The white haired senshi of Eternity turned and saw a woman standing in the doorway of the hall. Aion sensed that this was no ordinary mortal, and as she walked closer, Aion saw her suspicions confirmed.

The woman before her wore a pale yellow dress and had a halo of golden light surrounding her brown hair. Her eyes were brown and kind, and two large angel wings sprouted from her back. Without knowing why, Aion bowed to her.

"I am Lucis," the woman introduced herself. She looked sadly at the body on the ground. "Baldur was a disciple of mine."

"A disciple?" Aion questioned. How could a god be a disciple?

Lucis laughed musically. "You are thinking how could a god be a disciple?' aren't you? Don't worry, I can't read your mind. It just seemed like a logical question to ask."

"Well?" Aion waited. "Forgive me if I'm being rude, but it's hard to believe that a god of old Earth could have to learn from something."

"He did," Lucis said. "He, and the other gods and goddesses of Light, all learned from me."

"Who are you?" Aion asked.

"Light," Lucis replied.

She glided over to Baldur's body and smiled down at him. "What a shame," Lucis sighed. "He was one of my favourites."

"What do you want with me?" Aion asked.

Lucis turned to face her, her large brown eyes almost amused. "You will see, Sailor Aion. Right now, someone is looking for you outside the palace. You better hurry. I will deal with Baldur, and we shall meet again."

Aion nodded and hurried to the door, anxious to leave the dilapidated palace. At the doorway, she paused and looked back. It should have surprised her to see both Lucis and Baldur missing, but after all that had happened today, it didn't. Aion simply shrugged and headed outside.

******

"Sailor Aion!"

The white haired senshi turned as another person called out her name. Aion found this mystery becoming more and more puzzling with each passing hour. First her awakening after thousands of years, then Pluto's disappearance, then Baldur's death, and now this. Holding Pluto's staff to one side, Aion waited for the caller to catch up.

It was one of the immortal senshi, with short red hair and green eyes. Aion remembered her from her previous visit – Sailor Frigga, the senshi of Foresight. No doubt she had had one of her premonitions about the awakening of the senshi of Eternity.

"It is good to see you again, Frigga," Aion said. "I wish the circumstances could have been more pleasant."

Frigga smiled. "Me, too. We must hurry. Sailor Tyr and Sailor Thor are holding a trial against Loki. We must attend as a jury."

"We?" Aion repeated, following the smaller senshi to the back of the palace. "I just arrived. Shouldn't the other senshi be jurors? And what of Sailor Odin? Isn't she the one who is usually the judge?"

"Odin is gone," Frigga replied. "The other senshi as well. Tyr, Thor, Loki, and myself are all that remain."

Disappearing senshi? Aion thought. Another puzzle piece that doesn't fit.

"What did Loki do to have her fellow senshi turn against her?" Aion asked aloud.

"She conspired with Hodur against Baldur, causing his murder," Frigga replied.

******

When Aion and Frigga arrived, Tyr and Thor had already commenced their trial against Loki. The trickster senshi was in chains in front of them, her head bowed. Aion thought she looked quite ragged and tired, and her face was streaked with tears.

"Sailor Loki, you have been charged with conspiracy against Baldur, and mischievous actions that resulted in his death," Tyr intoned.

Loki hung her head lower, and Aion felt pity towards her. 

"It was a game," Loki said, "only a game. Hodur told me it would be fun, a great game to play."

Aion frowned. Obviously this child-like soldier could not be held accounted for. If the god of darkness had decided to manipulate any of the senshi, they would be hard pressed to decline. Temptation, no matter how moral a person might be, is awfully hard to refuse.

"Game or not," Thor continued, "our Master is dead because of you. Had you not taken his powers, he would have been able to defend himself against Hodur."

"Baldur would still be sitting on the Golden Throne," Tyr added, "and Odin would be here judging your treachery, not us."

At the mention of Odin's name, Loki began to cry openly. "It was a game! A game!" she sobbed. "I would never hurt Odin, never! We are blood sisters! It was just a game!"

Frigga frowned, her face echoing the same pity Aion felt. A senshi descended from a god without conscience is a hard person to try on moral charges.

"We have no choice but to strip you of your senshi rank and powers," Tyr said. "Henceforth, Loki is no more and you will remain Tenson Inchiki for the rest of your mortal life."

"No!" Loki cried, her eyes wide with fear.

Aion stepped forward, planting the butt of Pluto's staff firmly on the ground. She raised her blue eyes to meet the gazes of Tyr and Thor. 

"What right do the senshi of war and thunder have to dishonour Tenson Inchiki?" Aion demanded. "The power of Justice is for one person only – Sailor Odin."

"Odin is no longer with us," Tyr snapped irritably. "Who knows where she has gone."

"Perhaps you should be looking for her," Aion suggested, "instead of blaming your fellow senshi for your failures."

Loki nodded enthusiastically. "I'll find her! A new game for Loki!"

Tyr rolled her eyes and Thor sighed. "Fine. If you want to be responsible for Loki, you can take her and go find Odin. We have to stay here and restore the peace. If Hodur returns, we don't want to be caught off guard again," Thor said.

"I will take Loki into my custody," Aion said seriously. 

Tyr nodded. "I hope for all our sakes that your awakening was premature, Sailor Aion. When the senshi of Eternity emerges from the Void, the planets will be in their most dire circumstance."

Aion nodded. "I hope so as well, Tyr. Come along, Loki."

As Aion and Loki turned to leave, Frigga caught Aion by the arm and pulled her close to whisper into her ear.

"I have seen visions of the future," Frigga told Aion. "Dark times are coming for all the senshi. Have you heard from any of them?"

Aion paused, thinking back to the last time she had received a senshi's memories. It had been long ago, while she had been in the void. She shook her head and Frigga nodded.

"I thought so," she said. "Please, be careful and gather many allies. Our need is great."

The senshi of Foresight released Aion's arm and bowed. Aion nodded and waved farewell to the immortal senshi of Parallel Earth.

With Loki dancing around her like an excited child, Aion led the way to the Rainbow Bridge and the entrance real Earth. If this mystery were to be solved, she would first have to find the one who had summoned her – Sailor Pluto.

******

Sailor Aion had never met Sailor Loki before this day, and she wondered how she could have missed such a character. The walk to the Rainbow Bridge from Asgard was long – several days at least – and during that time, Aion observed her new companion.

Loki walked ahead, her short blonde hair blowing in the slight breeze and her crystal blue eyes taking in everything around her. She wore a black senshi fuku that exposed her midriff, with a yellow bow on the front and a blue bow on the back. She walked as if she had never seen the outdoors before, often pausing to regard a flower or pester Aion with pointless questions about wildlife.

"What's that?" Loki asked, her voice full of innocence.

"A bird," Aion replied, squinting up into the sky.

"What's it doing?" Loki pressed.

"Flying."

"Why?"

"Because that's what birds do."

"Why?"

"Because they have wings instead of arms."

"Why?"

"Because that's how the gods made them."

"Why?"

Aion grew silent, gripping the staff and wishing for the strength not to strangle the irritating girl. A head of her, Loki paused and watched the white haired senshi pass her. Aion kept her eyes forward and purposefully ignored her companion until she heard laughter coming from behind her.

Aion spun around angrily. "What is wrong with you?"

Loki stopped laughing and feigned wide-eyed innocence. "Me? Nothing."

"Is everything a game to you?" Aion demanded.

Loki pretended to consider the question. "Yes."

Aion rolled her eyes. "A senshi's duty is serious. You should have more respect for your fellows and for your mission."

Loki mouthed along with Aion, her eyes skyward as if she had heard the lecture a thousand times before. Aion narrowed her eyes to glare at the girl.

"Remember this day well, Sailor Loki of Parallel Earth," Aion intoned ominously. "The day the light disappeared forever from your world. The day you were disgraced in front of your peers. The day your blood sister was taken, and the day Ragnarok began."

Loki had been dancing in small circles around Aion as she spoke, but she paused at the last threat. "Ragnarok?" Loki repeated.

Aion nodded. "You know who I am?"

Loki shook her head.

"I am Sailor Aion, the senshi of Eternity. I reside in a timeless void and I awaken only when the worlds are in the most dire need of assistance."

Loki stared wide-eyed. Aion sighed, thinking it was just another of the girl's games, and kept walking.

"You are truly Aion?" Loki said.

Aion turned and smiled. "I am."

The senshi of mischief bit her lower lip and began to walk faster until she almost ran.

"Hurry," Loki called over her shoulder. "We must find Odin before Ragnarok."

Aion sighed and hurried after her companion.

******

Sailor Aion and Sailor Loki stepped off the Rainbow Bridge and onto Earth. Aion held the Garnet Orb staff at the ready as they materialized in the real world, but Loki skipped ahead as if they were on a morning walk. 

"Careful," Aion warned. "Hodur may already be here."

"I'm not afraid of Hodur," Loki scoffed. 

Aion shrugged and move forward. The city they were in was like Asgard in the degree of its destruction. Shadowy creatures roamed the streets like caged animals, but no people were anywhere to be seen. The sky was a dark gray, like it had been on Parallel Earth. Looming up over the city was a giant palace made of crystal shards. 

"Looks like Hodur was already here," Loki remarked casually. "Do you think he killed the Light-god of this world?"

"I hope not," Aion replied, "or else we've lost before we've even begun."

Loki shrugged and skipped ahead. Aion followed as close behind as she could. She observed the damaged city like she had done to Asgard, her feet taking her where she needed to go. In no time, the two senshi stood outside the gates of the Crystal Palace, home of Queen Serenity and the planetary senshi.

"What are we looking for?" Loki asked. "Hodur?"

"No," Aion replied softly. "We're looking for the one person who can stop Ragnarok without Odin. Sailor Moon."

Sailor Aion kept walking past her companion and into the deserted palace.

"Sailor Moon?" Loki repeated. "Never heard of her."

A smiled played across Aion's lips as Loki ran to catch up.

******

"Stop right there! I'm ready for you this time!"

Sailor Aion paused at the young sounding voice, but Loki dashed forward. They were deep in the Crystal Palace, in a room that might have been a throne room at one time. Now, the place lay destroyed. Crumbled pillars littered the floor along with shards of broken crystal. The walls were scorched and falling apart – sure signs of a recent battle. 

As Loki passed, Aion held out a hand to stop her, but missed. A senshi dressed in a gray and blue fuku appeared out of the rubble. Her eyes were pure white as she stared at Loki and she floated a foot off the ground.

"Nightmare Revelation!" she called.

Aion held the staff at the ready as thousands of faceless white shadows materialized and began to drift toward Loki. The senshi turned her head, looking at the new threats with a frightened expression. As the figures crept closer, Aion could hear them whispering "Ragnarok" over and over again.

"No!" Loki gasped. "No! It wasn't me!"

The gray senshi's white eyes raised to meet Aion's and her mouth opened slightly when she saw the Garnet Orb staff in Aion's hands. 

"Lady Pluto's staff," the senshi gasped. She looked closer at Aion. "Pluto?"

Aion shook her head. "We are friends, here to speak with Sailor Moon."

Loki was frantically trying to wipe away the white shadows as they began to touch her skin. The frightened look had become sheer terror. The gray senshi made a sweeping motion with her hands and the shadows vanished. She then lowered to the ground and blinked her eyes. When she looked up again, they were brown.

"What the hell was that?" Loki managed to gasp in a shaky voice. "The voices in my head."

"You have Sailor Pluto's staff," the senshi repeated, "and you look like her. Who are you?"

"Sailor Aion," Aion replied. "I am Pluto's double from a dimension called Parallel Earth. This is my companion, Sailor Loki."

The gray senshi regarded the girl she had just attacked. "If I didn't know better, I would swear she was Lady Uranus."

Aion smiled. "Loki must be Uranus' double then. Who are you?"

"Sailor Nyx," the senshi replied. "What brings you to Crystal Tokyo?"

"We are searching for Sailor Moon," Aion replied.

"You're too late," Nyx said. "She's gone. I'm all that's left."

Aion sighed and lowered her staff. "Then all hope is gone. Without Sailor Moon and the power of the Silver Crystal, we don't have a hope of stopping Hodur."

"Hodur?" Nyx repeated. "Is that his name? He trapped Sailor Moon and the other senshi and they vanished."

"Why didn't he take you?" Loki asked. "Did you use your scary power to make him leave?"

Nyx shook her head. "He said I was a kindred spirit and let me go. I tried to stop him, but he had these creatures with him. They were too powerful for me alone."

The three senshi regarded each other in silence for a few minutes. Around them was the continuous reminder of Hodur's devastation. Like Asgard, Crystal Tokyo was no more. 

"There is another option," a musical voice said.

The senshi turned quickly, each on their guard for further attacks. Aion relaxed and straightened while Nyx's face broke out into a huge grin.

"Lucis," Aion greeted the yellow-gowned woman.

"Sister," Nyx said happily.

"Sister?" Loki repeated. "Lucis? What's going on?"

The brown haired, yellow dressed woman walked forward, ignoring the rubble as if it were not there. She embraced her sister warmly and turned to the two senshi from Parallel Earth.

"I told you I would see you again," Lucis said to Aion with a sly wink. "The Sailor Moon from the 30th century may be missing, but she was a second generation Sailor Moon."

Nyx nodded. "Chibiusa, Queen of Crystal Tokyo and Sailor Moon. Guardian of the Imperial Silver Crystal, and my dearest friend."

"Second generation?" Loki repeated.

Aion nodded in understanding. "Now I remember. The child from the future who fought along side her future mother in the past."

Loki turned to her companion. "How did you know that? You've been asleep for two thousand years."

"The memories of all the senshi are sent to me while I slumber," Aion replied. "How else would I be aware of the situation when I awoke?"

Loki stared at her wide-eyed in shock. "You know what I think?"

Aion laughed. "Don't worry. Most of the memories are lost in the Void. Only the relevant memories are passed to me, such as Sailor Moon's daughter."

"I assumed you knew it was Chibiusa when you asked for Sailor Moon," Nyx told them.

"We must travel to the past and visit Tsukino Usagi, the incarnation of the Silver Millennia Moon Princess," Lucis said. 

"We?" Nyx repeated.

Lucis' smile broadened. "I will be joining you as Sailor NeoSun. My identity while we are on Earth will be Deruku Kami, as I had been years ago. Sailor Nyx will be Kuusou Akumu. We must be careful, however. The period of time I plan on taking us to is only a year after Deruku Kami was killed."

"You were killed?" Loki sighed. "That's a relief. I thought I was the first senshi to kill someone important."

Lucis shook her head. "Not the first and certainly not the last. We must hurry. Undoubtedly Hodur is already on his way to the past to kidnap Usagi before we arrive."

******

Usagi walked slowly down the street leading from Rei's shrine to her house. She held her books to her chest, still upset over the recent study session. Ami had explained the math problem to her several times, but she still didn't understand. How would she ever pass the entrance exams? Would she be the only one of her friends to not get into high school?

Usagi sighed and her head drooped lower. At her heels, Luna regarded her worriedly. Usagi had been putting a lot of effort into her studies and Luna was confident she would pass, even if Usagi weren't. Still, she hated to see the usually bright girl down on herself.

"What's wrong Usagi-chan?" Luna asked.

"Nothing," Usagi replied, forcing a smile. "I just keep thinking that Kami-chan should be here studying with us."

Luna sighed. The death of her friend Kami still weighed heavily on Usagi's spirit. Even though they had witnessed her transformation into her true form, Usagi still thought of her death as an unnecessary sacrifice.

"Kami-chan is still alive, Usagi-chan," Luna reminded her. "Just not in the same way. There is no need to be sad."

Usagi sighed. "I know, Luna, but I miss her."

"How touching."

Usagi looked up and saw a man standing in front of her. The air around him seemed to darken and he smiled wickedly at her. Usagi felt a chill run up and down her spine. 

"Who are you?" Usagi demanded. "What do you want?"

"Only you," the man replied, "Sailor Moon."


	2. Puzzled Usagi! Arrival of the Four New S...

Chapter Two 

Chapter Two

__

Puzzled Usagi! Arrival of the Four New Senshi.

Usagi stepped backwards. Luna hissed at the stranger, and put herself protectively between Usagi and the man. The man took a step forward as Usagi backed up. The blonde haired girl could see three shadowed figures behind him and could hear their menacing laughter.

"Transform, Usagi! He already knows who you are!" Luna hissed.

"Yes, transform, Sailor Moon," the man laughed.

Usagi glared at him and gripped her locket. Raising it above her head, it opened to reveal the Silver Crystal.

"Moon Cosmic Power, Make-Up!" she cried.

The stranger watched with an amused grin on his face as Tsukino Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon before his eyes. Before the senshi could strike a pose or say a word, the three shadows behind the man leapt forward and pinned her against a wall, suspending her above the ground.

"Hey! I wasn't done yet," Sailor Moon objected.

The man stepped forward. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Hodur, the god of Darkness. I have an urgent need for you, Sailor Moon."

_A god?_ Luna thought to herself. 

"Call me a collector of sorts," Hodur continued conversationally. "Right now, I'm collecting senshi. You're all I need to complete my set, Sailor Moon."

"Not without a fight," Sailor Moon replied. 

Hodur grinned. "We just had a fight. Apparently, you lost."

The three shadows laughed evilly as Hodur advanced. He reached out with one hand to touch Sailor Moon's locket and she stared at him defiantly, struggling against her captors.

"Eternity Sweep!"

A scythe-like blade of purple energy swept across the three shadows, forcing them to release Sailor Moon. She dropped to the ground and rolled clear of Hodur and his minions. As she stood, she turned to see who had saved her.

Four senshi stood a little ways down the street. One looked like Pluto with white hair and held her staff; one looked like Haruka with crystal blue eyes; one wore a gray fuku and looked like an older version of Hotaru with blue hair; and the last one was very, very familiar.

"Kami-chan?" Sailor Moon whispered.

The fourth senshi wore a fuku quite different from the others. Instead of the standard costume, she wore a long yellow gown with a pale yellow train. She still had the senshi handkerchief across her shoulders, and two large angel wings sprouted from her back. She wore a choker with a sun emblem hanging from it and had a sun shaped symbol on her forehead.

"Get away from her, Hodur," the white haired Pluto said.

Hodur turned to this newest threat and smiled. "Good to see you again, Aion. You might like to know that Pluto thought of you with her dying breath."

_Pluto? Dead?_ Sailor Moon thought.

"Aion?" Luna repeated under her breath. "It can't be."

The white haired senshi tightened her grip on the staff and pointed it at Hodur. At that moment, the Haruka with the black fuku stepped between Hodur and Aion. 

"What are you doing, Loki?" Aion demanded.

"If we kill Hodur, we'll never find Odin," she said.

"If we don't kill him," Aion argued, "he'll start Ragnarok."

_What the heck is going on?_ Sailor Moon thought to herself.

The gray senshi caught sight of her and gasped. "Majesty!" she exclaimed, running to place herself between the god and Sailor Moon.

"Ah, my kindred spirit," Hodur smiled. "You've returned."

"I'm no kindred spirit of yours," the gray senshi replied.

Kami stepped forward and Hodur almost recoiled at the sight of her. Kami took a few more steps in his direction, and he hissed angrily at her, trying to keep her away. The shadows scampered behind their master, making strange whimpering sounds. She smiled at them, and Hodur disappeared along with his minions.

"Are you all right, Sailor Moon?" Aion asked.

Sailor Moon nodded. "Fine, but very confused. Who are all of you?"

Loki turned around at her voice and her eyes widened in happiness. "Odin!" she exclaimed and engulfed Sailor Moon in a huge hug.

"Stop that!" they gray senshi chided. "She's royalty!"

Aion smiled at Loki and turned to Kami. "Looks like we've found Odin's parallel on this world."

*******

Usagi sat with her four new friends in the park outside her house. The newest senshi had transformed into their mortal forms and were patiently awaiting Usagi's barrage of questions. 

The white haired Sailor Aion had introduced her mortal form as Tanshino Eitai and wore an outfit similar to what Setsuna wore while visiting the mortal realm. Sailor Loki, the one who had thought Usagi was Odin, had said her mortal name was Tenson Inchiki, or Kiki for short. She wore black pants and a light blue top and was regarding the park with deep interest. The young gray senshi had become Kuusou Akumu and wore a white dress. The only familiar face had change into the friend Usagi had thought gone for good – Deruku Kami.

"You're from another dimension?" Usagi repeated.

Eitai nodded. "A place called Parallel Earth, where everything has a double here on real Earth. You might have already guessed that my double is Sailor Pluto while Loki's double is Sailor Uranus. Judging by Loki's reaction to you, I would think that Sailor Odin is your double."

"I'm not from another dimension," Akumu spoke up. "I'm from the future."

"So, you're a friend of Chibiusa's?" Usagi asked.

Akumu nodded. "But I don't think she'll know me yet. I met her after she returned home from her adventures in the past. She used to tell me all about them."

"And Kami-chan," Usagi choked over the name.

"I am what I always have been, Usagi-chan," Kami said gently. "The universe is in need of my particular powers since we are facing a god."

Luna sat on Usagi's lap and shook her head. "I remember the stories of Sailor Aion, and I heard Setsuna speak of you, but I have trouble believing all this. Where were you during the Silver Millennia, when the Moon Kingdom was destroyed?" 

Eitai smiled sadly. "I was not awakened because the destruction of the Moon Kingdom was a necessary step in time. When the Moon fell, it did not herald the end of the world."

"But it could have, if Queen Serenity hadn't sent the senshi to the future," Luna protested.

"But she did," Eitai replied. "Had she not, and had Beryl tried to destroy the universe, I would have awakened."

Usagi nodded thoughtfully. "So, you're here now because the universe is in peril and you need me to help?"

Eitai nodded. "It's obvious that you play an important role in this mystery, or else Hodur would not be searching for you."

Akumu lowered her head. "I'm sorry, Usagi, but I was not able to protect Chibiusa from Hodur. She was taken, along with the senshi from Crystal Tokyo."

Usagi nodded thoughtfully. "We'll have to discuss this with the others. Do you have a place to stay?"

Eitai nodded. "Setsuna has an apartment nearby that she uses when she visits this time. We will stay there."

"Meet us here tomorrow morning," Luna said. "We'll go to the shrine together and meet with the other senshi. They should all be aware of this new threat."

Eitai nodded and stood. Bowing, she turned and walked away. Akumu and Kami were a step behind her while Kiki remained behind, staring at Usagi with her penetrating crystal eyes. 

"Inchiki," Eitai called.

The strange Sailor Loki stood, her eyes never leaving Usagi, and began to walk backwards down the path to where Eitai waited. Once they were out of sight, Usagi rose and she and Luna continued home.

*******

"They are our new allies," Sailor Neptune mused. "How peculiar."

Sailor Uranus crossed her arms angrily over her chest and leaned against the tree trunk. The two senshi stood concealed in the branches of a tall tree and had observed everything that had passed. Neptune looked up at her partner and smiled slyly.

"That Kiki girl has a nice flare about her, don't you think?" Neptune teased.

Uranus spun around to stare at her partner before recognizing the mischievous glint in Neptune's eye. Refusing to be baited, Uranus smiled.

"No more attractive than Kami, now that she had returned," Uranus replied.

Neptune's face fell from playful to outraged and she glared at Uranus with an open mouth. The blond senshi leapt down from her branch to stand next to Neptune.

"Don't look at me like that," Uranus said. "You started it."

Neptune smiled. "Then I guess you'll have to punish me for my behaviour."

Uranus grinned back. "Later. Now we have more scouting to do."

Neptune nodded and the two senshi leapt down from their tree to follow the four foreign senshi.

*******

Rei, Ami, Mamoru, Chibiusa, and Minako regarded the four new senshi warily. They sat at one end of Rei's bedroom while Usagi sat in the middle, and the newcomers at the other end. The girl who called herself Kiki was happily playing with some crayons on the floor, humming to herself. Akumu was looking at Chibiusa with sad eyes, and Eitai was politely sipping her tea. Kami sat on Rei's bed, quietly reading a manga. No one spoke or made any movement at all.

"We really should explain ourselves," Kami remarked without looking up from her manga.

"Yes," Eitai agreed, putting down her cup. "This silence is making them uncomfortable."

"We can't," Akumu protested. "We're missing Lady Jupiter."

Usagi leaned forward to peek out Rei's partially opened door. "This is unlike Mako-chan. She's usually punctual."

As if to answer Usagi, Ami's pocket computer began to beep. She flipped it open and typed a few commands on the keypad. With a gasp, she leapt to her feet.

"I'm getting some seriously high negative energy from downtown," Ami said.

Kami closed her eyes and nodded. "Hodur has just materialized."

"Is he the god we're fighting?" Minako whispered to Rei.

Rei nodded and stood. "We'll have to wait for the explanations later. Right now, we have a battle to fight."

The senshi all nodded in agreement and ran out the door. Akumu paused in the doorway and saw that Kiki was still seated on the floor. 

"Are you coming?" Akumu asked.

Kiki shook her head. "Nope. I don't feel like fighting anyone today."

Akumu sighed and closed the door behind her.

*******

When the arrived downtown, the area of the battle was already deserted. Hodur stood in the center of the intersection and beside him stood a young looking man with blue skin and spiky white hair. Their backs were facing the senshi as they arrived, and no one could make out whom they had cornered behind an overturned car.

"Ready?" Usagi asked. "Moon Cosmic Power, Make-Up!"

"Mars Star Power, Make-Up!"

"Mercury Star Power, Make-Up!"

"Venus Star Power, Make-Up!"

"Moon Prism Power, Make-Up!"

The inner senshi stood ready to battle. Eitai, Kami, and Akumu exchanged looks and each began their transformation.

"Darkness of Night, Transform!" Akumu said, holding up her henshin pen.

"Aion Power, To Me!" Eitai shouted, holding up her hand as if she were about to catch something.

As Akumu disappeared in a cloud of darkness and reemerged as Sailor Nyx, a ball of purple energy came flying out of the sky and exploded on Eitai's open hand. When the dust from the explosion cleared, she was Sailor Aion.

"NeoSun Light Power, Make-Up!" Kami called. Her mortal disguise melted away, revealing her true form. Her large white wings flapped once as if to stretch unused muscles, and the sun emblem on her forehead sparkled. The eight assembled senshi were ready to fight.

"God or no god, you have no right to interfere with our lives," Sailor Moon said. "The Sailor Team is here to send you back where you belong! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

"In the name of the future Moon, I'll punish you!" Chibimoon added.

Hodur turned and smiled at the newly arrived senshi. The blue skinned man next to him smiled evilly, revealing a mouth of fang-like teeth. Behind them, a girl dressed in a green skirt stood shakily to her feet, one hand going to her head.

"Jupiter!" Sailor Venus gasped.

Venus ran to her friend but was pushed backwards by a strong wind. The more Venus tried to fight the wind, the stronger it became until it picked her up off her feet and flung her backwards into a wall. She sank to the ground and lay still.

"Allow me to introduce my servant, Njord," Hodur said with a smiled. 

"The wind?" Mars whispered.

"You've heard of him?" Sailor Moon asked.

Mars shook her head. "I was reading up on Norse mythology for our study session. I thought I had heard the name Hodur before!"

Sailor NeoSun nodded. "Hodur is an old Earth god from Norse times. He and his brethren created Parallel Earth together once Christianity began its spread through Europe."

"Enough history lesson," Hodur snapped. "Surrender or be taken."

"Don't you mean destroyed?" Sailor Mars asked.

Hodur shook his head. "Why would I want to kill you? You're all such an important part of my collection."

"Collection?" Sailor Mercury repeated.

"Not today," Sailor Aion said. "Eternity Sweep!"

The razor sharp purple crescents flew at Njord. The wind-god ducked and avoided the attack, which smashed into the building behind him and rained a few rocks on Sailor Jupiter.

"Watch it!" Jupiter called.

"Nightmare Revelation!" Sailor Nyx called, her eyes turning white as she lifted up off the ground.

The white shadows crept out of the cracks of the street to surround Njord. The god looked alarmed for a moment before inhaling deeply and sending them flying with a gust of wind. Sailor Nyx cried out as if she had been struck and sank back to the ground.

"Nyx!" Chibimoon exclaimed.

"I'm okay," Nyx gasped. "I've never encountered such an immense mind! It has no fear at all!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Sailor Mercury called.

Njord grinned as he blew the attack off to one side and laughed as it crashed harmlessly into a wall. Behind him, Hodur started advancing on Jupiter. Sailor Venus had come to her senses and was watching in horror as the god got closer to her best friend.

Suddenly, a red rose landed in Hodur's path. The god paused for a second to stare at the flower, before stepping on it as he continued forward. Tuxedo Mask leapt down from a tall building and placed himself between the god and the injured Jupiter.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibimoon said in unison.

"Get out of the way," Hodur snapped. 

"Whatever you're doing with the senshi, I will not allow it," Tuxedo Kamen said.

"Good thing I'm not asking for your permission," Hodur replied.

With a sweep of his arm, Hodur knocked Tuxedo Kamen aside and reached out greedily for Sailor Jupiter. Behind Tuxedo Kamen, however, was not only the green senshi but Sailor NeoSun as well. Hodur recoiled as if he had been burned as NeoSun took a step forward.

"Where the heck did you come from?" Hodur grumbled. 

NeoSun flapped her wings and smiled. "Faster than light," she said.

Hodur stumbled a few more paces away and straightened. He smiled ferally at NeoSun and spun to face Sailor Moon. 

"Princess!" Sailor Aion gasped, running forward.

Njord let loose a gust of wind that blew the eternal senshi across the intersection and slammed her into a lamppost. 

"Majesty!" Sailor Nyx cried.

Hodur grabbed the gray senshi by the throat and tossed her after Sailor Aion as if she were a toy. Sailor Moon stared at the god with a brave but terrified face. Sailor NeoSun's face lit up in alarm as she launched herself into the air to protect Sailor Moon. As she landed in front of the princess, Hodur turned back to Jupiter.

"No!" NeoSun exclaimed.

Hodur muttered something under his breath and touched Jupiter's tiara. The green senshi opened her mouth to cry out, but disappeared before she could utter a sound. Tuxedo Kamen lashed out with his hand to grab her, but he passed right through her leg. Hodur laughed and vanished after his prize.

"Mako-chan," Sailor Moon said softly. Then, more loudly, "Mako-chan!"

*******

From on top of a building, Sailor Uranus punched a wall. "Damn."

"Powerful," Neptune commented. 

Uranus hung her head. "Aren't we through making sacrifices?"

Neptune sighed. "I don't think we ever will be."

*******

The senshi assembled once more in Rei's room, this time joined by Haruka and Michiru. Usagi sat quietly in a corner with Minako, Luna and Artemis regarding their charges sadly. Kami sat on Rei's bed and looked very pale after the recent battle. Akumu sat next to her protectively, and Chibiusa sat next to Akumu. Eitai sat once again at the table, sipping tea, and Kiki stood behind her, looking at Usagi. 

"We must tell them now," Kami said quietly.

Eitai nodded and put her cup down. She looked up at the group with piercing blue eyes, her face a mask of seriousness.

"We are not from this time," Eitai said. "This, you already knew. Kiki is from a dimension called Parallel Earth, which I have already explained to you. That is where Hodur is from as well. Thousands of years ago, Parallel Earth was created for the gods to live, but all have died except Hodur."

"How can a god die?" Haruka interrupted.

Eitai shrugged. "Same way a mortal dies. He is killed. The senshi of Parallel Earth, however, are descendants of the old gods. They possess the gods' powers to a minor degree. Kiki, here, is the last in the line of Loki, the god of mischief and thievery."

Kiki smiled pleasantly.

"You already know Kami's story – or will know it in the future. For now, we will simply say that she has returned from the dead as the representative of Order and Light. Since Hodur is by far the strongest enemy you will ever face, she has returned to lend us her power."

Usagi glanced up at Kami. She thought back to the battle, how Hodur had recoiled at her presence. She hadn't even attacked him, but it looked like it was taking its toll on her. Her skin was pale and her eyes barely opened as she leaned against Akumu. Usagi wondered what the relationship between the two girls was.

"Akumu," Eitai continued, "is from the distant future. I dare not say more in case I disrupt the time stream. She is the senshi of the Mind and might give us an edge over Hodur."

"What about you?" Ami asked.

Eitai smiled gently. "I am from Parallel Earth as well, in a way. I am the double of Sailor Pluto, which is why I can use the powers of her garnet orb. It was my duty to guard the Gates of Time and the time stream if anything should happen to Pluto."

"What happened to Puu?" Chibiusa demanded. 

Eitai shook her head. "I don't know. I found her missing, the Gates opened, and the garnet orb staff lying on the ground. I arrived at the city of Asgard on Parallel Earth to find the god of Light murdered."

Kiki seemed to pale slightly at the mention of the god of Light. She bit her lower lip and cast down her eyes.

"I went to the future to find Sailor Moon," Eitai said, "but was too late."

"The future senshi were all taken by Hodur," Akumu interrupted bitterly. "I cold do nothing to save them."

"So we came to this time, before Hodur took Sailor Moon," Eitai finished, "to ask for your help. We must stop Hodur and set the time lines straight."

"But what does he want with the senshi?" Minako asked.

Eitai shook her head. "I have no idea, but whatever it is, it must be stopped. You are all at risk, Sailor Moon most of all. There must be a reason he followed us to the past."

Usagi paled slightly. "We'll find out what happened to the future and Parallel senshi," she promised. 

"And we'll get Mako-chan back," Luna added.

Eitai smiled. "Good. That is what I wanted to hear."

"How do we fight a god?" Mamoru inquired. "Our attacks didn't seem to harm him."

"Except Kami-chan's," Mercury observed.

All eyes turned to the bed where Kami sat, propped up against the wall and Akumu. She smiled at them.

"Darkness is always weak against light," Kami said softly, "and light is weak against dark."

"Are you hurt?" Usagi asked, leaping to her feet.

Kami shook her head. "Not physically."

"Her presence injures Hodur," Akumu explained, "but it harms her as well."

Eitai rose to her feet. "We should be leaving. Please keep on your guards. Hodur must have another weakness. We just need to find it."

Eitai bowed politely and left the room, Kiki a step behind her. Akumu helped Kami to her feet and lead her out of the room.

*******

"Why didn't you tell them about Ragnarok?" Inchiki asked.

Eitai brushed her hair out of her eyes and glanced back at the temple steps, so much like the steps to the palace of the Immortal Senshi in Asgard. Kiki stood beside her, staring up at her with large blue eyes.

"No need to worry them," Eitai replied. "Until the horn from the Rainbow Bridge sounds, we don't need to worry about it either."

"Does Hodur really have another weakness?" Akumu asked.

Eitai smiled at the younger girl. "I think he does, Akumu-chan."

*******

"What do you think?" Rei asked her friends.

Ami was typing furiously into her small pocket computer. Mamoru was sitting next to Usagi, who had moved from the floor to Rei's bed. Chibiusa sat beside them. Haruka and Michiru sat quietly in the corner, observing the discussion, while Minako sat on the floor with Luna and Artemis.

"That battle seemed real enough," Minako commented. "Do we really have a choice? Hodur must be stopped."

"How?" Haruka asked. "How do you kill a god?"

"It can be done," Mamoru said. "Eitai-san said it had been before."

"Can we believe them?" Michiru wondered. "Are they who they say they are?"

"I think we can trust them," Usagi said. "Kami is healed, with no more darkness in her soul, and I get a good feeling from Akumu."

"I took some readings from the battle," Ami remarked conversationally. "Hodur is incased in negative energy, like a shield. When he took Mako-chan, he absorbed her into the shield before her energy disappeared."

"So we can't touch him," Haruka grumbled. "Terrific."

"If we can break the shield," Ami mused. "It would take a significant amount of energy."

"Like the Silver Crystal?" Usagi asked.

All eyes turned to the blond haired girl. She sat upright on the bed, free from Mamoru's comforting embrace. "I want this war over quickly so we can return to our normal lives," she finished.

"The Crystal might do it if Hodur was weakened," Ami thought, "but it will leave you defenseless. If the attack doesn't work, he will take you, too."

"We can't risk it, Usako," Mamoru said, holding Usagi's hand.

Usagi nodded and lowered her head. Chibiusa regarded her future mother somberly. If they had the Sacred Cup, she could become Super Sailor Moon and Hodur wouldn't stand a chance. Chibiusa sighed and looked out Rei's bedroom window, longing for the peaceful days they had left behind.

*******

Hodur sat on the Golden Throne in the palace of the Immortal Senshi. The senshi of Parallel Earth had fought well, but were gone. He glanced to his right, where the blue haired Sailor Odin hung from her wrists unconscious. Hodur rather liked the wall hanging; a tapestry of his victories. But there would be time enough to gloat once he had achieved his goal.

With a snap of his fingers, Sailor Odin vanished. Hodur ran his fingers lovingly down the arms of the Golden Throne and smiled. He disappeared after Odin, leaving the palace devoid of the life and laughter it had once cherished.


	3. A New Life! Kami's Second Chance for Lov...

Chapter Three 

Chapter Three

__

A New Life! Kami's Second Chance for Love

Kami awoke with a start. Gasping, she sat up in her bed and looked around the room. She was alone, the curtains closed to block out the sun and the door to the small bedroom shut. Kami put her head in her hand and took a deep breath. 

"Mako-chan, Sailor Odin," she whispered. "What have they done to you?"

Kami swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood shakily. She was still feeling the effects of her confrontation with Hodur and knew that with every senshi the dark god acquired, he grew stronger. Soon, Hodur would be more powerful than she and Ragnarok – the end of the universe – would begin.

She threw open the curtains, letting the sunlight pour into the room. Kami closed her eyes and allowed the warmth of the sun to seep into her skin. It refreshed and energized her enough to leave the small bedroom and head out into the apartment.

Eitai was in the kitchen, her back turned to the small hallway that lead to the bedrooms. Akumu was seated at the kitchen table and Kiki was standing on her head by the front door. Akumu looked up as her sister entered the room and smiled.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

Kami smiled. "The sunlight helps. I think I'll go for a walk and get some fresh air."

"Shall I go with you?" Akumu asked, her voice filled with worry.

Kami shook her head. "I'll be okay. Stay here and help Eitai-san with dinner."

"Could you please stop by the store and get some apples, Kami-san?" Eitai called from the kitchen. "I'm making a pie for dinner tonight, but someone ate the apples I set aside."

"I was hungry!" Kiki protested from the front door.

"Of course," Kami said with a smile.

As Kami approached the blond girl and bent to put on her shoes, Kiki flipped right side up and watched her curiously. The blond senshi of mischief started imitating Kami until both girls stood ready to go.

"Be back soon!" Kami called as she left the apartment.

"Be back soon!" Kiki echoed, following Kami out the door.

*******

Kami leaned against the rail of the lake in the park, finally alone. She had walked to the store with Kiki in tow and had sent the other girl home with the apples. Although she liked Kiki, Kami didn't have the strength to deal with her right now. The blond girl happily skipped home with the apples and Kami hoped that both would arrive at the apartment safely.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" 

Kami gasped and turned. Standing beside her was a young man with reddish-brown hair and green eyes. He grinned at her and she felt herself blushing.

"Very nice," Kami replied, looking back out at the water.

"The breeze refreshes me," the man continued. "I always feel better after long day."

"Me, too," Kami said. "I enjoy the sunlight."

The man looked her up and down skeptically. "You don't look like a sun tanner to me."

Kami giggled. "I don't usually tan. I just like the light."

The man smiled. "I'm Sukaino Tansei."

"I'm Deruku Kami."

The man nodded. "An unusual name," he commented, "but it sounds familiar somehow."

"Yours is a puzzling name, man from the Sun," Kami laughed somewhat nervously, hoping the man didn't recognize her name.

"_Handsome_ man from the Sun," Tansei corrected with a sly grin. "My mother knew exactly how I would turn out when she named me, right?"

Kami's blush returned and she planted her eyes firmly on the water. He also moved his gaze back to the lake, smiling at her obvious discomfort. The sun was starting to sink lower on the horizon and the couples gathered around the park were preparing to leave. 

"It's getting late," Kami said after a few minutes of silence.

"Afraid of the dark?" Tansei teased.

Kami's face grew clouded as she thought back to her lives as the Dark Scout and Queen Olivine. "You could say that."

Tansei backed up. "I've offended you. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry," Kami waved the apology aside. "It was nice meeting you, Sukaino-san."

Tansei bit his lower lip. "Good night, Deruku-san."

Kami smiled. "Call me Kami."

He looked deeply into her eyes and she felt her heart skip a beat as he smiled. "Only if you call me Tansei."

"It's a deal," Kami managed to stammer.

"I hope to see you again, Kami-san," Tansei said.

Kami found she could not answer. She nodded quickly and ran down the path, turning once to wave to him before disappearing from view. Her heart was racing and she had a huge smile on her face. She sat down on a bench and took a few deep breaths. All she could think about was Tansei's deep eyes and scruffy hair. He had a nice laugh and a sense of humour. Kami found herself wondering if she would ever see him again.

"Won't work."

"Why not, Kiki?" Kami asked without moving. She had heard the blond girl sneaking around and hoped that she at least had made it home with the apples.

Kiki moved to sit next to Kami and the brown haired girl saw the bag was missing. The apples appeared to have made it home, or else another family would be enjoying them tonight.

"For one thing, the world is going to end soon," Kiki said conversationally. "That would put a cramp in the honeymoon."

"The world isn't going to end," Kami replied. "We'll stop it."

Kiki laughed and rolled her eyes. "Without Odin and Baldur, fat chance. I don't care if you're God Himself, you can't stop Ragnarok."

"And the other reason?" Kami asked icily. She was rapidly losing her patience.

"You're dead," Kiki said simply, rising from her seat. 

The blond girl left Kami sitting on the bench in stupefied silence. Deruku Kami was dead on this world, had died by the hand of Kiki's double. Kami placed her head in her hands and sighed. Why did things always have to be so complicated?

*******

The city of Asgard lay in ruin. The sky overhead was a dismal gray, casting a blanket of depression and sorrow over the one pleasant city. The remaining citizens worked hard to rebuild Asgard in Hodur's image under the yoke of their monstrous masters. The creatures of darkness, set free after Hodur's triumph, watched their slaves work with malice filled eyes. Occasionally, a worker would fall and then the monsters would pounce. The screams of the dying became common place in Asgard, so much so that they people scarcely heard them anymore. Rising high over the devastation was the palace of the Immortal Senshi. Once a beacon of light and hope in the city, it was now the home of the god Hodur.

The god of Darkness sat on the Golden Throne, absently tossing a human skull up and down in one hand. He was lost in thought, thinking of how wonderful the universe would become once he unleashed the destructive Ragnarok. All that stood in his way were the senshi of Earth.

He snapped his fingers and a dark portal appeared. Hodur rose gracefully from the throne and stepped through the opening. The room in which he found himself was made of black stone, giving it a hollow appearance. Torches hung from the walls allowing a minimal amount of light to shine through the gloom. Rats squeaked from the dark corners – a nice touch, Hodur thought – but his favourite features were the wall hangings.

Straight ahead, suspended in a bluish sphere, floated Sailor Odin. Her head rested gently on her chest and her arms drifted at her sides as if she floated restfully on a lake. Her Star Seed floated in front of her; still enough a part of her to keep her alive, but separate enough for Hodur to keep Odin at bay. The Star Seed, which made her a senshi and gave her the power to protect Parallel Earth, glowed in the dim room an spun lazily on its axis.

To Hodur's right, suspended in a pinkish sphere, was his second wall hanging – a young woman from the 30th century with long pink hair in strange ponytails. Sailor Moon rested much like Sailor Odin and bore a remarkable resemblance to her as well. The future Queen Serenity the Second also had her Star Seed extracted and it added to the light of the room. 

Across from Sailor Moon was an empty sphere of white. It lay in waiting for another senshi for Hodur's collection, the senshi who would finally release Ragnarok into the universe. Hodur smiled, forcing himself to be patient. His time would come. He could feel it.

"Master."

Hodur turned to see his three shadows bowing before him. Their features were completely obscured in the uneasy light, but Hodur knew each of them as if they were his own children.

"I told you never to come here," Hodur snapped.

Njord stepped forward into the light and bowed again. "Master, what is my next task?"

Hodur struck him full across the face. Njord was knocked back a step, but did not fall. His hands curled into fists and hung unused at his sides. Hodur smiled again.

"You know your task," he snarled.

"But Lucis – " Njord began.

Hodur nodded. "Something will have to be done about her. She is far too powerful to remain in this battle."

"Shall I kill her, Master?" Njord asked eagerly.

Hodur struck him again, this time knocking him back into his shadowed brethren. The other two pushed Njord back to his feet, snickering until Hodur silenced them with a look.

"You presume to kill her?" Hodur demanded. "Fool! She is immortal. She is Light. How will you destroy that?"

Njord recoiled. "Forgive me, Master, but how will we destroy the world while she opposes us?"

Hodur's grin turned feral. "She must be removed from the game, one way or another."

*******

Kami walked down the streets of Tokyo, not feeling like heading home just yet. Kiki's words weighed heavily on her mind and walking the streets helped her think. The wind pushed her hair back and its scent made Kami take a deep breath. True, her mortal self had died on this Earth, but she was alive now! She had missed this life terribly; the smell of the wind, the touch of rain on her skin. Closing her eyes, Kami inhaled deeply, savoring the sensation of being alive.

"Kami-chan!" 

The brown haired girl opened her eyes and saw Chibiusa running towards her. The pink haired child was waving to get her attention and Kami waved back. Chibiusa stopped in front of Kami and paused to catch her breath.

"Good evening, Chibiusa-chan," Kami said.

"I saw you walking and thought I would say hello," Chibiusa said. "We didn't really get a chance to get to know each other before"

She trailed off and Kami nodded. In her mortal form, Kami had met Chibiusa briefly. They had become closer when Kami had moved into the Tsukino residence, but her untimely death had put a halt on their growing relationship.

Kami smiled brightly. "I would like to get to know you better as well, Chibiusa-chan, but don't you think you should be getting home for dinner?"

Chibiusa regarded her warily. "Shouldn't you be home too, then?"

Kami blinked, surprised by the question. "I don't really need to eat. Besides, Kiki and Akumu have probably eaten all of Eitai's pie by now."

"Pie?" Chibiusa repeated, her eyes lighting up.

Kami had to swallow her laugh as Chibiusa looked up at her longingly. When they had first met, the others had told her Chibiusa was Usagi's cousin. Later, when she had become Sailor Sun again, Kami had learned the truth and now could see resemblance's between mother and daughter.

"Do you like apple pie, Chibiusa?" Kami teased. "Maybe someone will have left some crumbs."

"Don't tease!" Chibiusa accused. She grabbed Kami's hand and started to pull her. "Come on, there may be some left!"

"Do you even know where you're going?" Kami asked as she allowed herself to be pulled along.

Chibiusa paused and laughed sheepishly. "I think you should lead, Kami-chan."

Kami shook her head and smiled. With Chibiusa at her side, the brown hair girl headed back down the street to the apartment, Chibiusa cheerfully talking the whole time.

*******

Eitai and Akumu were both relieved to see Kami home safely. They had been worried when Kiki had returned without her and the blond mischievous senshi had decided not to tell them where Kami had gone. Akumu had been about to go and search for her when she and Chibiusa had entered the apartment.

As they sat around the table watching Chibiusa eat Kami's piece of apple pie, Kiki wandered into the kitchen from the bedroom she shared with Eitai. She watched her friends in silence.

"Hey Kami," Kiki said suddenly, "where's your boyfriend?"

Kami blushed as all eyes turned to her. Kiki grinned and came closer to the table.

"You know, the guy from the lake? The one you were drooling over? The one who doesn't know you're dead?" Kiki pressed.

Kami turned to face the blond girl with malice in her brown eyes. Kiki realized she had overstepped her boundaries and quickly retreated back to the bedroom. The others, however, would not drop the topic so quickly.

"A boyfriend?" Chibiusa said. "Who is he?"

"Just a guy," Kami said, her blush deepening. "His name is Sukaino Tansei."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Akumu asked quietly.

Kami shook her head. "No, hopefully he will be my friend. He could never be anything more."

Chibiusa regarded Kami sadly as she rose to her feet and left the table. She moved to go after Kami, but Eitai stopped her with a slight head shake. 

"Leave her be for a while," Eitai said. "This is difficult for her."

Chibiusa frowned. "I know it is," she said. "That's why I want to go after her."

Eitai smiled. "Your heart is too great, young Queen. You will learn that sometimes solitude is a better healer than companionship."

Chibiusa sat back and regarded the while haired woman who looked so much like Puu, yet was so different.

"What's it like where you're from?" Chibiusa asked.

Eitai seemed taken aback by the question. "You mean Parallel Earth? It is very similar to your Earth."

Chibiusa shook her head. "I mean where you stay when you're not awakened. What's it like living there?"

"Very lonely," Eitai said. "I can hear the thoughts of the senshi and I live through them, but they are my only friends."

"It must be awful," Chibiusa said without thinking. Her eyes widened as she realized what she said. "I mean, it sounds very restful and fulfilling!"

Eitai smiled sadly. "It's nice of you to say that, young Queen, but you are right. It is awful, but it is my destiny. Life isn't always what we wish it to be. Look at Kami-chan, for example."

Chibiusa's gaze drifted back to the family room where the brown haired girl sat alone. "But Kami is getting another chance."

Eitai shook her head. "There are no second chances in life. You will do well to remember that, Chibiusa."

Akumu listened to the conversation with a frown on her face. She dared not get too close to the Chibiusa of this time in case it affected their relationship in the future. She wanted to disagree with Eitai, to tell the Eternal Senshi of her second chance living in Crystal Tokyo. Instead, she cleared the dishes from the table and retired to her bedroom.

A few minutes later, Kami came back into the kitchen. Her eyes were red from crying, but she smiled bravely. Outside, the sun had already sunk below the horizon and the city was blanketed in the darkness of night.

"I'd better take you home now, Chibiusa-chan," Kami said. "Your family will be wondering where you are."

Chibiusa nodded. "Good idea, Kami-chan. Good night, Eitai-san."

"Good night, young Queen," Eitai replied.

*******

Chibiusa and Kami walked quietly down the darkened streets of Tokyo. The store windows were dark and lifeless, except for the few shining lights of late workers. The streets were empty as well, everyone having gone home for dinner. The apartment that had once belonged to Setsuna was not that far from the Tsukino residence, and Kami had discovered a short cut through the park which the two girls now took. 

"Kami-chan," Chibiusa said, "do you believe in second chances?"

"At what?" Kami asked.

"Life," Chibiusa replied. "Eitai-san said there is no such thing as a second chance in life."

Kami was quiet for a moment as she pondered Chibiusa's question. "Well, I think that life is what you make it to be. If you provide yourself with a second chance, then you can take it."

"So, some people can make second chances for themselves?" Chibiusa said.

"I like to think so. I had my second chance when Usagi saved me from being Queen Olivine. It didn't last as long as I would have liked, but it was my chance," Kami told her.

"I guess I've already used my second chance," Chibiusa said somewhat sadly. "Usagi and Mamo-chan rescued me from the Wiseman."

Kami nodded wisely. "I don't know if that was your chance, Chibiusa-chan. Usagi told me she has rescued you many times, so don't discount your luck just yet."

Chibiusa looked at the older girl shrewdly. "Is that a prophecy from the future?"

Kami shook her head. "Just friendly advice."

The two girls walked in silence for a few more minutes until they passed the lake where Kami had met Tansei. Chibiusa glanced across the water and up at the moon and sighed.

"I wouldn't discount your luck yet either, Kami-chan," Chibiusa said suddenly. "You may have had a second chance at life, but I think you are being given a first chance for love."

Kami blinked, caught off guard by the younger girl's comment. She felt herself blush and turned her attention back to the water. 

"You're too young to be speaking of such things," Kami said. 

"Do you like Tansei?" Chibiusa asked.

"Well, I guess I do," Kami stammered. "I only met him for a moment."

"But was it love at first sight?" Chibiusa pressed. "Did your heart flitter and your breath stop? Did your eyes light up?"

Kami regarded the young girl carefully. "Have you been talking with Minako again?"

Chibiusa was about to reply when Kami suddenly looked up, her face paling. Her gaze went from the lake to the park behind them. Chibiusa followed the girl's look curiously.

"Hodur," Kami breathed. "He's close by."

"He must be up to something," Chibiusa mused. "Come on, let's go see."

"Chibiusa, I don't think we should," Kami remarked.

"We have to," Chibiusa said. "We're senshi. It's our duty to defend whoever Hodur is attacking. Come on!"

Reluctantly, Kami allowed herself to be led deeper into the park.

*******

"Here she comes," Njord remarked, "and she's bringing the little senshi with her."

"Excellent," Hodur replied, glancing over his shoulder at their bait. "You know what you must do."

"Of course, Master," Njord said. "I won't fail you."

"See that you don't," Hodur threatened, and disappeared into the night.

Njord stepped into the shadows to wait for his prey.

*******

Kami and Chibiusa crept along the tree line, keeping to the shadows as they surveyed the situation. They had already spotted Hodur's victim, although the young man's head was bent and his features hidden. He was chained to a post and was beaten and bruised, but he was alive. Kami wondered what Hodur was up to if he'd stoop so low as to maim a mortal.

"I don't see anything," Chibiusa whispered. "Do you think they went away?"

Kami shook her head, watching the prisoner. It could be a trap, with this mortal as the bait and another senshi for Hodur's collection as the catch. Kami crouched low and watched.

Nothing happened for quite some time, the man's ragged breathing coming in gasps. Chibiusa crouched beside Kami, itching to rescue the man and go home, but every time she rose to take action, Kami would motion her back down. Suddenly, as if sensing help was within reach, the man lifted his head and looked at them through pain filled eyes. Kami gasped. 

"Tansei-san," she whispered. 

"Now we have to save him," Chibiusa cried. "Moon Prism Power, Make-Up!"

"NeoSun Light Power, Make-Up!" Kami added.

Tansei managed a weak smile as the two senshi stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight. They waited expectantly for Hodur to attack, but nothing moved in the shadows. While Chibimoon kept a watch, NeoSun rushed forward to free Tansei from his chains.

"So," Tansei whispered in her ear as she leaned close, "you are a senshi as well, Kami-san?"

Sailor NeoSun paused for a split second in shock.

"I won't tell anyone," Tansei promised. "I had no idea you would have so many secrets."

"More than you could possibly guess, Tansei-san," Sailor NeoSun replied with a tight smile. "Can you stand?"

Leaning on NeoSun for support, Tansei made it to his feet and the two of them began to walk out of the clearing when NeoSun suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"What is it?" Tansei asked.

"Chibimoon!" NeoSun called, spreading her wings and launching herself and Tansei into the air. 

The pink senshi took her cue and sprinted out of the way as a sudden gust of wind show across the clearing. It knocked the pole that Tansei had been chained to out of the ground and tossed it into the surrounding forest. Sailor NeoSun landed in front of Chibimoon and gently passed Tansei to the smaller girl. From across the clearing came the sound of impressed applause.

"Very nice," Hodur said, stepping free of the shadows. "You took the bait as I expected."

NeoSun glared at the dark god. "You can't touch me. You know what will happen if I was to die."

"Yes, I do know," Hodur said. "Your death would bring me that much closer to what I'm trying to achieve. Ragnarok."

"Ragnarok," Chibimoon repeated softly.

"You wouldn't dare," NeoSun said. "I know what gives you power, Hodur, even if you're too blind to see it. Cause Ragnarok and you will destroy yourself."

Hodur shrugged. As the conversation between the god and Sailor NeoSun continued, Tansei saw some movement out of the corner of his eye, in the shadows across from where NeoSun stood. He gasped and Chibimoon followed his line of sight to the trees. A figure stood barely distinguishable in the darkness, watching them.

"Sailor NeoSun!" Chibimoon tried to warn.

The pink senshi was too late. The shadowed figure moved like the wind, throwing something at the senshi. As NeoSun realized Hodur's triumphant grin and turned to meet her doom, the dart caught her in the shoulder and forced her to the ground. Hodur laughed once and disappeared with his minion.

"NeoSun!" Chibimoon gasped.

"Kami-san!" Tansei cried.

The brown haired girl had fallen to the ground, her white angel wings curling around her uselessly. The dart still protruded from her shoulder, dark and menacing. 

"Are you okay?" Chibimoon asked.

Sweat poured down NeoSun's forehead and she forced a smile on her pale face. "The dart," she whispered. "It's made of Hodur's evil power. I can feel it within me, slowly destroying me from the inside."

"We'll take you to a doctor," Tansei said.

NeoSun shook her head weakly. "Won't help, Tansei-san. I've been poisoned."

"Ami-chan can save you," Chibimoon cried desperately. "Please, we've got to try!"

NeoSun gasped and transformed back into her mortal disguise. She opened her eyes and looked up at Chibimoon. "Please, hurry."

"I'll stay with her until you get back," Tansei promised.

Chibimoon nodded once and ran off into the darkness.

*******

Usagi paced back and forth across the living room of her house. It was dark outside and her family had already gone to bed, but Chibiusa still had not returned home. She had phoned from Eitai's apartment, saying where she was, but that had been hours ago and Usagi was getting worried. From the couch, Luna watched her charge move.

"She'll be fine, Usagi-chan," Luna said to calm the girl down.

"She knows better than to be out this late," Usagi said.

"Kami-chan will watch out for her," Luna added. "Chibiusa couldn't ask for a better protector."

Usagi sighed. "Maybe I should go look for her. I may meet them walking home."

"Or you can go to bed and see Chibiusa in the morning," Luna suggested. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Suddenly, the front door flew open and urgent footsteps were heard. Usagi stuck her head out the living room door and saw Chibiusa wrestling to get her shoe off. The pink haired girl looked up and saw Usagi standing there.

"Where have you been?" Usagi demanded.

"Kami's been hurt!" Chibiusa blurted urgently. "Call Ami! Quickly!"

Startled, Usagi ran upstairs to get her communicator. Chibiusa managed at last to get her shoe off and followed the blond girl to her room.

*******

Kami lay in Tansei's embrace, gasping for breath as the darkness in her veins slowly crushed her life. Tansei had pulled the dart from the girl's shoulder and it lay on the grass by his knees. His own injuries forgotten, the green eyed man cradled Kami in his arms, speaking softly to her in a soothing voice. He only hoped that the pink senshi had found some help.

"Tansei," Kami said weakly, "why are you staying here with me?"

Tansei blinked, her comment hurting him as if he had been struck. "Do you want me to leave?"

Kami smiled. "Of course not. I was just wondering why you would stay with a total stranger in the dark when you could easily just go home."

"You need me," Tansei replied.

"There's nothing you can do," Kami whispered. "The poison will destroy me and I'll leave this life again. No more chances."

"If this is the only time I have left to be with you, then I'll gladly take it," Tansei said. "When I saw you by the lake, I thought you were a vision. When you spoke to me, I thought I was dreaming. I stayed in the park for the rest of the afternoon, hoping to see you again."

Kami stared up at him, her cheeks growing rosy and her eyes tearing up. 

"I felt the same way," Kami told him, "but we can never be."

"Because you're a senshi?" Tansei asked. "That doesn't matter. I won't put myself in danger for you, and I won't be in any danger because of you."

"It's a little more complicated than that," Kami said, lowering her eyes. 

Tansei waited expectantly for Kami to continue, but the girl fell silent. Her body shuddered in his arms as the dark poison continued its work and Tansei tightened his grip on her.

"Forget the complications," he said. "If all I have with you is a few short hours, the complications won't matter anyway."

Kami smiled and Tansei lowered his head for a kiss. As his lips touched hers, a tear slid from Kami's cheek, mourning the loss of her one and only chance.

Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibimoon, and Sailor Mercury found them together. Tansei holding the unconscious girl close to him, gently kissing her feverish face, and Kami lost in another world of toxic dreams.

*******

"Honey, I'm home!" Kiki laughed when she heard the door of the apartment open. 

The blond senshi skipped into the front hall, expecting to see Kami standing there with an angry look on her face. Instead, she froze in her tracks, her eyes wide with shock. A tall man with reddish-brown hair held Kami in his arms, and Usagi, Ami, and Chibiusa stood with him. They all looked worried and Kami's skin had turned an ashen gray.

"Eitai!" Kiki yelled. "Akumu! Hurry!"

The white haired senshi stuck her head out of her bedroom door and gasped. Akumu stepped from her room, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"This better be important, Kiki," Akumu threatened.

"Lucis," Eitai whispered sadly. "What happened?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kiki snapped. "Hodur won. We're through."

"Who's that?" Akumu asked, pointing at Tansei.

"Kami's boyfriend," Kiki replied absently.

The group quickly herded Tansei and Kami down the hall and into the room Akumu and Kami shared. They lay the brown haired girl down on the bed gently.

"Sister," Akumu cried, her eyes filling with tears. 

Tansei glanced up at her sharply, but turned his attention back to Kami as Chibiusa explained to everyone what had happened. Kami lay as if dead, her breath shallow and her skin gray. Beads of sweat trickled down her brow from the fever, but she did not move or cry out in her sleep.

"Do you have the dart?" Eitai asked.

Ami nodded and handed the woman a bundle wrapped in a handkerchief. Eitai took it and wordlessly passed it to Akumu.

"Should he be seeing all of this?" Kiki wondered.

Eitai smiled at their guest. "Thank you, Tansei, wasn't it? Could you please wait in the kitchen?"

"No," Tansei replied. "I promised I wouldn't leave her."

"She's among friends," Akumu said. "There's nothing else you can do."

"And it looks like you have your own injuries to deal with," Kiki added.

Hesitantly, Tansei released Kami's hand and kissed her forehead. He slowly headed out the door.

"You three go with him," Eitai told the senshi. 

Ami nodded and followed Tansei to the kitchen. Usagi took a last look at Kami and allowed Chibiusa to pull her outside.

Akumu unwrapped the dart and held it in one hand. She gasped at the negative energy that radiated from it. 

"This won't be easy," Akumu said. 

"Nothing ever is," Kiki snorted.

"Please try," Eitai said, ignoring the blond girl.

Akumu nodded and placed both her hands on Kami's wound. Her hands glowed black and Kami gasped in pain. Akumu's eyes turned white as she concentrated, drawing the dark energy out of Kami's veins. Eitai and Kiki watched expectantly, their features illuminated by the glow of Akumu's hands. Slowly, the puncture in Kami's shoulder began to close, the skin resealing itself as if nothing had happened. Akumu's eyes narrowed in concentration and Kami arched her back, crying out in pain. Finally, the blue haired girl sat back and Kami returned to her dreamless sleep.

"It's strong," Akumu gasped, her white eyes returning to their original brown. "I don't think I can do much more."

"Did you save her?" Kiki demanded.

Akumu shook her head sadly. "We won't know until she wakes up. I can try again tomorrow, but Hodur's power is far greater than mine right now."

Eitai nodded and led an angry Kiki out of the room. As they emerged into the kitchen, they saw Tansei, Usagi, Ami, and Chibiusa standing by the door. Eitai bowed to them.

"Thank you for bringing her back," Eitai said. "We are doing all we can for her now."

"Can I come back and see her?" Tansei asked. 

Eitai bit her lower lip. "Not for some time, I'm afraid."

Tansei's face fell, but he nodded. Chibiusa looked up at him sadly and the four of them left the apartment.

*******

They took a short cut through the park, Chibiusa leading the way with Ami and Usagi following a few steps behind with Tansei. The green eyed man was staring at his feet in silence as they walked, not caring where he was going.

"Are you from Tokyo?" Usagi asked conversationally.

Tansei raised his head slightly and smiled at the blond girl. "Yes. I go to school here."

"What are you studying?" Usagi pressed.

"History," Tansei replied. "Sorry, Usagi-san, but I'm really not in the mood to talk."

The blond girl fell silent and they walked like that for some time until they passed the lake where Tansei and Kami had met. The man paused and the three girls turned to stare at him.

"Is it strange," he began, "that I would care this deeply for a woman I don't even know?"

Ami, Usagi, and Chibiusa exchanged a three-way glance. Tansei leaned against the rail that surrounded the lake and stared down into the water.

"It's not strange," Ami said finally. "Love has ways of making strangers into companions with a glance."

"But she might die," Tansei said. "Why would love find me, only to leave me alone again in less than a day?"

"Be thankful for that love," Usagi said, moving to stand next to Tansei by the lake. 

"It is better to have love and lost, than never to have loved at all," Chibiusa quoted, causing Ami to smile at her.

"If only I could be with her," Tansei wished.

"That can be arranged," a menacing voice said.

The four friends spun around to see a man with blue skin and spiky white hair. He hovered above the ground, staring down at them. Usagi pushed Tansei behind her and glared up at him.

"Well, well," Njord said. "Three senshi to chose from. Master Hodur will be pleased with any of you."

"Senshi?" Tansei whispered. 

Usagi looked at him over her shoulder and winked. "Head for cover. We'll draw his attack."

She held up her locket. "Moon Cosmic Power, Make-Up!"

"Moon Prism Power, Make-Up!"

"Mercury Star Power, Make-Up!"

Tansei dashed for the cover of the trees as his three companions transformed into the sailor senshi. Njord floated to the ground before them, smirking. 

"Three weak senshi," he commented. "You won't have anyone to come to your rescue now. Might as well surrender."

"We will never surrender to you!" Mercury cried. "Shabon Spray!"

Njord calmly held up one hand and a gust of wind scattered Mercury's bubbles before they could materialize into a fog. Mercury gasped and pushed her earring, causing her visor to appear. 

"I don't think you'll find any weak points," Njord told her.

He drew back his arm and thrust it forward in a pushing motion. The wind picked up Sailor Mercury and tossed her over the railing into the lake. She cried out once before going under the water.

"Mercury!" Sailor Moon gasped.

From the cover of the trees, Tansei dove into the lake after the senshi. A few seconds later, they both surfaced and swam to shore, much to the annoyance of Njord.

"Quick, Sailor Moon!" Chibimoon said.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Sailor Moon yelled.

The attack struck Njord and he winced in pain. Sailor Moon kept up the attack as long as she could, but Njord was uninjured. As she lowered her scepter, the wind-god blasted both her and Chibimoon with a gust of air that threw them against the rail of the lake.

"Strong," Sailor Moon gasped. "How will we defeat him?"

Njord advanced on the two girls when suddenly, a red rose appeared in his path. He glanced at it, then up at the trees where a figure in a cape stood watching.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" Sailor Moon and Chibimoon said at the same time.

"You again," Njord laughed.

"I cannot stand by while you destroy true love," Tuxedo Kamen said.

"Then come down here and join your friends," Njord called, sending a sharp breeze to rattle the tree he stood in.

Tuxedo Kamen jumped and landed between Njord and Sailor Moon. He held his cane at the ready, and Njord laughed.

"You're no match for me," he said.

"He's right," a new voice replied.

All eyes turned to the stranger who stood silhouetted in shadows. It was Sailor Loki. 

"You can't beat him," Loki continued as she walked towards them. "He's too strong."

She stopped a few feet away from Njord and the senshi and raised her hand above her head. "Power of the Beast!" she called.

Loki began to run. As she ran, her shape blurred and she descended to her four feet. She rematerialized as a grayish black wolf and launched herself at Njord. The wind-god was too stunned to take action and fell under Loki's powerful claws.

From the lake shore, Mercury and Tansei watched in stupefied silence. At the railing, Sailor Moon, Chibimoon, and Tuxedo Kamen stared at the giant wolf as it savagely attacked its prey. Finally, Njord gathered the strength to toss the wolf aside and he disappeared through a dark portal. The wolf watched him go and blurred back into Sailor Loki.

"All okay?" Loki asked.

They nodded in shocked silence.

"Good," she said. "See you around!"

The strange senshi disappeared into the night, leaving the others alone.

*******

The next day, Usagi and Chibiusa met everyone at Crown's for a soda. Minako was telling Makoto and Rei about the hottest star on a new television show, while Ami sat with Luna and Artemis quietly listening. As Usagi ran to join them, Chibiusa noticed a figure sitting alone in a booth on the other side of the restaurant.

"Tansei-san," Chibiusa whispered.

The man sat staring out the window at the park, lost in thought. He still looked beat up from the recent battle, but Chibiusa knew his mind was far from his own injuries. 

"Chibiusa-chan," Luna said from the girl's feet. "What are you looking at?"

Chibiusa smiled at the cat. "A second chance."

Luna blinked in confusion as Chibiusa ran to join the others at the table.


	4. Lost in the Dark! The Senshi Fight Alone

Chapter Four 

Chapter Four

__

Lost in the Dark! The Senshi Fight Alone

Njord sat alone in a dark chamber, tending to his wounds. The room had no windows or doors, but only a small cot which ran the entire length of the room, and a small space to stand. Njord sat on the cot and winced in pain as he bandaged the last of the many cuts given to him by Sailor Loki in her wolf form. He snarled in anger, frustrated that the senshi had defeated him without the help of Lucis. What would Hodur do to him when he reported this failure? 

A soft giggle sounded from the shadows that surrounded Njord. The spiky haired god looked around in annoyance.

"Go away," he said.

"What's the matter?" a female voice said cruelly. "Did you have a bad night?"  
"I said, go away!" Njord screamed.

"Very well," the voice said, "but you should be warned that Master Hodur is not pleased with your recent failures. Try harder next time, for your own good."

Njord bit his lower lip in thought. He had never thought about what would become of him if Master Hodur should be displeased. With a final tug on his bandage, Njord rose and walked through a portal leading out of the room.

********

Akumu walked out of the bedroom she shared with her sister. Her face was more pale than usual and her expression was sad. She moved silently to the family room where Eitai and Kiki were seated and fell onto the couch, exhausted. Eitai looked at her over the top of the book she was reading and Kiki stopped practicing her martial arts to stare at the young woman.

"How is she?" Eitai asked, breaking the silence.

Akumu sighed and shook her head. The dart that had poisoned her sister the night before had taken its toll, and no one knew if Kami would be able to pull through. As the incarnation of Light, any darkness within her would certainly destroy her.

"I will keep trying," Akumu said in a tired voice. "The darkness I absorb will help her, but I don't know if it will be enough."

"Can't you just suck it all out?" Kiki asked in a bored voice. "I mean, you are Darkness, aren't you?"

"Kiki," Eitai reprimanded. "Leave her be."

Akumu managed a weak smile. "She's right, Eitai, but I am the Darkness of Night, the kind that is pure and natural. Hodur is the darkness of evil, warped and manipulated."

"Same thing," Kiki said. "Dark is dark. Light is light."

"Not true," Akumu protested. "If what you said was true, I would be evil."

"Kiki," Eitai said sharply. "Don't bother Akumu right now. She has other things on her mind."

"She has other things on her mind," Kiki imitated in a nasal voice. "Fine. I'm going out for a while."

Eitai and Akumu watched as the flighty blond girl stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her. Akumu rose and went to the window, looking out on Tokyo. High in the sky, the sun was shining, although not as brightly as it had before.

"It's already beginning, isn't it?" Akumu whispered. "Ragnarok, I mean."

Eitai put down her book and moved to join the younger woman. They both stared out the window and Eitai draped her arm over Akumu's shoulders comfortingly. 

"It may be coming," Eitai said, "but it can still be stopped. I have not yet heard the Horn."

Akumu glanced up at her in confusion, but the elder woman did not offer any more information. Akumu sighed.

"Without Lucis, how will we win?" Akumu asked.

"We still have Sailor Moon and the Silver Crystal," Eitai said. "We will survive. I cannot allow the universe to be destroyed."

"Neither can I," Akumu said. "The future is too bright."

********

Usagi walked down the street, humming to herself. She swung a pink bag back and forth in time to her movement, her hand clenching it tightly. She and Chibiusa had spent all night making it — a get well present for Kami. Although she knew that it would do little good for the sick girl, at least she would know her friends were thinking of her. 

"Hi."

Usagi spun around in surprise to see Haruka standing behind her. Usagi blinked and took a closer look at the icy blue eyes of the girl and realized that it was not Haruka, but Kiki. The mischievous blond girl looked down at the pink bag curiously.

"What's that?" she asked.

"A present for Kami," Usagi replied.

Kiki made a face. "What for? She can't enjoy it. She's too sick."

"Exactly," Usagi said. "If she sees my present, maybe she'll get the strength to be well so she can enjoy it."

Kiki shrugged. "Whatever you say. Are you going to drop it off now?"

Usagi nodded. "I told Eitai over the phone that I was on my way."

"Well, have fun," Kiki said, and she began to walk away.

Usagi watched the girl go, puzzled at her questions. With a shrug, she resumed her walk until she saw a familiar person in front of her.

"Tansei-san!" Usagi cried, waving as he turned around.

"Usagi-san," Tansei greeted with a smile. "How are you today?"

The man with the reddish-brown hair and sparkling green eyes waited patiently as Usagi ran to catch up. He was carrying a book in his hands and a bouquet of flowers.

"Are you going to visit Kami-chan?" Usagi asked, eyeing the flowers.

Tansei blushed. "Yes. I brought her a book she might like to hear. I thought I would read it to her."

Usagi's eyes filled with tears. "That's so sweet, what you will do for love! Mamo-chan never read to me when I was sick!"

Tansei laughed. "I'm sure your Mamo-chan shows you he loves you in other ways."

Usagi brightened. "He does, Tansei-san. He loves me very much."

The two of them resumed their walk to the apartment. From the shadows of the park, someone watched them with malice filled eyes.

Later that afternoon, Usagi was walking down the street on her way home from the grocery store, carrying two heavy bags of food. She was grumbling under her breath at being forced to do such a task for her mother when she bumped into someone. As one of the bags began to fall to the ground, the person reached out and grabbed it before it could spill. Usagi stumbled backwards, frantically trying to keep a hold of her bag.

"I'm sorry," Usagi apologized as she regained her balance. "I should have been more careful."

"Hi."

Usagi peered around her brown paper bag and saw Kiki standing in front of her, holding the other shopping bag in one arm. Usagi blinked and smiled.

"Hi, Kiki," she said.

"Need some help?" the blond girl asked with a smile.

Usagi nodded and the two girls continued to walk down the street, Kiki a step behind Usagi. Usagi watched Kiki out of the corner of her eye, curious as to the mischievous girl's behaviour. 

"What did you do all day?" Usagi asked, trying to start a conversation.

Kiki shrugged. "Not much. Do you want to go to the park?"

"I have to bring the groceries home," Usagi replied. "We can go later, okay?"

Kiki sighed. "Why bring the groceries home? You'll only have to go out and buy more."

"My mother asked me to get these for her," Usagi replied. "She needs them to make me delicious food."

"Don't you have servants to make you food?" Kiki asked.

Usagi turned to face the other girl. Kiki's face was filled with genuine confusion which made Usagi frown.

"Of course not," Usagi replied.

"But aren't you the leader?" Kiki pressed. "In our hall, we had servants to feed us and keep our hall clean."

"It's different here," Usagi said. "We all take care of ourselves."

Kiki began looking around impatiently, so Usagi began to walk again. The other girl fell into step behind her, her attention focusing for the first time on the blond pigtailed girl in front of her.

********

Njord watched the two girls walk by, cursing his bad luck. He had hoped to find Sailor Moon alone and grab her for Hodur before any of the senshi would be the wiser. With the pesky Sailor Loki around, Njord found his plans becoming more complex. 

He heard some giggling in the shadows behind him and he sighed. Turning slightly, he saw his adversary bathed in shadows so only her eyes were showing.

"That was your plan?" she laughed. "Jump out of the bushes and grab her? How cunning."

"Leave me alone," Njord snapped. "This doesn't concern you."

"Maybe it should," the shadow woman said. "I could be very useful to you, Njord. You need my talents to get these girls, admit it."

"Go away," Njord cried. He pointed a finger at the shadows and sent a burst of wind in her direction. It ruffled the leaves around her but did no damage.

The eyes narrowed dangerously. "Have it your way, Njord."

The woman disappeared and Njord went back to planning his next move.

********

Kami lay lost in a world of dreams. Sweat trickled down her forehead as she struggled to fight the dark poison that coursed through her veins. She whimpered softly in her sleep, squeezing her eyes tight in pain and tossing her head back and forth beneath the covers. 

Tansei sat next to her, one hand holding hers while the other turned the pages of the book he read aloud. His grip tightened on her hand reassuringly as she underwent another of her tossing spells and his green eyes filled with worry. When Kami settled down again, Tansei returned to the story. 

Akumu sat in the kitchen, her hands wrapped around a mug of tea. She was listening to Tansei's story as the words slid from the bedroom and down the hall. She had extracted more of Hodur's poison before Tansei had arrived, but it was taking her longer than it had before for her body to process the darkness. It was almost as if Hodur was growing stronger. Hating herself for even thinking it, Akumu set down her mug and walked out of the apartment onto the balcony.

In the bedroom, Kami slowly opened her eyes. Blinking, she stared up at Tansei who had noticed her stirring and lowered his book. He wiped her sweaty hair off her forehead and smiled at her.

"Welcome back," he said.

"Tansei," Kami whispered. "I had the strangest dream that I was a princess under a spell and when I woke up, my prince was staring at me."

Kami blushed as she realized what she said, and Tansei smiled shyly. He held up the book he had been reading aloud so that Kami could see the title — Sleeping Beauty.

"It's always been one of my favourites," Tansei admitted.

"Mine, too," Kami replied, "especially now that I know it can come true."

Tansei smiled at her, his face reddening and returned to his story. His hand, however, remained on Kami's and she held it tightly as if afraid to let it go.

********

"Damn," Njord cursed. "Isn't that senshi ever going to leave?"

The wind god had been following Usagi and Kiki around all morning, waiting for an opportunity to catch Sailor Moon off guard. No matter where she went, however, the powerful senshi from Parallel Earth was always a step behind. 

"Problems?" the woman asked, appearing behind Njord.

"Nothing I can't handle," Njord snapped.

The woman pouted and moved closer to the wind god. She placed her hand on his shoulder and he flinched under the iciness of her touch.

"Poor Njord," the woman said in a sad voice. "Once the favourite, now a nothing. How fast the mighty have fallen."

Njord ignored her, peering out of the shadows at Usagi and Kiki. The two girls were sitting on a bench at the side of the road, each eating an ice cream cone and chatting.

The shadow woman slid closer to Njord until her lips were right beside his ear. "I can help, you know."

Njord turned his head to listen, his eyes not leaving the senshi. "Why?"

"I like you," the woman replied. "Without me, Hodur will have you killed. I can put you back in his good graces."

Njord turned to face her. "I'm listening."

The woman smiled cruelly. "Good." 

********

Usagi and Kiki walked down the street together after having enjoyed an ice cream cone. Usagi was getting used to having the strange girl around and was even enjoying her company, although her incessant questions were starting to grate on her nerves.

As the girls rounded a corner, Usagi bumped into a man dressed in a business suit. He glared at her angrily as she apologized.

"Clumsy child," he sneered. "Watch where you're going!"

"Hey!" Kiki protested. "That's no way to speak to S-"

"Sorry, sir," Usagi interrupted, elbowing Kiki to silence her. 

The man grunted and crossed the street. Kiki glared at him as he walked away and turned to Usagi.

"Such disrespect!" she exclaimed angrily. "In Asgard, no one would dare snub a senshi!"

"Shhh!" Usagi hushed. "Our identities are secret here, remember?"

"Secret," Kiki repeated the word with distaste. "All you do for these people and you don't get anything for it. Why bother?"

"Because it keeps the world safe," Usagi replied, hurrying Kiki along. "I know these people appreciate what we do without them thanking us."

"But you're nearly gods!" Kiki said loudly. "The people should revere you!"

Usagi grabbed Kiki by the arm and pulled her into Crown's Café before any one on the street could hear them. They headed to a booth and Usagi stared hard at the strange girl.

"Kiki, you must be quiet," Usagi said. "Remember that this is not your world. Please, for all our sakes!"

Kiki crossed her arms across her chest and pouted. 

"Not a very good look for you," a kind voice said behind them.

Kiki's troubled expression deepened and Usagi turned around with a smile on her face. Michiru stood behind them, holding her violin case in one hand. 

"Michiru-san!" Usagi exclaimed. She looked around. "Where's Haruka?"

Michiru shrugged elegantly. "Out racing. I told her she could have a day off from my recitals."

Usagi moved over in her seat so Michiru could join them. The aquamarine haired woman sat next to Usagi and glanced at the girl across the table. So similar to Haruka, yet completely different, Kiki was a puzzle Michiru wanted to figure out. 

"You look just like Aegir," Kiki remarked to Michiru.

The woman raised an eyebrow. "So Aegir is my double on your world?"

Kiki nodded. "You don't act like her, though. Aegir was always tough and gritty. You're too girly."

Michiru frowned at the blond Haruka-double and turned her attention back to Usagi.

"What are you two doing here?" Michiru asked. "It's a little early for a milk shake."

Usagi shrugged. "I'm supposed to meet everyone here later, but I thought I would show the place to Kiki first. Besides, it keeps us off the street."

Kiki scowled at the comment, her eyes shooting daggers at Michiru. The aquamarine haired girl ignored the look, her full attention on Usagi. 

"If you don't have plans with the girls, I have two extra tickets to a piano concert this evening," Michiru said. "Would you and Mamoru like to come?"

Usagi bit her lip. "Mamo-chan is busy with school today. Chibiusa and I promised not to bother him."

"Besides, Odin is spending the day with me," Kiki interrupted. "The whole day."

_Odin?_ Michiru thought. She smiled. "Another time, maybe. What do you two have planned?"

Kiki looked like she was about to speak when Unazuki came over with drinks. The red head smiled at Usagi as she served them, then held her tray against her chest. Her green eyes were sparkling with gossip and she slid into the seat next to Kiki.

"Usagi-chan, you'll never guess what just opened up across town," Unazuki said excitedly.

"What?" Usagi asked, leaning forward in eager anticipation.

"An ice cream factory! And they're having tours tonight only with a free all-you-can-eat ice cream buffet at the end!"

Usagi's eyes lit up. "Wow, a free buffet! Kiki, do you want to go?"

"We just had ice cream," Kiki complained. "You had white and I had brown. Remember?"

"But this is a whole factory!" Usagi pleaded. "With free ice cream at the end of the tour! Come on, please?"

Kiki rolled her eyes and sighed. "It doesn't sound like much fun, but okay. If you want to go that badly."

Usagi smiled and clapped her hands excitedly. "Great! Let's go! We should be back with plenty of time to spare before we have to meet the others."

The two girls bounded from their seats and left the café, Kiki much less enthusiastically than Usagi. Unazuki and Michiru watched them go. As the waitress cleaned their cups off the table, Michiru stared at the door and frowned. Rising to her feet, she exited the café in hot pursuit of the princess and unreliable senshi.

********

As Tansei read, Kami drifted in and out of consciousness. She would moan in her sleep and Tansei would pause in his narration to wipe her forehead with a cool cloth. When Kami was awake, she would stare up at Tansei with pain-filled brown eyes and listen quietly to him read. 

Suddenly, Kami sat up straight in bed, gasping for breath and clutching at her chest. Tansei leapt off his chair, the book falling forgotten to the floor. 

"Akumu-chan!" Tansei called. "Eitai-san! Come quick!"

Tansei sat next to Kami and rubbed her back as she doubled over, her already pale face growing whiter. Akumu and Eitai burst into the room and stared at them in shock. Akumu went straight to her sister.

"Hodur," Kami managed to gasp. "He's in the city. Stronger than before."

"Where?" Eitai demanded, gripping Pluto's staff.

Kami shook her head. "Nearby. I can feel him inside me."

"The poison," Akumu whispered. "Is Hodur using it to drain Kami of her powers? Is that his plan?"

Kami managed to straighten and stared into her sister's eyes. "Go. You have to stop him before he gets stronger."

"But," Akumu protested.

"I'll stay with her," Tansei said. "Please, go."

Akumu nodded, her eyes lined with tears. Without another word, she and Eitai left the room to save the world.

********

Usagi pulled Kiki along by the hand, the hesitant girl already bored of whatever game she thought they were playing. With a huge grin on her face, Usagi stopped outside the new ice cream factory, taking in the building. 

"Isn't it beautiful?" Usagi asked.

Kiki looked at the building quizzically. It was a large factory with two huge, grinning ice cream cones on either side of the door. The door itself was made of pink glass with handles made to resemble ice cream scoops. Women dressed in costumes stood outside the door, handing samples to anyone who happened to pass. The building itself was a pale blue colour with a violet domed roof. 

"It looks pretty tacky to me," Kiki replied truthfully.

Usagi turned to stare at the girl in disbelief. Kiki shrugged. 

"Well, anyway," Usagi said, "let go. We want to catch the tour before it starts, don't we?"

"I guess," Kiki said reluctantly as Usagi pulled her toward the door. 

One of the sample women smiled brightly and opened the pink glass doors. Usagi thanked her as she and Kiki went inside. As the door closed behind them, Michiru appeared from around the corner, her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Looks like trouble," she said to her wrist communicator.

"Stay with her," Haruka replied. "Let me know if things pick up."

Michiru flipped her communicator closed and entered the building behind Usagi and Kiki, keeping well out of sight.

"Three senshi?" Njord said in amazement. 

"Of course," the woman bathed in shadows replied. "What did you expect? I play only to win as much as possible."

"Master Hodur will be so pleased, he may make me second in command!" Njord said with a grin.

The shadowed woman smiled. "Second in command doesn't sound too shabby at all."

********

"Welcome to the Ice Cream Palace, the happiest factory on Earth," the smiling tour guide said to the assembled crowd. "Please don't wander from the tour and there will be plenty of free samples at the end. Any questions, please wait for the end of the tour."

Usagi squealed with delight and jumped up and down as the pink haired tour guide started to walk. Kiki sighed in boredom and followed Usagi, her eyes wandering around the building. She had no idea why Odin's double seemed to hang on the pink haired woman's every word, and wished that they had decided to do something else. As the tour progressed, Kiki became increasingly restless.

"Isn't this fun?" Usagi asked as they passed the large bin where the strawberry ice cream was mixed.

"Thrilling," Kiki said, suppressing a yawn. "When will it be over?"

"Please keep your questions to the end of the tour," the tour guide said, overhearing Kiki speak.

Kiki rolled her eyes and followed Usagi and the rest of the group. As she gazed to her right at the giant mixing bins, she caught a glimpse of a man with spiky white hair and blue eyes. He was standing off to one side and staring straight at her.

"Usagi," Kiki whispered.

The blond haired girl ignored her. Kiki glanced away from the man for a moment to see what had her friend so entranced. Usagi was staring at a clear funnel filled with sprinkles, pointing and laughing. With a sigh, Kiki left the group to see what the enemy was doing in the ice cream factory.

"Kiki?" Usagi asked, sensing her friend was missing. 

Usagi turned and caught a glimpse of Kiki disappearing back the way they had come. Blinking with curiousity, Usagi slipped away from the tour to follow her friend through the factory.

********

"Where is she?" Rei demanded angrily. 

The senshi were sitting at Crown's café, enjoying drinks and waiting for Usagi to show up. She had promised to meet them after she had run errands for her mother, but had yet to arrive.

"She probably forgot," Chibiusa said with a frown. "She does that a lot."

"Did she come home before you left?" Minako asked.

Chibiusa shook her head. "I didn't see her, but Ikuko-mama got her groceries, so she must have come back at some point."

"She dropped off the groceries and left again?" Ami said. "That doesn't sound like her at all."

"I guess we should just keep waiting," Rei said, sipping her tea. "And when she does show up, we'll tell her exactly how we feel about being forgotten."

The other senshi sighed into their drinks. As Chibiusa sipped hers, she suddenly felt someone standing beside her.

"Hello, pretty girls," Haruka said with a smile. "Mind if I join you?"

Minako's eyes lit up as Haruka slid into the booth next to Chibiusa. Haruka wore a blue man's suit with a white blouse underneath. She leaned back and crossed her legs, smiling at the other senshi.

"Haruka-san," Rei said. "What brings you here?"

Haruka shrugged. "Can't I sit with a group of pretty girls without them wondering why?"

Ami frowned and Minako blushed. Haruka let them sit in silence for a moment longer before she uncrossed her legs and leaned forward. 

"I received a strange message from Michiru a few minutes ago," Haruka said softly. "She followed Usagi and Kiki from here to a strange factory and suspects that it could be trouble. I thought I would check with you to see if you have sensed anything."

Ami took out her pocket computer and began tapping some buttons. Haruka leaned back again and smiled down at Chibiusa.

"So Usagi was here earlier," Chibiusa said. "We thought she just forgot."

Haruka laughed. "Usagi could never forget her friends."

Ami looked up from her computer, her face a mask of worry. The others looked over to her in anticipation.

"I'm picking up a huge quantity of negative energy somewhere near the edge of the city," Ami replied. "I can't get any definite readings until we're closer."

Haruka reached into her pocket and drew out her car keys. Tossing them into the air, she caught them again easily with one hand.

"What are we waiting for?" she said. "Let's go check it out."

Chibiusa leapt to her feet, eager to fight. She began to run to the door when a firm hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Where are you going?" Rei asked.

"To fight," Chibiusa said.

"Someone should stay here in case Usagi shows up," Minako told her. 

Chibiusa frowned as the others headed to the door. Ami waved at her as they left, and Chibiusa sat back down at the table to finish off her drink.

********

"Kiki?" Usagi called. "Kiki, where are you?"

Usagi had started to follow the other girl to the best of her ability, but had quickly lost her in the maze of ice cream bins. It was almost as if the bins were moving and multiplying on their own to keep her lost. Usagi would move down a corridor only to turn and find the way she had just come was blocked. She had no choice but to keep moving forward.

"Kiki!" Usagi called again. 

"Princess," a voice said near her.

Nearly jumping with fright, Usagi looked behind her to see her path once again blocked by bins. The voice cleared her throat and she looked up to see Sailor Loki standing on the bins above her. The senshi of mischief smiled and jumped down to join Usagi on the ground.

"What's going on?" Usagi asked.

"A trap," Loki replied. "Maybe you should transform while you have the chance."

Usagi nodded and held out her broach. "Moon Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

As Sailor Moon materialized, a faint applauding was heard. From behind a bin stepped Hodur's minion, Njord. He was applauding them sarcastically with a faint smile on his lips. Sailor Loki stepped protectively in front of Sailor Moon and snarled at him.

"A wise move, sailor senshi," Njord remarked. "Had you delayed, I would have caught you in your mortal forms which would have angered my master a great deal."

"What do you want?" Sailor Moon demanded. "I won't allow you to take anymore of my friends."

"Very well," Njord said. "I will spare your friends and take you."

"Never!" Sailor Loki snapped. "Power of the Beast!"

Loki held her hand over her head and a ball of white power appeared. She began to run toward Njord and her form became that of an immense white wolf. Snarling in anger, the wolf threw herself at Njord. 

"Arctic Blast!" Njord said, holding his hand toward the charging wolf.

The wolf was tossed aside as a snow storm picked up and blasted its way through the small corridor where they fought. Loki hit an ice cream bin and disappeared from view.

"And so, Sailor Moon," Njord said. "We are alone at last. My master extends an invitation for you to join him. Please accept."

"Deep Submerge!"

Njord was caught off guard and stumbled aside as the powerful water attack slammed into him. He was knocked into a bin and came shakily to his feet to find Sailor Neptune standing between himself and Sailor Moon.

"The third senshi appeared at last," Njord said with an angry smile. "What makes you think Hodur will be less pleased with you?"

"Neptune," Sailor Moon gasped.

"Be brave," Neptune whispered. "The others are on their way."

Njord took a step towards them when Loki in wolf form came shooting out from behind the bins. Fangs bared, she knocked him to the ground and pinned him, her jaws snapping inches away from his face. In a flash of light, she had transformed herself back to her senshi form and was smiling at Njord as she sat on his chest.

"You tricked me once before," Loki said. "This time, I will save her!"

Njord blinked as Sailor Loki took his hand in hers and gripped it tightly. 

"Power Steal!" she exclaimed.

Njord cried out as his powers were drained and brought into Loki's control. The immortal senshi cried out as the new power exploded within her and stood over Njord's weakened body.

"The strength! The power! No wonder we found it difficult to defeat you!" Loki said. 

Neptune put her arm protectively in front of Sailor Moon as Loki unleashed Njord's power back at him. The spiky haired man cried out in pain as Loki struck him again and again. The smile on Loki's face grew broader with each blow until Sailor Moon could stand it no longer. Pushing her way past Neptune, she stopped in front of Loki.

"Please, Loki," Sailor Moon begged. "Release him."

"Release him? After all he has done to you?" Loki asked. "Why should I?"

"Eternity Sweep!"

Purple scythes escaped from between the bins and separated Loki from the injured and weakened Njord. From between the bins stepped Sailor Aion and Sailor Nyx, ready to fight. Loki stared at Aion in shock and Njord didn't move.

"What did you do that for?" Loki demanded.

"He has had enough," Aion replied. "Sailor Moon asks for mercy."

Loki grumbled something and back away. Sailor Moon moved to kneel next to Njord, and the weakened god of wind turned his head to look at her.

"Finish me," he replied. "If you do not, Hodur will."

Sailor Moon shook her head. "I will not kill. Is there nowhere else you can go? The place you were before Hodur found you?"

Njord's eyes glowed as he reminisced about a happier life. "There was a place where I would go; Valhalla, the realm of the gods. Since the death of the old gods, it is all but empty, yet it is still a beautiful place of dreams."

Sailor Moon nodded. "Then go there. Escape Hodur and the darkness. Be free."

Njord smiled and closed his eyes. "Thank you, Sailor Moon."

A form appeared, standing beside the injured Njord. Sailor Moon looked up and gasped in fright. The face she was looking at was a cruel reflection of her own. The woman had short icy blue hair, and lifeless gray eyes above a wicked smile. She wore a long dress of midnight blue and stood with her hands on her hips. Sailor Moon stumbled to her feet and backed up to stand near Sailor Neptune.

"Suisei," Njord gasped, opening his eyes to meet hers. "You can do no more harm to me."

The woman laughed. "You think I want to harm you? Naïve Njord, you have been a pawn in my game all this time. Why would I try to harm you when you suited my purpose much more as an ally?"

Njord's pain filled eyes widened. "You would betray me to Hodur? Why?"

Suisei shrugged. "It's what I do. No hard feelings."

She waved her hands over Njord's body, and the god of wind vanished with a terrified scream. With an evil smile, she looked down where he had been. 

"Poor Njord," she remarked. "It doesn't look like you'll be visiting Valhalla anytime soon."

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon demanded. "Why would you take away his last chance at happiness."

The woman straightened and stared at Sailor Moon. "I am Suisei, the goddess of betrayal. You will do well to remember my name, Sailor Moon."

Sailor Moon said nothing and the senshi around her prepared themselves for an attack. Suisei laughed at them.

"Silly senshi," she said. "You're hardly worth my effort. But Hodur needs you and I wish to please him, so I guess I should return with at least one of you."

She pointed at Sailor Loki and the blonde girl gasped in pain. Curling her hand palm upwards like a claw, Suisei pushed the girl backwards until a black portal began to appear behind her. Loki struggled against the force, but found she could not fight it.

"Forgive me, Odin," Loki said. "I have failed you again."

"Not so fast," Sailor Moon said. "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!"

The attack struck Suisei, causing her to lose her concentration and drop Loki to the ground. The portal closed and as Sailor Moon's attack died down, Suisei stared at the girl.

"That hurt!" she said. "You're going to pay for that."

Suisei clapped her hands together and pointed to Sailor Moon's feet. Ice quickly formed, trapping her in once place. She struggled to free herself, but found she could not. 

"And now, Sailor Moon," Suisei said, stepping closer. "We shall see why Hodur wants you so badly."

********

Haruka's yellow sports car slowed to a halt outside a bright, cheerful building. On either side of its pink doors were smiling, happy ice cream cones, and smiling serving girls were distributing samples to bright eyed children as they walked past. Minako and Chibiusa's eyes lit up with delight as they saw the factory, but Ami was already pushing buttons on her computer while Haruka and Rei stared at the building with mistrusting eyes.

"I feel an evil presence here," Rei said softly.

Haruka grunted in agreement. Ami finished typing and looked up at the smiling ice cream cones.

"This is the centre of the disturbing energy," she reported. "I would guess that Usagi, Kiki, and Michiru are already inside."

"They may need our help," Minako said. "We should follow them."

As the girls got out of the car, they were suddenly pushed aside by a powerful force. Ami drew out her computer again and began to rescan the building.

"It's a force field of negative energy," Ami said in shock. "We can't get in!"

********

Neptune stepped in front of her princess, mirror at the ready. Her talisman glowed as it reflected the evil inside the small, blue haired woman. 

"Ooh, what a pretty mirror," Suisei cooed. " May I see it?"

Suisei pointed to the talisman, grinning wickedly. Neptune gasped in horror as her mirror began to slip from her grasp. She tightened her hold, but it suddenly came free and flew neatly into the evil woman's hands. At this, Aion started forward and Suisei moved to throw her into a wall but hesitated, twirling the Aqua Mirror around in her hand. 

" Ah, Miss Eternity, awake so soon?" Suisei asked conversationally. "Here, I'll give you another chance to rest up."

She waved her hand in front of the mirror, and the surface changed, darkening to reveal a shapeless prison. Realizing what she was planning for Aion, Neptune threw her attack at the goddess.

"Deep Submerge!"

The huge tidal wave succeeded in only wetting the woman and making her very angry. Sailor Aion took this opportunity to turn to her younger companion.

"Free the princess," Aion told Nyx.

The blue haired senshi nodded and ran to stand in front of Sailor Moon.

"Damn it! My hair! My beautiful hair! You'll suffer for that," Suisei turned her cold silver stare over towards Neptune.

Sailor Loki had been watching the struggle from where Suisei had dropped her, and now tried to move to free the still immobile Sailor Moon. As she crawled across the floor Suisei caught her movement and waved her arm, throwing her into the air and pinning both her and Aion to an ice cream bin. Concentrating once more, she held up the Elegant Soldier's mirror and blasted her with a sick parody of her own attack. 

"Glacial Suffocation!"

Out of the mirror, a planet shaped ball of ice rocketed toward Neptune. Without time to dodge, she was hit by the full force of it. She crumpled to the ground and lay still.

"Sailor Neptune!" Moon yelled, tears blurring her vision. 

She rubbed her eyes with her only hand free from the ice climbing up her body. Giving up hope, she had begun to cry again when she noticed Sailor Nyx sneaking up from behind the woman who was laughing hysterically.

"Ah, the Mighty Sailor Moon, now you shall fall and my master shall achieve his purpose."

Sailor Moon only bowed her head in response, hiding her smile as Nyx drew closer and closer up from behind her.

********

As Haruka, Rei, Minako, rushed the doors, the pink haired women stopped them. Ami stood by the car, trying to dismantle the force field with her computer. With an annoyed grunt, Haruka moved to push past them when one of the still smiling women pushed her with such force that she flew back to her car.

"Haruka-san!" the girls yelled as they ran to help her up.

"Those are not normal people," Haruka swore.

"There's a structural weakness around the back of the building," Ami reported, looking up from her computer. "I suggest we try to get it there."

The others nodded and they all got back into the car. As soon as they were out of sight of the women, the blonde racer turned the car into a dark alley.

" Okay everyone, transform!"

" Mars Star Power..."

" Venus Star Power..."

" Mercury Star Power..."

" Uranus Planet Power..."

" Make-up!" the girls shouted as one.

Running out of the alley, they noticed a door leading into the garish factory that had been carelessly left ajar.

"This your structural weakness?" Sailor Uranus asked with a half smile.

The senshi passed through the doors. Sailor Venus stopped half way through and shook her head sadly.

"Hodur sure is getting sloppy," she remarked as they made their way inside.

Nyx jumped on the back of the goddess, grabbing her in a chokehold. As the two struggled together, Aion used the diversion to break free from the invisible bonds that held Loki and her to the bin.

Running to see if Neptune was all right, she motioned for Loki to help Sailor Moon. Neptune had sat up and was rubbing her arms to warm herself up. Her teeth were chattering and her lips seemed to be a strange tint of blue.

"Are you all right?" Aion asked, keeping one eye on the unpredictable senshi of mischief.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Neptune said as she struggled to stand.

"Then hurry and help Loki get Sailor Moon out of the ice," Aion ordered. "I'll keep Suisei off your backs."

Just then Nyx came soaring past the two senshi and struck an ice cream bin with a sickening thud. She slid to the ground, blinking rapidly and rubbing her head. Suisei turned to the others, Neptune's mirror in her hand. 

Aion ran at her, the orb on Pluto's staff glowing with energy, but she never got the chance to attack. Suisei turned towards her and held up the mirror.

"Icy Entrapment!" she yelled, and an icy vortex appeared, sucking her into the prison of the mirror.

"Aion, no!" Loki yelled as she ran at the evil girl, rage in her eyes.

Sailor Nyx leapt to her feet and headed straight for the enraged senshi. Suisei turned to face them, her eyes glowing eagerly as she held up the mirror once more.

"Neptune, get Sailor Moon out of here!" Nyx yelled as she ran past.

Not waiting to be asked twice, Neptune grabbed the half-thawed Sailor Moon and leapt over the bins and into the factory. 

Suisei screamed in rage.

"Icy Entrapment!" she yelled again, aiming the mirror at Loki.

Nyx pushed Loki out of the way as Suisei's attack struck, and was sucked into the talisman. 

Loki sat stunned for a second unable to believe what she had just seen. Caressing the mirror like a child, the goddess turned.

"And now for you, Loki."

Loki turned her anger toward the woman and punched her quickly in the stomach. Without pausing, Loki back flipped over the bin and disappeared into the factory. Gasping for air, Suisei dropped the mirror and disappeared.

********

Making their way through the factory, in what they believed to be the general direction of the fight, the four Sailor Senshi wove their way over and through the maze of bins. Hopping over a bin, Sailor Venus landed in an open area surrounded by the ice cream bins. The others soon joined her and they searched the area for signs of a battle. Off to one side was a huge puddle of water and near to it was a large hollow piece of ice. 

" Michiru..." Haruka began as she spotted her partner's talisman lying on the floor.

" Why would that be here?" Mars asked, "and where is Neptune?"

Mercury had out her computer and was typing in some figures, "The computer can detect no negative energy here. It also can't locate Sailor Moon or Sailor Neptune."

"I don't feel anything either," Mars admitted, "Except something strange coming from the mirror."

As Haruka picked it up and looked into its depths, two people were seen inside the empty blackness.

"Aion and Nyx!" she said sharply startling the other senshi. 

"What?" Venus said coming over from the corner she was investigating.

"Aion and Nyx are trapped in the mirror!" Uranus reported, holding up the talisman for all to see.

The four girls looked into it and saw the two senshi standing in a place of shapeless space, their powers occasionally lighting the darkness as they struggled to escape.

"Neptune must have somehow left it here when they escaped, they probably had to get out really fast," Venus commented. 

"Yeah, she couldn't go back for the mirror because she had to protect Sailor Moon," Mercury continued.

Suddenly, the scene became blurry and the brightly colored ice cream factory was turned back into the abandoned warehouse it had been before.

"Come on," Uranus sighed, " Let's go."

Feeling their way through the dark, the girls made their way out of the empty building and into the sunlight.

********

Sailor Loki sat on the rooftops, staring out into the starry night. Hours had passed since the attack and Loki had yet to return to the apartment. She had failed again. Not only Odin, but also Aion who had believed in her and Nyx who had trusted her. 

"I'm no senshi," Loki grumbled to herself. "I can't even protect my friends. No wonder the others threw me out."

As she stared up at the full moon, she wondered where Neptune had gone with Sailor Odin — no, she correct herself, Sailor Moon. Odin was long gone, her one true friend betrayed by her blood sister. 

Somehow, she would set things right. Somehow she would get Odin back. Somehow, she would keep Ragnarok from destroying this world.

****

This episode was written jointly by Azura and Hollie. The character of Suisei is Hollie's creation. We both hope you enjoyed this episode.


	5. Into the Unknown! The Strange Quests

  
Chapter Five

Into the Unknown! The Strange Quests

Tansei dozed fitfully on the sofa. The sun had long since set and neither Akumu nor Eitai had returned from the recent battle. Kiki was also missing, although in the brief time Tansei had known the girl, he knew she was unreliable at best. Kami's fever had broken and she now slept restfully. Tansei had taken the opportunity to refresh himself, eat, and finally get some sleep. 

He dreamt of a city like Tokyo, but different. He got the impression that it had once been a place of utmost joy, but was now bathed in deep darkness. He saw pale shadows of people walking around, their expressions devoid of hope. Tansei watched them move past him soundlessly before a flash of light caught his attention. He raised his head to see the man who had kidnapped him, Hodur, standing above him and smiling cruelly. In one hand, he held a glittering diamond shaped crystal which emitted an intense golden light. In the other hand, he held a black leash. Tansei allowed his eyes to follow the leash down to the ground, where he saw Sailor NeoSun. Her head was slumped against her breast and her once bright angel wings hung limp. Hodur laughed and tugged at the leash, causing NeoSun to topple over and lay at his feet as if dead. 

"Kami-chan!" Tansei called, trying to move to her side.

Hodur looked down at him. "You have failed. She is mine."

As he spoke, the glittering diamond he held in his hand went black and NeoSun began to disappear. 

"No!" Tansei cried.

He awoke with a start, sitting upright on the sofa, his face drenched with sweat. He put a hand to his chest and willed his rapidly beating heart to calm down. What had he seen in his dream? A vision of the future? He swallowed hard and, feeling someone's eyes on him, he glanced up. Kami was standing in the hallway. She still wore her pajamas and she leaned heavily on the door frame.

"I have to go," she said quietly. "The others have failed."

_You have failed_, the voice of Hodur echoed in Tansei's mind. He moved off the couch to approach her, but she was already moving slowly toward the door.

"You can't go," Tansei said. "It's late, and you're still too weak."

Kami shook her head. "Sailor Aion and Sailor Nyx are gone and the senshi of this planet cannot protect the princess alone. I must go."

In a few quick steps, Tansei was at her side, partly blocking the front door. Kami looked up at him in surprise and he gently smoothed the hair from her face.

"Don't think I'm letting you go alone," he said.

Kami smiled. "That's sweet, Tansei-chan, but you couldn't keep up with me."

Tansei blinked. "Why not?"

As Kami continued to smile at him, her mortal disguise faded away until she stood before him in a yellow gown at Lucis. Her two white angel wings spread out on either side of her and her entire body was bathed in a soft, yellow aura.

"Sailor NeoSun?" Tansei asked.

Kami's eyes grew sad although the smile never left her face. Without saying another word, she raised her eyes, flapped her wings, and was gone in a flash of light. Tansei stood alone and bewildered at the door, wondering what had just happened.

"Whatever she's doing," Tansei said to himself, "she's not doing it alone."

Slipping into his shoes and grabbing his jacket, Tansei left the apartment in pursuit of Kami — or whatever she was.

******

"Neptune," Sailor Moon gasped. "Stop! Please, stop."

Sailor Neptune slowed down but did not release Sailor Moon's hand. The moon had risen, casting a dim light on the world. The two senshi had been moving for hours, afraid to stop in case Suisei found them. Sailor Moon sat heavily on a large rock and squinted into the deep shadows.

"Where are we?" she asked softly.

"Outside the city," Neptune replied, keeping her eyes on the darkness. "We have to keep moving."

"We should find the others," Sailor Moon protested. "We need to face this thing together."

"Then we'll all end up in Hodur's collection," Neptune snapped. "Like Jupiter, Aion, and Nyx."

Neptune glanced over her shoulder to Sailor Moon. The younger girl's eyes had filled with tears, but she looked determined not to cry. Neptune's expression softened slightly and she moved to sit next to the girl.

"Usagi-chan," she said gently. "Haruka, Setsuna, and I were given the most powerful talismans and attacks in the solar system to keep you safe. We can't even dent the defenses Hodur has created. We're not enough."

Sailor Moon looked down at her locket. "But the Silver Crystal"

"Would only weaken Hodur, not destroy him," Neptune said. "Until we can get Aion and Nyx back, we're stuck."

"But Suisei has your mirror," Sailor Moon protested.

Neptune rose to her feet and closed her eyes, reaching out with her senses. A slight smile played across her lips and she opened her eyes, turning back to Sailor Moon. "No, Suisei does not have my mirror. It is in the hands of an ally, don't worry. I'll bet Ami-chan is trying to figure out how to get them out right now." She held out her hand to Sailor Moon. "But until then, we better keep moving."

Smiling through her tears, Sailor Moon nodded and accepted Neptune's hand. She rose to her feet, bit her lip in determination, and followed Neptune as the elder senshi took off into the darkness.

******

Haruka stared into the mirror as she sipped her coffee. Inside, she could see Sailor Aion and Sailor Nyx sitting on the ground, looking bored. They had long since given up on using their powers to escape their prison and now waited patiently for someone to rescue them. Taking another sip, Haruka wondered if they could see her as well. 

The bell above the coffee shop door rang as someone entered the store. Haruka wasn't tempted to raise her eyes to see who it was. It was impossible that Michiru would return so quickly from wherever it was she had gone with Usagi, and Michiru was the only person Haruka wanted to see right now.

"Is this seat taken?"

Haruka raised her eyes and nearly choked on her coffee. Michiru raised an eyebrow at her partner and smiled slyly.

"Michiru!" Haruka gasped as Michiru sat down. "Where have you been? What happened? How did you get here?"

"So many questions," Michiru teased. "You're not usually this talkative." She glanced down at the table and saw her mirror. "I'm glad you found it. I knew it was somewhere safe."

"But Aion and Nyx," Haruka began.

"I know," Michiru interrupted. "But Usagi is safe. That's what I've come to tell you."

"Where is she?"

"I can't say. Hodur may have spies everywhere. Just tell the others she is safe and I'm watching out for her."

"So, you're going away again," Haruka couldn't hide the sadness from her voice.

Michiru laughed. "I'll be back as soon as you figure out how to keep Usagi safe from Suisei."

Haruka's expression darkened and Michiru rose from her seat. She tapped the communicator on Haruka's wrist.

"We'll keep in touch," Michiru said.

Haruka grabbed Michiru's hand and kissed it. "Stay safe."

Michiru nodded and left the coffee shop. Haruka finished her drink, threw down some money, and picked up the mirror. Glancing at Aion and Nyx, she walked quickly out of the café and down the street towards Rei's shrine.

******

Suisei paced angrily back and forth in the hall of the Immortal Senshi. Her fists held tightly against her side, she muttered to herself under her breath. Hodur had taken her defeat with an eerie calmness, one that Suisei knew she should fear. Nevertheless, he had not punished her failure, but had left her alone to her own devices.

Two shadows separated themselves from the gloom that had fallen on the room.   
They snickered and gestured to where Suisei paced, mimicking her movements. The small woman was not amused by their antics and shot them an icy stare.

"Both of you should keep in mind who has the greater power in this room."

Miffed, she turned on her heel and stalked out of the hall, making her way down to the city. She smiled wickedly, hoping to amuse herself by torturing the remaining miserable inhabitants while she planned her next move.

******

A loud boom startled the remaining inner senshi out of their reverie. They were seated in Rei's bedroom, their books open but their minds far from the upcoming entrance exams. 

"Usagi-chan!" they all shouted at once as they raced to the door and fought to open it. 

Rei eventually got hold of the handle and turned a reproachful stare towards the three girls and two cats. She quickly changed her expression to a beaming smile and flung the door wide. 

"Oh," Rei sighed, "It's just you, Haruka-san."

"Don't be too excited to see me," the tall racer remarked sarcastically.

"That's not what we meant..." Ami floundered.

"I know. You were expecting odango-atama. That's what I've come to talk to you about."

The girls waited in breathless anticipation as they returned to their seats. Haruka walked into the room and sat casually in a chair by the door. The inner senshi stared at her in anticipation.

"Usagi-chan is safe" Haruka began.

The tension in the room suddenly rushed out as everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"but I can't tell you where she is."

"Why not!?" Minako demanded angrily.

"Michiru-chan has her hidden somewhere; she won't even tell me where. Just be happy that she's safe. What's important now is to figure out how to keep her safe from Hodur."

"But our powers are too weak," Ami lamented, "Even the talismans don't do any good."

"Don't lose heart Ami-chan," Luna comforted, "We still have the power of love and that can never be beaten."

Ami smiled gratefully, "We may be too weak to defeat Hodur, but not too weak to keep him at bay. We need a plan."

"One other thing," Haruka said, pulling Neptune's mirror from her pocket.

She stood and walked across the room, laying the talisman in front of Ami. The blue haired girl picked it up and glanced at the two figures who were trapped inside. Nyx appeared to be asleep, curled in a ball on the ground while Aion twirled Pluto's staff around her head. Ami looked back up to Haruka.

"Part one of the plan," Haruka said to Ami. "Allies."

Ami nodded and held the mirror tighter. Haruka smiled at her and returned to her seat.

"Part two," Artemis said. "Any suggestions?"

******

Suisei stepped onto the ground in the dark alley of Tokyo. She smoothed her midnight blue dress and the portal silently closed behind her as she glared out into the busy street. Dozens of people walked by without giving a second glance at the alley. Suisei smiled.

_Good,'_ she thought, _ no one saw me.'_

Although she disliked having to hide her presence from the senshi, she knew she would have to keep a low profile. She turned around and her form changed. A tall brunette walked out of the gap and melted into the churning crowd, laughing under her breath.

******

Ami found herself lost in a dark labyrinth. Nothing she did helped her to escape and she knew all the technology and brains in the world couldn't solve this riddle. She looked around hopelessly and burst into tears. She was utterly alone and there was no way out. Suddenly, a soft voice spoke to her through her sobs.

"You do not need your computer to find the answer. The key is within you. Follow your heart and you will find the truth."

At that, a bright white light flashed through the now open door in front of her. She heard her friends calling to her from beyond the opening.

"Ami-chanAMI-CHAN!"

She woke with a start and sat up in her chair to find Luna sitting in her lap. The black cat had a very worried look on her face.

"What's wrong Luna?" yawned the blue haired girl.

"Nothing, You've just been working all day. The girls and I figured you'd need a break," the black cat replied.

"I fell asleep and had the strangest dream, but all I can remember about it is a giant maze that I couldn't find the way out of. Oh, never mind, I need to get back to work."

She picked Luna up off her lap and placing her on the desk, went to the bookshelf. Neptune's mirror lay next to Luna and the cat could not help but peek into its depths. Aion and Nyx were having a mock battle with each other, the younger senshi easily staying a few steps away from the elder one.

"But that's what I came to tell you, Ami-chan," Luna interrupted, tearing her eyes from the mirror, "We all wanted to go to the movies together. Everyone should be here any moment. You need a break, anyway."

Ami frowned in thought, then smiled brightly. "You're right. Tiring myself out won't help anyone. Count me in!"

As if in agreement with her decision, the doorbell rang and her friends poured into the apartment.

******

Suisei glared out at the group of girls from behind the snack counter. Her new form's purple eyes lighted on the one they called Chibimoon and she was filled with a sudden urge to blast her. But she kept her calm and remembered that she needed to capture senshi alive.

With a saccharine smile she handed the little girl her popcorn and candy and watched her skip into the movie theater.

"It begins" she chuckled to herself as she made her way to the projector room. 

******

"I'm so excited!" Minako gushed as they walked into the still-lighted theater. 

"Yeah!" Chibiusa added, "I can't believe they actually made a movie about the senshi."

"I wonder who's playing me?" Ami remarked quietly.

"Would you guys hurry up and sit down so Artemis and I can come out of the packs?!" Luna growled from the depths of Chibiusa's bag.

Artemis came out of Minako's looking a little wrinkled and she giggled as he shook himself out. Rei and Haruka rolled their eyes and sat down at the end of the row. The house lights dimmed and the advertisements gave way to movie previews. Meanwhile, a sinister figure was at the main controls.

******

Usagi had been moving half asleep for the past hour and she was surprised to find them walking on a road, albeit a dirt road, instead of hiking a faint path or blazing a trail through the brush. She glanced at Michiru who did not seem tired at all. Instead, she had a resolute look on her face that told the small blonde not to ask for a break. She looked around her as she walked, trying to get her bearings. They were definitely in the more civilized countryside now; she could see lights softly glowing through far-off windows of cheerful homes. She turned her gaze to the moon and sighed. But the soft glow of it was not a comfort to the girl as she trudged on her weary road.

To her further amazement, the two turned into a driveway between two large pillars that haphazardly held an old, rusty gate. She looked up the lane and saw a huge shadowy house loom up in front of her.

"Is that where we're going?" she asked her aqua haired protector in a squeak.

"Yes."

"Oh..." Usagi turned to her friend and noticed that her former air of toughness had been replaced by a look of sadness. 

They walked up the wide, cracking marble steps together and entered the house that could only be described as a manor.

"You'll be safe here," Michiru said.

The younger girl gaped at the grandeur of the building. She stared up at the high vaulted ceilings and the beautiful chandeliers that tinkled in the slight breeze coming from the open door. The place was coated in a layer of dust and looked as though it had been uninhabited for a very long time.

"What is this place," Usagi breathed softly, her voice echoed back and startled her.

Michiru's lips curved in a sad smile, "My family used to come here in the summer when I was a little girl. My grandfather would play his violin and mother would sing to it. This place was always filled with light and warmth. But that was a long time ago..."

Usagi studied her friend, "Why doesn't your family come here anymore?"

Michiru shook her head as if dismissing the memory, "Never mind."

She started up the staircase and Usagi followed her to the end of a long hallway. Michiru stopped at a wooden door and pushed it open on squeaky hinges. The room was small but cozy looking, at least, it would have been if people lived in the house. Now it was a desolate room with only one lumpy sagging couch shoved against the far wall. 

"This is the warmest room in the house. It's not much, but I'm afraid it will have to do. Sleep now, I need to go out for a while."

"Michiru-san, don't leave me alone again. The last time you did I woke up before you got back and I was scared."

"I know, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you, but I thought I would be back in time and I didn't want the others to worry about you. I promise you I'll be back soon, I just need to take care of some things."

With that she left her sleepy leader behind and made her way into the wide park surrounding her old home.

******

"You can do it Sailor Moon!" the crowd in the theater shouted as she was fighting the climatic battle in the movie against an absurd villain who looked strangely like an evil parasol. 

The scouts were no longer enjoying themselves and in fact were the only people in the theater crying. 

"N-N-not only is th-the plot in this movie so-so awful," Ami said between laughing and crying, "It makes me think of Usagi."

"I know," Luna sobbed, her face a furry, wet, mess from crying.

Haruka seemed to be the only one in the group enjoying herself.

"Come on you guys, Usagi is safe with Michiru and you gotta admit, this is the worst movie you have ever seen. It's so bad, it makes Godzilla look like a masterpiece!"

She couldn't go on as she doubled over in laughter at the fuss the audience was making over the silly battle. Suddenly, a huge rip appeared in the screen and the absurd creature from the movie clawed its way into the theater.

"Looks like trouble girls," Artemis warned, "better get moving."

"Right, let's go!" Chibiusa shouted as they ran out of the theater followed by the stampeding crowd.

Running into the deserted bathroom five transformation calls bounced off the walls of the small restroom.

"Mars Star Power"

"Venus Star Power"

"Mercury Star Power"

"Uranus Planet Power"

"Moon Prism Power"

"Make-up!"

They ran out into the lobby to find the monster attacking two workers behind the snack counter. They ran toward it and nodded to each other as they formed their attack plan.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Chibimoon yelled hoping her unpredictable wand would work.

A stream of hearts sped from the little scepter and struck the unlucky monster on the butt. It began howling in pain and it turned toward them and away from the people. This was exactly what the senshi wanted and having an open shot, Uranus fired her attack at it.

"World Shaking!"

The golden planet ripped through the earth and sped toward the hapless monster. It had nowhere to run and it was knocked down by the powerful attack. With a painful moan, it tried to get to its feet.

"Let's finish it off!" Uranus shouted to the others.

"Venus Crescent"

"Shine Aqua"

"Burning"

"World"

"Pink Sugar Heart"

"Beam!"

"Illusion!"

"Mandala!"

"Shaking!"

"Attack!"

A pink, flaming, freezing heart-shaped planet with crescent moons circling it ripped through the ground and crashed into the monster. It disintegrated and disappeared, all the while shrieking horribly. 

"Well done senshi," one of the employees congratulated as she stepped forward.

Just as she got close to the sailors, she grabbed Sailor Chibimoon and her false form melted away to reveal a short blue haired woman. She quickly stepped back and drew from her breast a knife with a black crooked blade.

Holding the knife to the child's neck she cackled, "Sailor Moon, it is no use hiding from me behind that ridiculous bow. I have your child, now either hand over yourself or the child dies." She drove her point home by pressing the knife close enough to draw blood and make Chibimoon squeal in fright.

"I'm not Sailor Moon, I'm Sailor Venus!" the senshi of love yelled, "and hand over Chibimoon or you'll be sorry!"

"Sailor VenusI don't remember you, you must've been too good to mingle with riffraff. No matter, seeing as your fearless leader isn't here, I'll take the child anyway."

A portal opened behind her, and like that, she was gone, and with her Chibimoon. Uranus ran at the portal and only succeeded in flying into the counter with a sickening thud.

"Sailor Chibimoon! Sailor Uranus!"

The magnificent soldier was leaning over the counter pounding her fist on it. When she looked up the other saw tears in her eyes.

"We have failed," she said as she sank into Mars' arms.

With a startled look on her face, Sailor Mars held the much taller Uranus in a comforting embrace. Before a minute had passed, the air in front of them shimmered and the woman appeared again.

"I know this is highly unorthodox, I do believe I'm supposed to run away after I get what I want, but I forgot to introduce myself. I am Suisei, the goddess of betrayal and I have come back to give you miserable Sailor brats another chance."

Uranus growled at her mocking tone and threw her attack at her.

"World Shaking!" 

Yawning, Suisei held up her hand, and though she was blown back a bit, she absorbed most of the attack. She then twisted her face into a venomous smirk as she sent it rocketing back at her.

"Ice Quake!"

The cold blue planet froze the ground as it tore through it and slammed into Uranus. The senshi crashed to the ground like a felled tree. The goddess of betrayal looked at her nails in boredom and smiled at the stunned senshi.

"Any takers?"

"Yeah, me," a new voice reverberated through the large room.

All eyes turned to the doorway where a woman stood, radiating a warm yellow light. She stepped clear of the shadows and flapped her white angel wings once. Her skin was pale and her eyes had dark bags under them, but her stance and eyes were full of determination.

"Sailor NeoSun!" the senshi yelled.

"Ah, Lucis, so nice to see you," Suisei said with a mock bow. "I'm afraid you will not be able to defeat me when you are so weak. I am not afraid of you as Hodur is. Light is not my weakness."

"How little you know yourself, Suisei. How do you think Hodur controls you?"

"Hodur does not control me! I control me!" Suisei screamed with rage as she charged Sailor NeoSun.

NeoSun didn't move, but suddenly Suisei stopped and tried to shield herself with her arms and screaming in agony. The light around NeoSun grew brighter and Suisei back away slowly.

NeoSun's yellow aura faded and she looked sternly at Suisei. The goddess winced and turning a nasty stare on Lucis stepped backward into a portal and disappeared. Without a sound, Lucis crumpled to the ground and changed back into her mortal form.

"Kami-chan!" the others cried, running toward her.

******

Michiru kicked off her heels and looked up into the branches of the trees. She leaped up and grabbed the lowest limb, swinging herself up into the dark reaches. Higher and higher she climbed, until she reached a peculiar branch that seemed to have a dip in it almost like a bench. She sat down on it almost unable to believe that it was still there. The violinist swung her legs and looked up at the stars. Suddenly, a figure leapt from the ground and landed next to her on the branch. Michiru's eyes adjusted to the dark and she realized that Kiki was now standing on the bough next to her.

"What are you doing here?" Michiru asked, alarmed.

"I followed you," was the calm reply. "Where is Odin?"

"Odin?"

"Er...I mean Sailor Moon."

"She's back up at my family's old house, asleep. I need to go back now and watch over her."

With that, she dropped back down to the ground, and replacing her shoes, she started back towards her former home. Kiki followed soundlessly followed suit and she melted into the shadows of the trees as she kept an eye on Michiru.

The two girls made their way to the imposing building and as they got inside, Michiru heard the sound of rushing energy and turned to find Sailor Loki standing behind her. 

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Give me Sailor Moon, you cannot keep her safe."

"And you can?" Michiru countered.

Sailor Loki turned a bright shade of red and snarled at her fellow senshi. "Hand her over or I'll be forced to fight you!"

"If it's a fight you're looking for," Michiru said with a shrug. She held up her henshin pen. "Neptune Planet Power, Make-up!"

A surge of water surrounded her and she was changed into the senshi of the ocean. The two senshi stood facing each other and for a moment, neither one moved. Finally Loki lunged at Neptune who quickly remembered to stay away from her hands. She didn't want what had happened to Njord to happen to her.

"Deep Submerge!"

The attack hit Sailor Loki, and while it didn't knock her down, she was unable to breathe for a bit. She sat up with an angry look on her face and raised her hand into the air.

"Freyja Feather Cape!" she called, pulling something out of thin air. 

It looked like a cloak made of feathers that had been designed for a school play. As she threw it over her shoulders, she disappeared. Neptune gasped in surprise and looked around her trying to figure out where the other senshi might be. She turned to find Loki right in front of her and holding her hands in an iron grip. Neptune struggled to break free but it was no use.

"Power Steal!"

Neptune felt as if she'd been deflated. Her powers gone, she leaped at Loki and punched her hard in the nose. With blood squirting from her nose and one hand trying to cover it, she blasted Neptune's powers at her. She flipped away just in time, but as she landed she was hit by another attack, and she screamed as her powers coursed through her, not returning, but destroying.

"That's enough!" a voice screamed from the top of the stairs.

Loki looked up to see Sailor Moon in her civilian form of, _what was that name again? Usagi?_'

"I've come to take you away. I have proven that I am better able to protect you, see?" Loki announced, pointing proudly at the defeated Sailor Neptune.

"I am not going anywhere with you! Neptune is hurt. You stole her powers, didn't you?" she shot an accusing stare at the tall child-like senshi.

"Yee-sss..." she answered, as though unwilling to.

"Give them back," Usagi noticed Loki was thinking of leaving her friend defenseless, "Now!"

With a wince, Loki walked over to the unconscious form of Sailor Neptune and clasping their hands together, transferred her new powers back to the original owner. Usagi ran to her down friend and looked up menacingly at Uranus' double.

"I can't believe you, Kiki. You attacked a fellow senshi and you could've betrayed our position to Hodur! Please, just leave," she turned her attentions back to Neptune as Loki stormed out of the mansion and back down the road, feeling angry and guilty at the same time.

_It's happening again_,' she thought, _I hurt people and betray them to Hodur. The others were right, I should've been stripped of my powers long before!_'

She ran off into the countryside, consumed with her fear of Hodur and her hate for herself.

******

Suisei appeared in the Hall of the Immortal senshi and bowed low before Hodur on the throne. She stayed that way for quite some time wondering if Hodur had realized she was there.

"You may rise, Suisei."

"Thank you, my liege."

"Have you been successful this time?" he asked, more of a demand than a question.

"Yes, sir," she made a wave of her hand and Sailor Chibimoon appeared, encased in ice.

"Good, very good. Let's take out her Star Seed, shall we?" he brought the block of ice close to him and put his hand on it, melting the cold prison. At the same time, he extracted her star seed, which shone brightly as it came out of her body. Hodur smiled when suddenly, the light dimmed and the star seed disappeared from his hand.

"What happened?" Suisei asked worriedly, stepping forward.

"Stay there!" Hodur commanded.

Suisei obeyed, cursing herself all the while. Hodur took a closer look at the unconscious Chibimoon and spat in annoyance. He whirled around to face Suisei, his face a mask of rage.

"We already have the Star Seed of this scout. I took her future self as queen in the 30th century. That is why her Seed vanished. She is useless to me!" he threw Chibimoon across the hall and she flew like a rag doll into a column.

"Since you made this mess, Suisei, clean it up. The girl is of no use to me, but you may figure out a way to use her to redeem yourself. Now go and take the brat with you!"

Suisei bit her lip as she bowed and disappeared from the room. The motionless form of Chibimoon followed and Hodur was left alone pondering over the faithfulness of his right hand.

******

Suisei reappeared in the room Hodur lovingly referred to as his "collection hall". It was the dungeon like area where Sailors Odin, Pluto, and Moon hung like living tapestries from the walls. Their Star Seeds spun in front of them, shining with a blinding light. Suisei looked at her small prisoner to the pink haired Sailor Moon. They were nearly identical, the only changes being that of time. 

"Damn!" Suisei cursed. 

She spun angrily and faced the young girl. Reaching out with one hand, Suisei sent bolts of blue electricity at the girl in her frustration, causing Chibimoon to scream. Suddenly, Suisei stopped herself.

"I have the child," Suisei realized. "I hold the cards now. If Sailor Moon does not want her precious daughter and heir to die, she will come out of hiding and hand herself over to me. Patience, patience is all I require."

With an evil laugh, Suisei disappeared from the collection hall, taking her prize with her.

******

Kami awoke with a start. At first, she didn't know where she was, or even what had happened. Her body hurt worse than usual as Hodur's poison grew stronger each day without Akumu's help. Grimacing in pain, Kami rose to a sitting position and looked around the room.

She recognized the layout almost immediately. She was in the spare room at Rei's shrine. The room was small, with a single bed and night stand as the only furniture, and a small window on the wall behind her. She could feel sunlight on the back of her head and wondered how long she had been asleep.

The door slid open almost soundlessly and a small head peaked through the crack. Kami smiled as Luna and Artemis came into the room and jumped up on the bed.

"How are you?" Luna asked.

"Tired," Kami replied. "This is worse than when I was trapped between Light and Dark before."

Luna nodded, remembering the time when Kami had been doomed to only be Sailor Sun during the daytime while turning into the Dark Scout at sunset. It had been a difficult time for all the senshi.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Almost two days," Artemis replied. 

"Chibiusa — "

"Still gone," Luna said sadly. "The girls are beside themselves with worry. Usagi and Michiru still haven't returned, but I thought I saw Kiki the other day. She ran off before I could talk to her."

Kami took a deep breath and nodded. "With Aion, Nyx, Loki, and myself out of commission, I think it's time to call in a few favours."

"Favours?" Artemis repeated.

"Please bring the others in here," Kami said. "I don't know if I can make it all the way to Rei's bedroom alone."

Luna leapt from the bed and disappeared down the hall. Artemis regarded Kami with worry filled eyes. Kami stroked his head and tickled under his chin.

"Don't worry," she told him. "This shouldn't be too dangerous."

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Too dangerous?" 

Haruka appeared in the doorway with Luna at her feet. The tall racer came over to the bedside and held out her arm. Kami took it and Haruka hauled the weak girl to her feet. 

"We won't all fit in here," Haruka said by way of explanation. "You can rest on Rei's bed."

Haruka half led, half carried Kami down the hall to the bedroom. Luna and Artemis followed, Artemis wondering all the while what Kami's not-too-dangerous favours were.

******

Rei, Ami, and Minako stood waiting for Kami as Haruka helped the girl into the room. Kami frowned and, as Haruka lead her to the bed, she stopped walking. Haruka paused as well, giving her a quizzical look.

"This won't do," Kami said quietly. "I don't know how well this will work, but without everyone here, my task will be pretty useless. Please join hands."

Curiously, the senshi did as they were told. Haruka held Kami's arm firmly and Rei took her other hand. Luna and Artemis rested on Ami and Minako's shoulder respectively. Kami closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The five girls began to glow with a yellow light as if they were beginning a sailor teleport. White wings appeared on Kami's back, and she raised her head at the ceiling. With a mighty flap of her wings, the girls and cats were lifted off the ground and disappeared in a blinding flash of light.

******

Usagi sat on the ground of the small room, watching Michiru sleep on the lumpy couch. She found it somewhat ironic that the protector would become the protected, but Loki's attack had taken a lot out of the aqua senshi. It had been difficult for Usagi to get Michiru to rest, but after careful persuasion and a promise to wake her at the first sign of trouble, the injured girl had settled down and dozed off.

"I wonder what everyone is doing now," Usagi mused.

As if in answer to her question, a yellow light filled the room. In an instant, Michiru was awake and had placed herself between Usagi and the glow. When the light died down, Rei, Ami, Minako, Luna, and Artemis were standing in amazement. Haruka was holding a semi-unconscious Kami in her arms. She blushed in embarrassment as she caught Michiru's eye.

"M-Michiru!" Haruka gasped. "It's not what you think!"

Michiru smiled slyly and raised an eyebrow. Usagi peaked out from behind her protector and her eyes grew wide.

"Everyone!" she gasped

"Usagi!" they exclaimed.

Among the hugs and tears of happiness, Haruka lay Kami on the lumpy mattress and embraced Michiru warmly. Lost in the scent of her hair, Haruka forgot about the rest of the world until she heard someone clear her throat impatiently. Breaking free from Michiru, Haruka saw that Kami was awake and sitting up. Usagi's eyes were tear filled, no doubt having been told where Chibiusa was, and Michiru was staring at her partner.

"Now that we're all together," Kami said, her voice noticeably weak, "there's something you all need to do."

The senshi gathered around the couch.

"Take out your henshin pens," Kami said. They obeyed without question as Kami continued. "You know that you are all named for planets in our solar system, and are the rightful guardians of each. You must also know that your planets were named for an old Earth god or goddess. It is these deities who give you your powers."

Kami pointed to Minako, whose henshin pen began to glow with a yellow light.

"Minako, you are named for the planet Venus, and Aphrodite, the goddess of love."

Next was Ami, whose pen turned blue.

"Ami, you are named for the planet Mercury, and Hermes, the cleverest of the gods and a god of the underworld.

Ami blinked in surprise as Kami turned to Rei. Her pen grew a fiery red.

"Rei, you are named for the planet Mars, and Ares, the god of war and of battle."

While the inner senshi contemplated this new information, Kami turned to Haruka, whose pen began to glow with a grayish aura.

"Haruka, you are named for the planet Uranus, and as your god is the sky itself, you have been given powers by the father of the gods, Cronos, the god of time."

Haruka nodded and Kami turned to Michiru. The two looked so similar that Haruka might have thought his partner was looking into a mirror.

"Michiru, you are named for the planet Neptune, and Poseidon, the god of the sea."

"What about me?" Usagi asked.

Kami smiled. "I'm afraid your task will be more difficult than the others, Usagi-chan. As the senshi of love and justice, the god who gives you your powers is not easily isolated."

Usagi frowned in thought. Kami patted her reassuringly on the hand and turned to address the others as well.

"The gods have taken an oath never to harm another immortal. Hodur destroyed his oath when he murdered Baldur, but the others are honour bound. Still, they will not sit idly by while Hodur destroys the universe they created. They have agreed to lend us their powers so that we will be able to protect Earth against Hodur."

The senshi smiled and gave a little cheer. Kami held up a hand to silence them.

"However, it will not be as simple as that. As guardians, you must prove yourselves to them before they can lend you their power. It will not be permanent, and the trials before you will be difficult. I had hoped that Aion, Nyx, Loki, and myself would have been enough of an edge to win this war, but circumstances have changed. Will you accept your quests?"

The girls each nodded seriously, clutching their henshin pens tightly. Kami smiled.

"I expected as much. Go then, and may luck and light go with you. When you return, perhaps it will be Hodur who has found that circumstances have changed.

Kami waved her hand and the henshin pens flew from the senshi's grasps and into the air. They vanished without a trace.

"We're doing the quests without our powers?" Minako asked.

Kami nodded. "Usagi, you may keep the Crystal but you may not transform. It will not work, even if you try. Understand?"

Usagi nodded bravely. Kami smiled and without another word, her friends disappeared in a flash of light. 

Alone in the empty house, Kami sighed. She wondered if her friends were ready for such a trial. On the ground, she noticed Ami had left Michiru's mirror. Picking it up, she glanced into it to check on Aion and Nyx. They appeared to be laughing at something. With a final look around the decrepit old mansion, Kami disappeared with a flap of her wings.


	6. A Mysterious Wand! The Quest of Mercury

  
Chapter Six

  
A Mysterious Wand! The Quest of Mercury

Suisei snarled angrily and launched another bolt of dark energy. The black sphere moved fast, but not fast enough to hit its target. As the attack slammed into a tree and knocked it over, Suisei whirled around.

The street which moments ago had been filled with shoppers was now empty except for a handful of people trapped beside a parked car, too terrified to move. As Suisei looked around, her face turning red in anger, Sailor NeoSun floated calmly back down to the ground. She looked almost bored as her opponent charged up another attack.

"What did you do?" Suisei demanded. "Where are you hiding them?"

NeoSun avoided another black sphere and blinked innocently. "Who?"

Suisei screamed. "The senshi! The senshi! Where are you hiding those annoying girls?"

NeoSun shook her head. "If you keep getting all worked up, you're going to wear yourself out."

As the goddess charged NeoSun again, Tuxedo Kamen was quietly ushering the terrified onlookers to safety. Out of the corner of her eye, Suisei saw his movement and smiled. 

"You missed one!" the goddess exclaimed.

NeoSun looked up in alarm as Suisei threw her attack towards Tuxedo Kamen's unprotected back. As the charge got closer, Tuxedo Kamen glanced up and gasped in surprise. A split second before it struck, NeoSun had shoved him aside. The two toppled over, NeoSun landing on top of Tuxedo Kamen.

"What are you doing?" NeoSun hissed. "We discussed this. It's too dangerous for you right now."

"You discussed it, but I never agreed," Tuxedo Kamen said, shoving NeoSun aside as he tried to rise to his feet. "It's my duty to defend Earth."

NeoSun grabbed his cape and pulled him back down as another attack sailed over their heads. Tuxedo Kamen gripped his cane tightly, trying to see over the car.

"You'll get yourself killed," NeoSun warned, rising with him as Suisei's attacks ceased.

Tuxedo Kamen replied by shoving NeoSun aside as another black sphere assaulted them. The two senshi crouched behind the car again, ignoring Suisei's frustrated curses.

"Come out, my sitting ducks," Suisei called.

"No ducks here," a new voice said. "How about a wolf?"

NeoSun and Tuxedo Kamen stood in time to see Sailor Loki transform into her wolf form, and run at Suisei. The goddess fired a few small shots at it, but the wolf kept coming. As it prepared to leap, Suisei vanished through a portal. The wolf landed as Sailor Loki and turned away from NeoSun and Tuxedo Kamen to walk away.

"Loki!" NeoSun called.

The blond mischievous senshi glanced back, then took off at a run down the street, disappearing from view. Sailor NeoSun stared after her in shock.

"Loki," she repeated softly.

Suddenly, her eyes rolled into her head and she fell to the ground. Before she struck, Tuxedo Kamen caught her and lifted her into his arms. 

"Too dangerous for me?" he said with a grin.

"I'm fine," NeoSun protested weakly.

Tuxedo Kamen nodded and carried the sick girl to her apartment, where another waited to care for her.

******

Ami found herself standing alone at the entrance to a huge cave. Cautiously, she took a step forward and almost stepped on a small yellow snake. It hissed at her and she smiled down at it. It was coiled in front of the entrance and although Ami could have easily moved around it, she crouched before it.

"I'm sorry, little snake," she said. "May I enter your cave?"

The snake looked at her with large, black, unblinking eyes for a moment before nodding slightly. Ami blinked in surprise, not realizing the snake had understood her. She waited patiently as the snake slithered aside.

"Thank you," Ami said, nodding to the snake and stepping into the cave.

The darkness of the cave seemed to melt away as Ami moved forward. The dim light from the entrance was lost from view by the time she saw her destination. A narrow, winding staircase leading down appeared before her. Seeing no other alternative, Ami began to follow it down, wondering what her guardian god had in store for her test.

******

Suisei stormed around the Hall of the Immortal Senshi, smashing things in her anger. At the far corner of the room, Sailor Chibimoon hung from the wall in a pinkish sphere. She was missing her Star Seed, but it didn't matter anymore. She was now the bait for a much larger fish. All Suisei needed was a plan.

"There's got to be some way to drive Sailor Moon out of hiding," Suisei thought out loud. 

"Troubles already?" one of Hodur's shadowy minions asked.

"Shut up!" Suisei snapped, absently firing an energy ball at them.

The shadow avoided the attack easily. "Master Hodur will be displeased with you if you fail again, Suisei. You will end up like Njord."

"Shut up!" Suisei cried more angrily.

The shadow snickered and retreated, leaving the goddess of betrayal alone with her thoughts.

"Why would the Master be displeased?" Suisei thought to herself. "Lucis is poisoned, Aion and Nyx are trapped, the senshi have fled, what more could he want?"

_Star Seeds_, the response came at once.

"That's it!" Suisei exclaimed. "Five senshi remain on Earth. If I bring Hodur one of their Star Seeds, he will forget my other failures."

Suisei's lips recoiled into an evil smile. "I know just the Seed to get, too."

******

The staircase uncoiled in front of her for what felt like an eternity. Ami followed it quickly, the only sound was that of her footsteps on the stone. While she moved, her mind raced ahead of her. What would she face at the bottom of these stairs? What could she possibly do without transforming into Sailor Mercury? What if she failed? Before doubts could completely cloud her mind, the stairs abruptly ended.

Ami found herself looking across a broad expanse of water. It was dark and murky, and small waves rippled across the surface although no wind moved in the chamber. She looked up and saw that the top of this underground cavern was lost from view. Unsure where to go next, Ami turned back to the staircase only to find that it had vanished, replaced by a wall of solid rock. Turning forward once again, Ami saw a small wooden boat bobbing on the surface of the water. A single lantern hung from the prow as it sailed up to the shore and beached itself. Slowly, Ami moved to it and climbed on board. Almost at once, the boat began to move across the waters and into the unknown.

******

Kami lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She had been staring at the same point for over an hour in boredom. Light filtered into the room from the small window that rested between the two beds in the room. The other bed lay unused for several days. Kami turned her head to gaze at it for a moment, then her eyes moved to Neptune's mirror beside it. Her sister, Akumu, locked within the talisman with the most powerful senshi. If they had not been able to stop Hodur, how could she and the Earth senshi possible face him and survive?

Kami rolled over to face the wall and try to sleep. She wished she could get out of bed and walk around for a while, but if Tansei heard her moving, he would rush into the room and tell her to rest. She inhaled sharply as a pang of pain coursed through her body, the dark poison still slowly doing its work. She knew she was growing weaker, and soon would not even be strong enough to keep up her mortal disguise. What would Tansei say if he suddenly came face-to-face with a blinding, golden, light, and she was gone forever?

"This is ridiculous," Kami muttered.

Cautiously, she slipped out of bed. Not bothering to dress, she cracked open her bedroom door and peeked outside. The coast seemed clear, so she stepped out of her room. The hall spun dangerously, and Kami braced herself on the doorframe to get her balance. There was still no sign of Tansei as she moved down the hall.

"Tansei?" she called.

There was no answer. Biting her lip in worry, Kami entered the living area of the apartment and gasped in shock. The room looked as if a tornado had gone through it. The couch was over turned, the kitchen table lay in splinters, and black scorch marks stained the walls. The two great glass doors leading to the balcony were open, the remains of the curtains fluttering in the breeze.

"Tansei!" Kami cried more urgently.

A black dagger plunged into the wall held a note in place. Kami pulled it down, ignoring the weapon, and read it. Her eyes grew wide with fear and she felt the strength running from her legs. Slowly, she fell to the ground.

"Tansei," Kami whispered. "Look at the danger I've put you in."

The note fell from her hands. The black writing was short and to the point. 

**Be at the lake at sunset. Come alone.**

******

The journey across the lake didn't last as long as the trip down the stairs. Ami sat on a single wooden bench near the back of the boat, her legs drawn to her chest and her arms clasped around them. She disliked the feel of this place. It was dark and forbidding, and she found herself missing the sunlight. The boat picked up speed, as if sensing her anxiety. Ami buried her face in her arms and waited for the strange trip to be finished. Suddenly, she felt the boat bump into something solid and she raised her eyes to see the shore. 

Near the edge of the water was a small house. Lights glowed in the windows and a small pillar of smoke rose from the chimney. Ami blinked in surprise at seeing such a comforting sight in such a dismal place. Stepping free of the boat, Ami began to walk cautiously towards the cottage, wondering if this was all part of her test.

As she drew closer to the house's small, wooden door, she heard humming inside. Before she could knock, the door swung open and Ami found herself face to face with a senshi. The girl was very tall, with long purple hair that hung to just below her shoulders. Her eyes were pink and friendly, and she smiled when she saw Ami standing at the door. The senshi wore a black fuku with maroon bows, a maroon choker, and a purple broach. Her tiara was made of silver, with a maroon gem in the centre.

"Hi!" she said brightly.

"Hello," Ami said somewhat hesitantly.

The senshi looked at her closer, her eyes narrowing. Ami raised an eyebrow questioningly until the senshi broke into a bright grin.

"You're alive!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on a quest," Ami replied. "My name is Mizuno Ami."

"I'm Sailor Acheron," the girl replied. "Welcome to the Lower World."

"Lower World?" Ami repeated.

"You know," Acheron said, "the world of the dead."

******

Ami sat with Acheron in the small cottage, sipping tea. Inside was nothing at all like the outside world. Acheron had decorated her small room with bright colours and cheerful patterns. A large fire burned and crackled in the fireplace, and large lanterns illuminated the room against the darkness outside.

"Is it always so dark down here?" Ami asked.

Acheron nodded and poured Ami another cup of tea. "I'm afraid so. I've heard stories of the Upper World, though. Is there really a great ball of fire that hangs in the sky?"

Ami smiled. "The sun, yes. It gives life to our world."

"Life," Acheron sighed. "Very rare down here. Even more rare here, at the River Acheron. Usually spirits travel to the Styx and onto Elysium."

"Elysium?" Ami repeated.

"It's the world of dreams," Acheron explained. "Every dream a mortal has is kept in Elysium, and when the mortal dies, if they've led a good life, their dreams become their reality for eternity."

"And if they've had a bad life?" Ami asked.

"Then they cross the River Acheron and journey with me to Orcus, the prison of lost souls," Acheron replied. "Why else would a senshi be guarding a river?"

Ami smiled. "Maybe I'm supposed to go to this prison as part of my quest."

Acheron shook her head. "No, no, Ami-chan. You're not even supposed to be here. No mortal can go to Orcus and live. It's too terrible."

Ami bit her lip. "Where else can I go? I need to complete my quest."

"What is this quest anyway?" Acheron asked.

Ami paused, wondering if she was supposed to reveal the nature of her quest to the strange black senshi. She looked into Acheron's eyes, which were wide eyed and full of innocence. If this was part of her test, maybe she needed this senshi to help her since she couldn't transform on her own.

"I was sent here by Hermes. I need his help to defeat the dark god Hodur from destroying my world. I have to prove myself to Hermes before he will lend me his power to stop Ragnarok," Ami said.

Acheron's eyes grew wide. "Hermes sent you here?"

Ami nodded. "He is my guardian god. I'm a senshi as well, Sailor Mercury."

The purple haired girl blinked. "There are senshi on the Upper World? Amazing! Can you transform?"

"Not now," Ami said. "My henshin pen was taken from me so I would complete this quest without it."

Acheron stood and began to clear the table of teacups. She placed them in the small kitchen next to the sink and turned back to Ami. Pausing for a moment, she turned back to her guest.

"I don't think Hermes would want you to go to Orcus," Acheron said.

"Then where should I go?" Ami asked, rising to her feet.

Acheron bit her lip. Quickly, she crossed the room and gently led Ami out the door. The two girls stood in the doorway and Acheron pointed across the flat terrain. To the right was a giant gray building that resembled a medieval castle. It was surrounded by a pale blue dome and a thick wall.

"That's the prison Orcus," Acheron whispered into Ami's ear. "You can't go through it, so you'll have to take the longer path."

"To where?" Ami asked.

Acheron pointed past Orcus and to the left. A large black castle loomed up over the landscape. It had a few small, dimly lit windows and huge animals were flying around its many peaks. Ami squinted at them and saw in surprise that they seemed to be winged lizards.

"That's his palace," Acheron said. "If you follow the path and don't leave it for any reason, you should get there without problems. Sailor Dis will be guarding the doorway. Just tell her that I sent you and she should let you through. Be careful, though. Dis tends to be overly suspicious of mortals."

"Whose palace is it?" Ami whispered.

"The god of the dead," Acheron replied. "Hades himself."

******

The sun was still visible over the horizon as Sailor NeoSun made her way to the park. She flew slowly tonight, conserving her limited strength for the battle ahead. She had told no one about the battle, but she had brought Neptune's mirror, hidden in another realm where it could only be freed by her if the need arose. She hated to think that Tansei was in trouble because of her. She hated to think what Suisei would do to him. Images flared unbidden in her mind and she pushed them aside, concentrating on the task ahead.

Finally, the lake came into view. NeoSun flew around the area once to make sure there were no traps waiting for her, and came in for a landing. Her feet settled gently on the ground, but no one was there to meet her. As the sun sunk lower still, she began to tap her foot impatiently, wondering what was holding Suisei up.

When the last rays of light disappeared behind the horizon and only the street lamps illuminated the park, NeoSun doubled over in pain. The dark poison stabbed at her gut, draining her of energy and forcing her to fall to one knee. As she knelt in pain, Suisei appeared before her, holding a chained Tansei in one hand. Tansei's eyes widened in fear as he saw NeoSun on the ground, but he could not move. Suisei smiled.

"Well," she said. "It looks like Hodur was right about something. The sunlight gives you your energy, the darkness makes the poison work faster."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The smile remained on her lips as NeoSun raised her head to glare at her enemy.

"Yes," Suisei hissed softly. "I can feel it coming to me. Your energy is very powerful, Lucis, but can you hold onto it long enough to rescue your love?"

Suddenly, the chains binding Tansei flickered and vanished. He took one step towards NeoSun before a large black sphere encompassed him. He looked around in horror, desperate for an escape. Suisei flicked her hand negligently and the sphere rose high in the air. NeoSun didn't hesitate to launch herself skywards after him while Suisei watched below.

Sailor NeoSun reached out with one hand to touch the sphere and was electrocuted by dark lightning. She cried out and fell a few feet, all the while Tansei staring at her in terror. Steeling her resolve, NeoSun tried it again, but this time the shock was far more powerful. While Suisei laughed, NeoSun tumbled out of the sky and landed with a splash in the lake. Tansei stared after her until she was out of sight, then hung his head in sadness.

"So much for the powerful Lucis," Suisei sighed. "How easily I defeated her when Hodur failed."

She glanced up at Tansei, who had fallen to his knees in the sphere and was sitting with his head downcast. Suisei frowned at him and lowered the sphere until he was at eye level with her. Tansei looked up, his eyes burning with hatred.

"Now what to do with you," Suisei mused. "You've obviously outlived your usefulness. Without Lucis, you're just another stupid mortal in my way. I guess I'll just have to kill you."

Suisei raised her eyes and the black sphere shot into the sky like a bullet. Tansei rose to his feet, banging against the walls of his prison. When the sphere was nothing but a black speck in the sky, Suisei snapped her fingers and the ball vanished. 

With nothing left to hold him, Tansei plummeted to the ground.

******

Ami stopped at the gates of Hades' dark palace. She had followed the path as Acheron had suggested and nothing had stopped her from reaching her goal. As she passed the smooth stone walls of the prison Orcus, however, she had felt someone watching her. When she glanced up, she saw the silhouette of a senshi with strange ring-shaped hair disappearing into the prison. Ami had thought nothing of the encounter and continued on her way.

The wooden gates were intricately carved with the soul's journey to the Lower World. Ami's eyes traced the path down the stairs, across several rivers and deserts, and to a fork in the road where three large monsters sat in judgment. The road to the right led to a sun-shaped cavern while the other road led to a castle which looked remarkably like the one she was standing before. Taking a deep breath, Ami raised her hand to knock, only to find the gates swing soundlessly open.

"Hello?" Ami called cautiously.

She took a few steps into the castle, her shoes echoing on the smooth marble floors. A magnificent staircase spiraled in front of her, and a pair of massive closed stone doors was to her right. When she was safely inside, the wooden gates slammed shut behind her. Ami jumped at the sound.

"Who trespasses in the palace of the god Hades?" a voice demanded.

Ami looked around for the owner of the voice, but saw nothing. She took a few more steps towards the staircase without answering the question. A blur of movement to her left made her spin around and she saw another senshi standing in the hallway. 

"Sailor Dis?" Ami asked.

The girl wore a black fuku like Acheron's, with a navy blue choker, broach, and elbow pads. Her bows and silver tiara gem were mustard yellow. She had piercing green eyes, which stared disapprovingly at Ami and very short red hair. At the mention of her name, she straightened and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Yes," she replied. "Who wants to know?"

"My name is Mizuno Ami," Ami introduced herself. "Sailor Acheron sent me here. I'm on a quest for the god Hermes."

Dis' eyes narrowed. "Acheron sent you? How was she?"

Ami blinked. "Very nice, actually. We had some tea and she spoke highly of you."

"Why didn't she send you to the other castle?"

"She said that the prison Orcus was not a good place for a mortal visitor to go."

Sailor Dis nodded and smiled. "Good. So, why are you here?"

"I must speak with Hades and complete my quest. The Upper World is in great danger," Ami explained.

Dis shrugged. "If you can get through the doors, be my guest. I only have to guard the hallway."

With that, Sailor Dis spun on her heel and disappeared through a small door on the wall. Ami watched her go, then turned to face the stone doors behind her. The first thing she noticed was that there was no handle on the door. Ami frowned and ran her fingers along the crack between the doors, but found no locking mechanism. She took a step back and noticed three strange symbols carved into the rock. One was a cross, one was a skull and crossbones, and one was a snake. Below it were some words carved in a language Ami did not recognize. Quickly, she brought out her mini computer and scanned the symbols and the inscription. The computer processed the request for a few minutes before providing her with a translation.

"Abandon hope all ye who enter here, for this is the throne of the god of death," Ami read to herself. "If ye be of strong heart and mind, chose your guide and enter the hall."

Ami closed her computer and regarded the symbols more closely. All three were associated with death, but what did the inscription mean by chose your guide'? Ami was tempted to touch the cross and let God take her forward, but she reminded herself that this castle was older than the Christian faith. The skull and crossbones she dismissed immediately, since death itself would hardly be a fitting guide. That left the snake. Ami was reminded of the small snake coiled at the entrance to the cave, the one who had given her permission to enter the Lower World.

"He guided me then," Ami muttered, reaching out with her hand.

The image of the snake sunk into the rock at her touch and the two massive stone doors slid open until Ami was left facing a long, dark hall. A massive red carpet ran the length of the room and at the end, clothed in shadow, two sets of yellow eyes stared at her.

"Come," a deep, booming voice said.

Ami took a deep breath to calm her nerves and started forward. Behind her, the stone doors slid closed again, plunging the room in almost total darkness.

******

Tansei screamed as he fell. Suisei could hear him faintly from her place on the ground. She smiled in excitement, knowing the climax would be worth her patience. Around her, the park lamps began to grow brighter. Suisei barely noticed it at first, but when the light became almost blinding, she tore her eyes from Tansei's descent to see what was going on.

At that instant, a shot came from the lake. A pillar of pure golden light raced through the air, arching slightly to intercept Tansei's fall. Suisei immediately returned her gaze to Tansei and saw that the golden pillar had reached him and stopped his fall.

"No!" Suisei cried in anger.

Sailor NeoSun landed smoothly in front of Suisei, holding Tansei beside her. Her brown eyes narrowed as she stared at Suisei, her arms never letting go of Tansei.

"You said sunlight strengthens me," NeoSun told the goddess, "but you were wrong. Any light will sustain me, even from lamps."

Sailor NeoSun gave a triumphant smile and launched herself and Tansei into the air, heading home. Rage burned in Suisei's eyes as she watched the two fly higher. With a scream of fury, she let forth a blast of her dark energy at one of the nearby lamps. Sailor NeoSun lurched in the air and almost dropped Tansei, but she continued on. Suisei took out a few more lamps and finally, Lucis was unable to stay aloft. She landed softly on the ground a short distance from the lake and the evil goddess approached her with a sneer.

"Run," NeoSun whispered to Tansei

"But," Tansei tried to argue.

The Light senshi stared hard into his eyes, and Tansei knew this was one of those times when he should not argue. Without another word, he headed for cover in the nearby trees. Suisei was so intent on her target that she barely noticed him leaving NeoSun's side.

******

Two nearby torches suddenly flickered into life and their sickly blue light filled the dank chamber. Ami now saw a large three headed dog squatting in front of the next door. The black animal had two heads awake while the third's yellow eyes were closed in sleep. One of the other heads whispered something in the sleeping middle head's ear. It blinked its eyes and yawned then stared down at Ami disapprovingly. This head seemed to be the one in charge.

Ami looked meekly at the giant monster, knowing it to be Cerberus. She opened her mouth to speak, but the middle head silenced her.

"I know who you are and why you are here," it growled.

Ami took heart at this because there was no malice in his voice.

"You needn't fear us, child," the head continued, "we are simply here to warn you of the nature of your quest. Within these doors you will face your test. Your computer will do you no good as its power is blocked by the magic of the room. Also, you will need to rely on your other skills instead of your mind. To prove yourself worthy, you must also prove yourself versatile."

"But without my powers and my brain I have nothing," Ami sighed.

"You trust to little in yourself, child. Look inside your heart and you will find the answer. Now, go."

The beast moved away from the doors and the slight girl grasped the cold handles, pulling the doors wide open.

******

Suisei laughed as she advanced on the weakening NeoSun, blasting more lamps as she moved until the park was nearly plunged into darkness. NeoSun watched the goddess come closer, a sphere of black energy crackling in her hand. The senshi was too weak now to rely on her own power, so she raised her hand and pulled Neptune's Deep Aqua Mirror from its hiding place.

This only made Suisei laugh more, "Are those two pitiful senshi still trapped in there? How sad for them. Well, they're dead now." 

She blasted a crackling black ball at the mirror, which NeoSun turned backwards with a smile. The energy struck the back of the mirror and disappeared. Suisei blinked in confusion, noticing that her attack had done nothing. Suddenly a crack appeared in the back of the talisman and the black energy of Suisei's attack spilled from the mirror and flowed to the ground. The energy flickered and began to rise, slowly taking the form of the two imprisoned senshi. With a final blast, the darkness disappeared.

"No!" Suisei screamed in frustration as a bewildered Aion and Nyx appeared on the lawn, squinting in the dim light. 

"Sister!" Nyx exclaimed, looking at NeoSun as Aion tightened her grip on Pluto's staff.

"You won't win this easily," Suisei snarled, charging up for another attack.

"That's enough," a masculine voice commanded.

Suisei straightened and rolled her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she turned to see a portal close behind her and Hodur standing in the park. From his hiding place, Tansei gasped in fright. He recognized the man who had just appeared as the one who had kidnapped him before, and the man from his dream.

******

Ami walked into a large chamber that was also lit by the blue torches. In the center of it on a large black throne sat Hades. He had a dim, black glow around him and dead eyes. Other than that, her looked like a normal person to Ami. His smile was grim but his eyes looked sad.

"Hello Miss Mizuno," he motioned for her to move closer, "You are here for your quest I presume."

"Yes," she answered unflinchingly.

Hades nodded and smiled sadly at her. Ami swallowed hard, her insides fluttering, but faced the god of death bravely.

"Now, please close your eyes," Hades ordered, leaning forward in his throne.

Ami obeyed and she felt a light pressure on her forehead as she was led into a waking dream world. But this was no dream, it was a nightmare. She stood on a barren battlefield. Bodies were heaped where trees should have been and fires smoldering nearby filled the sky with a smoky haze. Ami leaned on her sword and looked around her pushing the bangs out of her eyes. Rei was dead and Minako too. Only she and Usagi were left. The first two, the last two. And she was next. 

She heard a moan behind her and she turned to find Usagi as Sailor Moon dragging her sword and trying to keep from crying. There was a strange look to her eyes, a hard look and it left Ami feeling unsettled. Ami stepped backward and Sailor Moon's eyes seemed to harden, but the tears came fiercer than ever. Ami was still unprepared when her best friend sheathed her sword in her body. Sailor Mercury gasped at the exquisite pain. Her innards were on fire and she felt her body stop working. Usagi twisted her sword inside of her friend and drew it out, putting her foot to her stomach and pushing her down to the ground. She made no noise as she fell back, only silent tears ran down her face as her princess collapsed in front of her, free of the demon that had poisoned her soul.

******

Hodur brushed past Suisei to stand in front of Sailor NeoSun. Nyx and Aion moved to place themselves between the weakened senshi and the dark god, but Hodur tossed them aside with a wave of his hand. As Aion and Nyx flew toward his hiding spot, Tansei could not tear his eyes away from what was happening. 

Suisei fell into step beside her master. "I was about to present her as a gift to you, Master," she said. "You interrupted me."

Hodur smiled without taking his gaze from NeoSun. "You have done well, Suisei, but this is a gift I would like to take myself."

Suisei nodded and backed away, concealing her scowl from Hodur. The dark god stepped closer to NeoSun and the senshi doubled over in pain, turning pale.

"The poison continues to work," Hodur said approvingly. "Already you wither and die."

He held out his hand and a black leather-like leash sprung from his hand and fastened around NeoSun's throat. NeoSun gasped and tried to claw the collar off her neck, but it was no use. Hodur sent a blast of energy along the leash, and NeoSun cried out in pain.

"Now, you are mine!" Hodur smiled.

Tansei's eyes grew wide with shock as Hodur held up his hand, his palm facing NeoSun. A thing ray of black energy shot from his palm into NeoSun's chest. She screamed again, this time her cry far worse than any Tansei had ever heard. It lasted only a few second before her brown eyes went dead and a glittering yellow diamond appeared from her body. 

The light of the diamond was far brighter than the street lamps had been, and it illuminated the park. Glancing around desperately for help, Tansei could see the unconscious forms of Aion and Nyx nearby. He turned back to NeoSun in time to see her diamond fly to rest above Hodur's hand. NeoSun sank to her knees, her wings hanging limp and her head slumped against her chest. With a laugh, Hodur pulled on the leash, causing NeoSun to topple over as if dead.

******

Ami's eyes flew open and she blinked a few times trying to remember were she was. Then she noticed Hades sitting in front of her and she remembered. A hand strayed to her middle, checking for any wounds, but she found herself whole and without pain.

"You have a choice Mizuno Ami," Hades' deep voice rumbled, startling the blue haired girl, "Do you wish to continue your quest and live out your futile life until this terrible end? Why do that? Would it not be better to give up now? Return to your life as a normal girl, safe and sound, without the weight of the world on your shoulders. You would be at peace at last." 

Ami was almost lulled by his soothing voice and comforting words, but she fiercely shook her head.

"I will not leave my friends and the world to suffer alone. If I can do something to help, then I must do so. Ragnarok can still be stopped and if I quit here without trying I will just be a coward."

Hades' smile faded and he sat back in his throne. "You have sealed your fate then."

He snapped his fingers and to his right appeared a black serpent-like thing with four legs and three heads. The huge monster flicked its tongue, tasting the air and Ami's scent, and decided she would make a good snack.

"A hydra," she muttered as she backed away from the dais. 

The creature advanced on her and one of its heads flew at her. She rolled to the side and ran behind it. For a second, the brute was confused, but then it caught her scent and two of the heads turned and dove at her. She managed to avoid it a few more times, but she forgot to watch out for all three heads and one snuck up behind her and bit her in the leg. Ami screamed and clutched at her leg, falling to the ground in a wave of dizziness.

The poison was slowly seeping into her body and flowing into her bloodstream. In a short while, her heart would stop and then, her brain would shut down and she would be dead. Lying there on the ground, she heard Hades laugh and tell her that she would face her death now. He sounded as though he were yelling at her while she was underwater.

A shinning light appeared over her eyes and she blinked at its brightness. A man in a long cape and strange winged sandals stood over her, his kind face smiling sadly down at her.

"I must be close to death now," Ami thought.

"Mizuno Ami, Sailor Mercury, do you want the pain to stop?" the shinning man asked.

"Not if I die without doing any good," she whispered hoarsely.

The girl pushed herself up off the ground and staggered to a standing position. She took a few steps to the door before collapsing. The man caught her in his strong arms and she looked up at him dazedly.

"You would continue to carry this pain inside you?" the man asked.

Ami nodded. "My pain means nothing if the world would die. My death means everything if it causes life to continue."

"Ami," he smiled down at her in his arms, "I am your guardian god, Hermes. I have come to tell you you've succeeded."

With that, a glowing wand formed in his hand. It was quite tall and had a serpent wrapped around it and two wings spread out near the top. He touched her heart with it and he world came sharply into focus again for the now healed girl.

When Ami had completely revived, she found herself with Hermes in a shapeless gray void. He handed her henshin pen to her, which now had his symbol on it. She took it and slipped it into her pocket. Hermes also held out his wand and gestured for her to take it.

"I could not take your caduceus," Ami protested.

"Why would I give it to you if I did not deem you worthy? Even Hades was quite impressed with you. He was reluctant to help us at first, but now he is glad he did."

"Help us? He almost killed me!"

"Only because he believed in your ability to pull through. Hades isn't all bad, you know. He just has a tough job that gives him a bad rap."

"Is that why he looked so sad when he summoned the hydra?"

"Yes, that and what happened to his senshi, he hasn't been the same since she was kidnapped."

Ami blinked in confusion. Hermes smiled at her.

"Much like I am your guardian, Mercury, Hades was the god of Sailor Pluto. Now, you must take this and go; you and the others must stop Ragnarok for us all. We believe in you."

Ami nodded as she grasped the wand and shimmered out of view.

******

"Kami-chan!" Tansei screamed as NeoSun fell to the ground.

Suisei glanced over at him and her eyes narrowed in anger. 

"There you are, little mortal," she sneered. "No one left to save you now!"

Suisei advanced toward Tansei, who scrambled to his feet and prepared to take off. His eyes lingered on NeoSun's limp form as Hodur watched his minion with interest. Suisei fired a ball of dark energy at Tansei with a triumphant cry and Tansei swallowed hard, accepting his fate.

"Eternity Sweep!" 

The purple scythe-like energy blades knocked the dark energy off course, causing it to smash harmlessly into a tree. Suisei turned her head to see Sailor Aion and Sailor Nyx standing to one side.

Aion straightened from her attack as Nyx placed herself between Tansei and Suisei. The senshi of Eternity turned to Hodur and pointed her staff at him.

"Don't even try it! I'll break her star seed and then she'll never be born again!" Hodur threatened.

Aion moved her staff away from him and frowned.

"You know as well as I do what will happen if Lucis should fade," Aion warned him.

"Of course I know," Hodur snapped. "Do you think I would disregard that? There are some laws even the gods cannot fool with."

Hodur tugged on the leash and NeoSun began to rise. Her eyes were still open and dead looking as she hovered in mid air before Hodur. He moved NeoSun's Star Seed and placed it over the middle of her chest. The Star Seed floated there as he pulled a piece of darkness off himself and prepared to join the two together.

"Stop!" Aion cried. "You will cause a fate worse than Ragnarok!"

"In your opinion, maybe," Hodur smiled.

Suddenly, a flash of light interrupted the god. He blinked against the light and when it subsided, Ami had appeared between Aion and Hodur. Taking in the situation, she threw her hand into the air and called out:

"Mercury Immortal Power, Make-up!"

In a flash of ice and water, Immortal Sailor Mercury, brandishing the caduceus, replaced Mizuno Ami. Her fuku was similar to what it had been before, except that her leotard now exposed her midriff, like Aion and Loki's fukus. 

"Stop right there!" Mercury called.

Startled, Hodur raised his head to look at the new threat.

Sailor Mercury crossed her arms over her chest, holding her caduceus in one hand, her eyes closed and her head slightly bent. She opened her eyes and raised her head to stare at Hodur. 

"Mercury"

She raised her wand in the air and waved it in a side sweeping motion across her body. As the wand passed, it caused a rip to appear through the air. 

"Frozen Hellfire!"

Icy blue fire exploded from the rip and rushed toward Hodur. As it drew closer, the fire turned into ghostly blue hands which tried to grab at him and pull him into the tear. Taking advantage of the situation, Aion leapt forward and grabbed NeoSun from Hodur.

"No!" Hodur cried when he realized his prize was gone.

The hands struck him and he back off, surprised that the attack would penetrate his shield. Glaring at Sailor Mercury, he vanished into a portal. Mercury's attack died down and she whirled around to face Suisei. 

"Go away," Mercury ordered.

Suisei, seeing that she was outnumbered and outgunned, stuck her tongue out at the senshi and stepped into a portal which had appeared behind her. Alone at last, the senshi let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Lucis," Nyx gasped, running over to where Aion held her sister.

****

The senshi of Eternity lay NeoSun down on the ground. Her eyes stared straight up at the night sky and her Star Seed twirled lazily above her chest.

"What is that?" Mercury asked.

Nyx shot a look at Aion, who bit her lip.

"It will be revealed to you at a later time, Mercury," Aion replied. "Right now, we'll just say that it is called a Star Seed and it is what Hodur is searching for."

Tansei came over and collapsed next to NeoSun. Smoothing her hair off her face, he looked up at the other senshi, his face filled with worry.

"She's not dead, is she?" he asked quietly.

"In a way, yes," Aion replied. "But not for long."

Aion gently scooped the Star Seed in her hands, and guided it back into NeoSun's chest. The light shimmered brightly for a moment before vanishing. The assembled senshi waited with baited breath until NeoSun blinked and her eyes began to focus again. She smiled up at her saviors.

"Aion, sister," she murmured. Her eyes settled on the third senshi and she blinked. "Mercury?"

Sailor Mercury smiled. "I'm back from my quest and ready to fight."

"You should have seen Hodur's face when she got him," Tansei laughed. 

NeoSun smiled weakly. "One by one, the senshi of this world will return to us. They will either have completed their quests successfully, or failed. Either way, welcome them back and soon we will be strong again."

Tansei picked up NeoSun and began to walk with her back to the apartment. Aion and Nyx were a few steps behind him when suddenly, Nyx turned around and ran back to where Mercury stood.

"Thank you for saving us," Nyx said somewhat shyly.

Mercury smiled. "You're welcome. I'm glad you're free of the mirror."

Nyx made a face. "At least I had company. Congratulations on your quest and welcome back."

"You too, Akumu."

The young senshi waved and ran to catch up with her companions. Still holding Hermes' wand, Mercury watched them go. After facing death itself, Mercury thought, Hodur doesn't seem that scary at all.

******

The dark god paced angrily around the Hall of the Immoral Senshi. His hand still tingled from when it had held NeoSun's Star Seed, the power of the Light leaving its mark. He had been so close, he had held the key in his hand. Hodur stared down at his palm, imagining the brilliant Star Seed to be there. With a low growl, he clenched his hand tightly and threw himself into the Golden Throne. 

"Suisei!" he called.

In an instant, the goddess of betrayal appeared before him. She bowed low in greeting, then straightened and waited patiently for her orders. Behind Hodur, she could see the two skulking shadows of his minions.

"You've failed again," Hodur said calmly.

Behind him, the shadows laughed. Suisei frowned, but ignored them. Hodur gazed at his hand again, not looking at Suisei as he spoke.

"I had it in my hand," he continued, "the most powerful part of my collection, and you let the senshi take it from me."

"Actually," Suisei began.

"Silence!" Hodur yelled, raising his eyes to meet hers. 

Suisei lowered her gaze from his and bit her lip to keep back her comments. She wanted to point out that he had lost the Star Seed and that she had got it for him, but he was far too powerful to deal with now. 

"I need power, Suisei," Hodur continued. "Get me more senshi for my collection and hurry before the rest return with new powers."

"Yes, Master," Suisei replied, choking on the last word. 

"And don't fail me again."


	7. Love and War! The Sun Sets in the Land o...

Chapter Seven

__

Love and War! The Sun Sets in the Land of Dreams

*Introducing Sailorelysion created by Laurel Wilson. All of her dialogue written by Laurel.

The wind whipped through Rei's hair as she stood alone on a grassy hill. Around her lay fields of grass as far as she could see, with no trace of the touch of mankind. Rei closed her eyes, stretching her senses for a hint at what she was supposed to do here. Her quest thus far had not been extremely difficult. She had found her way through a thick forest, battling hunger and fatigue, and had swum across a vast lake. She had been tested vigorously on her physical strength, something she was forced to admit was not her strongest feature. 

A crow's call shattered the still air and Rei lifted her head to stare into the blue, cloudless sky. A smile spread across her face as the two birds landed, one on her shoulder and the other at her feet. Phobos and Deimos, familiar faces from her life, the two crows whom she fed at her grandfather's shrine. Deimos at her feet looked up at her, cawed once, and headed back into the sky. Phobos followed, circling Rei's head once.

"I guess we go this way," Rei muttered. "I hope I'm not expected to run across this field."

Phobos cawed as if in laughter at her remark and Rei followed her friends down the hillside and through the long grass.

******

Ami sat with Akumu and Eitai, sipping tea. Tansei had gone back to his apartment for a while to check up on things, although it had taken Akumu quite some time to persuade him that Kami would be all right until he returned. Ami had promised to stay in the apartment in case Suisei or Hodur returned for Kami's Star Seed, and Tansei had left. 

Eitai was silent, as usual, but her blue eyes held a sad look. She worried about Kiki and where she had gone. The strange senshi from Parallel Earth was not acting like herself lately, which bothered Eitai even more. Kiki alone in this time, in this dimension, was not something to be taken lightly.

Akumu glanced up at Eitai and frowned. "Still thinking about Kiki?"

Eitai smiled in embarrassment and put her teacup down. "I should not wear my emotion so obviously on my face."

"We were in that mirror for a long time together," Akumu said. "I think I know you better now."

"What's wrong with Kiki?" Ami asked.

"I don't know," Eitai sighed. "Something is troubling her, something that happened when we were gone."

Ami nodded. "She started acting strange right after Michiru and Usagi ran off. Before that, she was spending a lot of time with Usagi."

Eitai nodded. "Kiki is easily confused between our dimensions. She sees Usagi but thinks that it is Odin. I doubt whether she knows the difference."

"Usagi and Odin can't be that similar," Ami said. "Look at Kiki and Haruka."

"Yes, but yourself and Sailor Frigga are also alike," Eitai objected. "It seems that doubles are either opposites or identical. Very strange."

Ami nodded. "When this is over, I think I might like to visit Parallel Earth. It would be interesting to see the copy of our world."

Eitai smiled but said nothing. Akumu poured her some more tea and refilled her own cup and Ami's. As Ami accepted her tea, she looked at Akumu.

"You are so much like a grown-up Hotaru," Ami remarked. "Are you sure you're not from Parallel Earth as well?"

Akumu blushed. "No, I and my sister are not from any place, really."

"Hotaru has a double on Parallel Earth," Eitai added. "The senshi of youth, Sailor Idun."

"So how did you become a senshi?" Ami asked curiously.

Akumu bit her lip. "I – I don't know how much of the future I should tell you. I ran into Chibiusa one day and we became friends. I didn't know I was a senshi until I transformed. It was very scary."

Ami nodded. "How old were you?"

"Eleven or so," Akumu shrugged. "I didn't have any mortal parents, so I'm not sure exactly when I was born or how old I really am. My sister tells me I'm as old as the cosmos, but I don't remember much of anything before I lived in Crystal Tokyo."

"You would, if you had chosen to return with me," a weak voice said.

All heads turned to see Kami wearing her pajamas standing in the doorway. Kami smiled and made her way to the sofa, sitting next to Ami and across from Eitai and Akumu.

"How are you feeling?" Eitai asked.

"Horrible," Kami replied. "The poison is still there, eating away at me."

"Do you need help?" Akumu asked, half rising from her seat before Kami waved her down.

"No. I need rest and time. I can work the poison out of my system, but not if I keep fighting," Kami said.

"What are you suggesting?" Eitai asked.

"A small vacation," Kami said with a slight smile. "To rest and regenerate in Elysium."

******

Minako ran. The beast was hot on her heels and she could almost feel its breath on her back. She dared not look, but knew what was chasing her. It was an enormous boar, with tusks longer than her body and small red eyes. She could hear it grunt as it ran after her. Minako raised her eyes and saw two large doors looming in front of her. One was slightly open and Minako picked up speed, trying to get to the doors before the boar got her. As she drew closer, the door began to slowly close. With a yell and a sudden burst of speed, Minako slid through the closing gap between the door and the wall as the door slammed shut. 

Panting from the exertion, Minako waited for the sound of the boar slamming against the wood, but no sound came. Blinking, she wearily made her way to the doors and tried to open them. They wouldn't budge. 

"Great," Minako muttered. "I bet that was my test and I failed it by hiding in here. I wonder where I am, anyway."

Minako stood with her back to the door. Directly ahead was a solid stonewall that stretched up as high as she could see. To her right and left were very dark passages. Minako took a few steps to the left and the corridor lit up, faintly illuminating her path. She did the same to the right passage, and it lit up as well. 

"I guess I just pick a direction and hope for the best," Minako said.

She headed off down the right corridor, the mysterious light casting the darkness aside as she moved. Once she glanced behind her, but saw nothing there but blackness. Happy to no longer be chased by the boar, Minako continued on her way.

******

Suisei was angry, and the surviving citizens of Asgard bore the brunt of her fury. Standing on the hill where the Hall of the Immortal Senshi stood, Suisei rained down her anger on the buildings and people of Asgard. The few pathetic remains of the once happy and populace city cowered in fear and ran from the balls of flame and lightning that pounded them. Dark shadows howled with delight as people hid in the alleys where they lived, but Suisei didn't care. All she cared about was that Hodur was displeased with her, and that could be dangerous.

Suisei craved Hodur's power, hungered after it like an animal. She didn't care about Ragnarok or about the senshi that Hodur desperately collected. All she wanted was power. She knew to get her heart's desire, she would have to return to Hodur's good graces. An easy enough task. All she had to do was return to Earth, corner the weakened Lucis, and steal her Star Seed again. It was the key, Hodur had said, the last element needed to start Ragnarok. And it was hers for the taking.

Laughing, Suisei let loose another barrage on Asgard, this time rejoicing her good fortune. She would seize Lucis' Star Seed and then, true to her nature, the goddess of Betrayal would seize Hodur's power.

******

Kami met Tansei alone in the park, near the lake where they had first met and where she had nearly lost him forever. He held her close, a tear sliding down his cheek after she explained to him that she must leave. 

"But Hodur," Tansei began.

"He will try to gain more senshi while I'm gone," Kami agreed. "This cannot be helped. Sailor Mercury will have to use Hermes' powers to keep him at bay until the other senshi return from their quests."

"How long will you be gone?" Tansei asked.

"As long as I need to be," Kami replied. 

She looked up into his green eyes and felt her heart melt at the sadness she saw there. Tansei bit his lower lip and forced a smile.

"You need the rest," he said, convincing himself more than her.

"You can't keep being my nursemaid forever," Kami replied.

Tansei looked hurt. "I thought you enjoyed it."

Kami laughed at him and hugged him tight. "I would enjoy spending time with you more if I wasn't not sick in bed. I don't know how I would have survived without you with me."

"That's easy," Tansei said bitterly. "You wouldn't have been hurt in the first place."

Kami held Tansei at arms length and stared at him. "Don't blame yourself," she said sharply. "Nothing Hodur has done could ever be your fault."

Tansei smiled. "I know, but you leaving hurts all the same."

"I'll be back," Kami replied. "Before you know it, we'll be here again."

Tansei didn't answer. Instead, he tipped her head back slightly and kissed her. Kami closed her eyes, relishing the moment and the feel of his lips on hers. A tear crept from the corner of her eye. She knew what they had could never be. He didn't know what she truly was, or what would happen once this was over.

"Good bye," Kami said.

Tansei said nothing as Kami's mortal disguise melted away. In a shimmer of golden light, Lucis spread her wings and vanished into the setting sun. Tansei leaned against the rails of the lake and watched until he could no longer distinguish her light from that of the sun.

******

The place where Lucis landed was a place more beautiful than anyone could possibly imagine. The temperature in the air was always perfect, the flowers that grew in abundance were always in bloom, and the leaves on the many trees were always green. This place was the accumulation of all the dreams ever dreamt on Earth, and the place where the joyous souls rested at the end of their lives. This was Elysium.

Lucis folded her wings behind her and picked up the hem of her yellow dress. Slowly, she walked down the stone steps, past a fountain of sparking water, and into the courtyard of what appeared to be a giant Greek temple. A series of steps lead up to the doors of the temple, framed on all sides by richly decorated columns. Roses grew wild on either side of the dirt pathway and they seemed to turn towards Lucis as she walked toward the doors. Nearing the steps to the temple, two figures appeared and began to descend the stairs towards her. One was a young man with a golden horn and white hair. He was dressed in a white priest's robe and had sparkling blue eyes. The other looked so much like her brother that they could have been twins, though they were not. This was Junryou, the younger sister of Elios and Priestess of Elysium, dressed in her priestess uniform. Her white hair had been pulled up into two ponytails worn low on the head. Junryou was also the determined protector of Elysium, Sailorelysion.

"Lucis!" the man exclaimed.

"Hello, Elios," Lucis replied, embracing the young man warmly. "How are you?"

"Fine," Elios replied. He looked at her closely. "I wish I could say the same for you. What happened?"

Lucis smiled. "I'll explain everything later. Let's just say that I've come for a visit, to regain my strength."

"I noticed your fading light," Elios said seriously. 

"Is that Junryou?" Lucis asked, looking past Elios to the young woman standing behind him.

Junryou seemed to be trying to fade behind Elios, as if she didn't want to speak to Lucis. When she was addressed, she put on a polite smile and stepped slightly forward. 

"Hello Lucis. Yes, it is I. You may call me Jun if you prefer. Welcome home." Her face was turned toward the weakened senshi, but Jun's golden eyes averted Lucis' gaze.

Lucis frowned, trying to figure out what was on the young priestess' mind. 

"You look well, Jun," Lucis said cheerfully. "It's been quite some time since I've seen you." 

Nodding, the priestess thanked her. "I don't leave this place very often, as you know." Another polite, put-on smile.

Elios had never fully understood his sister's distance from Lucis, though he had an idea what it was all about. He tried to break the ice. "Jun spends so much time tending her gardens of jasmine and honeysuckle that sometimes I wonder if _I'll_ ever see her again."

That produced a shy, genuine smile from Jun, who began studying her feet.

"Why don't we go into the temple? Would you like to lie down?"

Jun suddenly asked, "How is life on the surface?" in a much more interested tone.

"Troublesome," Lucis replied wearily. "How much do you know about the troubles with Hodur?"

"Not much," Elios admitted. "We are usually so busy here we hardly have time to check on the Upper World."

"Then this may take awhile..."

"Come. Let's go inside, then you can relax and tell us the news."

******

"Where did they go?" Rei said out loud, not concerned if people thought she was crazy since there was no one around.

She scanned the horizon for her guardians, but there was no sign of them. A sharp caw sounded off to her left and she headed in pursuit of the sound. A short distance from the headland where she had stood, the ground gradually dipped and the lush green grass turned into a hard-packed dirt field accented by pitiful blades of grass trying to poke through the sun-baked cracks. Phobos and Deimos were there, as were several other unfamiliar crows. They cavorted around a tall, strong-looking man who stood proudly in the center of the ancient battlefield, holding his heavy helmet in one hand and a keen sword in the other. Rei took a step forward.

"Halt!" the man boomed, "I am Ares, Lord of War. Do not step nearer, for your task is far from over."

_Are you kidding?!_ Rei wanted to say, but she knew this was a serious matter and that she really shouldn't insult a god with her temper. Her eyes narrowed, then she relaxed.

"What is the last part of my quest?"

"To get past your fears and to me, your final opponent."

******

"Oh no! It's already 6:30!" 

Mamoru rushed around his apartment dodging his piles of books and work. He hastily pulled on his jacket and ran out of his apartment. When he was about halfway to the Crowns Café, the bushes alongside the path made a tell tale rustle. Mamoru stopped and peered intently into the darkness.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" he demanded.

Nothing but silence greeted him. He waited briefly before continuing on his way. He turned before he could notice the shadow rise out of the foliage and slink along the path, hidden in the darkness of night.

******

"Aww, man!" Minako fumed, "I've been wandering around in circles for hours!"

She threw up her hands as she spotted the entrance to the maze yet again. She sat hard on the floor nearby and moodily crossed her arms across her chest.

"They sure nailed my weak spot, this logic stuff is driving me crazy! I'm even talking to myself! I wonder what the others are doing. Maybe they stuck Rei back in kindergarten and she has to learn how to share! Oh, hahaha!"

Minako clutched her sides and doubled over in laughter. While still in this position she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. That's when she saw it. On the wall opposite the door there was a small crack. As her eyes cleared, Minako saw a thin bit of light shinning through. She stood up, and brushing herself off, she walked up to the fissure. The blonde blew on the dust and grit that covered the old wall and coughed as it entered her lungs. 

"That was real smart Minak-" she interrupted herself as she stared closely at what she at first thought was a splinter of rock.

It looked like a ribbon. She rubbed the grime off of it that had blended it with the maze wall. It was a thin strand of scarlet yarn. She tugged at it, causing the wall to crack in the direction of the left hand path. Minako tugged some more until, finally it was free of the wall and she could see that it wound its camouflaged self deep into the heart of the maze. 

"Guess I found my one-way ticket."

******

"And so I sent them on their quests, to gain the help of their guardian gods. So far only Immortal Sailor Mercury has returned, but I have faith that the others will succeed as well."

"But you are still very weak," Elios mused, " and you seek a place to rest and regain your strength. But..."

"But that leaves Earth with one less senshi to protect it," Lucis finished for him, "Yes, I know. Loki is still missing and there is no knowing if and when she will turn up for battle. Aion is powerful, as is Nyx, but I fear even with Mercury's new power, it will not be enough to keep Hodur from securing more star seeds. I want to stay and help, but I am become weaker and weaker each time I fight, and that would only buy us a short time."

"Someone is needed to take your place while you rest, then," Elios said with a nod.

Jun had been listening to Lucis' story silently, with her hands resting on her knees, a cup of tea on the table before her. The tea made in Elysium contained healing medicine, so Elios insisted they all drink some, including the weakened senshi. A worried expression on her face, Jun lifted her head. 

"This Hodur his activities threaten Elysium just as much as they threaten the peace of the surface world, don't they?"

Elios nodded, feeling a bit surprised that his sister had finally chosen to join in the conversation. She had been so quiet up to that moment. "We can assume so. What would be a prized target after the surface was taken over?"

"The realm of dreams," Jun replied. Her voice became more uneasy. "Our dreams are what keep us going. Without dreams, people would be mindless slaves to whoever dared to control them, without free will without motivation to live. This is my home." Her fingers worked angrily in her lap, gripping the edge of her skirt tightly. "No one is going to enslave my people. Not here, and not on the surface."

"Then you are volunteering?"

As if she suddenly realized what she was saying, Jun blinked with wide eyes, and let out a long sigh. "If the surface world needs another soldier, then I will go. I am this world's soldier, Sailorelysion." 

For the first time in the conversation, she looked Lucis in the eye. "What do you need me to do?"

******

Mamoru walked casually down the street, his dark sunglasses hiding his eyes. All around him, people walked past, laughing and talking among themselves. Without turning his head, Mamoru moved his eyes to look behind him to see if whoever was following him was still there. The faintest flicker of movement confirmed his suspicions.

About a block from Crowns Café where he was meeting with Motoki, Mamoru ducked down an alleyway. He took off at a run and noticed that his pursuer also began to pick up the pace, although their footsteps were much lighter. Finally, Mamoru whirled around to confront his would-be attacker, his hand in his pocket for his rose. Ahead of him, a shadowy figure emerged and stopped so that its features were still hidden. Mamoru squinted in the shadow.

"Come out and face me," Mamoru challenged, sick of the game the shadow was playing.

The figure hesitated for a moment and Mamoru prepared himself to fight. No attack came as the shadow suddenly leapt into the air and vanished on the rooftops. Still wary of his follower, Mamoru left the alley and continued to Crowns. 

On the rooftop, Sailor Loki watched him go.

******

Rei faced the God of War with steeled nerves. She had bested him in everything he had thrown at her so far, and she was confident that she could triumph over his final challenge. As if reading her thoughts, Ares smiled smugly and held up his sword. One of his crows glanced at him and nodded its black head.

"Prepare yourself," Ares warned. "Pallor!"

One of the dark crows launched itself into the air and flew at Rei. Instinctively, she ducked and covered her face. When no attack came, Rei cautiously lifted her head and found that the scenery had changed considerably.

She was at home, at the Shrine in Crossroads. It was nighttime and she was in her bed, staring up at the familiar ceiling and listening to the familiar sounds of night. But her instincts told her something was wrong. 

A sharp crow's caw sounded from just outside her window, and Rei sat up in surprise. She suddenly smelled the scent of burning wood and looked around her bed. Everywhere her room was in flames. The orange fire licked at her walls and ate away the floor, trapping her on her bed. A deep feeling of terror crept through her and she curled herself into a ball on her bed, closing her eyes tightly. The fire kept advancing. Rei looked up and thought she saw a man watching her from beyond the flames. He had a stern expression on his face, and seeing it somehow made her feel more confident. Her terror did not vanish, but it was controlled. With a cry of anger and encouragement, Rei leapt from her bed, through the flames, and out her bedroom door. 

As she ran, she heard a voice call, "Phobos, Deimos!"

The scene had changed. Rei stood on a battle field as Sailor Mars, holding a massive red sword in her hand. Around her the ground was littered with dead bodies. She raised her head and saw her friends in their senshi forms, hanging from crude stone crosses. They were alive and as she approached, they raised their heads.

"Rei-chan," Sailor Jupiter said. "Please, help us."

Standing in front of the three on crosses was Sailor Moon. Her eyes were dead and she held a black sword in her hand. The blonde senshi raised the sword over Sailor Jupiter and sliced her in half. 

Rei's eyes widened in surprise and alarm, and a feeling of dread settled in her stomach. The girl before her was Sailor Moon, yet was not. One by one, she was destroying her friends.

"Rei! You have to stop her!" Sailor Mercury pleaded.

Rei averted her gaze as the black sword came down again. Sailor Moon moved to stand before the last of the inner senshi. Rei raised her head to look into the eyes of her last friend.

"Kill her, Rei," Sailor Venus urged.

"I can't," Rei whispered. "I can't kill Usagi. Forgive me."

For a final time, the black sword came down. They were all gone, and she had done nothing to stop it. Sailor Moon turned again to face Rei and suddenly froze. Somewhere around them, a voice hissed the word "Metis."

A black crow flew from the sky and landed on Sailor Moon's shoulder. It looked into Rei's eyes and cawed. Rei shook her head and let her sword tip fall to the ground.

"I – I can't!" Rei stammered. "You can't ask me to kill my best friend."

The crow cawed again, this time more urgently.

"I know I risk my life," Rei replied. "I have seen this fate before, gazing into the Great Fire. I have seen that I would cause the deaths of all my friends, and it filled me with fear. But there is nothing I can do!"

The crow cocked its head at her and flew away into the dark sky. Sailor Moon began to advance again, her sword held high. Tears filling her eyes, Rei raised her sword as well. Before Sailor Moon could strike, Rei plunged her red sword through her best friend's midsection. Sailor Moon blinked and the spirit that had possessed her vanished. With clear eyes, she stared up at her friend.

"Rei-chan," Sailor Moon whispered as she slid off the sword.

Dropping the weapon, Rei fell to her knees and sobbed.

******

Suisei sat in her mortal disguise in Crowns café, sipping an iced tea. She smiled to herself, barely able to contain her excitement, but timing was everything. She needed to be sure that the remaining senshi would witness their final destruction when she ripped Lucis' Star Seed from her body and vanished. She pictured the looks on their faces and nearly laughed aloud. The plan was too perfect. Once she had the Star Seed of Light, Hodur would be no match for her and the worlds of Earth and Parallel Earth would be hers to control.

The door to the café opened and a young man with black hair came in. He was wearing sunglasses and kept glancing over his shoulder. Suisei watched him with interest, thinking she had seen him before. The man removed his glasses and the feeling past. With a shrug, Suisei returned to her drink, and the man sat down at the table behind her. Another young man with blond hair wearing an apron walked past Suisei and sat down with the black haired man. Suisei tried to ignore them.

"What's wrong, Mamoru?" Motoki asked.

"Nothing," Mamoru replied. "Just a strange feeling that I'm being watched."

Suisei nearly choked on her iced tea.

"Don't be silly," Motoki laughed. "Who would be following you?"

Mamoru said nothing and Suisei slid further into her chair. This man obviously was aware of her plan and knew she was spying on the senshi. Perhaps her timing would have to be sped up after all.

"You're right," Mamoru forced a laugh to calm his friend. "I'm sorry, Motoki, but I have to get going. I'll talk to you later."

The man called Mamoru stood and left the café. Suisei breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe she was being paranoid and the man hadn't been talking about her at all. Still, it was better to be safe than sorry. Suisei rose from her seat and left the café, making sure she headed in the opposite direction the black haired man had gone.

******

Minako whistled to herself as she followed the thread. She was starting to feel better about her quest, relieved that it ended up being so simple. She had outrun the boar with minimal problems and now was making good time through the maze. 

"I'll be home in time for dinner," Minako thought aloud. "Artemis will be happy to see me again."

Minako hurried around a corner and came to a fork in the path. The thread split in two as well and changed colours. The right thread turned blue, the left thread turned orange. On the wall in front of her were two stone faces with closed eyes. Minako slid to a halt in front of them and dropped the thread.

"That's what I get for being too confident," she sighed.

The two stone faces opened their eyes and Minako jumped back in surprise. The faces stared at her in shock.

"What are you doing here?" they both asked at once.

"You can talk!" Minako exclaimed. "Terrific! Do you know how I get to the centre of this crazy place?"

The stone faces looked at each other. The one on the right had a slightly larger nose than the one on the left. The left face looked at Minako.

"One of us does," it said. "One face always speaks the truth. The other face always lies."

Minako blinked in confusion. "So no matter what I ask, one will be truthful, the other will lie."

"And you can only ask your question to one of us," the left face finished. "He's the one who lies, by the way."

"Am not, Alphie," the right face objected. "I tell the truth."

"Har har har, Ralph," the left face laughed. "What a liar you are."

Minako chewed her bottom lip in thought, wondering what her friends would do in this kind of situation. Ami would figure out the puzzle in no time, and Rei would just trust her intuition to lead her the right way. Minako wished they were here.

"Are you giving up?" the left face asked.

"Of course not!" Minako fumed. "I'm thinking!"

The two faces were silent while Minako pondered her puzzle with fierce determination. She would see this through. She would not fail her friends. Suddenly, she blinked and smiled. Confidently, she faced the stone faces again and looked directly at the right one.

"Okay. Answer yes or no. Would he tell me that the blue path leads to the centre?"

The right face bit its lip in thought "Uh, yes."

"Then the orange path leads to the centre and the blue path is wrong!" Minako declared.

"But he could be lying," the left face pointed out.

"But then you wouldn't be, so if you said he said yes, the answer is no," Minako explained.

"But then I could be lying," the right face said.

"Then he'd be lying and the answer would still be no," Minako crossed her hand over her chest in triumph. "I follow the orange thread."

Without waiting another moment, Minako picked up her thread and continued on her way. The two faces watched her go.

"Is that right?" the right face asked.

"I don't know," the left face confessed. "I've never understood it."

******

Eitai and Akumu sat at a coffee shop, watching the people pass by through the large window. Akumu was still upset at her sisters departure and said little as she sipped her coffee. Eitai, who was accustomed to silence, also felt no need to speak and tried to relax. Ami had gone home, but had given Eitai a small communicator which would alert her instantly should Suisei or Hodur show up. 

Akumu raised her eyes and glanced out the window. Suddenly, she sat up.

"Is that Mamoru?" she asked.

Eitai followed the young girl's line of sight and caught a glimpse of Mamoru as he disappeared among the crowd. She turned her head to answer Akumu when another familiar figure caught her eye. 

"Kiki," she gasped, rising from her seat. "Stay here, Akumu."

Before the blue haired girl could object, Eitai was gone.

******

Kiki moved stealthily, her eyes never leaving Mamoru's retreating back. He had almost caught her twice, but not again. She would be as silent and as close as his own shadow. As Mamoru stepped into a crowd, a tall figure appeared in front of Kiki. She looked up in surprise and gasped.

"Come with me, Kiki," Eitai ordered sternly.

Without waiting for her response, Eitai grabbed Kiki's arm and dragged her to the coffee shop where Akumu waited.

"Where have you been?" Eitai demanded, keeping her voice low.

Kiki slouched dejectedly in the booth, trapped between the window and Akumu. The blond mischievous senshi pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, refusing to speak. Eitai patiently waited.

"You made me lose him," Kiki finally said.

"Who?" Akumu asked. "Mamoru?"

Kiki laughed. "Baldur. He is here and I will protect him this time."

Eitai sighed. "Baldur is gone, Kiki. You are following Mamoru, his double."

Kiki shook her head stubbornly. "I failed him once and I won't let you keep me from his side. He will need me again, and I will be there this time."

She roughly pushed her way past Akumu and rose from the booth. Eitai reached over and calmly grabbed her wrist, halting her in her tracks.

"You are my charge," Eitai reminded her. 

Kiki threw off the elder senshi's grip and left the coffee shop. Eitai watched her go and shook her head sadly. Akumu sat back down and looked at her friend.

"What will she do?" Akumu asked.

"There is a great struggle going on inside her," Eitai said softly. "She is overcome with remorse for her past deeds."

"Will she be okay?" Akumu asked worriedly.

Eitai smiled. "I hope so, Akumu-chan. She is a powerful senshi and a good friend."

The flow of the crowd outside the coffee shop changed suddenly as a rush of people sped past the window. Eitai rose to her feet, trying to see over the onslaught of people. Akumu stood as well, her henshin pen already in her hand. An explosion confirmed their suspicions.

"Come on," Eitai said, although both were already nearly out the door.

******

"Here senshi, senshi, senshi," Suisei called as if she was calling a cat. "Come out, come out, wherever you are."

As if in emphasis, she pointed to a parked car. An eruption beneath it caused it to fly into the air, spin a few times, and crash back to the earth. Around her, people fled in terror, but Suisei paid them no mind. She walked casually down the main street of downtown Crossroads, randomly blowing things up.

"I'm starting to lose my patience!" she exclaimed angrily.

Eitai and Akumu hid themselves from view as the angry goddess walked past them. They looked at each other once and nodded.

"Darkness of Night, Transform!" Akumu cried, holding up her henshin pen.

"Aion Power, To Me!" Eitai called, holding up her hand.

As Akumu disappeared in a cloud of darkness and reemerged as Sailor Nyx, a ball of purple energy came flying out of the sky and exploded on Eitai's open hand. When the dust from the explosion cleared, she was Sailor Aion.

Suisei started to get bored smashing things and began to turn her attention to people. She seized a luckless individual and tossed him into the air like a rag doll. As the man fell screaming to the earth, a flash of gray streaked across the street and caught him. Suisei followed it with her eyes and smiled. Standing on the other side of the street was the man, Sailor Nyx, and Sailor Aion.

"There you are, my pets," Suisei said happily. "But where is Lucis? Don't tell me she called in sick today."

Nyx glared at the goddess but said nothing. Aion pointed Pluto's staff at her enemy threateningly.

"We can handle you on our own," she said. "Eternity Sweep!"  
The purple scythes arced through the air, but Suisei avoided them easily. She turned to see Nyx floating a foot off the ground, her eyes pure white.

"Nightmare Revelation!" Nyx said.

Suisei forced a laugh as thousands of white shadows began to creep towards her. She bit her lower lip in fear and formed a black sphere of energy in her hand. She shot it at Nyx, and it struck her full in the chest, knocking her down and causing her attack to be interrupted.

"I had hoped to see Lucis' Star Seed again," Suisei said, "but her sister's will suit me just fine."

Suisei tossed a black energy-rope at Aion, and it wrapped itself around her legs, knocking her to the ground. Suisei advanced on the injured Nyx, laughing to herself.

From behind Suisei came the words, "Sacred Elysion Carousel!" A shower of blazing golden crystals struck her in the back, feeling like a hundred sharp knives nicking her flesh. With a scream of pain, Suisei fell to the ground in shock. 

The smell of jasmine filled the air as Sailorelysion entered the fray. Her navy, sea green, and lavender fuku resembled the priest uniform that her brother wore, with sheer lavender sleeves, except that it had a navy skirt and bow in the front. Pointing the Unicorn Stave at Suisei, Sailorelysion prepared to use the weapon she had assembled from the pole and head of what was left of her favorite carousel unicorn horse again if need be.

"Lucis _did _call in sick today," she said, revealing that she had been watching the battle. "I'm temping for her. Hello, my name is Sailorelysion." Such sarcasm rarely came from her, and usually only when she was very angry.

"Sailorelysion?" Aion repeated from where she lay on the ground.

The senshi of Eternity closed her eyes, calling to mind the memories of the senshi of the galaxy. She was surprised to find no mention of the white haired girl standing before her.

"Another toy for me to play with," Suisei snarled as she struggled to her feet. "One can never have too many playthings."

"How about playing with this?" Immortal Sailor Mercury's voice rang out.

Suisei turned and her face fell. This was not going as she had planned at all. Sailor Mercury stood a few feet away, brandishing Hermes' caduceus. She crossed her arms over her chest, holding the wand in one hand. She paused for a split second to gather her energy, her eyes closed and her head down. Before Suisei had time to react, Mercury's eyes snapped open and stared into her enemy's.

"Mercury," she said, raising her wand and waving it in a side sweeping motion across her body. A rip opened in the air and licks of blue flame tickled its edges.

"Time for me to make my exit," Suisei called, stepping backwards as a dark portal opened a few paces away.

Sailor Mercury ignored her. "Frozen Hellfire!"

The icy flames exploded from the rip and shot towards Suisei with intense speed. The goddess yelped in surprise and vanished through the portal before the attack could reach her. Mercury lowered her wand and rushed over to where Sailor Aion lay on the ground. As Suisei's dark energy-rope disintegrated, Mercury helped Aion to her feet.

"Who is she?" Mercury asked quietly as she watched Sailorelysion rush over to the injured Sailor Nyx.

"She calls herself Sailorelysion," Aion replied just as quietly. "She is a senshi unknown to me."

Nyx graciously accepted the hand that was held out to her as Elysion pulled her to her feet. A familiar scent swept over her, teasing her senses with memories out of reach. Sailor Nyx blinked her brown eyes in confusion and stared at the girl who had just saved them all.

"Are you alright? You look so young; it always troubles me when the young ones get hurt," Sailorelysion lamented with concerned eyes. "The evil one got away." She looked at the others, while comfortingly rubbing Nyx's hand. "That's not good. Is it possible to go after her?" So focused on the battle, Elysion did not realize that introductions and explanations would have been a better place to start.

Quite unlike her usual self, Mercury stepped forward and demanded an explanation. 

"How do you know Lucis?" she asked suspiciously.

Blinking slowly, Elysion realized that her presence there was confusing to the others. _Oh my, no wonder!_ Very few senshi had ever even _seen_ her, so infrequent were her travels from Elysium. 

"Lucis is from my homeland. I am Sailorelysion, the soldier and protector of Elysium." 

Was it safe to reveal her true identity, when an enemy had been in the area only moments before? _Not here, not now._ But clues could be sufficient 

"The color of my hair and the shine of this golden horn on my head may be familiar to you. Lucis asked me to come here, to help you, in her absence."

******

The next instant, Rei again found herself on the familiar battlefield. Dirt caked in her nose from where she had fallen prostrate on the ground in her grief. She looked up as Ares' voice whispered out over the plain, "Eris". The god was now standing in front of her and he beckoned the girl to her feet. She rose with great difficulty, as her heart was still heavy from the last ordeal. She looked at him, closely. Something was wrong, she stepped back and he laughed.

"Yes, my protégéé, before the student becomes the master, you must fight me. Choose your weapon!"

Rei looked around her; there was nothing to be used as a weapon on the desolate battlefield, unless you counted the prickly grass. She knew that her weapon had to be something inside of her and she had a feeling her psychic powers wouldn't work.

"I choose myself," she stated calmly although she felt anything but.

"Very well, we will test our inner strength's against each other. Although I doubt very much a person such as your self has much strength of will," he responded smirking. 

The two circled each other, and Rei found herself beginning to waiver even though her blood boiled at the comment. His whispers wound themselves through her ears and she shook her head to chase them away. It did little good.

"I am ashamed I received you for my apprentice. You are a failure. With me as your guardian, you should have been the one to be the princess. How could you let that simpering Moon girl take away your rule and your love?! Mamoru was yours and you just gave him up!"

The priestess bit her lip. She had almost lost the interest in the fight, so wrapped up were her thoughts in what her guardian was saying. He thought she was a failure! She, Hino Rei! Priestess, scholar, senshi...had she really failed? 

"Oh, I almost forgot, Sailor Moon's guardian told me to tell you she passed her test and that she has seen you are a burden to the senshi and are being let go. Too bad, if you had gone on being a senshi, that might have given your father something to be proud of..."

With that Rei snapped. All the doubts in her mind were swept away by his last words. Her rage boiled over and she flew at the god. The two toppled to the ground and the adrenaline pumping through the girl filled her with strength far greater than she knew she had.

"How dare you say that about Usagi?! She would never dismiss me, we are a team and we fight as a team! As for my father, I don't give a flying you-know-what about what he thinks of me!"

Now she was pounding on the form of the god pinned beneath her with her fists, tears streaking angrily from her eyes, "If anyone should be ashamed, it should be me for having such a father!"

Tears were now flowing freely from Rei's eyes and she didn't notice the form of the god disappear to be replaced by a crow until she was lying on the ground. She pushed herself up and glared through her dusty tears at the crow that was now staring at her somewhat abashedly. Strong arms encircled her and she was lifted into the air, cradled in Ares' huge arms like a baby.

" You have gone too far, my son," he said glaring at the crow as it flew back to his fellows, frightened and very much embarrassed.

"This pain," he continued, looking down at the girl in his arms, "I am sorry, Rei, but I have no power to heal it; you must fix it on your own. Know that you are strong and very brave and that I am proud of you."

He set her down and Rei found herself in a shapeless gray void. She was about to ask where they were when Ares pulled a whip from his belt. He unrolled it and passed the handle to her.

"Now that my whip is yours," he boomed, "it is endowed with the power of fire!"

As he said this a small tongue of fire blossomed from the tip and warmth passed up the whip and into her arm.

"Now go with my blessing and help save our existence. We are all counting on you, my child."

Rei nodded as she faded out and clutched the whip to her chest, thinking of the father she never really had, and the god she had just met who had somehow filled that void.

******

There it was again. That same feeling was creeping over him again, the feeling of being watched. Mentally, Mamoru shrugged it off, knowing his pursuer was not attempting anything and was probably harmless. Walking down the main street of the city, he noticed some wreckage had been done after he had past earlier. 

_I hope nothing serious was up earlier,_ he thought as he ambled by the Crown Café waving to Motoki's sister, Unazuki. 

A mysterious looking girl descended the stairs leaving the Café and turned down an alley, looking furtively over her shoulder. He was about to shout to the girl that that alley was a dead end when she walked right through the wall. Mamoru did a double take and stood in disbelief for a few seconds. He decided to investigate and crept cautiously into the alleyway, wondering what he would find in the darkness. 

******

The thread had changed colors several times as Minako had moved through the different challenges she came up against. Turning yet another corner, the blonde came upon a tablet on the wall. Words were carved deeply into the stone and she brushed off the persistent dust to read them. 

"The bridge beyond is fraught with doom,

Take care! Do not fall into the gloom!

The one who's pounding mochi on the moon

Will help you decipher this rune."

Minako glanced at the path in front of her and noticed large octagonal tiles with letters carved into them. She turned back to the poem and frowned. She gathered that she would have to spell out something to cross, but what?

"Okay, the first two lines are just to warn me of the danger, so the second two must be the actual clue..." she paused, unsure what the connection was. "The moon and mochi? What has that got to do with anything? The moon! Sailor Moon! Her last name means Moon!" 

She gleefully turned to the tiles and spotting an "S" right near the edge stepped confidently onto it. Her bravado turned to dismay as the floor gave way beneath her foot and she grasped the ledge she had just left. Pulling herself up using her considerable arm strength, Minako dusted herself off.

"Silly me!" she smacked herself in the head, "This isn't the dub! We drive on the wrong side of the road here!" 

She now stepped more cautiously on the closest "U" found it stable and continued to hop across the tiles. As she jumped, she sang the letters her feet landed on in a sing-song voice.

"U – S – A – G – I!"

Upon reaching the other side, the thread was a gleaming gold and thick, though light as a feather. She tugged on it and it held firm, very firm. Puzzled, Minako tugged on it again and this time it gave, the end hitting her on the nose and sending her sprawling to the ground. 

"Hey!" she cried out indignantly and rounded the corner rubbing her nose. 

She stopped right in her tracks. Before her was a humungous golden sphinx. It took up the whole of what was now a very large open space. The creature grinned wickedly at her and the blonde girl smiled in embarrassment and waved slightly at the monster, turning to leave.

"Uh, sorry," Minako apologized to the sphinx. "Must have taken a wrong turn. Don't worry, I'll let myself out."

"Wait, Minako!" a tinkling voice called from beyond the sphinx and she turned to see a beautiful woman sitting behind it.

To say she was merely beautiful was an understatement, Minako realized and she stared at the glowing woman open-mouthed. The figure seated on the gilded throne smiled kindly and stood with a rustling of her luxurious garments. She glided over to the awe-struck girl and smiled lovingly.

"Dear child," she chided, "One should not stare with their mouth wide open. And really, I'm not that beautiful," she whispered, leaning toward the silent Minako, "My secret is Love. The more I give, the more I get back, and the more beautiful I become. Now, I will return to my seat and the sphinx will deal with you."

At the look of horror on the girls face, Aphrodite laughed, "No, you will not be fighting the sphinx; she's not such a great fighter anyway, she is really a complete kitten. You just must solve a simple riddle or you will not pass."

Minako was relieved and at the same time worried. Another riddle? She really hoped this was the last one. The goddess settled herself back on her throne and waved her hand delicately at the formidable riddler.

Again the sphinx smiled mischievously at Minako and cleared her throat.

"You will not be solving the riddle I told before, because I'm sure you've heard it. I have now got a new one, and, I must say, it is a rather good one. I don't think you will be able to solve it, little human," she purred happily to herself.

Minako blinked. "What happens if I can't?"

"You don't want to know. Are you ready? Here goes:

What is weightless

You can see it with the naked eye

And if you put it in a barrel

It will make the barrel lighter?"

Minako stood silently for a moment, turning the clues over in her exhausted mind. Meanwhile the sphinx was jumping joyously around.

"She can't guess it! She can't guess it! I can finally be rid of this stupid job and go on vacation! No more will I be shifted from place to place to stump travelers when my riddles fail, because this one won't, and I will be free!"

As the creature pranced around the cavernous center of the maze, Minako braced herself against the wall to keep from falling due to its excessive jubilation. There was a crack on the wall, and her finger brushed over it as she held on. Minako turned to see what she had touched, and then, with the force of a lightning bolt, it hit her.

"It's a hole," she said quietly.

"What did you say?" the sphinx demanded, panic rising in her voice, "She couldn't have! No! Aphrodite, say it isn't true!"

The beast wailed piteously as someone who could be none other than Heracles appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the distraught animal in a bear hug. The two disappeared and Minako found herself alone with Aphrodite. Minako walked timidly towards the throne and was overwhelmed with surprise and joy when the lovely woman enveloped her in a hug. The labyrinth around them faded to a twilight void.

"Well done, my sweet Minako," she said softly, holding her now at arms length, "Logic never was our strong point, but you pulled through with grace worthy of the goddess of love."

A bow and quiver of arrows appeared on her back and she removed them, handing them to the bewildered Minako. 

The goddess kissed the girl lightly on the cheek and smile, "Return now to your friends and help to fight the future."

As Minako shimmered out of view she smiled at the gorgeous woman and waved, "I'll be seeing you..."

******

"So that's how you know Lucis," Eitai mused.

The group had now detransformed and was walking down the sidewalk in the direction of the Crown Cafe. 

Akumu laid a hand on the woman's arm, "There's Kiki again!"

They turned to see the tall blonde slinking around a corner into a dark alley.

"What is she doing now?" Ami asked as they neared where she had disappeared.

A shout rang from the depths of the alley way as a black portal shimmered into being and an angry-looking Suisei stepped out of it.

"Loki! Tuxedo Mask!" Eitai ran forward followed closely by the others.

"Power of the Beast!" Loki snarled, ignoring Eitai, and threw her wolf form at the blue-haired woman, smashing her into the wall.

The goddess snickered and shoved the snapping wolf off of her, "I can see the Star Seed of Light is not here so I will settle for the Golden Star Seed!"

Jun did not recognize Mamoru in this form; she had only ever seen him in the distant past, as Prince Endymion. She and her family served the royalty of the Golden Kingdom back then, the kingdom whose memory they now held exalted. For years Jun had heard the buzz about the Prince being reincarnated, but she wasn't sure she believed it until Suisei mentioned "the Golden Star Seed."

Suisei turned triumphantly towards Tuxedo Mask and shot a black energy rope at him. He held his cane at the read to fend off the attack, but the snake-like rope coiled itself around the cane and headed for his body. It bound itself around his chest and ankles and yelled in pain as Suisei began to reel in her prize.

_The man in the tuxedo is Prince Endymion?!_ Jun thought with alarm. _I cannot allow this attack!_

"No! Baldur!" the wolf howled and changed back into Loki, now holding the feather cape, "Freyja Feather Cape!"

She disappeared, but Suisei did not seem to notice. She now had another star seed within her grasp. She knew Loki was aware that any damage done to her would affect the man bound to her as well.

"Darkness of Night, Transform!"

"Aion Power, to me!"

"Mercury Immortal Power, Make-up!"

"Sacred Elysion Power, Make-up!" The last to transform, Jun spiked a ball of Sacred Fire to the ground. It sparked up around her, licking at her clothing and body, creating the fabric of her fuku. Her face showed no pain from the fire; instead, her expression was ecstatic as she drew the Unicorn Stave from the sacred flames once again. Sailorelysion could see why Lucis had sent her here—there was so much evil activity, one almost had no time to remain detransformed!

Without waiting for anyone else's input, Elysion threw another ball of Sacred Fire between Tuxedo Mask and Suisei. The fire roared to life with flames that climbed to five feet. Her intention was to burn through the energy rope, if it could be done. "Release him!"

The flames licked at the rope. It appeared to catch fire, but then the flame was moving away from the rope and toward the group of senshi. It morphed into a ball of fire shaped like a person, crying out in pain. Loki pulled off her flaming cloak and stamped on it; the smoldering remains turned to dust. She managed to shot a withering look at Elysion before her eyes rolled into her head and she tumbled to the ground.

Suisei laughed haughtily, "Thanks for getting rid of my invisible pest, Sailor Whoever-you-are. The guardian of Earth is now mine!"

Sailor Aion caught the mischievous senshi as she collapsed from her injuries and the group all looked at Sailorelysion rather suspiciously. They started to back away from her and turned toward Suisei. The goddess was busy zapping Tuxedo Kamen with icy electrical bolts to subdue him; even bound he was too strong for the evil woman to control, and fought back angrily.

Sailorelysion looked about to say something when out of nowhere, Rei and Minako appeared between her and the other senshi. The two did a double take at Sailorelysion, but the problem of Tuxedo Kamen quickly drew their attention.

"Mamoru-san!" Rei gasped.

Quickly drawing out their pens with their new symbols, the two transformed, Rei in a swirl of fire and Minako in a flash of golden light.

"Mars Immortal Power, Make-up!"

"Venus Immortal Power, Make-up!"

The two brandished their weapons and charged up their attacks.

"Mars..." the senshi of fire cracked her whip and an arc of flames formed in the air. Venus grabbed an orange-ish light arrow from her quiver and knocked it into her bow. 

"...Blood Fury!"

"Love Unfaithful Revenge!"

The two let their attacks fly at the same time, creating a burning arrow, speeding towards the unwary Suisei. She had turned to give a last smirk before retreating through her portal when she noticed the attack. She quickly turned toward the portal, attempting to escape with the unconscious Tuxedo Kamen, but not quick enough for the pursuing arrow. It hit her in the back as she shoved her prisoner through the portal and fell in after him, a scream dying in her throat as the gateway whispered shut and disappeared.

For a while the senshi stared dumbstruck at the now plain alley wall. Then, Minako and Rei turned towards the others and Rei started again at the unfamiliar senshi.

"What just happened?! And who are you?!" 

"That's not important right now," Sailor Aion interrupted, still cradling Loki in her arms. "Suisei has the Golden Star Seed, one of the most powerful seeds in the galaxy."

"Baldur.." Loki moaned.

Aion held her tighter and looked up at Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus. Her expression was grave and deadly serious.

"It is good to have you rejoin the fight," Aion said. "I fear you will have arrived just in time."

"The Darkness grows deeper," Nyx added. 

"Please no more riddles," Venus whined. "You have no idea how sick I am of them right now."

Aion rose to her feet, holding Loki in her arms. "Rest well senshi. Tomorrow will be another battle."

Aion turned and, followed by Sailor Nyx and Sailorelysion, left the other three guardians standing in the alley. Mercury, Mars, and Venus said nothing as they watched the four retreating senshi. They knew Aion was right. Tomorrow would be another battle, and no one knew if their luck would continue to hold.


	8. Beautiful Melodies and Stormy Skies! The...

Chapter Eight

__

Beautiful Melodies and Stormy Skies! The Return of Neptune and Uranus

Kiki tossed and turned in her sleep, soft moans escaping her lips every once in a while. Eitai sat beside the injured girl with a worried expression on her normally impassive face. It had been two days since Kiki had been burned by Sailorelysion's Sacred Fire, but Eitai believed something else was keeping the mischievous senshi from waking up. Eitai sighed and rearranged the blankets Kiki had thrown off in a sudden burst of movement. From the doorway, Akumu watched with her large, brown eyes.

Akumu returned to the kitchen where Junryou, the mysterious new Sailorelysion, was sitting. The white haired priestess sipped at her tea — a strange herbal blend she had brought with her from Elysium. Akumu poured herself a glass of juice and sat across the table from the new girl. A strange sense of familiarity passed over her, but it departed as quickly as it had come. Akumu stared into her glass, trying to conceal her worry from the new senshi. She hated to show weakness to this girl for some reason.

It was not apparent whether Jun had noticed that someone else had taken a seat at the table; her eyes gazed intently into the distance as if something horribly important was taking place on the nearest wall. Those eyes were sad, full of regret. Suddenly, Jun looked into her jasmine-scented tea, and then at Akumu. A small, gentle smile came to her lips. "Hello. How is she?"

Akumu shook her head. "I'm not sure. She's burned up pretty badly. Eitai is worried about her."

"That's understandable." She sighed. "We must make choices in battle, and sometimes those choices don't turn out like we intended. There is nothing we can do but regret our decision, because we cannot go back and change what happened. I am trying to get past those feelings over the choice I made now–there will be another battle, and I must fight again. I must make more decisions, and hope that next time, they do not yield undesired results."

Biting at her lip, Jun took another sip of tea. "However, I am not sure that I can get past the regret that someone unintended was hurt. Not unless she can forgive me. That is why I wish the young ones, like you, were not allowed to be senshi. It's not fair to ask you to make decisions over life and death. There is always the possibility of failure. There is always the chance that you could make things worse." Her voice broke slightly, and she put her hand to her mouth with her eyes closed on the threatening tears.

Akumu felt her heart wrench at the other girl's comments. While Jun's eyes were closed, Akumu reached out with her hand to comfort the girl. It made it half way across the table before she pulled it back, unsure how Jun would react.

"You made the right choice," Akumu consoled. "Any of us would have reacted the same. Kiki will forgive you when she wakes up. As to us young senshi, we make the decision to transform and we accept the consequences. I fought against my destiny enough to know that some things are just meant to be."

"But you shouldn't have to make that decision," Jun said, finally opening her eyes. A few tears escaped down her face. "There should be a minimum age for chosen soldiers, that none of us would be able to awaken until well, I'm getting off the subject." With a sigh, she took a large drink of her tea and tried to calm herself. "I'm a bit older than you, and you can see how I handle a battle gone wrong." Jun smiled a little. "The thing I really should be concentrating on is the Golden Star Seed. Are you sure that the man in the tuxedo is the holder of it?"

"King Endymion?" Akumu asked. Realizing what she had said, she smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I mean Mamoru-san? Yes, he is the guardian of the planet Earth. From what I remember during my talks with Galaxia, his Star Seed had a golden glow. She refused to talk more on the subject, though. Is this Seed very important?"

With wide eyes, Jun exclaimed, "Very important?! You just spoke the understatement of the year!" Jun put her hands to her head, loosely gripping handfuls of her hair. "In the past, this man was a prince, Prince Endymion, and he ruled over the Golden Kingdom with his family. My homeland is part of that Golden Kingdom." She wondered briefly why Akumu had referred to him as the King, but it was probably a long story, for which they did not have time. Maybe he had become the King in this new life and Jun just didn't know anything about it yet. "Prince Endymion held the Golden Star Seed within his body. It is a part of the energy of Elysium. When he died, the plants of Elysium began to wither, and my brother Elios and myself lost much of our power. But this was only for a brief time, for word came to us that Queen Serenity had sent his soul, which contained the Seed, to the future to be reborn. As long as the Seed was still under the control of good, then Elysium would regain its power. And it did."

Jun rose to pour herself more tea. "Now that this Mamoru-san has been kidnapped, the Golden Star Seed is in the hands of evil. If they use its energy for their plans, or if the Seed remains apart from its host for too long, then Elysium will wither again. I don't know what effect it will have on the Earth because this has never happened before for an extended period." While pouring the tea, she looked over the sprig of jasmine that she had brought with her from Elysium; it rested in a vase full of water. The leaves and flowers were still full of life, thankfully. But how long would that last? "What I do know is that if we don't get Prince Endymion back, then my mistake has doomed Elysium and maybe the Earth." The priestess pounded a fist on the kitchen counter.

Akumu jumped at the noise, her eyes widening in surprise. The new senshi was taking this awfully hard, she thought. Lowering her eyes, Akumu thought back to her own mistakes, her stubbornness nearly destroying Crystal Tokyo. Without thinking, she rose and folded her arms around Jun in a hug. The scent of the girl was so familiar, it nearly overwhelmed her, and for a split second she had a vision of marble pillars and beautiful gardens.

A little surprised, but glad for the affection, Jun turned a bit and hugged Akumu back, smiling. "It's good to see I haven't made a suspicious enemy out of you, too." She briefly stroked the younger girl's hair, wondering why the embrace felt so familiar. _You were much smaller then,_ Jun strangely thought. "If I could have a little girl of my own, I'd want her to be a lot like you."

Akumu started at the comment and broke free of the embrace. She stared at Jun for a few moments, blinking as she processed the thoughts and emotions whirling through her mind. She opened her mouth to speak, but the conversation was interrupted as Eitai entered the kitchen. Akumu turned to face the elder senshi.

"How is she?" Akumu asked.

"Still sleeping, plagued by troubled dreams," Eitai sighed. Her crystal eyes moved from Akumu to focus sharply on Jun. "I know why Lucis sent you to us, but there is much you need to know about this fight. Perhaps it will curb some of your rash decisions in the future."

Akumu opened her mouth to defend Jun, but found that neither girl was paying attention to her. She instead moved into the kitchen and began to clean up as Eitai led Jun into the family room to talk.

*******

Rei sat outside in the fresh air with Ami and Minako. Artemis was happily curled on Minako's lap, purring as he dozed in the warm sunshine, while Luna sat close to Ami. The two cats had been overjoyed at seeing the three girls again even though Luna still worried about Usagi. They had been discussing their respective quests and the meetings of their guardian gods. Each had come home with a profound new look on life and a sense of comfort that someone was always watching over them. Luna was especially intrigued by Ami's descriptions of the senshi of the Lower World.

"There are three of them?" Luna asked.

Ami nodded. "That I know of, anyway. Sailor Acheron seemed very nice and Sailor Dis was a little snobby, but I never saw Sailor Orcus."

Luna frowned. "It seems that there are more senshi than even Queen Serenity knew about."

"Rei?" Minako asked softly.

Rei was staring out into the courtyard of the Shrine, where her two crows were pecking at seeds. She had purposefully left out telling her friends about the cruel test of facing her beloved crows, perhaps because she was ashamed. 

Rei shook her head and forced a smile. "So now what?"

"Well, since you three came back, I suppose the others will return soon," Artemis answered without opening his eyes.

"What about the new senshi? Sailorelysion?" Minako asked.

"She does seem strange," Ami agreed. "I wonder where this Elysium place she keeps talking about is."

"Seems to be an important place if Kami went there to recover," Luna said. "I wonder if that golden horn on her head has anything to do with it."

Artemis stood and stretched. "What I want to know is what are these Star Seeds that Hodur seems so eager to posses."

"I asked Eitai about it earlier," Ami answered. "All she said is that it's what Hodur wants. Apparently all senshi have one."

"So that's why Hodur is collecting senshi," Luna said. "I want you all to be on your guards. Who knows who Hodur will go after next."

"Relax, Luna," Minako said with a smile. "With our new powers, Hodur doesn't stand a chance!"

Luna wasn't quite as sure.

******

With a thud, Michiru landed hard on a beach of soft, white sand. She stood up quickly but gracefully and glanced furtively around. No one was in sight. Demurely dusting herself off, the aqua haired violinist studied where she had been so rudely dropped. 

By the sun she could tell it was afternoon, although closer to evening than lunchtime. The azure sky arched overhead, free from the slimy trails of clouds as the sun warmed the separation between land and sea. She stepped up to the edge of the surf and let the waves come over her feet. With that, Michiru realized that she was no longer dressed in her becoming green sundress, but in a dark blue bathing suit with small white polka dots.

"Ugh, I hate this color, and polka dots!" she whined delicately, "Haruka would like it though."

The horizon had begun to dim towards a dark indigo in color and the warm day turned to chill evening as a cool breeze picked up. Michiru shivered in her bathing suit and pondered what she was supposed to do.

"Jump into the water, you will find it quite warm."

She jumped at the voice and swung angrily around to confront the speaker but was disconcerted to find empty space and an isolated beach around her. Confused she turned back to the water.

"Yes, I am in here. Now come," the voice laughed merrily, the sound of water rushing back into the ocean.

Michiru hesitated. She could see no islands nearby, so the only logical place she could swim to would be underwater, but how far would she have to go? She could hold her breath quite a while, longer than most, but she was certainly not a fish.

"Do not worry," the voice rumbled as if in answer to her thoughts, "All of your mortal needs have been taken care of.

The girl threw herself into the ocean, not liking the sound of the word mortal' used by the unseen person.

******

As her vision cleared, Haruka found that her vision didn't clear significantly as she was surrounded by cold, vaporous clouds. The wet drops clung to her body and she shook her short hair, sending a spray into the air.

Just as suddenly, the cloudbank swirled away in a gust of wind and the blonde racer found herself at the edge of a treacherous cliff. Haruka sharply drew in breath and stumbled back, choking. The air was deathly thin, and she found herself swaying from lack of oxygen. She kneeled on the gritty height and peered over into the sea of clouds. Smiling stupidly, she crept closer to the edge, leaning over the precipice.

"How nice it would be," she murmured to herself, "to fall into those clouds, drop like a stone and soar back up with the wind."

She pushed herself into a crouch, still staring down at the swirling mists. Then, like a kamikaze cliff diver, she threw herself into the abyss, falling, falling. Haruka faded to a shadow then was utterly lost to the eye.

******

Suisei sat in her chambers, hands fisted in her lap, knuckles white and palms bleeding from little half-moon cuts. The woman didn't feel her nails digging into her own flesh; she knew only that within her reach was a powerful star seed. And she wanted it, lusted after it. Its holy golden glow consumed her thoughts and she still felt the burn of it against her evil flesh.

Her back burned too, but from an undignified wound. Those miserable senshi had shot her in the back with their puny powers of good. Though not as strong as that of the weirdo in the tuxedo', as Suisei had come to know him, their purity had burned her and she was unable to walk for a strange lightness had come over her spine. The feeling was slightly familiar but she shrugged it off. 

She longed to sneak to the trophy room and grasp that burning crystal but she knew she would not make it. The goddess would have to wait for the tingling to leave her body. She rested and bided her time, fantasizing about her triumphant takeover. 

******

Eitai sat Jun down on the sofa and gazed over her shoulder to where Akumu stood in the kitchen. The blue haired girl was wiping clean the glass she had used for her juice and standing close to the doorway that separated the kitchen from the family room. 

"Akumu-chan," Eitai called.

Akumu jumped and nearly dropped her glass. Slightly embarrassed, she took the final step into full view and bowed to Eitai. The elder woman smiled at her.

"Go and sit with Kiki, please," Eitai said. "I would like to speak with Jun alone."

Akumu glanced down at Jun, who was sitting on the sofa looking at her clasped hands. Akumu raised her gaze back to Eitai, whose face remained emotionless. The girl put the glass and towel back in the kitchen and disappeared down the hall. Eitai remained motionless until she heard the door close.

"I possess the memories of all the senshi who ever were," Eitai began, her back to Jun. "I remember all their great deeds that have saved the universe. I know all their enemies and friends."

She turned to stand directly in front of Jun. The white haired stranger didn't raise her eyes to meet Eitai's as the elder woman stared at her.

"I do not know you," Eitai finished. "How is it that you are a senshi, but I have no knowledge of you? You appear out of nowhere, saying you are a friend of Lucis, yet the first thing you do is harm Sailor Loki."

Not used to being interrogated, Jun had withdrawn into herself a bit when this chat had begun, but now she looked up with an expression of disbelief. Did they think she had hurt the other girl _on purpose?_

Eitai continued pacing. "I have heard of Elysium. I helped to connect it to Parallel Earth, and I know of Elios, yet you are a complete mystery to me. I do not like what I don't know, Junryou, however good your intentions are."

Jun opened her mouth as if to explain, but Eitai cut her short. "I don't want to hear your life story, Junryou. Consider yourself warned. I will allow you to remain because we need your help, and if Lucis did send you, I cannot go against her. Just stay away from Akumu."

Eitai looked down at the girl, and her expression softened slightly. "I hope I have made myself clear. You will need to earn our trust."

Her brow furrowed, Jun replied, "I would never hurt a child." The fact that she took offense to the mere suggestion that she would ever harm Akumu was obvious in her tone. "If you want to judge me for a mistake I could not help, so be it." She stood up. "But don't threaten me. I am a Priestess of Elysium whether you've heard of me or not." With that, Jun briskly exited the house, slamming the front door.

Eitai watched her go. From the hall, she heard the bedroom door creak open and Akumu appear in the hall. Eitai turned to the girl and smiled.

"How is Kiki?" Eitai asked conversationally.

"Where is Jun?" Akumu demanded, ignoring Eitai's question.

"She's out cooling down, I imagine," Eitai replied. 

"I heard yelling," Akumu said. "What did you say to her, Eitai-san?"

"The truth," Eitai replied. "She is an unknown senshi. We must be wary of her. I told her she would have to earn our trust."

"Hasn't she earned it already by coming to our aid?" Akumu demanded. "She came from Elysium! She is not a threat to us."

"She _says_ she came from Elysium," Eitai corrected. "Until Lucis returns, we cannot be too careful."

Akumu looked about ready to explode. She marched over to the front door and began to put on her shoes. Eitai came up behind her and put her hand on her shoulder. 

"Where are you going?"

"To find Jun," Akumu replied. "This is not her world."

"It is not yours either," Eitai reminder her calmly. The elder woman sat down next to the blue haired girl. "Sometimes in life we must say things to help others reach their potential. Those words may not always be kind, but they are necessary. Do you understand?"

Akumu frowned, but took off her shoes. "I guess so, but I still hate to think that she's alone out there."

Eitai smiled mysteriously. "None of us are ever alone."

******

Michiru swam hard in the water. Deeper and deeper, not knowing quite where she was going. Letting her strong strokes carry her out, the aqua haired girl found she was able to breathe as well as see, although by now she was far beneath the waves.

A temple with sweeping arcades and thousands of columns glided into view, growing in front of her. Nearing, Michiru noticed one carved in the likeness of her own dear Haruka. The other Sol Senshi were represented in stone along with her. All the other columns were of senshi she did not recognize, but she and the others framed the front of the edifice.

__

Every senshi in the galaxy must be here! she marveled, _maybe even ones from other galaxies._

Floating in front of the marble figure Michiru lovingly caressed the face of Sailor Uranus and stared into the classic-style blank eyes.

"That is not only Sailor Uranus, but Sailor Loki as well. Since the Planetary Senshi are the doubles of the Immortal Senshi, they share pillars."

A large man stood in the doorway of the structure, his brown beard wavering in the gentle currents. A golden trident was grasped in one hand and his eyes were very proud. His eyes bored into Michiru's and he beckoned her to him. As if in a dream, the girl glided towards the man.

"Come inside," he rumbled, "and your trial shall begin."

******

Again Haruka found herself opening her eyes to find her vision dark. She closed and opened her eyes again, but all was black. All was dark around her, but for a few pinpricks of light. 

"Stars...stars?" she yelled, "I'm in space!"

Her voice made no sound in the shapeless vacuum and her body drifted aimlessly in the zero gravity. She turned awkwardly around to find the earth and moon dancing lazily in their orbits below her. 

Sifting through her thoughts, Haruka vaguely remembered throwing herself off of a cliff, but she had fallen _down_. How was she now countless miles above the Earth?

"Maybe I really did soar up with the wind," she laughed silently, "Went a little farther than I had expected, though."

With a crack that split through the silence of space, a jagged tear materialized in the space before her. An undeniably old man stepped out of the fissure. He was tall and looked very wise, but somehow youthful. 

"I have brought you here," he spoke in a whisper that carried through the windless space, "in order to better test you. My powers are stronger in space than on cumbersome Earth."

The man close his eyes and the pair vanished.

******

She still ached, but was tired of waiting.

Suisei slunk down the dim causeway. The torches, once bright and golden, now glowed darker than shadows with an eerie luminescence. The passage ended at heavy doors carved with arcane symbols surrounding a burst of light. The story of the former glory of Parallel Earth.

Sniggering at the carvings, the evil woman pulled one door slightly open. The rusty hinges groaned and Suisei winced, freezing where she stood.

She waited there, unable to breathe, ready to bolt at the slightest sound. Eventually, she shivered and slid into the breach.

******

Jun lost her usual cool; no one had ever questioned her credentials like that. "I have no knowledge of you. I do not like what I don't know. I will _allow_ you to remain," she mumbled to herself, mimicking things Eitai had just said as she stormed down the street. Where she was going, who knew. "I am an advisor to royalty, not a nobody." For the first time Jun realized that she was really not in her own world. _Parallel Earth?_

Jun walked quickly ahead, without paying attention to where she traveled. In no time, she found herself lost in a large park. A blue lake loomed before her, the afternoon sun twinkling off the calm waters. With a sigh, she rested her arms on the fence of the lake, losing herself in the reflections.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a voice beside her asked.

Jun jumped in surprise. She turned her head to see a tall man with reddish brown hair and green eyes smiling down at her.

"I come here quite often," he continued. "It helps me think and remember, sort things out in my life. It seems to me that's why you're here as well. Am I right?"

"Well, in a way" Truthfully, Jun had just stumbled into this park, but the lake did strongly remind her of home. Gorgeous babbling streams and sprawling, clear lakes were in abundance in Elysium. She had never wanted to be back there so badly before. "We have lakes like this at home it's a rare problem I cannot solve on the banks of those waters. My thoughts always clear as I dip my head in for a cool drink. So serene." 

It suddenly occurred to Jun that she had said _as I dip my head in for a cool drink_ now how was _that_ going to sound to him? He didn't know she was a magical Priestess who could transform herself into not only a warrior, but a winged horse! For the first time since she left the house, Jun forgot her anger and began to giggle uncontrollably at the mental picture of herself plunging her human head into a lake and slurping up the water. "Uh I mean"

The man laughed. "I often drink from the lakes when I go camping in the mountains. It's very refreshing. Strange that you would find a lake in the centre of a city, when it is calmness that you crave."

Beginning to blush, Jun leaned again on the fence to look out over the water. Her parents had always told her not to talk to boys, not to get involved with them, because they were a distraction from her sacred, royal duty. No romance. But Jun could not help it. Boys, besides her brother, so rarely spoke to her. They sparsely were given the opportunity. Jun couldn't help but be nervous. "Every busy city needs a little calm."

"Every busy spirit does too," he said seriously. There was a moment of silence between the two as a breeze picked up from across the lake. Neither one moved, nor spoke, until the man broke the tension with an easy laugh.

"Where are my manners?" he asked. He stuck out his hand towards Jun. "My name is Sukaino Tansei."

Offering her hand back shyly, Jun replied, "I am the Pries – uh, I am Kin Junryou. You may call me Jun, if you please." She nervously bit her lip at her slip-up; it was so hard to get used to being outside of Elysium. Jun felt like a fish out of water. The wind whispered through her white bangs and blew them off of her forehead, giving Tansei a clear view of the odd tear-shaped red jewel between her eyes.

Tansei's eyes widened with surprise for a moment before relaxing back to their normal demeanor. The light sparkled off the jewel on the white haired girl's forehead and it brought a lump to Tansei's throat. He thought of Kami in her beautiful form as Sailor NeoSun, and the symbol which shone on her forehead. He wondered if she was well in the strange place she had decided to go to. Lost in reflection, he barely realized that he was still holding Jun's hand and the girl was looking at him strangely.

Tansei took his hand back and laughed sheepishly. "So, Jun, what is it that is troubling you so much that you would seek solace at the lake?" 

It took several seconds for Jun to find her voice again. Why had he looked at her like that? Why did he linger at holding her hand? These things were so unfamiliar to her, she did not know how to process it. Jun avoided looking in his eyes, instead glancing toward the lake. "I'm currently staying with a friend. Today, I had an argument with one of her housemates. We got involved in a tricky situation, and I tried to control it, but it didn't work out the way I intended. Someone got hurt." Her eyes filled with obvious regret. "I'm not sure I can ever make it up to them."

Tansei nodded thoughtfully and leaned against the rail separating the path from the lake. His eyes never left Jun's face, even though he realized the girl was trying not to look at him. 

"Housemate troubles are the hardest to deal with," Tansei observed, "and since you're out here alone, I'm guessing your friend is staying out of it. It seems to me that you need to make amends with whoever you hurt. Maybe that will make you feel better."

"Perhaps," Jun replied, after a few moments of thought. What he said made perfect sense, but he had reduced the situation to its simplest form. Actually making those amends that was proving to be complicated.

Tansei bit his lip in thought, knowing he wasn't being very helpful to the troubled girl. Truthfully, all he could think about was Kami. He forced a smile and put his hand on Jun's.

"Why don't we go get something to eat?" he suggested. "I know a great café near here with lots of nice desserts and teas. It will help you forget your worries for a time."

Finally turning to look at him again, Jun nodded, and managed a smile. "That would be lovely." She noticed that, strangely, she liked the feel of his hand on hers.

******

Akumu knelt on the couch, her arms resting on the back of it and her eyes staring out the window of the apartment. Somewhere down there, hurt and alone, was the priestess Junryou. Akumu felt partly responsible for the girl's hurt feelings. She had been listening at the door of Kiki's room and had heard almost everything. Eitai had been cruel and unforgiving to the new girl, and she had done nothing to stop it.

Akumu sighed, wondering what Eitai had meant by none of us are ever alone'. Obviously the elder woman knew something she did not. Akumu rested her head on her hands, hating that everyone treated her as a child. She was a senshi, just like them, and the companion of Queen Serenity, ruler of Crystal Tokyo! It was unfair that everyone thought of her as a child. Eitai had gone to sit with Kiki and had not yet come out. Akumu gazed over her shoulder at the closed door and wondered what Eitai was doing.

"This is silly," Akumu said to herself. "I have to find Jun. Maybe she's lost and can't find her way home. Maybe she's hurt!"

Akumu slid off the couch and headed to the door. Quietly, she put on her shoes and taking a last look at the closed bedroom door, she slipped out of the apartment.

******

The inside of the structure was just a massive courtyard, open to the leagues of ocean above it. Close at hand, a large pearled throne carved in the shape of a shell dominated the room. In front of the dais, a raised platform took up much of the floor space. Uncertainly, Michiru looked to the man who was now seated in the throne and looked at her expectantly. Poseidon motioned towards her feet and the girl noticed she could now walk, slowly, on the ground. She laboriously climbed the few steps to the platform and stood looking around the room.

"Behold!" the sea god thundered, "Your challenger approaches. Kill and you win, die and you lose. Do not hold back."

Michiru nodded, trying to discern who her enemy was through the veil of the saline water. A tall figure steadily drew nearer and nearer and the teal haired girl gasped in surprise at who she saw there.

"H-Haruka?" she breathed, reaching her arms out then drawing them back to her.

With sadness in her eyes, she turned to the god on the dais.

"I cannot do this," she pleaded, "Please, pick someone else. If it is the real Haruka, what is the good in killing her and if it isn't, how can I be sure? Please, I cannot fight her."

Poseidon looked sternly at his charge, "Then you have failed and I will be forced to kill you."

Michiru was taken aback by his response and looked back and forth between her guardian and lover who now stood in a fighting stance. In defeat she bowed her head and the god smiled.

"The weapon shall be, daggers!"

Instantly, medium sized daggers appeared in the hands of both fighters and Michiru looked sadly up at her opponent. Haruka seemed not to notice the sadness in her eyes, but to be completely intent upon her mission. The blonde came at her relentlessly.

_I can't do this! Why is she so calm about this? Why is this so easy for her? Haruka!_

"I won't do this!" she screamed, "Don't you see, Haruka? This is probably our test; they're just trying to trick us into failing."

Michiru reached for her, grasping at her shirt. With a grunt, Haruka pulled away and twisted Michiru to the ground in one smooth movement. Pinning the violinist down, she drew back to stab her. With a start, Michiru realized that this was no game; this was for real. If she died, it would be the end. She screamed in agony of spirit and kicked into the racer's gut with all her might, sending the girl across the floor.

The dagger went spinning off into the gloom and Michiru put a foot on Haruka's chest to keep her from getting up. Her breath whistling out of her, the tall girl glared at her captor from her position on the floor.

"Haruka, I've beaten you. Let's end this. I will not kill you for the sake of the world, it's not worth it!"

With a sneer, Haruka rolled from under her friend's foot, and, leaping up, took off at a run for her flung dagger. In terror, Michiru clutched her long knife to her chest.

"I'll have to kill you then," she whispered hopelessly, "Or you will kill me, and I will not let you have that on your conscience."

Michiru looked at her attacker with despair, but she was determined to go through with her plan. Screaming in rage, Haruka came at her partner with her dagger high, ready to deal the final blow. She never got close enough for the teal haired girl threw her dagger and it hit its fatal mark, the heart of her love. 

Eyes wide with shock, the blonde fell back with a gurgle as Michiru screamed. In a flash, all that was left was a dust that settled softly to the floor and the dagger that made a hollow clatter under the waves.

Throwing herself on the pile, Michiru desperately tried to form the dust back into the shape of her lover. Her tears flowed freely, going nowhere in the watery abyss. Just as quickly as the dust had formed, it was gone, and the grief-stricken girl was left holding empty air.

She looked up in anger and shock and found herself clothed in her regular clothes once more, kneeling on the "ground" of a shapeless void.

"Michiru, my daughter."

Turning at the sound of her name, she beheld once more the one who had made her slay that which she treasured above all else. Unable to control herself, she threw herself at him, beating him with her hands, kicking him until she collapsed in exhaustion and tears. The strong man held her close, stoking her hair until her screams became soft whimper.

"Michiru, you truly are worthy to wield my power. You destroyed that which was most important to you, for the sake of others."

She looked up at him accusingly.

He shook his head, "Your sacrifice was not in vain as you will now receive my power to help save our existence. I am going to tell you something that I know will make you angry with me, but no matter. You certainly have my temper. That person you fought was not real; she was only an illusion, albeit a very deadly illusion created by your mind."

He smiled down at her kindly and laughed at the relief in her face.

"You know, you wouldn't have had to fight Haruka if there had been another person as close to your heart. I will tell you a secret. Don't tell anyone because you are not supposed to know," he winked at her conspiritally, "Your soul or Star Seed chooses that task that would be most difficult for you to do. That is why you had to kill Sailor Uranus. The three inners all had to overcome their doubts of themselves in some way. These quests are not only to give you stronger powers but to strengthen you within."

Michiru wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled. 

Poseidon smiled in return and handed the girl her henshin wand, changed so that it now had his symbol on it. Shimmering out, she waved as he whispered in her mind, _Do not fear for I am with you always._

******

The air was cool and refreshing as she walked. The sun was still out, although Akumu knew it would soon be setting. Then, the world would belong to her. Akumu relished the night, partly because of her upbringing as a thief, and partly because of her senshi heritage. Still, she didn't know how Jun would handle it lost in a city of strangers. Akumu decided to head first to the Shrine where the other senshi gathered to see if they had spotted Jun that day. She decided against cutting through the park and instead took the long way, searching the streets for signs of Jun.

The Shrine was deserted as Akumu walked up the last of the steps. Two crows raised their heads to look at her as she cross the courtyard, and one cawed at her as she past. She headed nervously to the Shrine.

"Hello there, young lady!" 

Jumping in surprise, Akumu turned to see a very short old man standing behind her with a smile on his face. He was dressed in priest robes and had his hands clasped behind his back. Akumu bowed in greeting to him.

"Hello sir," she said.

"Here to make a wish, are you?" the old man asked. "The wishes come true you know. Why, only a few minutes ago I wished a pretty girl would come to the Shrine and here you are!"

Akumu blushed and was about to answer the old man when she heard a door open behind her.

"Grandpa, are you bothering people again?" an angry voice asked.

The old man vanished and Akumu turned around to see Rei coming toward them, holding a broom. She paused when she saw Akumu and blinked in surprise.

"Akumu," Rei gasped. 

"Rei-san," Akumu greeted her. "Have you seen Jun?"

Rei leaned on her broomstick. "Jun?"

Akumu stepped closer to the black haired girl. "The white haired senshi from last night. Have you seen her walking around in mortal form?" she whispered.

Rei shook her head. "I'm sorry. She hasn't been here and I haven't left the Shrine today. Maybe one of the others has seen her. I think they're at Crowns."

Akumu smiled and bowed to Rei. "Thank you. I'll check there. If you see Jun, please tell her to go home and wait for me."

Rei promised she would and watched as the young blue haired girl skipped down the stairs. 

******

With a crack, Haruka and the strange man, who had identified himself as Cronos, appeared on the surface of a desolate, gray planet. She looked around astonished at the wreckage strewn everywhere.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"It is not where my dear, but _when_," the man answered walking off at a quick pace for his old age.

"Okay..." Haruka asked rather annoyed, " _When_ are we then?"

"We are some hundred thousand years after the destruction of the Earth."

"_This_ is the Earth?"

"Mmm, yes. You see, the Earth and all the inner planets were engulfed by the sun and their dead shells were flung to the outer edges of the solar system. Now, they are the outer planets, though dead."

"But, but that means..."

"That does not matter. It is imperative that you concentrate on the task ahead. Now, I must leave you I have important business to attend to. I trust you will do fine on your own."

Before Haruka could protest, the strange man was gone with another disturbing crack. She looked sullenly around at the wasted landscape. It had been burnt to cinders by the power of the sun; a charred hulk was all that remained. 

The crunch of foot against gravel alerted the tall blonde to the presence of another. Quickly turning, Haruka saw what she would have least expected.

"Sailor Saturn?!" she ran toward her, "What are you doing here? I thought you were dead!"

The newcomer looked at her sadly, "I have come to give you something and to help you to succeed in your challenge."

Saturn held out the Space Sword and Haruka took it uncertainly.

"But how can I use it? I can't transform, and where did you get this from?"

"Never mind all that," she ordered sternly, "I must go now, do not fail in your task. Remember: everything here is not as it seems."

"Wait!" she cried, but it was useless for the specter had already faded into nothingness.

Another crack startled her out of her reverie and the crotchety old man was again standing there, only this time he had someone with him. Out from behind him with bowed head stepped Michiru. Haruka moved towards her, but was stopped by Cronos. Confused, she looked up at her guardian.

"I see you have managed to summon your sword, very good. Now you will be able to complete your task in a less messy way than I had expected."

"What do you mean?" Haruka asked suspiciously, the man was starting to unnerve her.

"As you can see, this is a dead system. Even if you stop Ragnarok, this will still happen, there is no stopping it. But you can reverse it."

"How?"

"If the blood of an innocent is spilt on the resting place of former Neo-Queen Serenity, then she will arise and bring healing to the Sol System. That is why Sailor Neptune is here. She is to be the sacrifice."

"What?!" Haruka looked at Michiru.

Her head was no longer bowed, she looked up at Haruka and smiled, "We, along with Pluto, are the only senshi left in our system. One of us has to be sacrificed and I volunteered. Pluto is too important to die, it would mess up the balance. I am too weak to kill you so I volunteered to be the sacrifice because I knew you would go through with it Haruka."

The blonde was shocked, sure she was the strong one, but to ask her to commit _murder_!

"Haruka, please, listen to me. It has to be this way, you can't let Serenity lay in that cold tomb forever," she smiled, "I gladly give up my life so that new life may flourish; don't be selfish on my account. Remember the promise we made to each other? Sacrifices have to be made, you said so yourself."

****

Haruka looked closely at Michiru. There were no signs of sorrow on the girl's face. It did seem as though she were happy to do this. Reluctantly, she raised the sword as she stepped forward. Her love knelt upon the ground as one waiting for the executioner to strike. 

"Don't hesitate, Haruka. Strike true."

She gulped as she held the keen blade in her hand, she brought it up again, but dropped it clutching at her head. A barrage of memories flooded in on her: Sailor Moon making her go back to save Sailor Neptune, the inner senshi risking their freedom to save Hotaru and Chibiusa, Sailor Moon giving up the Holy Grail to save Hotaru from Mistress Nine. What was it she had said? The world can be saved without anyone getting hurt?

"No!" she roared, "It's not right! It's not what Dumpling would want!"

Suddenly, Michiru and the desolate planet were gone and all that was left was Haruka and Cronos in a strange gray mist. 

Cronos shook his head, "I almost didn't think you would make it, as stubborn as you are. Good thing you had Sailor Moon to help you all those times. She turned out to be a good mentor, better than me I suppose; we are too much alike."

The old man clasped her hand and she smiled, feeling her pen between their palms.

"Goodbye old codger!" she waved as she faded away.

He sighed, "Young people now a days. No respect!"

******

Eitai sat next to Kiki's bed, watching the restless girl sleep. Her wounds were not so serious that Kiki should still remain unconscious, yet nothing Eitai could think of made the girl open her eyes. Eitai sighed and glanced out the window. Akumu was gone as well — she had heard the door close gently a few hours ago. The silence didn't bother Eitai at all, but something else was nagging at her mind. She smiled down at Kiki.

"I'm used to being alone with my thoughts," Eitai said out loud. "Perhaps the isolation has made me unfit for companionship. Perhaps that is why I have pushed everyone away."

She smoothed the hair from Kiki's feverish forehead and a single tear fell onto the sleeping girls face. Eitai blinked, surprised to discover her own face wet with tears. She could not remember ever crying before.

"Kiki," Eitai continued. "I have changed. I don't think I can go back to the loneliness of the Void. I don't think I can leave the people I have met. How can I return to timelessness knowing that the world outside me continues?"

Kiki didn't answer. Eitai crossed her arms on Kiki's bed and put her head down, sobbing into the blankets. She stayed like that for several minutes until she felt a gentle hand on her head. Looking up, Eitai saw Kiki sitting up in bed, smiling down at her.

"We all must struggle," Kiki said softly, "but none of us are ever alone."

Eitai sat up. Those had been the exact words she had said to Akumu hours earlier. The senshi of eternity looked at Kiki closely and saw the sadness in the girls eyes.

"You are being torn apart within," Eitai said. "Please, let me help you."

Kiki's gentle expression disappeared, replaced by anger. "You cannot know! No one can know! No one can understand!" Kiki yelled.

"If anyone can understand loneliness," Eitai told her, "it's me."

Tears brimmed in Kiki's eyes and she bit her lower lip until a small trickle of blood formed. Eitai gently wiped it with a tissue and waited patiently for her friend to speak. Kiki lowered her eyes to the blanket that lay clenched between her hands.

"I'm sorry, Eitai," Kiki forced herself to say calmly. "This burden I must bear alone."

The blond girl lay back down and turned her back to the elder woman. Eitai rose to her feet and left the room. As the door closed, Kiki curled herself into a ball and began to sob. She cried for all she had done, and the consequences of her foolish nature.

******

Akumu thanked Unazuki for the soda and slid out of the booth. Jun had not been at the café, nor had she found the other senshi. A sudden thought struck the young girl as she walked toward the door — she knew this building. Looking around at the architecture, she realized it was in this building in the ruins of Old Tokyo that she had spent many nights before she had met Princess Usagi. Knowing that the old building had once meant so much to people brought a smile to her face as she left the café and headed back into the street. She thought to look for Ami at the park, or perhaps the library. All the while, she kept her eyes peeled for Jun.

Minutes after Akumu rounded the corner away from the café, Tansei and Jun appeared walking down the street. Tansei was happily pointing out the features of the city to the girl, who seemed to be looking at him more than the buildings.

"Here we are," Tansei said at last, stopping in front of the building. "Crown's Café. The best deserts in town. Shall we go up?"

Jun smiled shyly and nodded as Tansei led the way into the café. Once seated, a waitress brought them menus. Tansei smiled at Jun, and she ducked behind the menu, pretending to study it diligently.

"Try the fudge brownie," Tansei suggested. "It's delicious."

Upon checking the price for that, she frowned slightly and looked a bit more. "I, um, have to watch my money while on the sur face uh, while I'm in Tokyo. I'll just have a cream soda," she replied, a little embarrassed. Jun wasn't about to ask the kind man to buy her anything; he was already doing more than ever could be asked of him by looking after a complete stranger.

Tansei regarded her, his broad smile never leaving his face. The waitress came over, ready to take their order.

"One cream soda," Tansei said, "and a fudge brownie, with two spoons, please."

Looking up from her menu sharply, Jun blushed, the color slowly creeping into her face. Then she cleared her throat and held back a delighted little smile. The waitress looked from the embarrassed girl to the smiling man and nodded. As she vanished with the menus, Tansei looked back at Jun.

"My treat," he said.

"Thank you." Her hand went to her mouth. _Just deep in thought; no, not trying to cover this flattered, idiot grin!_

There was a pregnant pause as each thought of something to say next. "So, you're not from Tokyo. Where are you from?"

Jun had been entertaining the thought that eating a brownie with two spoons was a lot like sharing a cream soda with two straws, like lovers did in the movies she had been privileged to see, when Tansei asked her one of the questions she dreaded. It sobered her up enough to calm the silly infatuated grin on her face, but she could not help but swing her legs under the table giddily. "Um, I'm from down south of Tokyo. Way down there. Many miles away." _Ha! Didn't have to lie!_ "I don't leave my home very much, so this is quite a change for me, being in the big city. Do you like living in Tokyo? Does the city ever get to you, with all the hustle and bustle? Maybe that's why you were seeking peace at the lake, hmm?"

The grin from Tansei's face seemed to fade at Jun's last remark. He raised his eyes to look past the girl, somewhere out the window, over her shoulder. His eyes grew sad momentary before he shook his head as if to dismiss the thought and returned his gaze to Jun. She frowned for a moment, wondering what that expression was about, until Tansei began to speak.

"I do like the city," Tansei said, addressing the first question first. "I haven't live here that long, though. I'm studying at the university. I often go to the park to read, or to think. Or to meet interesting people."

Smiling and nodding, Jun's feet swung even more merrily under the table. She was having a normal conversation, with a real boy who wasn't her brother!

Tansei paused as the waitress came with their order. He thanked her as she left and picked up a spoon.

"I like the lake especially," Tansei continued. "It holds a lot of memories for me, and makes me think about my friends."

"Hmm friends" This suddenly caused Jun to wonder if she really had any friends. Well, maybe the shrine maidens counted oh she was so lonely for a companion! Someone to tell all of her hopes and dreams to

As Jun picked up her spoon, a wave abruptly moved through her. She had felt such energy before, when Prince Endymion was in danger–it was his Star Seed crying out for help. As a Priestess of his kingdom, Jun was tuned in to his wavelength. But this was not Prince Endymion! It was someone else she had a strong bond with, and not her brother why was it so familiar and yet so strange? Sudden memories flooded back to her, of herself holding a baby, bouncing it lightly, and that smile on her face such perfect, unconditional love. But Jun had no babies.

Golden eyes widening, the spoon began to bend in her hand. The horrendous feeling settled over her that the baby was in terrible danger. The baby was here in Tokyo, and Jun had to help her or she might die. Wild-eyed, the white-haired girl sprang to her feet like a jack-in-the-box. "M'sorry, hafta go!" she cried before bolting from the café in the direction the energy wave told her to go.

Tansei watched the strange girl run off. He sensed something different in the air, something he had not felt since the night when Kami had nearly lost her life. He wondered if the strange girl had something to do with the senshi. Thinking of Kami made his heart wrench and with a sad sigh, he left the café.

The fudge brownie with the two spoons lay uneaten on the table behind him.

******

Akumu frowned. She had been searching for the better part of the afternoon and so far had not found anyone, except Rei. Ami had not been at the library, Minako was not playing volleyball at the school or playing games at the arcade, and even Luna and Artemis were nowhere to be found. Most disturbingly, she had seen no sign of Jun. 

"I hope she's at home," Akumu said to herself.

Finally giving up, Akumu turned on her heel. She was pretty far from home and her feet were starting to get sore; not to mention her grumbling stomach. Tired and frustrated, she fell back on her memory of the ruins of Old Tokyo to find a short cut to the apartment. Crisscrossing her way down streets and alleys, she was not far from Crowns Café when she sensed someone behind her. Thinking it was another wanderer like herself and knowing she was more than a match for any thug, Akumu headed out of the alley and to a busy street. She was almost free when a shadow materialized in front of her.

"Suisei!" Akumu gasped.

The goddess of Betrayal smiled at the girl, her arms crossed over her midnight blue dress. The portal behind her closed as she pretended to look around, one hand on her forehead.

"No friends?" Suisei asked in mock alarm. "No senshi to save you, little girl? Then you might as well surrender your Star Seed now!"

"Never!" Akumu cried, backing up a few steps. "Darkness of Night, Transform!"

Suisei waited patiently for Akumu to turn into Sailor Nyx. When the transformation was complete, Suisei cupped her hands. A small sphere of energy materialized.

"Catch!" Suisei said playfully, tossing the ball.

It exploded at Nyx's feet, throwing her backwards and slamming her hard against the wall. Her breath exploded from her lungs with an "oof" and she sat stunned on the ground. Suisei moved to stand over her.

Sailor Nyx put her hand to her mouth as if she were going to blow a kiss at Suisei. A fine powder materialized in her palm.

"Sandman Kiss!" Nyx said, blowing the powder into Suisei's face.

The goddess coughed and staggered back a few steps. Nyx rose to her feet and watched as Suisei began to grow sleepy. The attack, however, did not work as Nyx had planned. Suisei shook her head to clear it from the dust and faced Nyx again, laughing.

"Do you even know who you are?" Suisei asked incredulously. "You are the source of my powers. You are the evil Darkness that allows Hodur to gather the Star Seeds."

"Liar!" Nyx shouted, although a part of her mind admitted the woman might be right.

Suisei smiled. "Rejoin your kindred spirits. Surrender your Seed!"

Suisei launched another attack at Nyx, throwing her around the alley like a rag doll. Try as she might, she could not shake off the goddess' attack, and all the time guilt and doubt gnawed at her soul.

Finally, Suisei released her from the dark whirlwind of attacks and Nyx fell injured to the ground. She stared up at Suisei defiantly, unable to move, as Suisei pressed her palm against her chest. Nyx screamed in agony as her Star Seed was wrenched from her body. In seconds, it floated above her, turning lazily and casting a grayish light in the alley. Suisei smiled proudly and reached out to grab it when a sound behind her made her pause.

"You should not take that which is not yours."

Suisei turned to see two senshi standing behind her. Immortal Sailors Neptune and Uranus stood back to back in their new bare-midriff uniforms. As Suisei stared in shock, Sailor Neptune pulled out her violin and played a short tune. Suisei blinked in confusion. Abruptly, Neptune broke off her tune and a smile played across her lips.

"Deep Sea Crescendo!" Neptune called, striking the bow of her instrument sharply across the violin.

A tidal wave of musical notes erupted from the violin and pounded toward Suisei. The goddess leapt clear in time for the notes to miss her, but the attack placed her further from the dark Star Seed that floated above its owner. Suisei turned to try and regain the Seed when she found herself face to face with Sailor Uranus. The senshi shook with her arms hanging loosely at her sides and her head downcast. A gong seemed to sound as Uranus raised her head and gazed sadly at Suisei. The goddess took a hesitant step backwards as Uranus held up her clenched fist.

"Winds of Time!" she cried, opening her hand

A fierce tornado jumped from her hand to the ground, rushing with intense speed at the bewildered Suisei. It caught her in its winds and she was whipped around a few times before she was able to make a portal for herself and disappear. As the last trace of the portal vanished, Sailors Neptune and Uranus turned back to the unconscious Sailor Nyx.

Behind them, a panting and out of breath Sailorelysion approached, still running. "Where's the baby?! Is she alright?" She spotted Sailor Nyx on the ground. "Someone tried to her Star Seed" Her brow furrowed, Elysion's head swam with confusion and she came to a dead stop. "Nyx?"

"That's right, stay right there!" Sailor Uranus ordered. "Who are you, one of Suisei's minions?"

As before, Elysion was surprised to have her identity taken into question. "No! I am Sailorelysion. I'm here to help recover Prince Endymion's Star Seed. Lucis was injured, so I have taken over for her temporarily."

Uranus and Neptune were taken aback at how much the stranger knew. Perhaps it was a trick. "You're on our side?" Sailor Uranus asked with some sarcasm.

"Yes. I'm staying at Akumu's house, with Eitai and Kiki." The looks on their faces told her they still did not trust her. "Look, I can put that Star Seed back in Nyx's body. It has to be done, or she'll die! Please, just let me do that. What harm can I do to her with you two standing over me? Here, you can even hold my Stave while I do it. I can't attack you without that. Please!"

Remembering what her quest had taught her, Uranus nodded and took the Unicorn Stave from Sailorelysion's trembling hand. It is what Dumpling would want her to do.

Kneeling next to Sailor Nyx, Elysion supported the girl under the shoulders and hovered her hand over the displaced Star Seed. She gently pushed it toward Nyx's chest. The energy wave shot through her body a second time, causing Elysion to tremble harder as agonizing memories came to the surface of her mind, memories she had shoved down so deep she thought she'd never feel them again. Sailorelysion could see herself sitting on a doctor's examining table, weeping, as her mother patted her shoulders.

_"It's not as bad as you think, Jun. Lots of girls can't have babies. But they don't have a sacred duty to fulfill, like you. Their lives may always be empty, but yours will not."_

The words were almost cruel, and they tore through Elysion's gut as she realized her mother would never understand, as she had known back then. Another memory flashed by, of her brother handing her the brown-eyed baby with the light blue? gray? hair. Priestess Jun gently took the child with the happiest smile on her face.

_"You have been asked to take care of her. Her sister thought you would enjoy the task."_

The sister had been right. Several memories moved across her mind's eye of herself bathing the child, playing with her, taking her on strolls through the gardens, and teaching her how to swim in her favorite crystal clear lake. What a marvel it had been, a baby that young, swimming! Everyone had talked about it with such amusement.

But the next memory was quite different, and thankfully, brief. Lucis stood at the top of the stairs of Elios' temple with the baby in her arms. _"Thank you for taking such good care of my sister, Akumu. It is time that she go with me now."_

The Elysium temples echoed with Jun's heavy, inconsolable sobs the following night.

As the gray light faded from the alley, the memories sifted back down into Sailorelysion's consciousness. The Star Seed had been returned to Nyx's body. Nyx slowly opened her eyes. Her deep, brown eyes.

"Sailorelysion?" she said weakly.

Elysion's face was like stone, save for the fresh tears streaming down her cheeks. "You're okay now. Uranus and Neptune saved you." Something wasn't right with her voice; she sounded numb and detached. "Let's get you home."

As Elysion helped Nyx to her feet, more carrying her than supporting her, Uranus stepped forward. A question was on her lips, but Neptune held out a hand to her partner. Sailorelysion walked past the two, pausing briefly in front of them to take back her Stave.

"Thank you," she said. "More than you could know."

The two disappeared out of the alley. Uranus turned to face Neptune, a puzzled look in her eyes.

"There is something between them," Neptune told her. "I think this one is another ally."

"You're getting soft," Uranus mock accused her.

Neptune smiled slyly. "Only one way to find out."

The two senshi headed down the alley, the opposite way of Elysion and Nyx, walking hand in hand.


	9. Troubled Emotions! The Light of the Moon

Chapter Nine

_Troubled Emotions! The Light of the Moon Restored_

The rain poured down like a solid sheet of water. Outside, the city was deserted as the citizens of Tokyo sheltered themselves from the barrage of water. From the safety of Usagi's room, Luna stared at the storm. She was filled with worry about Usagi — the only one who had yet to return home. At the Shrine, Rei knelt in front of the Great Fire, ignoring the chill of the storm. In her apartment, Ami read a book of Norse mythology. Across the city, Akumu knelt on the couch and watched the rain.

Akumu thought of the battle with Suisei. A few days had passed since then and her injuries had healed, but she was deeply troubled. Thunder sounded outside.

_"Do you even know who you are?" Suisei had asked incredulously. "You are the source of my powers. You are the evil Darkness that allows Hodur to gather the Star Seeds."_

Akumu buried her head into her arms, her brown eyes never leaving the storm. Suisei's words continued to echo in her mind.

_You are the evil Darkness…_

Akumu hated herself for believing the words, yet she was Darkness. Her sister was Light. Her powers had not worked against Suisei because they were the same power. It was her fault that Chibiusa had been taken in the future. She could do nothing to stop Hodur.

_My kindred spirit_.

Tears coursed down Akumu's face, rivaling the water from outside. She and Hodur were kindred spirits. They were the same. Somehow, this whole mess was her fault, but she couldn't see how she could stop it. Her powers were useless; you can't fight the dark with the dark. She was helpless to stop the end.

As Akumu wept into her arms, Eitai stood in the doorway to the living room. Her face was emotionless as she watched the young girl cry. Kiki came up behind her, wrapped in a blanket, and stood at Eitai's shoulder.

"Shouldn't you comfort her?" Kiki asked quietly.

Eitai shook her head. "It is better for her to work through her worries alone."

Kiki said nothing. The mischievous senshi had been remarkably calm and well behaved lately. Eitai chose not to question it, knowing the unpredictability of her companion's nature.

"What about her?" Kiki asked, nodding her head in the direction of the closed bedroom door.

Eitai glanced over her shoulder to where Jun had closed herself in the bedroom. "She doesn't concern me right now."

Eitai brushed past Kiki and into the kitchen. The blond girl shivered under her blanket and returned to the bedroom she and Eitai shared, hoping to have a short nap before dinner.

Suisei paced back and forth in the deserted Hall of the Immortal Senshi. She tried not to think of the hidden doorway behind the empty Golden Throne, the one which led to Hodur's collection of senshi and Star Seeds. She tried not to remember how close she had been to gaining the Golden Star Seed for herself. It had been within her grasp, so close, when Hodur had summoned her away from the room. She had to be patient, she knew. She had to bide her time until the time was right.

_Soon_, she thought to herself. _Soon it will be I who sit on the Golden Throne_.

Hodur had come too close to discovering her true intentions. She had been forced to make up some excuse, a reason for being so close to the Star Seeds. It had taken most of her cunning, but Hodur had believed her and sent her to Earth to collect another Seed. The power of the Seed of Darkness had been almost as delicious as the power of the Golden Seed, but it too had eluded her. The pesky senshi had returned, more powerful than before.

Suisei clenched her fists at her sides. Outside the Hall, thunder struck, echoing her foul mood. One Seed. All she needed was one Seed and perfect timing to gain the throne she so richly deserved.

From the shadows behind the Golden Throne, a figure watched and waited.

Ami swayed under the pile of books. In spite of the rain, Ami had decided to conduct her own research into the gods of Parallel Earth and had found the library especially helpful. She was trying to piece together the bits that Sailor Aion and Sailor NeoSun had told her, trying to form a complete picture for herself and her friends. The mysterious senshi who had arrived some time ago had demanded their help, but had offered them little knowledge about Hodur and the strange Star Seeds he was seeking. Ami had become determined to discover what they were hiding.

"Here, let me help you," a kind voice offered.

"Thank you," Ami said as a few books were removed from her pile.

Ami looked up to see the smiling face of Tansei. The elder man was holding a few books of his own as well as the ones he had taken from Ami, and was wearing a navy blue suit jacket over a pale yellow shirt.

"What are you doing at the university library?" Tansei asked as he led Ami over to a table. The table already had a few books on it, which Tansei pushed aside.

Ami deposited her books on the table and sat. "Research."

Tansei winked at her. "I see."

"How about you?" Ami asked. "What are you doing?"

"My own research," he replied, "although it's probably not as interesting as yours. I need to write a paper for school."

Ami glanced at the book titles. "Socio-political history? Sounds interesting."

Tansei made a face. "Not when this is the millionth book you've read on the topic."

Ami smiled and stood. "Well, I'll leave you to your research. Thank you for your help."

Tansei watched as the blue haired girl picked up her books and headed to the checkout. When she had gone, Tansei noticed another book on the table near where Ami had been sitting. Thinking she had missed one, he picked it up.

"Crossroads Obituaries Catalogue," Tansei read aloud. "This is from last year. I wonder what she was doing with this?"

More to delay his own research than any real curiousity, Tansei flipped through the book. There were numerous pictures of the recently deceased, along with descriptions and short epitaphs written by loved ones. He was only half paying attention when a familiar face caught his eye. He opened the book to that page and stared at the picture before him.

"Kami-chan," Tansei whispered.

Below the picture of the smiling girl were the words DERUKU, KAMI. AGE: 16. CAUSE OF DEATH: UNKNOWN.

Tansei closed the book and stared at its black cover. Was it possible that there was another Deruku Kami? The name was strange, but Tansei was sure it was only a coincidence. The Kami he knew and loved was alive, recovering in a safe place; but the Kami he knew and loved was 17 years old, and the girl in the book had died the past year.

Unable to concentrate any longer on his research, Tansei stood and left the library, his mind in a fresh turmoil of worry about the woman he loved.

Usagi landed in an undignified heap. She whined at the landing as she rose to her feet, dusting herself off. Blinking, she gazed around the unfamiliar landscape. She stood on flat ground, coloured a dark blue. The ground stretched flat in all directions as far as she could see, and then was lost in darkness. Suppressing a shiver, Usagi wondered what she was doing in such a lifeless place. She took a few small hesitant steps forward.

"Hello?" she called.

She waited a few seconds for a reply, but none came. Suddenly, the ground began to tremble and Usagi was thrown backwards, landing on her bottom. She stared in awe as the ground cracked and a huge staircase formed before her eyes, leading up into the black sky. Usagi scrambled to her feet, staring up at the stairs in disbelief. Looking around and realizing she had no other place to go, she began to climb.

It took her what felt like forever to reach the top of the stairs, all the while the darkness around her never leaving. It didn't take long before she could no longer see the ground and the stairs below her vanished into blackness. Determined to reach the top, Usagi kept climbing.

Finally, she stepped off the topmost stair and walked between two tall marble pillars. She gazed around in total wonder at the place where she now found herself. It seemed to be a throne room, the entire place ringed in white marble columns. A round shallow pool of clear water was in the centre of the circular room and all the floors were made of white marble like the columns. Usagi took a few steps forward, her shoes clicking on the floor and her eyes following the columns to the back of the room where an enormous golden throne sat. An old bearded man sat on the throne, watching Usagi as she staggered into the room. He was ancient, but still carried himself with power and dignity that seemed to ease a few years away from him. Finally, Usagi noticed him and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you my Guardian?" Usagi asked.

The man smiled kindly and shook his head. "No, young Princess. I am Zeus, the Lord of the Gods, and guardian to Sailor Jupiter."

Usagi frowned in sadness at the mention of her friend's name. Zeus waved her closer and Usagi did, moving around the pond to stand in front of the throne.

"I was sad to see my charge leave," Zeus told Usagi, "but you and I are not completely dissimilar. We both stand for love and justice, after all. I will administer your test to you, young Princess. We will see if you are worthy of the help of the gods."

Usagi nodded bravely and Zeus laughed. He patted her on the head and pointed to the pool.

"Gaze into the depths of the water," Zeus instructed. "Your test lies there."

Hesitantly, Usagi walked back to the pond and knelt in front of it. The water seemed to swirl and Usagi felt herself growing light headed. As she became more mesmerized by the flowing water, she lost consciousness and toppled forward, losing herself into the depths of the pool.

In a bit of a daze, Jun wandered the rainy streets of Tokyo, not really caring if she got wet. She had already been caught in one downpour, which left her hair sticking to her face and her ponytails hanging limply on her shoulders. None of this concerned her, for Jun was too depressed and confused to notice.

Akumu was the baby. She was the baby Jun had once taken care of, for some length of time. And then, the baby had been taken away. Why had Jun allowed herself to become close to the child, knowing that some day she would leave again? Few stayed at the temple. She had known all along. But still, Jun had allowed herself to love the baby, as if Akumu was her own.

_I have no right to hate… her…_ Jun thought. _She had every right to come back for her sister one day._ Somehow, knowing that did not lessen the anger and hurt at all. Here she was, facing an older version of the baby, yet for some reason, Jun felt she could not tell her. That tore her apart more than anything. _I shared all of my hopes and dreams with that baby… why can't I tell her the truth now?_

Still, there was something that meant so much… something that meant all the world. Akumu had no memory of the time she spent with Jun, but… her Star Seed… _her heart remembers me._

As Jun found herself back at the clear lake from a few days ago, she suddenly remembered Tansei, and wondered what he thought of her flight from the soda shop. She hoped she would get a chance to explain. But what could she say? _I've got to think of something. I can't tell him the truth. Why does the thought of speaking to him again make me nervous?_ Jun looked at her hands; they were shaking. _I need more Elysium jasmine tea._ She sighed longingly. _I want to go home._

"Jun!"

She raised her head and saw a familiar form standing in the rain just down the street from her. Tansei waved and ran over to her. He was holding an umbrella against the downpour and carried a backpack. As he stopped beside her and held his umbrella over her, she noticed the strain and worry in his eyes in spite of his smile.

"What are you doing out here in the rain without a jacket?" Tansei asked. He took her by the arm and began to lead her down the street. "Come on, we're near Crown's Café. Let's get out of the rain; you're so cold, you're shaking!"

When Jun first saw him, her body had gone numb. It was as if someone had been listening to her thoughts, and dumped the very person she wondered about into her lap. What could she say? "Uh… I was out walking and got caught in the downpour…" Jun allowed herself to be acted upon, but it was obvious she wasn't all there. A part of her was somewhere else, as Tansei's eyes seemed to indicate he was also.

Suisei shut her door with a soft click. She waited with baited breath for footsteps in the hall. Silence. Satisfied, she closed her eyes in concentration, a white glow tinged with black emanated from her body and exploded in a flash that revealed a wicked blade. No one, not even Hodur, knew of this sword. It had appeared one night in her chambers and something, deep within her, had been drawn towards it and she had known that it was, somehow, hers.

It was a cruel, yet elegant weapon. The blade glowed white-hot at the first then slowly faded to black as Suisei grasped its grip. A groove ran the length of it from the lethal tip to the curved hilt, set with amethysts, to catch the blood. At the end a silver skull grinned its toothy grin while rubies sparkled from its eye sockets.

Holding it, the goddess felt a strange power surge through her. It was warm and comforting and felt right unlike the powers she used as Hodur's "servant". She practiced with the sword, improving her skills, cutting complicated figures. Soon she would be ready for Hodur, and she knew that with this blade in her hand, he didn't stand a chance.

As consciousness returned to her, Usagi found herself floating in a column of white light, millions of specks of fine dust swirling slowly around her. She was dressed in her white princess garments and drifted nearly upside down, with the train of the dress trailing above her, as if she was underwater. Usagi, however, had no trouble breathing. Curiously, she looked up, behind her, to see the moon. The column of light emanated from the moon. _Am I floating in the moonlight?_

Below her Usagi saw nothing but more moonlight, so she tried to "swim" down, toward what must be the Earth. Slowly a figure came into view, swimming up toward her.

"Queen Serenity!" With a kick of her legs, Usagi moved quickly down to her mother from the Silver Millennium, arms outstretched to receive her. "Why do you look so troubled?"

The Queen did indeed have a worried expression on her face that echoed in her eyes. She reached up to take Usagi's face in her hands. Usagi held her own hands over the Queen's, rubbing them affectionately. "My daughter, I'm sorry. I am to be the bearer of upsetting news. But I have been your guide in the past, and I have helped you move toward your destiny, haven't I?"

"Of course. You always help me."

"That's my good girl. Please understand that I wish I didn't have to pull you out of such a sweet dream, but I must. You've been living a lie," the Queen said cryptically.

Furrowing her brow, Usagi asked, "What do you mean?"

"You are always so full of hope, but even you must realize that you cannot always save everyone. Do you understand that? Sometimes a life must be sacrificed to save the world."

Usagi began shaking her head in her mother's hands. "No, no. That's not true. If the world is in danger, I will save it. If someone must die, it will be me."

Sighing, Queen Serenity shook her head too. "No. You must realize that sometimes, one life is more important than another. Some soldiers are meant to make the sacrifices while others should be there to rebuild, and offer hope."

Bewildered, Usagi squeezed the Queen's hands lightly. "I don't understand what you're trying to tell me. Is this my test? Zeus said–"

"I see that trying to reason with you will not work, so I must try cold hard reality. Serenity, this is not a test. You have been hiding inside this moonbeam for far too long; you put yourself here because you could not deal with the reality you were faced with. The Silver Crystal granted your wish for solitude, away from having to make a decision you would not make. But you must go back!" Queen Serenity gently shook the confused face in her hands, as if she could shake some sense back into her daughter. "The other senshi will die if you stay here. Remember your friends? You don't want them to die."

Her eyes wide, Usagi methodically shook her head. "No, of course not."

"That's right, you want to go back. You won't remember making the wish because the Silver Crystal erased that memory. It is permanently linked with your life force, so it cannot help how you use its power. But this was a misuse! You cannot stay here!"

Tears brimmed and overflowed from Usagi's eyes. This was extremely confusing, but she was starting to understand. Queen Serenity was telling her that she had run and hidden from some conflict with the power of the Silver Crystal. She had left all of her friends in danger. But how much of what had happened lately was reality, and how much was this "sweet dream" the Queen spoke of? Things had been less than sweet lately. "I'm very confused, Mother, but I want to do what's right. What did I run from?"

With a deep breath, Queen Serenity replied, "Serenity, you never defeated Pharaoh 90. That was an illusion created by your wish, by the power of the Silver Crystal. Everything that you think has happened since then is an illusion. The Earth will be saved by Sailor Saturn's sacrifice, but at a high price. She has just awakened and her powers are at their height after lying dormant for so long. All of the senshi will be consumed in the blast. The entire city of Tokyo will be destroyed. You must go back to prevent this destruction."

"No!" Usagi's eyes were wide as saucers now. "No, I saved Hotaru-chan! This can't be true!"

The Queen's throat clicked as she swallowed down her own tears. "Darling, please, you must not doubt me. There is little time. You _must_ accept this reality."

"But I already did this," Usagi wept. "I can't do it again. It's too much. I already saved the world from that threat."

"But you never saved the world from that threat, Serenity. It has been left undone. Don't you understand what I'm telling you? You've been hiding. Everyone is wondering where you went. To them, only a few seconds have passed. Your mind played a horrible trick on you. It is time to stop playing along," Queen Serenity tried to explain.

Resigned to the situation, Usagi wept against the back of her hand. "Alright. If what you say is true, then I can go back and just do what I did… what I _thought_ I did… before. I'll go back." A part of her still did not believe this could be true.

"Good girl. Take my love with you."

Usagi felt the Queen kiss her on the cheek before the woman completely disappeared, and she was rushing toward the Earth, through the moonbeam, moving way too fast for comfort. Her mind was filled with images of her friends as they had been during the battle with the Death Busters, lying among the rubble of Mugen High School. "Sailor Moon, where are you!" they cried.

"I'm coming!" she tried to yell, but her words were lost on the wind.

Chibiusa lay in Mamo-chan's arms, barely awake. "I saw Hotaru-chan. She brought my Heart Crystal back to me," the child whispered.

Usagi realized she _was_ approaching the moment Queen Serenity spoke of. Could it really be true? Had she made a wish for solitude to escape the Death Busters? Was all the trouble with Hodur part of the illusion? "I won't leave you all to die! I'm sorry! I'm coming back!"

Usagi suddenly felt as if she had been dropped on the ground from several yards above the Earth. It was a disconcerting feeling. She pushed herself up on her elbows and took her first look at the scene around her.

It was as if time _had_ stood still. There was the dome of dark energy, the rubble of Mugen all around her, and the figure of Sailor Saturn jumping into the core where Pharaoh 90 waited. Usagi put out a hand to grab her, but she was far too late. Looking down, she realized she was dressed as plain old Sailor Moon, just like before when this happened. But it hadn't happened, had it? Was Queen Serenity right?

"Sailor Moon! Are you happy now!" Uranus screamed behind her. There was such anguish in her voice… like the world was still in grave danger. Oh this simply couldn't be real!

Sailor Moon jumped to her feet and ran to Sailor Uranus, grabbing her arms. "Uranus, this isn't happening! I already did this! Hotaru-chan didn't die!" She shook Uranus, as if by saying these things, they would happen. "I already saved the world!"

Sailor Uranus shoved her away, hard enough to knock her down. "Are you insane! Do you not see the dome of negative energy that contains Pharaoh 90? Are your little friends not lying among the ruins of my high school? The Silence is here! You've saved NOTHING!"

Dazed, Sailor Moon lay there unmoving, drinking it all in. Neptune's face was stricken; Uranus looked down at her with wild, hopeless eyes.

Zeus, whoever he was, had lied. This was no test. It was real.

The rain continued to fall, and Akumu felt her hopes strike the earth with the water. She had been pondering her situation with a kind of desperate depression for hours and could see no end in sight. Her presence strengthened Hodur; her attacks did nothing to him. As she stared outside, she felt someone sit on the couch next to her.

Eitai did not look at the girl, but sat looking straight ahead across the room. Akumu turned her head slightly but did not move otherwise.

"Sometimes it takes more darkness than light to heal the world," Eitai said.

Akumu snorted a laugh and turned back to the window. Eitai turned her head to look at the girl with her crystal eyes.

"Akumu, you are not the evil we face." With those words, Eitai rose and walked to the kitchen.

Akumu sighed and slid off the couch. She needed to speak with someone, someone who was there and had seen the power of her Star Seed. She didn't remember very much, mostly emotions from a happier time and the sweet scent of … something. Taking a deep breath, Akumu knocked on the door to the room she shared with Jun. There was no answer.

"Jun?" Akumu whispered through the door. "Are you awake?"

She cracked open the door and blinked in surprise. The room was empty. She stepped inside in disbelief, looking around in vain in case Jun was hiding somewhere.

"She's not here."

Akumu turned and saw Kiki standing in the doorway. She was wrapped up in a blanket and looked pale and tired. She had long since healed from her injuries, yet was plagued with thoughts she would not share.

_Kind of like me_, Akumu thought suddenly.

"She snuck out while you were staring out the window and Eitai was in the shower," Kiki continued. Her blue eyes flicked to the rain and back to Akumu. "I don't think she brought an umbrella either."

Jun was gone again? Akumu grabbed her own raincoat off the end of her bed and pushed her way past Kiki and into the hall. She walked quickly to the kitchen and, as she entered the room, was nearly overwhelmed by a familiar smell. The scent reminded her of something she could not quite grasp, but she pushed the sensation away.

"Eitai, Jun is gone!" Akumu said.

Eitai sighed. "Again? I suppose you want to go find her?"

Akumu nodded and Eitai smiled. The elder senshi nodded to the door and went back to her preparations. Akumu grinned for the first time since the battle and left the apartment. Kiki joined Eitai in the kitchen, her eyes on the closed door.

"What do you expect her to find out there?" Kiki asked.

Eitai smiled enigmatically. "Herself."

Tansei smiled as Jun sipped the warm tea. He took a drink of his coffee, feeling the warmth of the fluid down his throat. Strange that it did nothing to warm the coldness he felt in his heart. His eyes strayed to his backpack, where the book lay concealed. Tansei knew Kami was a senshi, knew she fought with the powers of the Sun and light, but was she only a ghost? Usagi and the others, they were real enough, living, breathing girls who fought as sailor suited warriors. Kami was different, somehow; he had known that all along, but she was not dead.

"Feel better?" Tansei asked his companion.

It was hard to pretend under the cloud of numbness and despair Jun felt, but she did manage a small, plastic smile. "Yes. I feel warmer." Her pony-tailed hair dried on her shoulders, although it needed to be taken down and brushed. "I shouldn't let myself get caught without my umbrella. That was very careless of me." Trying to change the subject, Jun asked, "What brought you out in the storm tonight?"

Tansei forced a smile, although it looked drawn. "Research. I have a paper due for class in a few weeks. I was — "

He broke off, the tears in his eyes sliding down his cheeks as he forced his gaze into his mug. Jun was taken aback and unsure how to react to this sudden emotion. How they tore at her heart, those unexpected tears. The door of the café opened unnoticed behind her, but Tansei raised his head at the sound.

"Akumu," he remarked.

"Hi!" the young girl said, going up to the table. Although she smiled, her expression seemed as forced as his. "Have you seen — oh!"

Akumu looked over at Tansei's companion and smiled. "Jun! I was looking for you. Here, I brought you an umbrella."

Jun had to laugh, her first genuine laugh in several days, as she took the umbrella. "Thank you, but it's a little late, don't you think?" Winking, she gestured to her half-dried hair. "You're a very thoughtful girl." Her expression became a little more solemn. _You were once **my** girl…_

Tansei looked back and forth between Akumu and Jun. "You two know each other?"

"I was just about to say the same thing," Akumu said, sliding into the booth next to Jun. "Small world, huh?"

Tansei nodded absently, his gaze moving slowly to his backpack. He moved his hand to rest on top of it. Akumu frowned.

"Have you heard from Kami? How is she?" Tansei asked suddenly.

"I haven't heard from her in a while," Akumu sighed. "I'm sure she's recovering. She'll be back before you know it."

Tensing slightly, Jun glowered into her teacup. _Yes, she always returns before you know it._ But how did _he_ know Kami, the senshi Jun knew as Lucis?

Tansei's hand suddenly grabbed the bag, as if trying to throttle something inside. Jun noticed the movement, but Akumu seemed unaware.

"Akumu," Tansei began after a small silence, "how long have you and your sister lived here?"

Akumu blinked in surprise. "I haven't lived here that long. Kami has been here for a few years. Why do you want to know?"

Tansei smiled another forced smile and shook his head. "No reason. Just something on my mind. Do you want a soda?"

Akumu shook her head and leapt to her feet. "No, I'm okay. I just wanted to see where Jun was. I find her … comforting." She turned to the other girl. "Hurry home. I would like to talk to you later."

Smiling gently, Jun gave a nod. "Of course."

With a wave, the blue haired girl skipped out the door. Tansei seemed to grow preoccupied again.

Jun's eyes grew in intensity as she looked at his troubled face. How did he know _her?_ No, it couldn't be… "How do you know Akumu… and Kami?"

Tansei raised his head sharply in surprise, taken aback by the question. "Akumu never mentioned you to me?" He seemed slightly hurt by the question.

"No," she replied, biting back on what she was about to say next. _Neither did Lucis._

"I met Kami a few months ago, by the lake where I met you, actually. We became friends, but she left suddenly because of… an illness," he replied, gripping his bag harder. "Today I found something disturbing while I was at the library."

Without another word, he unzipped his bag and took out the book of last years deceased. He slid it across the table to Jun. "Page forty-seven."

Jun inquisitively turned the pages, wondering what could have worked him up this much. She came to page 47. Jun looked back up at him, clearing her throat. "I can see why this would be disturbing." She really didn't know what else to say; how much did he know about Kami and her alter ego, and senshi in general?

Tansei was thinking similar thoughts about Jun. He didn't want to distress this girl with thoughts of monsters and warriors in the city. Did she know about Sailor Moon and the others? He looked at her closely, wondering if she was connected with the sailor-suited warriors of love and justice. If she knew Akumu and Kami, perhaps she was aware of the recent world crisis. Suddenly, he didn't care about the world, only about Kami.

"It can't be the same person, can it?" Tansei demanded. "I mean, I spoke to Kami weeks ago. I touched her. She's real, alive. Sure, she has her … secrets, but I just don't know what to think anymore."

He looked up at her, a glimmer of hope in his hopeless eyes. She was taken aback by the intensity of his gaze and even more so when he reached across the table and took her hands in his.

"You know Kami, don't you? Do you know anything about… this?"

So many emotions swam through Jun's heart at that moment that she thought she might faint. He was in love with Lucis, he was in love with the person Jun hated most, and his eyes ripped at her heart–how badly she wanted to throw her arms around his neck and hold him until all that pain went away. Had Lucis never told him! How could she do that to him! Was her heart made of stone! Maybe that explained it! Maybe that explained everything. _Tansei's hands feel so nice and warm._

Squeezing his hands back comfortingly, Jun carefully replied, "Yes, I know Kami, but not as you do. I know her as Lucis. I don't know how much she has told you… and how much she hasn't… but this girl in the book… she is dead." Her anguished eyes said everything she couldn't say out loud. _I will comfort you. Please let me! Just say the words!_

Tansei's eyes widened and filled with tears. He did not sob openly, but squeezed Jun's hand tighter and bent his head. A few tears fell to the table.

"So it was just a ghost," he said quietly. "I wondered why she would never let me close. Her illness — I knew it was something more. She knew. She knew we could never be together."

Hesitantly, Jun left her spot at the booth and slid on the seat next to Tansei. She put her arms around his shoulders and he turned into her embrace, his tears now dampening her shirt. A part of her felt horrible for him, the pain he must be going through, and the other part… it was glad. The other part of Jun liked having him in her arms, and wondered if maybe she could be the one to take something from Lucis this time, without apology.

The ground felt cool underneath her hands. Sailor Moon began counting all the little pebbles below her, her mind trying to catch up to all she now knew. _The world is ending, and I haven't saved it yet._ A numb shock overtook her body, until Sailor Neptune shrieked, "Look!"

Sailor Moon did, her face blank and pale. There were purple blasts of light coming from the dome of dark energy. That was Sailor Saturn in there, attacking Pharaoh 90. _Hotaru-chan. I once saved Hotaru-chan. I felt her warmth in my arms._ Well, if she had to do this over again, so be it.

"Moon Crisis Power, Make-up!" Nothing happened. Of course! That's what happened last time, nothing! So, now to do it again. "Moon Crisis Power, Make-up!"

"What are you doing!" Sailor Uranus barked. "You can't transform into Super Sailor Moon. You gave away the Sacred Cup, and it was destroyed!"

"She must've gone mad," Neptune whispered.

Shaking her head, Sailor Moon replied, "No, you're supposed to lend me your power. It will make me strong enough to transform and defeat Pharaoh 90. Everyone will do this." She looked at her friends, the Sailor Team, and her mouth fell open.

They were all clearly unconscious.

"No, this isn't the way it happened… they can't lend me their power if they aren't conscious." Desperately Sailor Moon looked down at the ground again, trying to gather her scrambled thoughts. _There are 23 pebbles on the earth below me, all pieces of what is left of Mugen High School._ "I have to get inside the dome! It's what I did before."

Sailor Uranus grabbed her by the collar. "Will you stop hanging onto this crazy idea that you've already saved the world!" She shook the smaller girl hard. "Don't you understand! The Silence is happening!" Uranus broke into bitter tears.

Now if everything else had been a shock to Sailor Moon, this took the cake. Uranus, crying! Sailor Neptune pulled her partner off of Sailor Moon and tried to calm her down.

"What difference does it make? Your paintings all are coming true, Michiru. It's the end for us all…"

Suddenly, a faint voice called out, "Sailor Moon."

"Hotaru?" She looked, but did not see Hotaru, although that had distinctly been her voice. Neptune and Uranus did not react as if they had heard it.

"Sailor Moon, come inside the dome."

Again she looked, and this time spotted the small rip in the energy dome that surrounded the remains of the Mugen skyscraper. Leaping to her feet, Sailor Moon ran right to it and jumped inside.

Sailor Neptune and Uranus watched her in shock. "What just happened?"

Inside the dome the air was thick and hard to breathe; it burned at her lungs with its dark red fury. Sailor Moon managed to focus on the events going on in the core, and found herself horrified to see a large ball of rage with flailing tentacles bounding back and forth around the figure of Sailor Saturn. Pharaoh 90 was not anywhere near human, so she doubted they could reason with it. Saturn had it pinned to the ground by one tentacle with the Silence Glaive. Blindly it fought to break free.

"Sailor Moon! There isn't time! Listen carefully!" Sailor Saturn called across the muggy air between them. "I will lend you a sliver of my power, and you must use it to create a wall of protection around myself and Pharaoh 90!"

"What will happen to you?"

"I'll be alright. Please, just do as I say. I cannot maintain the Silence Wall and finish this beast off at the same time, so you have to do it."

"Why can't I finish him off, and you create the protective barrier?" Sailor Moon suddenly remembered what Queen Serenity had said. "You're going to destroy him with a humongous blast of power, and the barrier will protect the city from your attack. I'm right, aren't I?"

"Yes! Are you ready?"  
Swallowing hard, Sailor Moon protested, "But you'll be killed."

"I am the sacrificing soldier," Saturn replied matter-of-factly. Pharaoh 90 smacked at her with his tentacles, but she smoothly avoided every strike. "That is my place in life. Everyone else will be saved. That is all that matters."

"But your life matters too! You are Chibiusa's best friend. She cares very much for you. And so do I."

"There's no time for this! I have loved ones too, but all that matters is saving the world. Please, prepare yourself to receive my power." The jewel of Sailor Saturn's tiara sparkled briefly.

Sailor Moon almost fainted from the force that passed into her body. She panted with the effort of taking in that "sliver" Sailor Saturn had given her. "Now _I _can destroy Pharaoh 90."

"No!" A beam of purple light coursed over Sailor Moon's body, freezing her in place. "You just don't understand, do you? This is _my_ sacrifice to make. _I_ am Sailor Saturn. The small amount of power that I gave you would not kill Pharaoh 90. Please, do as I ask before he breaks free! I beg you."

Something in her eyes told Sailor Moon that Hotaru was still in there, and that she wanted to do this to protect the future of all of her loved ones, including Chibiusa. How could she take this away from Hotaru-chan, who had always selflessly wanted nothing for herself, only happiness for everyone who was dear to her? It would be selfish of Sailor Moon, she thought, to steal Hotaru's most cherished gift to the world, a world that had all but shunned her. Somehow, Sailor Moon understood that. "I'll do it."

"Thank you." Sailor Saturn looked upon her with grateful, gentle eyes. Hotaru's eyes. "Sayonara."

The tears already streaking down her cheeks, Sailor Moon said the words that had formed in her mind. "Silent Moon Wall." She squeezed her eyes shut and wept as the purple wall of protection closed around Saturn and Pharaoh 90.

"Sayonara…" There was a pause of complete silence, then, "SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!"

The monster that was Pharaoh 90 roared angrily before there was a blinding explosion. Sailor Moon heard the loud rumble and saw the purple light expanding toward her, before there was blackness, like the time between dreaming and awakening.

The next thing she became conscious of was the hand of Sailor Mars on her shoulder, shaking her. "Sailor Moon! Sailor Moon!"

"Why do you sound so afraid?" She opened her eyes.

All of the Inner senshi stood over her, along with Uranus and Neptune. Mars hugged Sailor Moon tightly. "You scared us! Why did you have to take so long to wake up?" she scolded.

"What happened?" Sailor Moon slowly sat up. When she realized Jupiter was there, she could not help but dive at her with a mighty hug. "Mako-chan!"

"What? You act as if you haven't seen me in ages."

All she could do was sob, saying Makoto's name over and over.

"Sailor Moon…" Uranus knelt beside her. "I never would have believed it was possible, but you helped stop the Silence. The world has been saved. What did you do inside Pharaoh 90's dome?"

"I…" Her head snapped in the direction of the remains of Mugen. All that was left of it was rubble and a shallow pool of water. Her eyes growing bigger and bigger, Sailor Moon spotted pieces of the Silence Glaive strewn about, some lighter pieces floating next to… "HOTARU-CHAN!"

Floating silently in the water was the broken, torn body of Sailor Saturn.

"Nooooooooooooooo!" Although she had known this would be the end result, the reality of Hotaru's death didn't hit Sailor Moon until she saw her dead. Saturn's body began to dissolve into multi-colored pinpoints of light, drifting up into the blue sky. Sailor Moon reached for them. She had never felt so cheated in her life. "Nooooooooo! I saved her! I felt her tiny body in my arms! _It's not fair!_ Bring her back! BRING HER BAAAAACK!"

Suddenly she was yanked out of this scene and shot back up the moonbeam so fast she could hardly breathe. Usagi broke the surface of the pool of water in Zeus' throne room, gasping for air. "What? What happ-" _sputter_ "-ened?"

Queen Serenity took her by the arms and helped her climb out of the pool. "Welcome back, my daughter. You have passed your test."

Disoriented, Usagi stood before the smiling Zeus. "Passed my test? But I thought it wasn't actually a test. My mother told me you lied to me."

Laughing, Zeus shook his head. "Child, _this_ is the truth. It was just a test. You had to think it was real, or your decision would not be what genuinely came from your heart."

"Then… it _wasn't_ real?"

"No. Your original battle with the Death Busters, the one where you saved the world _and_ Hotaru, was the real one. Hotaru is alive, beginning her life over again," Zeus assured.

Elated, Usagi ran to the ancient god and hugged his neck gratefully. He laughed again. "You did the right thing. I'm proud of you."

"Although it may be hard and painful, sometimes we must allow a sacrifice to be made," Queen Serenity explained. "The important thing is to know the difference, to know when it serves the greater good. You learned that today."

"I understand." It had been almost impossible to make that decision, but she had done it. Usagi, however, did not feel proud. She hoped she would never have to make such a decision again. "Now what?"

Zeus had to laugh a third time, boisterously. "Now you receive my greatest gift."

Usagi held out her hands and a form created from shimmering light appeared in them. She lifted the object with one hand, looking at it curiously.

"A fan?" she asked.

"Not just any fan, young Princess. With this fan, you will control the powers of the gods. Use my weapon well and with your usual compassion, my child."

"Of course! I'm going home and beating that nasty Hodur so I can rescue Mako-chan. I'll make you pro–your child?" Usagi blinked innocently.

Queen Serenity had to smile as she leaned on Zeus' throne. "Your memories of the Silver Millennium are still so fragmented. Serenity, he is your father."

Usagi's eyes widened. "Father?" she whispered.

Zeus nodded and, as the scene melted away before her, Usagi saw her parents from the Moon Kingdom together. Usagi opened her mouth, wishing there was something she could do to make the reunion last, but her mother waved and tears glistened unshed in her father's eyes.

Suisei entered the deserted room next to hers. The dismal box contained only a small girl, encased in a shimmering pink shell. The woman moved the child down from the wall and onto the floor. Again, she summoned the sword from her body and its light filled the room.

"Now, my pet," Suisei sneered, "you will be of help to me."

The blade whistled down and stabbed into the girl's chest, melting into nothingness. The corpse child opened dead eyes and rose mechanically to her feet. Suisei beckoned to her and she clasped her small hand in hers.

"Child, I am going into the mortal realm. I will leave a portal open and when I call for you come to my aid."

The child silently nodded and sat stiffly on the edge of the cot. With a sigh Suisei stepped through the portal. Its inky blackness remained open, spinning hypnotically as the girl gazed at it.

Hodur raised his eyes when he heard the movement behind the Golden Throne. Without turning, he knew who it was. His third child, Vali the Avenger. Although Vali still appeared to be a young man by mortal standards, his love of vengeance ran deep. He had brown hair and black eyes and had a remarkable ability to move unseen and unheard, as if he became one with the shadows.

"Well?" Hodur asked.

Vali stepped clear of the darkness behind the throne. He bowed to Hodur. "It is as you suspected, Master."

"Never trust the personification of Betrayal," Hodur remarked to himself. He held out one hand and a glass of wine appeared in it. He took a sip while Vali waited patiently by his side.

"Watch her," Hodur commanded. "It will only be a matter of time. I'm surprised I was able to control her this long."

Vali bowed and stepped back into the darkness. Hodur smiled to himself and took another sip of wine. With luck, he would be free of Suisei and gain a Star Seed in the process.

Akumu walked home from Crowns café slowly, letting the last lingering drops of rain drip down her face. She felt better seeing Jun, somehow she always did. Eitai didn't think she was the cause of this crisis, and Jun's smile reassured her. She may be the senshi of Darkness, but not all darkness was evil.

As she walked, she wondered why Tansei was sitting with Jun. It seemed strange to see them together, her sister's love and the strange senshi from Elysion. Tansei looked so sad, distracted.

_I bet he just misses Kami_, Akumu thought. _Jun is probably being a friend to him. He needs one right now._

She whistled a song that popped into her head, but she couldn't remember where she had heard it before. The sun peeked through the clouds and Akumu thought the weather was finally nice enough for her to cut through the park. She backtracked a bit to an alley, which would cut across several blocks to the park.

She wasn't far from Crowns when she felt a familiar presence behind her. Turning, her eyes widened and she gasped in alarm.

"Hello, my kindred spirit," Suisei said, floating above her.

Back at the Crown Café, Jun suddenly gripped Tansei's shirt tightly in her fists. "Akumu's in danger! They're trying to take it again! I can't let them have it!" She scrambled out of the booth. "They already have the Golden St-" Jun broke off, stammering, "Stay here where you're safe," and then ran out the door. This was the second time she had done this to him, but it couldn't be helped.

Tansei watched her fly out of the café without saying another word. When she was out the door, he threw some money on the table and ran after her. He wasn't sure how he knew Akumu was in trouble, but if Hodur's evil minions were out there, Jun would need all the help she could get.

He followed her, staying far enough back that he could easily hide if she turned around, but close enough not to lose her. She ran as if her life depended on it, not pausing for traffic or pedestrians in her way. Tansei was amazed at her stamina and speed. Soon, he found himself trailing her into an alley only a block or two from the café. He ducked behind a huge garbage container once he realized whom he faced.

Suisei hovered above the ground, her blue dress fluttering in the slight breeze. Below her, staring at her with defiant eyes, was Akumu. Jun marched toward the battle and Tansei almost left his hiding spot to stop her, but the look of cool confidence in her eyes held him back.

Suisei noticed the other girl and smiled. "Two little toys. How nice!"

"You're the one who took Endymion's Star Seed," Jun growled. "I won't let you get this one. And I'll take back the one you stole, you creep."

"A rebellious little toy, aren't you?" Suisei almost purred. "I'll have to rub out that stubborn streak."

Akumu had used the moment of Suisei's distraction to draw out her henshin pen. While the dark goddess and Jun exchanged remarks, she raised her pen above her head.

"Darkness of Night, Transform!" she called.

"No!" Suisei exclaimed, her attention returning to her intended target.

Tansei breathed a silent sigh of relief. At least Sailor Nyx would be able to protect Jun from Suisei's powers.

To keep her attention while Akumu transformed, Jun picked up a rock and threw it at Suisei. Bull's eye, right between the eyes! "What a big woman you are, attacking a child!"

"Ack! My nose! My beautiful nose! I'll teach you to throw rocks!" the woman noticed Tansei crouched behind a dumpster, "You again! What would Lucis say to see her precious human playing second fiddle to another senshi!"

She let off a blast towards the unprotected Tansei and laughed at the look of horror on Jun's face.

Acting quickly, Jun opened her hand and cried, "Sacred Fire!" It caused her pain to use the Fire in her civilian form, but it could be done. The ball of liquid flame exploded against Suisei's energy blast as it was still in mid-air, many yards above Tansei's head. She hoped the garbage dumpster would shield him from the shock waves. Gritting her teeth, Jun held her burned hand to her chest. "Tansei, get out of here!"

_What the hell was that?_ Tansei thought to himself. _Did Jun just save me?_

He ducked as the fire from Suisei and Jun's attacks fell to the earth. His clothing was singed slightly, but he was otherwise unhurt. Ignoring Jun's yells to leave, he stayed firmly where he was.

"Magic or no magic," Tansei said through gritted teeth, "I can't let either of them be hurt."

Luckily, Akumu had completed her transformation into Sailor Nyx, so Jun had time to change into her senshi identity. "Sacred Elysion Power, Make-up!" The Sacred Fire flared up around her, and she gratefully took the Unicorn Stave from within it, ending her henshin by spinning on her heel and posing once again as Sailorelysion. The golden horn on her head reflected the light with a glorious shine.

Tansei rose to his feet, blinking in surprise and shock. Jun, the shy, quiet girl he had met by the lake, was a senshi. He thought she looked beautiful in her fuku, the cool look of determination in her eye as she stared at Suisei. He didn't even realize he was no longer under cover until he felt someone tug at his sleeve. Looking down, he saw Sailor Nyx.

"Get away from here," Nyx urged.

"She's a senshi," Tansei replied dumbly.

"Yes, she's a senshi," Nyx said impatiently, pulling Tansei. "She came from Elysium to help us while my sister recovered. Please, Tansei!"

"Your sister?" Tansei repeated. "Your sister is dead."

Sailor Nyx stared at him hard. "Sailorelysion can't hold Suisei forever. We'll be fine. Go!"

With a final shove, Sailor Nyx pushed Tansei free of the alley and returned to the battle. Tansei blinked as if coming awake from a long dream, and shook his head. He wasn't quite sure what was going on, but he knew he would never find out if the two girls in there were defeated. Setting off at a run, Tansei searched for another who could help.

"Sacred Elysion Carousel!" The golden crystal spikes shot through the air toward Suisei; she could feel their intense heat on her face, but her confidence didn't waver.

"Child, to me!" she called.

The air in front of Suisei became distorted and through this rift stepped the puppet Chibimoon. The child stood impassively as the fire consumed her instead of the sneering woman.

Gasping, Sailorelysion put a hand to her mouth. "Oh! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Chibimoon had not been born yet in her time, so she did not recognize the girl. Still, it was a child! Tears brimmed in her eyes. Suisei had tricked her into hurting a _child!_ "You horrible creature… you're lower than pond scum. How _could_ you use a child as a _shield_!" Even as Sailorelysion cursed Suisei's name, she had also stopped attacking her.

Tansei ran breathlessly through the streets. He had only one thought in his mind as he dodged the pedestrian traffic — save Jun and Akumu. He should have guessed the shy, white haired girl was a senshi. She seemed too… alien to have lived on Earth. What did Sailor Nyx call her? Sailorelysion?

"Eitai will know what to do," Tansei murmured to himself, skidding around a corner. He barely noticed when he ran into someone, knocking them to the ground.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly. He blinked in surprise.

"I should have been paying more attention," Ami said, retrieving the book that had flown from her hands.

"Ami! I'm so glad to see you!" Tansei exclaimed, helping the girl to her feet.

She looked at him quizzically as he grabbed her arm and started leading her back the way he had come. As they moved, he tried to explain everything that had happened. As the story emerged, Ami began to move as fast as him until they ran side by side down the street, heading back toward the alley where the battle was being fought.

Lucis paused, her teacup halfway between her mouth and the plate. She cocked her head as if listening to a far away sound. Across from her, Elios waited patiently, his confusion only apparent in his eyes. They sat together in the gardens of Elysium, sipping the refreshing jasmine tea that grew there. They had been sitting together like this everyday since Lucis' arrival, and each day the Light senshi had grown stronger.

"What is it?" Elios asked calmly, placing his own teacup on the table beside him.

"Something…" Lucis said softly. She shook her head and smiled. "I'm sorry, Elios. I thought I heard something peculiar."

Elios returned the grin. "You're eager to return to Earth, aren't you?"

"Am I that transparent?" Lucis asked.

"Not at all. I've known you long enough to see when you're agitated. Why don't you go back?"

Lucis placed her teacup and plate onto the table. "I do think I've been here long enough. My strength has returned and Hodur's poison is gone."

"And there are people on Earth who miss you," Elios said knowingly. "One in particular, I think."

Lucis blushed and turned her head back to where she thought she had heard the sound. "Still, something evil is in the wind, even here."

"It's almost time," Elios said softly.

Lucis could only nod, knowing too well of what her friend spoke.

Suisei laughed mockingly and set off a blast at the enraged Elysion, "You let your guard down, toy. Don't worry your pretty head about the vessel."

Nyx now took the opportunity to attack, "Nightmare Revelation!"

"Not that again!" Suisei wailed.

Slowly, thousands of white humanoid shadows crept from the cracks and materialized from the walls. Nyx floated above the ground, her eyes as white as the minions she had summoned. The shadows gathered around Suisei, whispering her nightmares to her, making them a reality.

The child stared impassively on as the woman behind her cried like a baby, "Mommy! Save me!"

As the attack faded, Nyx returned to the ground, her eyes once again becoming brown. She was dumbfounded when she saw Suisei's reaction to her attack, and looked to Elysion.

"How dare you do that to me!" Suisei growled, throwing a ball of energy at the two senshi.

Elysion jumped out of the way of the blast, doing a tuck-and-roll so that she wound up closer to Nyx. "Do you have an attack you can aim right at the big one?"

Sailor Nyx nodded. "I'm not sure if my attack will damage her, but I'll try."

Nyx closed her eyes, gathered her energy and thinking of the brief conversation she had had with Eitai. _Sometimes it takes more darkness than light to heal the world_. When she opened her eyes again, they were white.

"Darkness," Nyx summoned, holding open her hand. A small black sphere appeared on her palm. It began to grow until it was the size of a basketball, floating above her open hand. Her eyes flicked up towards Suisei, aiming her attack carefully.

"Engulf!" Nyx cried. The sphere shot away from her hand and stuck fast to Suisei.

The dark goddess struggled against the still growing sphere as it threatened to consume her. Nyx watched intently, her brow furrowed in concentration and her arm still outstretched.

Sailorelysion crinkled up her nose in disgust at the things Suisei had done here tonight. "Nyx, keep that up. I'm going to rescue the kid." She still had no reason to suspect the child was anything but a child under Suisei's control, control that would be broken once the girl was saved.

Nodding, Sailor Nyx increased her concentration, causing the sphere to grow much quicker. Suisei was still fighting it, wiping it from her body as it rose up her limbs to devour her.

Elysion took the opportunity and leapt into the air, grabbing the puppet child on the way down. "You'll be safe now," she told Chibimoon, cradled in her arms.

Suisei was now crouched on the floor screaming like someone being tortured, "YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE BRAT! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE PROTECTING ME!"

Now, for the first time the child moved. The girl turned her head and looked into Sailorelysion's eyes with such emptiness that the senshi shuddered. Still cradled in the older woman's arms, Chibimoon sneered and wrapped her small hands around Elysion's neck. Her eyes retained their same dull expression while her horrible sneer grew crueler.

The senshi's eyes widened in shock at how strong the child was, but this wasn't her normal strength, was it? Suddenly, Suisei began to laugh. Nyx blinked, losing her concentration and returning her eyes to their brown colour. The dark sphere Nyx had used to attack Suisei was being absorbed into the dark goddess' body. She was feeding off of the power Nyx had called to destroy her.

"Thank you," Suisei said mockingly. "I needed a recharge. Now, if you're done with your little show…"

She trailed off as she fired a ball of black energy at Sailor Nyx. The young senshi, still shocked at what she had done, was not prepared to deal with the attack. The blast caught her full force in the stomach and sent her flying through the air to slam into a brick wall.

"Sailor Nyx!" Elysion choked. She grabbed at the child's wrists, trying to pull her hands off of her neck.

Nyx remained against the wall for a split second before collapsing into a pile of garbage cans. Suisei laughed and turned back to her other target. She walked over to where Sailorelysion still knelt, wrestling with Chibimoon.

"You are all I need," Suisei said. "One last Seed to break free. Hodur is a fool to trust me. With your power, I will sit on the Golden Throne at last."

"Not without a fight," a new voice called.

Both Suisei and Sailorelysion turned to see Immortal Sailor Mercury standing at the entrance to the alley. From behind her, Tansei ran to where Nyx had fallen to see if the girl was all right.

"Do you senshi travel in herds or something?" Suisei hissed angrily.

There was a loud clang as Sailorelysion's Stave fell to the ground. She started to sink as Chibimoon's grasp completely cut off her airway. Elysion's hands clawed at the child's wrists. "Aaaugh… c-…can… t…" Suisei would get what she wanted unless Immortal Sailor Mercury could take care of her on her own!

Sailor Nyx shook her head, clearing her vision as someone helped her into a sitting position. She smiled gratefully at Tansei who knelt beside her, partly sheltered by the garbage cans around them. She ached all over from Suisei's attack but knew she had to put the pain aside. The battle was far from over.

As the loud clang rang through the alley, Nyx looked up sharply. She saw Sailorelysion on the ground with Suisei's strangely familiar-looking minion at her throat. Nyx blinked again and at last her vision became clear. It was Chibiusa!

"Usagi-chan," Sailor Nyx murmured, calling the young girl by her future name, the name Nyx knew best of all. "No, stop!" she cried loudly. "No! Mother!"

Although she was beginning to lose consciousness, Elysion heard every word Nyx said, especially that most precious word. _Mother,_ Sailorelysion thought. _She called me Mother._

Sailor Nyx pushed Tansei aside in her rush to get to Elysion. She barely registered Suisei moving closer to the nearly asphyxiated senshi. She saw the dark energy building in Suisei's hand as she moved closer.

"One last Seed," Suisei smiled.

"Mercury Frozen Hellfire!" Immortal Sailor Mercury yelled.

Icy blue flames shot at Suisei, and the goddess shrank back to avoid the attack. At the same moment, Nyx threw herself at Chibimoon, tearing the girl from the throat of Elysion. Sailorelysion took in a deep, raspy breath, and then lay there on the ground, sputtering and coughing.

"I thought you guys were too good to play dirty, or is it that you are so weak you need a pack of you to stand up to me? No matter, I have a surprise for you. Vessel, to me!"

Chibimoon wrenched herself out of Nyx's grasp and strode to the woman's side. With an insane laugh, she plunged her fist into the girl's chest. The senshi screamed out in horror as light flashed out of her chest and filled the alleyway. Just as suddenly, the little body collapsed on the ground and Suisei stood with a cruel black sword raised above her head.

"Usagi," Sailor Nyx muttered, sitting on the ground in shock.

Immortal Sailor Mercury rushed over to join Nyx and Elysion. She kept her back to the fallen senshi, facing Suisei with a look of cold determination in her eyes.

"Are you going to attack me Mercury?" a look of mock horror on her face, "I think not."

"Mercury Froz-" the ice senshi was cut off when a long sword imbedded itself in her chest.

"You see, Mercury, it is much more effective if you attack silently."

The sword shot back to Suisei's hand with Mercury's body impaled upon its length.

"Ami-chan!" Tansei screamed, charging at Suisei.

Sailor Nyx managed to pull herself into a kneeling position and lunged at Tansei as he ran past. The two fell back to the ground, Nyx holding the fighting man as he tried to get to his friend.

"It's too late, Tansei," Nyx said, tears streaming down her cheeks. "She's gone."

Still quite disoriented, Sailorelysion clawed around for her Unicorn Stave, which was lying on the ground behind her. "Wha… what happ-happened? What has she done to Mercury?"

Suisei pulled the blade from the now lifeless senshi and although it had gone completely through her, it left no mark. Her body hung limp in the air as her Star Seed rotated slowly in front of her.

"One last Seed," Suisei muttered, watching the Seed spin lazily.

She reached out to claim it when a black portal opened just behind her. She saw it out of the corner of her eye and growled in frustration as a figure stepped out. Hodur walked slowly past Suisei to stand in front of the spinning Star Seed.

"Well done, Suisei," Hodur said, holding out his hand. The Seed obediently left Sailor Mercury to spin above his palm.

Trying to get up, Sailorelysion growled angrily, although she was still coughing. "Stop. You can't take that. Give it back to her!"

Hodur laughed and tossed the Seed up and down as if it were a ball. "What? This? Do you think you can take it from me, senshi?"

"No, but I can," Suisei growled menacingly.

She swung her black sword down, slicing the dark god's arm off at the elbow. She deftly caught the star seed and stood sword at the ready.

"Your time is over Hodur. I'm in control now! Step down or I will destroy you!"

Hodur smiled causing a wave of nervousness to break over her. What the heck did he have to be smiling about?

Elysion looked at the forearm lying on the ground. "Oh I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Hold it right there!"

Everyone turned to look at the entrance to the alley. It was as if time had frozen as the figure silhouetted in light stepped into plain view.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Nyx gasped.

Immortal Sailor Moon entered the battle. She wore her typical uniform, except it was open at the mid-section. Her hands were at her hips and she looked quite annoyed. Her eyes took in the scene carefully: Sailor Nyx kneeling with Tansei on the ground; Sailorelysion standing, facing her enemies; Suisei with her black sword pointed at Hodur; Sailor Mercury lying dead and Sailor Chibimoon standing passively by. Sailor Moon blinked in confusion.

"What on earth is going on?"

"It makes no difference, Moon brat," Hodur said. "I have your friend, and I have her Seed. There is nothing you can do to stop me."

Calmly, he held up the stump of his arm and the senshi watched in amazement as it slowly reformed into an arm. He gathered the prone body of Sailor Mercury in one arm, and used his newly re-grown limb to shoot a burst of black energy at Suisei. She screamed and went flying backwards, slamming into the brick wall.

Sailorelysion gasped in shock, then looked around her, taking in where all of her loved ones stood. She did not want anyone she cared about to get caught in the crossfire of Suisei and Hodur's fight.

"That was for your betrayal, Suisei," Hodur said. "This is for stealing my Seed."

Suisei's screams redoubled as Hodur blasted at her with his dark powers. His face grew cold and his eyes wide as he began to suck Suisei's life force from her body. The senshi watched in helpless surprise as Suisei's screams began to grow weaker.

Looking away, Elysion did nothing to help. "What goes around comes around," she mumbled to herself.

"Child," Suisei gasped.

Chibimoon moved mechanically behind Hodur, striking at him with her fists. Hodur swept her aside as if she were a rag doll, knocking her into the black portal he had just vacated.

"Chibiusa!" Sailor Nyx screamed. She rose to her feet, her body shaking and her eyes losing their colour. "Hodur! I cannot allow this to continue."

As she spoke, her senshi uniform faded from its normal light gray to a deep black. The bows turned blood red and her blue hair became streaked with red as well. Large devilish wings grew from her back as Sailor Nyx became the Fury.

Hodur watched with unconcerned bemusement. "Calm yourself, my kindred spirit. No use wasting good energy on a futile cause."

The Fury launched herself at Hodur, abandoning her human sense to the frenzy of anger. She tore at him with claw like fingers, following him wherever he moved. Finally, she launched herself into the air and hovered above him.

"Night Fury Storm!" she screeched in a high pitch voice, flapping her wings.

The alley became filled with an intense wind, electrified with bolts of lightning. The electricity chose no specific target, striking first at Hodur, then at Tansei. Senshi and villain alike scrambled for safety while the Fury brought devastation upon them all.

"Sailor Nyx!" Tansei called from behind a dumpster.

Elysion had managed to fight her way to Tansei's side, trying to shield him with her body and the Unicorn Stave. "What's wrong with her?" she yelled into the gale.

"I don't know," Tansei replied. "I've never seen her like this."

As suddenly as it had begun, the wind died down and the Fury floated back to earth. As she touched the ground, she transformed back into Sailor Nyx and collapsed to her knees. She blinked, her eyes once again becoming brown. "What happened?" she asked.

"Delightful performance," Hodur gasped. It was apparent that the storm had injured him more than Suisei's sword. The portal appeared behind him.

"Wait a moment!" Sailor Moon yelled. She held out her hand and a large fan appeared in it. It was covered with closed eyes and a large crescent moon in the centre. "You're not going anywhere until you release Sailor Mercury."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Hodur replied. "Her Seed is far too precious to me. I'll leave you my untrustworthy minion instead. I'm sure you'll be able to use her far better than I."

Sailor Moon ran at Hodur as he stepped into the portal. By the time she arrived, he was gone with Sailor Mercury. Tansei and Sailorelysion appeared from where they had taken shelter from the Fury's storm. Suisei lay on the ground near the wall where Hodur had left her. Nearly all her life energy was drained and she appeared near death.

Suisei's eyes were wild and staring as her breath came in short gasps. As Immortal Sailor Moon approached her, she closed her eyes and smiled to herself.

"Release me to Valhalla," she managed to say between breaths. "My time here is done. Save me, like you would have saved Njord."

Sailor Moon's face hardened at the mention of Hodur's other minion, the one who had repented on his deathbed but had been killed by Suisei before he could be saved. Suisei was growing pale and in obvious discomfort, and Sailor Moon's heart softened. She cradled the dying woman in her arms. Suisei's breathing slowed as Sailor Moon lay her down and stood over her, holding the fan Zeus had entrusted to her.

She whipped open the fan with a flick of her wrist, revealing long feather plumes. Each plume had an eye on it that was closed, and Sailor Moon closed her own eyes in concentration. Suddenly, her eyes and the eyes on her fan opened. Sailor Moon extended her arm out and held the fan over her head.

"Neo-Queen Justice Eyes!" she called, moving her weapon in a downwards-fanning motion towards Suisei.

A glimmering, sparkling dust gently fell from the fan, landing on Suisei. At first, no change seemed to come over the limp form. Then the villainess gave a final satisfied sigh and opened her eyes. They were no longer full of hatred or ambition, but of kindness. She held Sailor Moon's gaze with those eyes as her body vanished into particles of light, off to join the spirits of the gods in the endless halls of Valhalla.

When she was gone, Sailor Moon turned to her friends, a sad smile spreading across her face. Nyx, Elysion, and Tansei all remained where they had been when Hodur vanished through the portal with Chibiusa and the body of Mercury. As if a spell had suddenly been broken, Sailorelysion moved across the alley to where Nyx sat and helped her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" Elysion asked, her voice full of concern. "What just happened here? Why did Nyx collapse?"

"I'm okay," Sailor Nyx mumbled somewhat weakly, leaning on the girl for support. "Just drained. I hate it when that happens."

"Perhaps I can help."

All eyes turned to the end of the alley, where a figure radiating pure, golden light stood. She smiled gently and began to move towards them, her golden light fading until a not so strange person was standing among her friends.

"Sister," Sailor Nyx gasped.

"NeoSun," Immortal Sailor Moon said.

"Lucis," Sailorelysion said to herself, with some bitterness.

"Kami," Tansei exclaimed, his voice full of passion.

Sailor NeoSun stood dressed in her yellow gown and her white angel wings were folded on her back. Her skin was radiant and no signs of her poison showed. Tansei ran to her and enfolded her in his arms. As they held each other, Sailor Nyx noticed Sailorelysion averted her eyes and thought she saw tears brimming in them, though none were openly shed.

Sailor NeoSun broke off the embrace, and regarded each in turn. A frown creased her face. "I was too late, it seems. Hodur is stronger, but also weaker."

"Suisei was left behind," Sailor Moon said. "I sent her to Valhalla. She is at peace at last, but Hodur took Ami-chan."

NeoSun nodded. "I fear we have not seen the last of Hodur's minions, and I regret that I was unable to save Sailor Mercury. We are running out of time."

Sailorelysion was still holding Sailor Nyx in a loose, maternal hug. "What about Nyx? What happened to her?"

NeoSun sighed. "That, I'm afraid, was her instincts kicking in. My sister has much the same powers as me, although hers deal with Darkness while mine deal with Light. Had she returned to Elysium with me as Noctis, she would have been able to better control herself."

"Not this lecture again," Nyx muttered, resting her head on Sailorelysion's shoulder.

"But, she chose to remain mortal," NeoSun finished. "As a result, when her emotions cloud her judgement, she transforms into a manifestation of her power — the Fury. Unfortunately, she finds it difficult to control herself in this form, but the powers of Light can negate the powers of Darkness, so I usually can calm her down."

"What now?" Tansei asked, slipping his arm around NeoSun's waist.

"I imagine Hodur's power will grow with the addition of Sailor Mercury's Seed," NeoSun said sadly. "There is nothing we can do about that right now. I must speak with Eitai and Kiki about a few things before we proceed. It seems to me the end is near."

Sailorelysion's head jerked slightly back in surprise; the end! No, she would never let that happen, even if she had to die trying to prevent it. The children would have their chance for a future.

Reluctantly, Tansei let go of his beloved, forgetting the obituaries book that lay in his discarded backpack. The senshi all began to leave the alley, first NeoSun, followed by Nyx and Elysion. Tansei followed as well, but stopped when he realized he was not being followed.

Immortal Sailor Moon stood staring at the space where Hodur had disappeared. She held her fan loosely in one hand and her cheeks were streaked with tears.

"You have caused too much suffering, Hodur," Sailor Moon said. "You will not succeed. I will rescue my friends from your hold, and save the world from your grasp. Chibiusa-chan…Ami-chan… Mako-chan… I'm sorry I let him get you. Please don't give up on me."


	10. Aching Hearts! Loneliness is Bittersweet

Chapter Ten

Aching Hearts! Loneliness is Bittersweet 

Kiki sat staring out the window, wrapped in a well-worn blanket. She had barely left the house since she had been injured by Sailorelysion's inadvertent attack, and although she was fully recovered, she had lost some of her mischievous spirit. Eitai often watched her with growing concern, wondering what had happened to the playful senshi she had rescued from Parallel Earth, the senshi who had allowed Hodur to destroy the god of Light. None of the senshi could know the pain Kiki carried inside her at all times, the anger and resentment she felt towards herself. She had failed Odin, and failed Baldur twice. What was worse, she could feel the approach of Ragnarok.

With the reappearance of Kami, Sailor Pluto's small apartment was very full. Since Jun had taken Kami's place in the room she shared with Akumu, Eitai and Kiki were forced to allow the girl to sleep in the small room they shared. Kiki was surprised to find that having Kami sleeping in a cot between the beds of Eitai and herself bothered her, as if Kami were intruding on something. It was a strange feeling, like how she felt when Odin would talk with Frigga instead of playing with her. Not that such emotions mattered anymore. Odin was dead, and Frigga was certain to follow her, if she hadn't already. The senshi of Parallel Earth were no more.

Eitai came into the family room and sat heavily on the sofa next to Kiki's chair. She looked exhausted after trying to grocery shop for the growing number of guests at her double's apartment. Kiki watched her with interest, her crystal eyes noticing the strain on her friend. Eitai had been her comfort, her protector, the one person who believed in her. Kiki was not sure what this growing sense of duty was, these strange feeling that were churning inside her, but she knew better than to fight it. For Eitai, if nothing else.

"After this, I would think you'd crave the silence of the Void," Kiki joked.

Eitai turned to her friend, the hurt evident in her eyes. Kiki was taken aback by the depth of the pain. Realizing it was a joke, Eitai managed a weak smile. "Perhaps," she said.

Akumu came out of the her bedroom and looked around the apartment. "Has anyone seen Jun?" she asked.

Kiki shook her head.

"I've been out all morning," Eitai told her regretfully.

"Give her some time, Akumu," Kami said, coming out of the opposite bedroom. "Jun is dealing with a lot right now. In fact, I thought she might like to return to Elysium soon."

Akumu's eyes widened. "Elysium? Already? But she just got here."

"And she is needed in Elysium for its protection," Kami told her sister gently. "We can't monopolize the protection of the Land of Dreams. We have enough warriors to face Hodur."

"Tell that to Ami-chan!" Akumu exclaimed, tears welling up in her eyes. "You hate Jun, don't you?"

Kami's eyes widened in shock. Kiki sat back in her chair to watch the drama. She smiled to herself, thinking that a fight was just what was needed to distract her from the troubling thoughts in her mind.

"I don't hate Jun," Kami said firmly. "I don't know how you would get such an idea."

Akumu bit her lip. "It's me you hate, isn't it? It's because I'm giving Hodur strength. You're afraid of me."

Kami blinked in surprise at the sudden statement. Before she had a chance to open her mouth to protest, Akumu fled from the apartment, slamming the door behind her. Kiki sighed, seeing that the entertainment was at an end, and returned to her vigil at the window. Eitai rose to her feet and put a comforting hand on Kami's shoulder.

"She's close to the truth now," Eitai said. "Her heart knows it. Leave her be."

Kami said nothing, staring at the door through which her sister had fled. From the shadows, a form detached itself and slid along the floor, disappearing beneath the apartment door.

"Report," Hodur demanded.

The long shadow rose from the ground and took on the form of a bowing man. Only white eyes were visible through the darkness. This was the shape of Vali the Avenger, most cunning and deceitful of Hodur's minions.

"My lord," Vali rasped, "this will be all too easy. Already doubt grows in their hearts."

"Excellent," Hodur said. "You know what to do."

The shadow bowed and quickly slithered away. Hodur held out his hand and a blue Star Seed came over to it. He watched it twirl lazily in his palm for a few minutes before raising his eyes to his most recent wall hanging. Sailor Mercury hovered in the centre of a blue sphere as her Seed spun in Hodur's hand.

"Soon," Hodur purred to himself. "I need only a few more to begin."

He began to laugh as he sat on the Golden Throne, holding Mercury's Seed. As he laughed, the darkness behind him faded away and a gallery of twinkling Star Seeds and their hosts appeared, stretching backwards into eternity.

Tansei wandered the streets of Tokyo, not knowing what to think. Kami was back, but she wasn't the girl he remembered. Something was different about her, or maybe something was different about him. He still carried around the book of obituaries he had found in the library only yesterday, when he had helped Ami with her research. Now Ami was gone, Kami was back, and Tansei was torn.

Tansei sighed and sat down on a bench. All around him, people walked, most of them content in their lives. He knew that they did not even know the danger their lives were in, or how many had already died to protect them. Who would be next?

_The girl in the book… she is dead_. Those had been the words Jun had told him. Kami had been the girl in the book, but she could not possibly be dead. She was back, had been standing next to him. He had put his arm around her waist and had held her tightly. She was flesh and blood, warm and soft, but dead.

Tansei stood. He needed to be patient and the truth would come. Jun had no reason to lie to him, and maybe Kami was dead. She had told them before they could never be together, when she had been dying of Hodur's poison. He had thought that she was just upset to be so close to death. He never would have guessed she had already touched death before. Complications, she had said. He laughed, causing a few passers-by to stare at him. Without a backwards glance, Tansei continued walking down the street, consumed by his thoughts and emotions.

A strange stoicism had settled over Jun in the time since Lucis had returned from Elysium. The white-haired priestess wore a stern look everywhere she went, except when she was around Akumu. Then, she seemed more like the person she had been when she arrived. Around everyone else, though, Jun had simply become too withdrawn and overly polite to read.

Tansei had been the first man she cared for in eons, and it turned out he also was a possession of Lucis'. She would take him back too, take him away from Jun, like she did everything Jun really loved. _When I get back to Elysium, will I find that even my brother does not acknowledge me anymore, because of Lucis?_ she thought bitterly. Jun could not see how her own pain was making her blind to the truth of the matter.

She arrived back at the apartment building and prepared to go up to the small place she shared with all the other senshi. They were becoming like some sort of Japanese version of "The Brady Bunch," weren't they? _Next we'll have six people sharing one bathroom…_

When she got near the apartment, Jun noticed Usagi standing at the door, ready to knock. She stealthily hid around a corner and waited for Usagi to be invited in. _Lucis will tell her! Lucis will tell her it was my fault that Prince Endymion was taken by Hodur!_ Tears of regret and fear welled up in her eyes. _I don't want the princess to hate me!_

_But she will hate you,_ an unfamiliar voice said inside Jun's head. _Lucis will make sure of that._

Jun hesitated, realizing she couldn't go back, not while Usagi was there. Turning back the way she had come, she headed back into town. She would give Usagi enough time to mourn Endymion, and hopefully the princess would not think less of her. Akumu would make sure of that.

Usagi knocked on the door of the crowded apartment that had once belonged to the lonely Pluto. After a few moments, the door swung open and Kiki was standing there, wrapped in her quilt. The girl didn't smile or even acknowledge Usagi, but Usagi thought she saw a stab of pain in the other girl's eye. Leaving the door open, Kiki turned and walked back to the living area.

Usagi entered and shut the door quietly behind her. She took a few steps into the apartment before Eitai came out of the kitchen with an inquiring look on her face. She was holding a bowl in the crook of her arm and stirring something with a wooden spoon. She smiled when she realized who their guest was.

"Usagi-chan," Eitai said warmly. "Welcome. What can I do for you?"

Hearing the conversation, Kami wandered into the hallway from the bedroom where she had been reading.

"I have a question, Eitai-san, Kami-chan," Usagi replied. "I hope you can answer it."

Eitai put the bowl down and moved into the living room. Kiki was once again seated by the window and barely acknowledged the presence of the other women in the room. Sitting on the couch, Eitai invited the blonde girl to sit next to her, while Kami sat in a chair nearby.

Kami smiled at her old friend, "What is it you needed to ask Usagi?"

"Have any of you guys seen Mamo-chan lately? I've looked everywhere for him, but I can't find him!"

Kiki lowered her gaze to her lap and Eitai looked sharply at Kami. Kami cleared her throat, "Mamoru-san was taken by Hodur."

There were several beats of silence as Usagi registered just what Kami had said. "He… Mamo-chan… _what_!" Her eyes grew wider and wider in horror.

"Usagi… I'm sorry," Kami began.

Usagi sat back with a thump, her back hitting the back of the couch. Her face was a mask of shock. "Mako-chan… Chibiusa-chan…Ami-chan… _Mamo-chan_…" Usagi's voice squeaked on that last name and she began to cry. "How?"

"Usagi-chan, I'm sorry," Eitai said. "We tried so hard to keep him out of danger, but..."

Usagi nodded bravely and forced a smile. Tears streaked her face and Kiki looked up at her, surprised at her courage. She had expected Usagi to be reduced to a sobbing mass, unable to do anything but mourn the death of her beloved. Kiki was ashamed that she had thought Odin's double would be so weak, so unlike Odin had been.

"I know you did," Usagi managed. "He – he wouldn't want me to be sad. I must be strong, or else I'll never see him again."

Eitai and Kami exchanged looks. They had not told any of the senshi of this time the true nature of Star Seeds, how without them a senshi could never be reborn, and how Hodur was extracting them for his own purposes. Usagi rose to her feet, the fake smile still on her face.

"Thank you," Usagi said. "I'm sorry I can't stay longer."

With that, she turned and fled the apartment, the grief at losing Mamoru suddenly overpowering her. Eitai, Kami, and Kiki watched her go, heard the door slam behind her, and felt her pain more keenly than they felt their own.

Jun ran down the street without a destination in mind. All she could think of was how the princess must despise her right now, and how it was all Lucis' fault. Lucis had taken everything from her; Akumu, Tansei, and now Usagi. None of the senshi trusted her, except Akumu, and that was because deep down Akumu remembered the times they had shared. Jun felt hated and alone. She rounded a corner and leaned against the cool brick of a building, noticing for the first time that the sun was setting. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she closed her eyes and took deep breaths to calm it.

"I miss Elysium," she said to herself. "I want to go home."

"I'm afraid it's too late for that," a voice said.

Opening her eyes, Jun noticed belatedly that the shadows around her had thickened, making it unnaturally dark. She looked all around her but could see no trace of the world she knew, only blackness. A pair of white eyes materialized before her, and she gasped in shock.

"Who are you?" Jun demanded.

"The Avenger," the eyes replied in a hissing voice, "and I will have my vengeance."

Akumu raced down the streets, her mind jumbled and full of fear. All she could think of was Jun, throwing her arms around the other girls neck and pouring out her heart to Jun's patient ears. She craved the sense of comfort she had when she was with Jun, a feeling she got from no other. She couldn't explain it, in fact the rational side of her was only vaguely aware of it, but she knew she would not be happy again until she was with Jun.

Suddenly, Akumu caught a familiar scent, one that triggered a deep emotional response within her. Jun's face immediately came to her mind and a cold fear gripped her heart. Along with the sweet fragrance came a strong feeling of danger, as if part of the city was abruptly consumed by darkness. Akumu stopped dead in her tracks and spun slowly in a circle, trying to find out exactly where the darkness was coming from. The doubt in her mind fractured her concentration, and the familiar taunts of Hodur and Suisei rolled through her mind. Using her powers gave Hodur strength; they were kindred spirits; she was the darkness that nurtured him.

Jun's image appeared in her mind's eye and she shoved the doubts aside. It didn't matter if Hodur grew stronger, as long as Jun was okay. The priestess of Elysium had saved her many times, had comforted her when Kami was away, had become her dear friend. She would not allow Hodur to take her. Closing her eyes more tightly, she focused all her energy on Jun. A second later, Akumu found her, a bright light lost in a sea of darkness. Her eyes snapped open and she began to run, her mind firmly on Jun's light.

She raced down the street, scarcely aware of the growing blackness around her until she was completely engulfed. She slowed to a halt as the silent dark enveloped her. She saw nothing, not even her own hand in front of her face. She heard nothing, except the pounding of her heart in her ears. Worst of all, she could no longer sense Jun's light or smell her sweet fragrance. It was as if she had disappeared in an instant. Akumu's fears were confirmed when she suddenly became surrounded by unblinking red eyes. One pair directly in front of her turned white, and a white mouth appeared beneath it.

"Vengeance is mine," the mouth rasped. "You are too late."

Akumu blinked in confusion. "Too late?"

"Listen," the face commanded.

A soul shattering scream echoed through the pitch blackness and was abruptly silence. The mouth curled into a smile as the scream rang through the air again. Akumu shook her head in disbelief at the scream that was unmistakably Jun's.

"I don't believe you. You're trying to trick me," Akumu accused.

The mouth smiled more cruelly and some of the red eyes converged to form a pool of light among the darkness. There, floating in midair, was Sailorelysion. She lay as if asleep, her body gently arched so her head tipped back and her arms hung limply at her side. Her Star Seed spun slowly above her chest, its dim light causing the shadows to flicker maliciously. The Unicorn Stave lay discarded beneath her. Akumu's eyes filled with tears as Sailorelysion's final scream echoed through the darkness again. She fell to her knees, her eyes never leaving Jun's peaceful face. The white eyes watched her coldly.

"Jun," Akumu whispered.

"You hesitated," the face told her. "You hesitated and were too late."

Akumu bowed her head in shame. "Jun, forgive me. I was afraid."

"Her death is on your hands. You should have found her faster, sensed her presence, felt her light."

"I did feel her light," Akumu whispered. "It was warm and alive, then suddenly gone."

Sailorelysion's final scream sounded again. Akumu curled into a ball on the ground, unable to move as the blackness absorbed Sailorelysion's body once more. The red eyes blinked themselves out of existence until only the white face remained. It watched Akumu sobbing as dark tendrils of shadow entered her nose, mouth, and ears. The white mouth smiled and laughed. The blackness receded, leaving Akumu alone in the street under the gently glow of a street lamp, curled up tightly and drowning in sorrow.

Time passed before Akumu felt a warm weight drape over her shoulders. Blinking away her tears, she raised her head, half expecting to see Jun's smiling face. Instead she was greeted by the expressionless face of Kiki, illuminated by the lamplight. She had thrown a blanket over Akumu's body and was watching her carefully. Sniffling, Akumu uncurled herself and rose unsteadily to her feet. The muscles in her legs felt stiff and weak, and Akumu briefly wondered how long she had been lying there. Time had no meaning to her anymore, not with Jun dead. She didn't care if she had been missing for hours or days.

"Come on," Kiki said, breaking the silence. "Let's go home."

"Kiki," Akumu began, her voice hoarse from crying, "Jun is – "

Kiki turned around quickly to face Akumu and engulfed her in a tight hug. Akumu was stunned at the sudden and unexpected display of affection. She felt her tears returning and buried her face in Kiki's shoulder. Finally, the older girl released her and smiled slightly.

"Let's go home," she repeated in a softer, more gentle voice.

Pulling the blanket closer around her shoulders, Akumu nodded but would not smile. She would never smile again since she was the one who killed Jun.

On the other side of town, another senshi was mourning the loss of a beloved friend. Usagi lay faced down on her bed, crying into her pillow as she had been for hours. Her parents and brother were wisely leaving her alone, and even Luna couldn't consol her. As the sun set outside her window, Usagi didn't even both moving to turn on the lights, preferring the soothing darkness. Luna sat at the end of the bed and regarded her charge with a feeling of helplessness. There was nothing she could do or say to cheer Usagi up. Even when Minako had called earlier, her eternal enthusiasm had done nothing. Luna sighed, knowing full well that both Minako and Rei were also mourning the loss of their friends. The despair that Hodur was bringing was almost too much for them all to bear.

"Usagi-chan," Luna said, placing a paw on the small of the girl's back, "please stop crying. You must be strong. The world needs you!"

"And I need Mamo-chan," Usagi replied, her voice muffled by her pillow.

"We have to figure out Hodur's next move before he strikes again," Luna pressed.

The shadows of the room deepened as the sun vanished below the horizon. Usagi pulled her legs up to her chest and refused to move or even look at Luna. The room grew darker and the cat leapt from the bed and onto the desk to turn on a lamp. She flicked the switch with her paw but nothing happened. She tried again and glanced over at Usagi, hoping for a hand. Instead, her eyes widened in alarm as she saw a wall of blackness rising up from under the bed and hover over the depressed girl.

"Usagi!" Luna cried. "Watch out!"

The blonde girl didn't move as the shadows engulfed her. Luna jumped from the desk towards the bed, aiming at the blackness with her claws extended, but was thrown aside by an unseen force. She hit the wall like a discarded stuffed toy and lay motionless, her head spinning from the impact. The dark sphere that held Usagi lifted off the bed and flew out the window into the night. Luna roused herself with a shake of her head and moved dizzily to the windowsill. The black sphere was already out of sight.

"Usagi…" Luna said to the darkness.

Akumu and Kiki walked slowly back to their apartment, neither of them speaking. Kiki did not ask what happened to Jun or why Akumu lay crying on the street for hours, and Akumu did not ask how Kiki had found her or why she had come. Lost in her own dark thoughts, with the echo of Jun's last scream playing through her mind, Akumu wondered if she had been responsible for the deaths of the other senshi as well. She must be feeding Hodur all the power he wanted when she was transformed, but it had been her reluctance to become Sailor Nyx that had cost Jun her life. It seemed that no matter what she did, her friends would suffer.

A dark circle appeared beneath her feet, swirling around her ankles and following her movements. It slowly rose up her legs, threatening to ensnare her in blackness again. Gasping, Akumu looked down and realized what was happening. Her own morose mood was set aside as the blackness leapt upwards with renewed speed.

"Kiki!" Akumu gulped, reaching toward the other girl.

Kiki spun around and grabbed Akumu's hand just as the shadows consumed her. The two senshi were encased in a black sphere that rose into the night sky and disappeared from view.

Kiki fell to the ground with a thud, landing on her hands and knees. Cursing out of pain, she pushed herself to her feet and looked around. She was standing in a cylinder of white light, the only light in a field of darkness. Shading her eyes and looking up, she could not even see the origins of the light anymore than she could see the edge of the shadows.

"Well, well, well," a voice said. "A hitch hiker."

Kiki looked around in vain. "Where's Akumu?"

Another cylinder of light appeared, revealing a discarded blanket. Kiki recognized it immediately as the one she had brought for the distressed girl.

"Looks like she's lost," the voice continued. "Not that you would care. You're only concerned with yourself, are you not?"

The light shining on the blanket went out, as did the light around Kiki. For several seconds, she was utterly alone, unable to see even herself. She wrapped her arms around herself and shuddered, wondering if this was how Eitai felt in the Void. It was a sense of complete abandonment and fear that made Kiki feel ashamed of herself.

Before she could dwell too much longer on that thought, two lights lit up like spotlights on a stage. Still masked in shadow, Kiki could only watch as Akumu and Usagi were illuminated, standing as still as statues, their dead eyes looking straight ahead at nothing.

"Observe," the voice whispered in Kiki's ear.

Black manacles wrapped around Kiki's wrists, giving her no other option but to be the audience for this bizarre play. Kiki stood still as a face with glowing white eyes and a wide white mouth materialized between Usagi and Akumu. Neither girl seemed to notice as the face looked first to Akumu, then Usagi. Kiki opened her mouth to cry out but a smoky hand clamped itself around it, cutting off her warning.

"Ah ah," the voice chided. Kiki could now see it was coming from the strange white face. "You mustn't disturb them."

Tansei stood staring across the water of the lake. The sun was setting, its dying light spreading orange ripples across the water and deepening the shadows around the water's shore. The other patrons of the park were walking home, couples with their heads close together, whispering words that no one else could hear. Children ran along the winding paths, laughing and trying to stay out of the shadows. A dog barked somewhere close by, and another dog took up its friend's call. Still Tansei did not move, not caring about the fading sunlight. All he could do was stare at the small waves in the otherwise still lake and think about her.

He had met Kami by this very lake, it seemed like a lifetime ago. Back then, he had been nothing but a university student, studying to make his parents proud and to earn a diploma. He had no time for romance, no time for anything other than his studies, and he hadn't even realized what he had been missing until he met Kami. He had felt an instant connection, and thought she had felt it too, although he had no idea at the time all the secrets she was holding. He didn't care back then. He understood she was a senshi who protected the galaxy from evil. He had been in Tokyo long enough to have heard of Sailor Moon, and was even proud that the woman he loved was not ordinary. When she had left, he thought his heart would burst, and it took all his strength to let her go.

Then he met Jun, oddly enough at the same place he had met Kami. Jun, the strange girl who never seemed as normal as Kami, who was also a senshi although different from Kami, who had been there while his love was gone, and who had told him that his love was dead.

That final betrayal was enough for Tansei. He loved Kami with all his heart, but had no idea who she was, or who she had been. She had insisted from the beginning that their romance would never work, and he had thought it was because of her senshi powers, but now it was so much more than that. He found that he couldn't be with her like he had before, couldn't bring himself to ask the question that was most pressing on his mind. What was she?

"Hey!"

Tansei lifted his eyes from the water at the sound of a woman's voice. As he did, a floppy black hat flew past his face and out towards the water. Reaching out with one hand and leaning forward as much as he dared, he snatched the hat out of the air and brought it safely back to shore. He heard running footsteps behind him slow to a halt and he turned to return the hat to its owner.

A girl stood behind him, not much older than Jun or Kami appeared to be, with short grey hair and intense purple eyes. She had a very serious expression on her face as she stood before Tansei, waiting for him to return her hat. Tansei found himself staring at her before suddenly remembering himself. He smile sheepishly and held out the hat.

"Yours, I assume?" Tansei asked.

The girl took the hat back. She was wearing a flowing black sundress that made her skin seem much paler than it was, and only served to heighten her stern demeanor. She didn't return the smile, but bowed politely to him.

"Thank you," she said. "You saved me a swim."

Tansei's smile broadened. "So you do have a sense of humour."

The girl looked hurt as she straightened. Tansei immediately felt bad for the comment and held up his hands in supplication.

"I'm sorry. I didn't meant to tease you before I even know your name," he said.

A very tiny smile flickered in the corner of the girl's mouth. "Shikyono Yume."

Tansei bowed to the girl. "Sukaino Tansei. Nice to meet you."

Yume placed her hat on her head. It seemed ridiculously large for a small girl, and the blackness of the hat emphasized the colour of her dress and made her more somber than before. She bowed to him again and turned to leave.

Tansei watched her go, wondering why he always met strange people while standing at the shores of this lake. A breeze picked up and he shivered, deciding it was time for him to return home as well.

Usagi found herself standing in a field of grass, which was strange since she didn't remember leaving her bedroom. She turned around full circle, feeling the warm sunlight on her face and laughing as the grass tickled her bare legs and feet. She had no idea where she was, and found that she didn't care. Here, she could be happy without the worries of the world on her shoulders.

"Usako," a voice as familiar to her as her own said.

Her eyes widened in surprise and she spun to see Mamoru standing behind her, holding out his arms to her. Tears filled her eyes and she ran towards him, calling his name and crying. The distance between them seemed impossibly long and no matter how long Usagi ran, she could never quite reach her beloved. Mamoru stared at her encouragingly, occasionally calling out her name to entice her to run faster, but she was unable to throw herself into his arms and breath in his scent.

"Usako," Mamoru called to her.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi gasped. "I can't reach you!"

Mamoru's face softened and Usagi found that she was making progress towards him. Smiling brightly at the knowledge that she would soon be in his arms, she sped up and reached out with her arms to grab his hand. She wanted to be pulled into his embrace, to have his strong arms encircle her and hold her forever. Their fingers were just about to touch when Mamoru dropped his arms to his side, an expression of pain on his face. Usagi slid to a halt and stared in shock as Mamoru fell to his knees and then face first on the grass. His golden Star Seed spun above his chest, and a figure stood behind him holding a sword that dripped with blood.

Usagi ran to Mamoru's side, noticing the bloodstain on the back of his shirt, and the deep tear through which his Seed had escaped. He was unmoving, his eyes staring unseeing at the grass . Usagi looked up at the man who had murdered her true love, tears pouring down her face.

The man had a very small build and white pupil-less eyes. His skin was a golden colour and his long straight black hair flowed down his back. His features were very angular, with a pointy jaw and nose, and long thin fingers that were wrapped around the hilt of the sword. He held out his other hand and the Golden Star Seed obediently flew to him, spinning over his open palm.

"Why? Why did you kill him?" Usagi cried.

The man smiled. "You killed him. You couldn't save him in time."

Usagi's eyes widened. The man crouched next to her, keeping the sword between her and the Star Seed.

"If you had not disappeared, Sailor Moon," the man whispered, "you would have been here to protect the man you love. He would have been saved."

He leaned closer until his lips were nearly brushing Usagi's ear. "You failed in your duty, and he died because of it."

Usagi stared straight ahead, her hand shaking but the rest of her body numb with shock. She couldn't bring herself to look at Mamoru, or at the man who had risen to his feet to stand over her. Tears spilled unnoticed down Usagi's face and she looked down at her own hands. They were red with Mamoru's blood.

"I .. killed him?" she repeated softly.

The man snapped his fingers and a dagger appeared floating in front of Usagi. The sword he had been holding disappeared in an instant, and he wrapped his long fingers around Usagi's shoulders and lifted her gently to her feet. The dagger followed her, and she did not take her eyes off of it.

"You can be with him again," the man promised. "You can bring him to life with one swift act. Exchange the Seed in your heart for the one of your beloved, and both of you will be together forever."

"Forever?" Usagi repeated, reaching for the dagger.

Kiki struggled against her bonds as two black daggers materialized in front of Usagi and Akumu. The face that floated between the two of them smiled as each girl reached out mechanically to grasp the floating dagger before her. Kiki pulled at the shadows the held her, yelling against the gag in her mouth, trying desperately to warn them.

Akumu stared at Sailorelysion, who held a dagger for her to take. Something was wrong, but the smiling face of Jun was too difficult to ignore. She hesitated a moment, and Sailorelysion frowned prettily.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to be together always?" the dead senshi asked.

"I do," Akumu replied vehemently.

"Then take the dagger and join your Star Seed with mine," Jun said cheerfully. "We'll never be separated and I'll tell you everything you want to know about your past."

Akumu blinked. "My past?"

The shadow Sailorelysion nodded pleasantly. "We'll have an eternity to talk about it, just me and you."

"Eternity," Akumu repeated. "Aion…"

_Aion!_

Finding she could do nothing to stop herself, Akumu reached for the dagger.

Sailor Aion, Sailor NeoSun, and Sailor Uranus ran through the streets of Tokyo. The sun had long since set and the people were at home in their beds. When neither Akumu nor Jun had returned home, Kiki had gone to look for them. Hours later, Kami sensed a growing darkness in the city, spread so widely and so thickly that she couldn't figure out its source. Eitai began to worry that Akumu, Jun, and Kiki had somehow become lost in the dark presence, and her fears were confirmed when Haruka burst uninvited into their apartment to tell them that Usagi had vanished.

"This way," Sailor NeoSun said, turning down an alley.

"How do you know?" Uranus snapped, not happy to be chasing shadows.

"I can feel the darkness growing stronger," NeoSun replied.

Suddenly Aion stopped and gasped. She pressed a gloved hand to her head and gripped Pluto's staff tighter. Uranus and NeoSun turned, the same question on both their lips. Aion blinked and raised her head.

"It's Akumu," she said. "It's faint, but it's coming from above."

"Where?" Uranus demanded.

NeoSun spread her wings and launched herself into the sky. Fighting the blackness that instantly surrounded her, she scoured the rooftops of the city for signs of a fight. She saw nothing except a pulsating black dome on one of the nearby towers.

"There!" she pointed. "Two blocks over, on the roof!"

Uranus grunted and began to run, swiftly leaping up fire escapes until she was on the roof. NeoSun swooped down and picked up Aion, depositing her on the roofs as well. The trio ran as fast as they could through the growing darkness, illuminated by the light that NeoSun cast.

Kiki could bear it no more. She pulled the dark chains that held her with all her strength, her sheer determination lending power to her muscles, but she could not break her bonds. Her eyes never left Akumu and Usagi, the two who looked so much like Idun and Odin, her friends from what felt like another lifetime. She opened her mouth to try calling to them, but choked on the smoke that filled her lungs and sent her coughing. The white face watched her with interest, its power over the other two girls momentarily frozen as they stood with their hands outstretched. The face zoomed closer to Kiki and smiled coldly.

"Two more will slip through your fingers," the face told her. "Powerless to help them, their deaths will be added to the other senshi you've killed."

Sailor Odin's laughing face flashed before Kiki's eyes. She stopped fighting for a moment, her eyes wide in shock as she recalled her dearest friend. Odin, the only one who had trusted her when she had been nothing more than the fool of Parallel Earth. Living only for games and entertainment, seeing nothing beyond her own selfish world, Odin had cared about her and endured the petty amusements Loki had based her world upon. Odin had always been the strong one, full of duty and honour. That is how she had won the heart of Baldur, the light who sustained them all.

"Yes," the face hissed, so close to Kiki's face it made her skin prickle. "He was the other one, the one you murdered with your own hands. The only one would could have stopped us. You extinguished the light and brought about the dark."

"Baldur, Odin," Kiki whispered.

"You failed him twice, murdered him twice, dooming both worlds with one selfish action."

She remembered the giddiness she had felt when she had held Baldur's powers as her own, how they had nearly overcome her, and how the whole time she had been delighted at the game. Stealing trinkets and objects had been one of her favourite pass times in her old life, making the other senshi storm around Asgard in frustration as they searched for their missing items. She would laugh in the dark corners until Odin found her and made her return the trinkets. It had been nothing for her to take Baldur's powers and condemn him to death. It had been nothing for her to injure herself and allow Hodur to also have this planet's Baldur as well.

Kiki fell to her knees, a cylinder of light appearing around her to match the ones around Usagi and Akumu. Tears fell to the ground as the weight of what she had done crushed her soul. The face laughed and a black dagger materialized before Kiki. She raised her head, her eyes dead to the world, and reached out with one hand to grasp the glittering handle.

Sailor NeoSun hovered in the air before the giant black sphere, Aion and Uranus standing below her. The sphere seemed impregnable, giant clouds of swirling shadows playing over its surface as if it were a small planet, while bolts of black lightning erupted from the darkness around it to strike the dome. The air was murky and oppressive as the blackness spread across the city, but nowhere was it more harsh than directly in front of the sphere. If it had not been for the radiant light that shone from Sailor NeoSun, the three senshi would have been encased in darkness.

"I can sense her in there," Aion called up to NeoSun.

The other girl nodded. "I can as well, and I don't think she's alone."

Uranus looked up sharply. "Usagi?"

The impulsive senshi looked as if she was going to charge the dome herself, but Aion calmly blocked her path with Pluto's staff. Uranus clenched her fists at her side and took a deep breath, coughing on the thick air.

"Lucis, can you do it?" Aion asked simply.

NeoSun regarded the sphere with a professional air. She looked down at the two senshi who were waiting for her answer and winked at them.

"It's thick, but I can make an opening. You two hurry through, and I'll follow if I can," she replied.

She spread her wings out full and closed her eyes, gathering her power. It was difficult for her to summon energy when she was surrounded by darkness, but she managed to focus enough force on the sphere for a small opening to crack through the surface. Almost immediately, Sailor Aion and Sailor Uranus squeezed through, and NeoSun folded her wings to sail after them as the tiny fissure sealed itself behind her. The lightning crackled along the surface, indifferent to the three souls it had just captured.

Inside the sphere was total darkness, except for the glow of NeoSun. Aion and Uranus found NeoSun quickly, and Aion was immediately aware at how dim her light had suddenly become, as if being in the sphere was slowly suffocating her. She knew her friend's presence here would be a great help to them, especially if Hodur was nearby, but she worried for Lucis' health so soon after she had recovered from the poisoned dart.

"I'm fine," NeoSun told Aion, reading the worry on her face. "But we better hurry. Hodur certainly knows we're here now."

Uranus lead the way, with NeoSun in the middle to provide light, and Aion trailing behind. The inside of the sphere was as featureless as the outside, and none of them knew where they were heading. There were no walls to guide them, and it even appeared as if there was no ground, yet they did not fall as they walked. Aion gripped Pluto's staff tighter and tried not to think of the Void. At least there she was comforted by the memories of the senshi, and not surrounded in utter silence as she was in this strange place.

"There," NeoSun said, pointing to her right.

Three pillars of white light were visible in the distance. It appeared as if they had a long way to travel to reach the faint light, but as they walked, the light began to expand and grow. Aion noticed NeoSun glowing brighter in response, finally able to renew her strength in this dismal dome. As they drew closer, they saw three figures standing in the beams of light, each reaching out with a hand to something that floated in front of them.

"Akumu!" NeoSun gasped.

"Kiki," Aion added.

"Usagi!" Uranus cried, rushing forward.

She slid to a stop as a white face materialized in front of her, nearly falling over in her attempt to avoid crashing into it. The white eyes regarded each of them in turn, lingering on NeoSun slightly longer than the other two, before its mouth curled into a cruel smile.

"Excellent," the face hissed. "An audience to witness the deaths of their beloved ones. How delightfully cruel. Three Seeds will be mine, but six lives will be destroyed."

"Show yourself," Uranus snarled, moving forward.

A black wall appeared, separating the senshi from their friends. Uranus pounded on the wall and it suddenly became transparent, yet the could still do nothing to reach the others. The face frowned, as if repentant for what it had done.

"Perhaps three Seeds is not enough, when I have six for the taking," it mused.

It vanished and reappeared in the centre of the strange trinity of girls, each holding a dagger firmly in her hand, her eyes blank and face expressionless. As the face smiled on encouragingly, the girls raised the daggers in unison and prepared to plunge them into their own chests.

"Enough!" Sailor NeoSun's voice rang through the darkness.

She pushed Aion and Uranus behind her and spread her wings out to shield them. Her face was full of determination, and the white eyes regarded her curiously. The three girls continued their mechanical motions, but the light that surrounded them lessened as NeoSun gathered strength. The white mouth broke into a broad grin.

"Light Recharge Radiation!" Sailor NeoSun called, holding her hands above her head.

A small yellow globe emerged from the darkness, hovering between her cupped hands. Gently it flowed from her hands, through the wall that separated them, and fell like a soft rain on the three ensnared girls. The hands that held the vicious daggers hesitated before the fateful plunge and the girls blinked in confusion. The delusions that had plagued them faded with the warmth of the light and the daggers fell to the ground with a loud clatter. Kiki, Usagi, and Akumu fell to their knees and Aion and Uranus ran to them. The white face let them pass as it stared at NeoSun.

"Impressive," the face conceded, "but even light can be extinguished by darkness."

NeoSun folded her wings and hurried to her sister's side. Aion and Uranus looked up from where they held Kiki and Usagi, and both noticed the paleness of NeoSun's skin and that the aura of light that always surrounded her was nearly gone.

"Haruka-san?" Usagi asked weakly, her blue eyes half open and full of tears.

"Hush," Sailor Uranus said gently. "Save your strength."

"I killed him," Usagi said, heedless of Uranus' advice. "I killed Mamo-chan."

Uranus blinked in surprise. "Suisei killed him, not you."

Usagi didn't hear, she had already fallen asleep in Uranus' arms. Her face was creased with sorrow and tears ran in rivers down her cheeks. The white face appeared in front of Uranus and grinned.

"Lost in the dark?" it asked almost conversationally.

"Show yourself, coward," Uranus snapped. She lay Usagi gently on the ground and rose to her feet. "Fight like a man."

The area around them grew lighter and the face began to take the form of a human. He was short, only slightly taller than Usagi if she had been standing, and had long black hair that hung in a ponytail almost to his knees. His skin was tanned and his body lithe. He had very angular features, his nose, chin, and ears ending in sharp points that gave him a sinister appearance. His eyes were completely white, and did not leave Uranus' face.

"I am not a man," he hissed. "I am a god! Vali, the Avenger!"

Uranus laughed. "Well, Vali, maybe you would like a real battle instead of picking on the fears of children."

At that comment, Kiki raised her head from where it had been resting on Aion's shoulder. She felt the familiar sensation of anger stirring in the pit of her stomach. Children? She was no child. She struggled against Aion's embrace, but the other senshi held her tightly.

"Not now," Aion whispered to her. "You can't fight now. Please."

The anger settled like a rock and she relaxed again, feeling tired by that simple exertion of energy. Turning her eyes again, she saw Akumu being held by NeoSun in the same way Aion held her, and she hoped the girl who had suffered so much already was all right.

Uranus lunged at Vali, her anger driving her forward. The demigod easily sidestepped the attack and fired a ball of dark energy at her. Twisting in mid-air as she spun around for another assault, Uranus barely avoided it and slide to a halt a few pace away. Vali stood calmly waiting for her to make the next move. Uranus drew out her talisman and her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Space Sword Blaster!" she called, swinging her sword at him.

He deflected the attack by raising his hand and summoning a shield. It seemed as if this was costing him no energy at all. He even yawned as he waited for the next round to begin. Sailor Uranus was bristling with anger and charged him again. As she advanced, a black sword materialized in Vali's hand and he swung it at her. It struck her across the chest and threw her backwards. She hit the ground with a sickening thud and was motionless for a moment. Struggling, she raised herself to her feet and faced him once more. He raised an eyebrow at her, impressed by her determination.

"Akumu," Sailor NeoSun whispered to her sister.

The blue haired girl stirred in her arms, as if reluctant to wake from whatever dream held her. Her brown eyes looked up at NeoSun and she began to cry, burrowing her face into NeoSun's dress.

"I killed her," Akumu sobbed. "Jun is dead and it's my fault."

The news hit NeoSun like a truck. Sailorelysion was taken, which meant Elysium was undefended. The portal between the worlds was unguarded, and who knows what Hodur would do if he discovered this. She shoved the thought aside, knowing this was not the time or place to worry about it.

"Akumu," NeoSun said with a gentle smile, "I need you to be strong. You need to take the darkness from Vali, make him weaker so Sailor Uranus can defeat him."

Akumu frowned in confusion. "Take the darkness?"  
"Like I take the light. Use it to give you strength."

The girl nodded and sat up. She looked over to where Vali and Uranus were facing off and closed her eyes. The shadows around her deepened, but not with the frightening blackness that Vali used, but a comforting dark that soothed the soul. Once she found she could absorb it, Akumu found herself growing stronger and could sense the weakness growing in her enemy.

"Careful," NeoSun cautioned. "Not too much. Not in this form."

Akumu wondered how she could possibly take too much when the power was so delicious, but she listened to her sister and stopped the flow. When she opened her eyes, she felt strong again, and could notice the paleness that crept onto Vali's skin. Ignorant of what Akumu had just done, Uranus prepared another attack on her adversary.

She stood with her arms hanging loosely at her sides and her head downcast. A gong seemed to sound as Uranus raised her head and held up her clenched fist.

"Winds of Time!" she cried, opening her hand

A fierce tornado jumped from her hand to the ground, rushing with intense speed at Vali. He smiled easily as if intending to dodge the attack, but it quickly caught him in its swift winds and he was tossed around like a toy. He cried out once as he scrambled to be free of the twister, randomly firing dark blasts at the ground. Finally, he summoned a portal and escaped the black sphere of his own creation.

With Vali gone, the blackness that was absorbing the city disappeared, leaving no trace but the occasionally dark lightning bolt in the sky. The stars returned and the people slept on, none of them even aware their lives had been in jeopardy.

Akumu rose to her feet, supporting NeoSun on her shoulder. Slowly, they walked over to where Aion supported the weakened Kiki, and Uranus picked up the sleeping Usagi and carried her over to join them. Aion smiled warmly at Uranus, but Kiki kept her gaze firmly elsewhere.

"I'll take her home," Uranus said, looking at the sleeping girl in her arms. "Luna's worried sick, and I promised to watch out for her."

"Thank you for your help," Akumu said. "Without you, we'd all be lost."

Uranus grinned and readjusted Usagi's weight in her arms. Without another word, she disappeared across the rooftops. NeoSun's eyes swept over each of her companions. Aion looked worried, Kiki angry, Akumu sad. She sighed to herself, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

"Shall we go home?" NeoSun said as pleasantly as she could manage. "I'm exhausted."

The next morning, Kami found Akumu kneeling on the couch, her arms resting on the back of the couch, staring absently out the window. She had barely spoken since they returned, and had not smiled once. Remembering how cheerful her sister once was, Kami was very worried. She and Eitai had spoken about that, and the death of Jun, once they had put Akumu and Kiki to bed the night before. They had reached a decision that they hoped would help Akumu and Elios deal with the loss of Jun.

"Good morning," Kami said as she entered the room.

Akumu made no sound to acknowledge her sister. Kami moved to sit on the couch next to her and looked down at her lap.

"Eitai-san and I are going to Elysium to inform Elios of Jun's death," Kami told her. Akumu said nothing. "We would like you to come with us, and maybe stay with Elios for a while."

"You're getting rid of me?" Akumu asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Kami shook her head. "You don't understand. There is much about your past that you don't know, that you must know to survive this."

Akumu turned to look at Kami, resting her head on her hands. "I know enough to know that I'm a danger to you. That's why you want me to leave, isn't it?"

"No! Not at all!" Kami said with a little laugh. Akumu frowned, wondering what she had said that was so amusing. "Please come. Elios will want to see you again, and the rest will do you good. A lot has happened to you, sister. You need a break, time for your heart to heal."

Akumu looked back out the window. Already Jun was fading from her memory. She couldn't remember how she sounded in as much detail as she used to, except for her last horrified scream that was forever etched into her mind. She had been through so much since leaving Crystal Tokyo and coming to the past. Maybe Kami was right. Maybe she did need a break, so no one else would die because of her hesitation.

"I'll come," Akumu replied.

"Great!" Kami exclaimed, rising to her feet. "We'll go after breakfast. I'll make pancakes, since I know how much you like them. Do you want some?"

Akumu said nothing, returning to her empty gaze out the window. Kami sighed and headed to the kitchen, hoping that the serenity of Elysium would snap her sister out of her depression.

The land of Elysium was sweet and fragrant, the plants in full bloom, and the air warm and inviting in spite of the loss of its guardian. Sailor Aion and Akumu followed Lucis down the gravel path, neither of them noticing the beauty of the perpetual spring around them. Their hearts were heavy with the weight of the news they carried, and Lucis more than the others was worried about the consequences it would have on the world. Still, she found it difficult not to be peaceful in the gardens of Elysium. Multi-coloured birds sang in the trees and shrubs around her, and the warm sunlight refreshed her after the long journey. She could hear the gentle babble of a nearby spring and wondered what forest creatures would be there, bending their heads for a cool drink.

As they rounded the final corner, Lucis heard Akumu gasp in amazement, and a smile played across Lucis' lips. They were in a small courtyard standing before a magnificent temple. Tall marble columns wound with ivy supported the pediment of a broad porch and revealed a white wall behind them with two large wooden doors. All around the temple were flowers and plant life, giving it the appearance of a recently discovered, and perfectly preserved, ruin. The trio waited patiently as the double-doors were opened and a figure came out. He hesitated only a moment before descending the stairs to greet his unexpected guests.

"Lucis," Elios said warmly. "I hadn't thought to see you so soon."

Elios turned to the other two. "Sailor Aion, a pleasure as always."

"It's been too long, Elios," Aion replied with a bow.

"This is Akumu," Lucis said by way of introduction, "my sister."

Elios' eyes widened in surprise and he moved to enfold the bewildered Akumu in a hug. Akumu's eyes darted from Aion to Lucis, who said nothing but smiled warmly. Elios released the girl but kept his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"You've grown," he murmured. "Become a senshi and a lady all at once."

Akumu bowed her head, but Elios cupped her chin in his hand and raised it to face him. There was concern on his face as he looked more closely into her eyes.

"Don't be sad," he whispered, "it doesn't suit you. It would have worried her to see you depressed."

Akumu blinked as Elios released his hold on her and smiled. She found herself wanting desperately to return the cheerful look, but the memory of Jun was still too fresh in her mind. Elios sighed a bit and turned back to Lucis. For the first time, Lucis lost her confident expression and seemed at a loss for words. The pleasant expression melted from her face as the moment came for her to deliver her unforgivable news.

"Elios, Sailorelysion was taken by Hodur," Lucis said as gently as she could.

Behind Elios, Akumu tightened her hands into fists and stared at the ground. She could feel the tears coming again, even though she had thought them all dried up. The sadness and the shame burned raw within her. She looked up to see Elios nodding his head at Lucis sadly.

"I felt her passing," he told them softly. "She will be missed among the golden fields of Elysium, where her soul ought to remain."

He glanced at each of the girls around him, his youthful face seeming to match his true age. They were all silent for an uncomfortable moment before Elios turned on his heels and began to walk away.

"Please follow me," he invited. "I shouldn't leave my guests standing in the courtyard. We'll have some tea and discuss the future."

The trio followed and found they were being lead down a winding path towards a tall marble palace that seemed as natural to this place as the sky. It was decorated in plant life as the temple had been, and the structure was designed with atriums and colonnades, giving the visitors the impression of being outside when they had passed through the tall doors. Elios led them to a courtyard garden where a table had already been set up with four chairs. A pot of tea rested among plates of cookies and cakes, and Elios gestured for his guests to be seated and help themselves. As Akumu was handed a cup of warm tea, the scent reminded her immediately of Jun.

"Jasmine tea," Elios said, noticing her reaction. "It was her favourite, and also sustained her while she was away from Elysium."

Akumu said nothing, drinking the liquid that had once belonged to Jun and remembering the evenings spent in the kitchen at home.

"Elysium suddenly finds itself without protection," Elios continued, moving his gaze to Lucis and Sailor Aion. "Both guardians taken, my sister and the prince."

"If Hodur should come here," Lucis began.

Elios raised a hand. "He cannot come here. Only those of pure heart can enter Elysium." He said the last part with a sideways glance at Akumu.

"If not Elysium, then Erebus?" Lucis asked.

The priest of Elysium nodded. "Hodur would find many allies in Erebus, dark and twisted souls he could use to his advantage. It would be devastating."

"But the guardians," Sailor Aion said.

"The guardians would not be able to hold Hodur where my sister and the Upper World senshi have failed," Elios interrupted. "Erebus will fall, and Elysium will disappear."

The cookie Akumu was chewing suddenly tasted like sand in her mouth. Elysium, this beautiful place, the home of Jun and the kind hearted Elios, would vanish? She swallowed hard and drank more tea to settle her stomach, all the while wondering what Erebus was and who the mysterious guardians were.

Lucis sighed and shook her head. "I have no power in Erebus. There is little I could do to stop its fall."

Aion looked thoughtfully at her tea. "We can't take the senshi from the Upper World to fight in Erebus. Hodur would simply seize the world while we were gone. The guardians must face him on their own."

Akumu raised her head as she felt a gaze on her. Elios was watching her carefully, his blue eyes searching her as if she held the solution to their crisis. Akumu said nothing, not knowing what she could possibly to do help this world called Erebus. After a few minutes, Elios turned away from her, but she noticed the hurt in his eyes as if she had disappointed him somehow.

"Perhaps Hodur will leave Erebus alone," Elios mused. "Perhaps he is so consumed in his quest to destroy the senshi he will forget about us."

"I don't think that's likely," Aion replied, "but we may have some time before he's strong enough to face the Gates."

"You should warn the guardians, though," Lucis added.

Elios nodded, absorbed in his own thoughts of how to protect his world. Still taken aback by the familiar way in which he had greeted her, Akumu nevertheless found herself wanting to comfort the distressed man, like Jun had so often comforted her.

The spoke for a while longer about trivial things as they drank their tea and enjoyed the atmosphere of the garden. Elios was polite and answered all of Lucis and Aion's questions, even asking a few himself about their lives in the Upper World. Finally Lucis rose to her feet and bowed to her host.

"Thank you for everything, Elios," she said with a smile. "I'm afraid we must be going. We've lingered too long and I fear for the safety of the others."

Elios returned the smile and also rose, Aion and Akumu following him. "It was nice to see you all, even if the reason for your visit was to bring unpleasant news."

He turned to Akumu. "I hope you'll return again soon, Akumu-san. There is much I would like to tell you."

Akumu bowed politely. "I will return as soon as I can, Elios-san. My sister has already told me that I should take a break. If you'll have me, perhaps I'll come here."

The priest's face broke into a wide grin and he embraced Akumu warmly. "I would love to have your company for as long as you can be spared."

Startled, Akumu returned to embrace a little awkwardly, but she still did not smile. If Elios noticed, he said nothing as he wished his guests a safe journey and waved as they left his home.

Not far from the apartment that Kami, Eitai, Akumu, and Kiki shared, a girl was seated at her kitchen table. She had short silver hair and large purple eyes, which were staring intently at a small screen she held in the palm of her hand. The screen was flickering static, no image visible at all, but a single voice could be heard as clearly as if it were in the room with her.

"Well?" the voice asked impatiently.

The girl rolled her eyes and sighed. "Patience. You need to think things through."

"That's what you're for," the voice told her.

"I met a man today by the lake. He had a peculiar aura about him as if he had been in direct contact with one."

There was a pause. "Find it, then. We've got our own problems here."

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Elysium is weakened. You may need to return here. I'll keep in touch."

The static screen went black and the girl dropped it on the table. Stretching luxuriously, Shikyono Yume rose from her seat and headed to the bedroom, wondering how she was going to find Sukaino Tansei again.


	11. The Darkness Aflame! Akumu

Chapter 11

The Darkness Aflame! Akumu's Resolve

Hodur lounged sideways on the throne in Asgard, indulging in a rare moment of relaxation. He had one leg tossed over the arm of the chair, his head resting on his fist, supported by the other arm of the chair. His dark eyes were captivated by a small diamond that hovered over his open palm, spinning slowly and shedding a soft white light. A smile spread across Hodur's grim face, the glow of the Seed in his hand giving him a more sinister appearance. Cocking his head to one side, he extended his arm and released the Seed into the darkness of the hall.

The Seed flew into the blackness and came to rest in front of the chest of its previous owner, each keeping the other alive until Hodur decided otherwise. The light of the Star Seed expanded as it drew energy from its host, illuminating the pale face of Sailorelysion. Hodur lowered his arm as the other Seeds in the hall shone more brightly in response to Elysion's Seed. The hall that had once feasted the senshi of Parallel Earth was now as cold and silent as a morgue, with hundreds of senshi hanging as if crucified from the walls with their stolen Seeds spinning before them. A laugh escaped Hodur's lips as he surveyed his collection. So many had fallen, some more powerful than others. Only a few more were needed to complete his task. Only a few more and the galaxy would be his.

* * *

Akumu lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. Her sister had wisely chosen to leave her alone, and so the room was dark and empty. Akumu tried to sleep, hoping to lose herself in a world of dreams where she could be with Jun again, but she had already been to the world of dreams and she knew Jun was not there. The dreams would quickly turn to nightmares once Hodur discovered Elysium was unprotected and ripe for the taking. There was nothing she could do to help the land Jun had loved, the land that had had a strange familiarity to her as well. All she could do was wait with helpless impatience for her sister to weaken Hodur enough for the other senshi to save the day. 

Akumu sighed and flipped onto her side, listening to Eitai bustling in the kitchen. Kiki had vanished without a trace after Vali's cruel attack and Kami had gone out earlier that morning, closing the door softly behind her. Eitai remained, rarely venturing outdoors as if she enjoyed the confinement of the small apartment her double had once owned. After the solitude of the Void, Akumu wondered why the silver haired senshi did not go out more often and see the world, not that it mattered anymore. The world would soon be Hodur's and Ragnarok would destroy everything they loved. Rolling off the bed and to her feet, Akumu left the bedroom to see the quiet comfort of Eitai's presence.

"Are you hungry?" Eitai asked when she saw Akumu lingering in the hallway.

Akumu shook her head and slid onto a chair at the kitchen table, watching the older woman with her large brown eyes. Eitai sighed and continued washing the dishes, humming to herself as she did so.

"Eitai," Akumu said finally, breaking the long silence.

The woman turned to face the girl. Akumu lowered her eyes and absently drew circles on the table with her finger.

"Am I the same darkness as Hodur?" she asked.

Eitai's expression softened and she sat down across the table from the girl. "You are the same, but not completely. Lucis told me you drew the darkness from Vali to make him weaker to save your friends. Would Hodur have done that?"

Akumu shrugged. "Probably."

"Not to save his friends, if he had any," Eitai insisted. "There is much about yourself you don't know, Akumu, and it frightens you. Trust us. If you were evil, would we let you stay here?"

"Maybe you want to keep track of me," Akumu muttered.

Eitai took Akumu by the chin and lifted her head. The surprised brown eyes stared into the crystal ones. Eitai smiled and released the girl, but Akumu didn't lower her gaze.

"You are the darkness, but I heard you tell Kiki before that not all darkness is evil. Do you believe that?"

Akumu nodded slowly. "I suppose. But if I'm not evil, what am I?"

Eitai rose to her feet and winked at the younger girl. "That you have to find on your own."

* * *

Kami met Tansei at the lake where they had first exchanged glances, during a time that seemed an eternity ago. He greeted her casually with a peck on the cheek, but kept his eyes firmly on the water and his hands on the railing. Kami stood next to him, not as close as she would have liked out of respect for the obvious tension between them. They were silent for quite some time. 

"I have terrible news," Kami said at last.

"Nothing you say could hurt me more," Tansei replied shortly.

Kami took a deep breath. "Jun was taken by Hodur."

Tansei didn't move or reply. He stared out at the lake, his skin drained of colour, his face without expression. Kami raised her hand to place on his shoulder to comfort him, but hesitated. He was angry, she knew, and hurting more than he would admit. Besides Akumu, Tansei had been Jun's closest friend, and Kami wondered with a stab of jealousy how far that friendship had gone.

"And you?" Tansei asked finally. "When will you be gone?"

Kami dropped her hand, stung by the words that were spoken with uncharacteristic hostility. She bit her lip and fought the tears in her eyes as Tansei moved his head slightly to look at her. A flicker of regret for his harsh words passed across his eyes, but he did not apologize or try to explain.

"No, don't answer," he said. "You're already gone, aren't you? You never were, were you? Just here to play and flirt and then you disappear without a trace."

"Tansei – " Kami began.

He turned away from her again. The obituary remained firmly in his memory, the affirmation from Jun that the woman he loved was dead. This person beside him was not Kami. He had fallen in love with a ghost.

He heard her walk away without another word, and he thought of going after her, but stopped himself. He sighed and dropped his head so it rested against the cool metal of the railing, his hands gripping the hair on the back of his head. Try as he might, he could not turn off his heart, and whenever he saw Kami, he wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms and bury his face in her brown hair.

"Sukaino Tansei," a voice said behind him.

Tansei raised his head to see the girl he had met yesterday standing a little ways away from him, regarding him oddly. She was dressed in black pants and an olive green blouse, but her silver hair and purple eyes pulled his gaze away from what she was wearing.

"Shikyono Yume, wasn't it?" Tansei replied. "I'm sorry, but this isn't a good time."

The silver haired girl came closer. "It is the only time. Come with me."

She reached out to take him by the arm, but he jerked away suddenly. Yume looked at him calmly as he backed up a few paces.

"Go with you? Where? I don't even know you!" Tansei exclaimed.

As Yume advanced, Tansei wondered if she was another of Hodur's minions. Wishing he had not been so quick to dismiss Kami, he move backwards until he was against the railing and unable to avoid Yume any longer.

"It is for your safety," Yume told him. "Come."

She grabbed hold of his arm and he was surprised at how powerful her grip was. Suddenly, he felt very light headed, as if he had been holding his breath for a long time. Placidly, he followed behind the silver haired girl as she led him out of the park.

* * *

Akumu walked down the streets, humming to herself. She was doing all she could to force the lingering depressing thoughts from her mind, how one by one her friends were dying and there was little she could do to save them. After their conversation, Eitai practically forced Akumu out of the apartment, telling her that fresh air and exercise will make her feel much better. Absently, Akumu started to wander, hoping to run into her sister or Tansei during her travels. Thinking of Tansei made her remember Jun and she wondered if anyone had told him what had happened. They had been a strange pair, the pale beautiful girl from the land of dreams, and the tall handsome man of the sun. 

Akumu paused for a moment to look into a store window. There was a huge display of sweets arranged artfully to look like a castle and garden. Her gaze rested on the liquorice garden, and she thought back to the palace in Elysium and Elios' invitation for her to stay, how she had foolishly told him she would return. She exhaled sharply and rested her forehead on the glass, her breath making small moisture patterns. How could she stay in Elysium, when her soul was as black as Hodur's? Eitai had said as much – they were the same darkness, which meant she could be just like Hodur. Akumu knew in her heart that if she went to Elysium, she would be a pollution to the beautiful world Jun loved so much. A silent sob shuddered through her body as she pushed herself away from the candy castle and continued her walk. She no longer felt like humming, but felt lost and confused as to who she really was. She had been a thief, a warrior, a demon, and a goddess, but which was her true form?

She stood at the base of the shrine where Rei served as priestess, and stared up its length. Without fully knowing why, she began to climb.

At the top she paused for a moment to enjoy the serenity of the shrine. It was nearly devoid of people, except a few small groups here and there, and the bustle of the city seemed to melt away as she stood in the quietness. She began to forget her troubles momentary as she walked up to the shrine building. A girl dressed in the robes of a priestess was sweeping leaves, and she looked up as Akumu approached, pushing her black hair out of her eyes.

"Akumu-chan!" Rei said with a smile.

Akumu bowed politely. "Rei-san, it's nice to see you."

Rei put down her broom and looked more closely at the girl's face. She could see at once that something was bothering the blue haired girl. "What's wrong?"

Unable to hold it in, Akumu burst into tears and told Rei the entire story, how Jun had died because of her, how she was helping Hodur even though she didn't want to, and how Elysium was going to be destroyed because of her.

Rei listened without speaking, holding Akumu and stroking her hair. She didn't know what Elysium was, or why it would be destroyed, but it obviously meant a great deal to Akumu. When the girl was done crying, Rei held her at arms length and smiled at her.

"I don't know a lot about you, Akumu-chan," Rei admitted, "but I have seen you fight and I know you're not going to be one of Hodur's minions."

Akumu remained doubtful.

"About you supplying Hodur with power," Rei shrugged. "If you are the darkness, I suppose it's possible. Have you talk to Kami about it?"

Before Akumu could answer, there was a scream from behind the shrine. Rei was moving in an instant and Akumu found she was following, one hand going to her pocket where her transformation pen rested. The shadowy form of Vali was standing over the unconscious body of a girl. Akumu recognized her – she had been in one of the groups of visitors to the shrine. Vali was waiting patiently for the senshi to arrive, his lower torso wrapped in shadow which curled around him like a blanket so only his chest and head were visible.

"Mars Immortal Power, Make-Up!" Rei said without hesitation.

"Darkness of Night, Transform!" Akumu said almost reluctantly.

Vali smiled cruelly as the two senshi stood before him. He drifted over the already forgotten girl and hovered before them, his eyes darting from one to the other.

"I knew you wouldn't be long," he hissed.

"Leave her alone," Sailor Mars ordered.

Vali looked surprised. "Who? The girl? Merely a distraction to get you here. You can see she's unharmed, just asleep."

As Mars moved to check the girl, he turned his eyes to Sailor Nyx and gave her a mocking bow. "My Lady, you're looking well."

Nyx narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not your lady. I'm not Hodur's kindred spirit."

Vali raised an eyebrow. "Really? You who drained my darkness and made it your own? How are you not like Hodur?"

Nyx hesitated, thinking back to what Eitai said. _You are the same darkness_. Even Rei had told her it was possible she was feeding Hodur energy. Vali smiled again, this time more welcoming and bowed deeply.

"You are my Lady," he whispered as Mars returned.

"So your distraction worked," Mars snapped. "What do you want with us?"

"My Master desires your company," Vali told her.

He snapped his fingers and the shadows around him expanded, engulfing the back of the shrine in darkness. As it moved, it left Vali exposed so his entire body was visible. He held out one hand and a sword appeared. He saluted Nyx with it and charged at Sailor Mars.

The black haired senshi yelped in surprise and dodged the attack, spinning away and facing her adversary again. He swung again, the blade lengthening mid-swing so it would be impossible to avoid. It caught Mars in the shoulder and bit deeply into her skin. Red blood pooled on her white uniform, but she seemed to ignore the wound as she stared at Vali with malice in her eyes.

Nyx watched the fight with growing horror. There was nothing she could do to save Mars, no powers of hers that would fight the darkness of Vali. She rubbed her gloved hands together and tried to think. She had to save Sailor Mars. She would not be the cause of another death.

Vali had cornered Mars against the wall of the shrine, the blade at her throat. The fire senshi was defiant to the last, staring into his dark eyes as the tip of the sword pressed against her skin. Nyx couldn't stand it anymore.

"Stop!" she called. "I accept your master's invitation."

Both Vali and Mars froze and turned to face her. A terrified expression passed over Sailor Mars' face while, at the same time, a look of triumph rose on Vali's.

"I have your promise that you will not try to escape?" Vali asked.

"If I have yours that you will stop hunting senshi."

"Nyx, are you crazy?" Sailor Mars hissed. "He'll kill you!"

Nyx ignored Mars and stared hard at Vali. The minion pretended to consider the offer before smiling brightly.

"Done!" he agreed, and his sword vanished.

Mars moved from the wall to try and reach Nyx, but the darkness that had hidden the back of the shrine merged on top of her and wrapped her in a black cocoon. As Mars tried to reach her, it shot into the air and the fire senshi landed on the ground where Nyx had been. Vali laughed and disappeared, leaving Mars alone.

Rising to her feet and wincing as she put pressure on her injured shoulder, Mars stared into the sky as if by sheer willpower she could force Nyx to return. A minute later, she sighed in defeat and turned back to her home, so she could bandage her arm and tell the bad news to the others. Hodur had got himself another Seed.

* * *

Sailor Nyx was deposited gently at the bottom of a long flight of stairs. She blinked a few times, wondering if her eyesight had been damaged by the strange method of transportation Vali had used to bring her here. Finally she realized that it wasn't her eyes, but the atmosphere itself. The city in which she stood was perpetually bathed in darkness and shadow, with just enough light for her to navigate by. She turned around slowly, noticing the ruined buildings devoid of life. From the corner of her eye, she thought she saw a large black monster disappearing down a street. When she faced the stairs again, Vali was seated there, watching her. 

"What is this place?"

"Asgard," Vali replied. "The home of my Master, once the home of the senshi."

Nyx could remember Eitai talking about this place, when they had been trapped in Sailor Neptune's mirror. Eitai had told her how the city of Asgard was made as a mirror image of Tokyo, complete with people and senshi. A paradise for the old gods that no one believed in anymore. Rather than have them fade into nothingness, Parallel Earth was created, governed by the god of light. Nyx shuddered as a chill passed through her body. Eitai and Kiki would hate to see what had happened to this place in their absence.

"Come," Vali instructed, starting up the stairs.

Nyx followed as she had promised, surprised that the stairs she now climbed were identical to the ones leading up to Rei's shrine. She thought of the black haired priestess and hoped she would be forgiven. Still, if she was here in Asgard, she could not give Hodur any more of her power on Earth. The senshi would be able to win without her there.

At the top of the stairs was Rei's shrine. Vali motioned for her to enter the building and she did so, conscious of the fact that Vali was not following her. She pushed open the large wooden doors and found herself in a room of total darkness. As she stepped inside, the doors closed behind her with a loud thud and she was unable to see. Taking a hesitant step forward, her boots clicked on the stone floor, and a hum began from the darkness. The hum grew louder, as if being joined by other voices, until a choir of humming threatened to deafen her. Nyx pressed her hands over her ears, but as she did so the room began to grow lighter. The sound all but forgotten, Nyx's arms dropped limply to her side as the lights of hundreds of Star Seeds illuminated the hall.

It was like a cathedral in its eerie beauty. Hundreds of half-dead senshi, floating in colourful spheres with their diamond shaped Star Seeds twirling before them. Each Seed emitted a hum and a glow, which encouraged the Seeds around it to do the same. Tears flowed freely down Nyx's face as she walked towards the senshi, searching for familiar faces. It was not long before she found Sailor Moon, the adult Chibiusa who was Queen of Crystal Tokyo and he dearest friend. Close to her was Sailor Jupiter, whom she had not had the chance to meet in this era, and Sailor Mercury who had died to save her. There were many senshi she didn't recognize, ones from far off galaxies and planets without names on Earth. Hodur had been thorough in his collection.

"Wonderful, isn't it, my Lady?" a deep voice asked.

Sailor Nyx turned to face Hodur, who was seated on his throne. Next to him, suspended in a white sphere, was Sailorelysion. Nyx felt her legs going numb and she nearly fell to the ground, but she managed to keep herself upright.

"They're so beautiful, I can barely take my eyes off them," Hodur continued, holding out his hand so Jun's Seed would dance on his palm.

"You're a monster," Nyx managed to say.

Hodur raised an eyebrow. "Am I? I am what you made me, my Lady. I admit I didn't recognize you at first, but now I know who you are and what you are. We are more alike that you realize."

Hodur rose from the throne and walked towards Nyx, allowing Elysion's Seed to return to its host as he moved. He stopped in front of her and knelt on one knee before her.

"You are my Mistress," Hodur told her quietly, taking her hand in his and kissing it. "I have always served you, and done your bidding."

"My bidding?" Nyx repeated. "This is not my bidding."

"But it is!" Hodur replied, rising to his feet in a swift motion. "This was all your plan, and you instructed me to carry it out. Naturally you wouldn't recall, but I assure you, my Lady, I have done nothing against your will."

Nyx stared at the floating senshi, feeling faint. Her will? Her instructions? Her plan? It was worse than she thought. She wasn't feeding Hodur energy to make him stronger, she was the evil that would destroy the world.

Hodur smiled at her. "Now, my Lady, would you like some dinner?"

* * *

Tansei awoke to find himself securely tied to a chair. He was in a strange apartment with very little furniture, only the chair on which he sat and a small table in the kitchen. He looked around to get some bearings on where he was, but the window revealed only the blue sky and no landmarks at all. He heard some movement from a nearby room and turned his head in time to see Yume coming out. She blinked at him in surprise. 

"Oh, you're awake," she said.

"What's going on?" Tansei demanded. "Why are you holding me here?"

"I need to check something," Yume replied vaguely, moving towards the table. "It will only take a moment."

"What do you need to check?"

Yume turned to face him, holding a black pen in her hand. "Your soul."

She held the pen over her head. "Hypnos Power, Awaken!"

A wind picked up beneath her, blowing her hair and clothes around as she held up the pen and kept her gaze firmly on it. Tansei stared in amazement as two gates appeared behind her, one of ivory and one of iron. The gates opened and white cloud blew out of them, wrapping Yume so only her hand and wand were visible. As the gates closed and vanished, taking the white clouds with them, Yume was gone and in her place stood a senshi.

She wore a white leotard, with a black skirt and sailor's scarf. The bows on her uniform were blue, with a green centre at the front, and green pads around her elbows. Her arms were covered in white gloves, and a green choker was around her neck. There was a silver tiara across her forehead, and a green gem glowed between her purple eyes. She stared at Tansei with cold determination.

"You're – " Tansei began.

"Sailor Hypnos," the girl replied.

"But you're a –" Tansei tried again.

Sailor Hypnos closed her eyes and held a finger in front of her face. Curious as to what she was doing, Tansei grew silent. A red light seem to materialize around her finger as she concentrated.

"Hypnos Soul Reveal!" she called.

She pointed to Tansei and a red light shot from her finger and into his chest. His head rocked back in pain as it felt like he was being torn in two. He felt himself losing consciousness, but before he passed out, he thought he saw a silvery shadow of himself separating from his body to stand before the black senshi.

* * *

The phone rang. Eitai looked up from the book she was reading with mild annoyance. Kami had still not returned, and she had sent Akumu out for a walk a few hours ago. The disappearance of Kiki troubled her, especially after what Vali had done to her, but she was sure the mischievous girl could handle herself. Eitai had decided to read a few books during her time free of exile, and was not entirely pleased when the phone rang, interrupting a dramatic part. 

She rose from her place on the couch and picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Eitai-san?" the caller asked. "It's Hino Rei."

"Rei-san," Eitai greeted her, immediately forgiving the disturbance. "What can I do for you?"

"It's Akumu-chan," Rei said. There was a pause. "She's gone."

Eitai sat down heavily on the couch as Rei told her what had happened only a few hours ago. She waited patiently until Rei was done apologizing for not saving the girl, then asked her question.

"Did you see Akumu's Seed?" Eitai asked.

There was a pause. "No, Vali took her alive. She volunteered."

Eitai smiled in relief. "Then she is alive. Don't worry, out of any of us, she has the least to fear from Hodur."

* * *

Sailor Nyx sat at the far end of a long table made of polished wood. A candelabra shone in the centre, causing shadows to dance along the sparse walls of the strange room. At the far end of the table sat Hodur, watching her with a smile on his face. They were being served a sumptuous meal by a few ragged and terrified looking humans, who kept their eyes firmly down and tried in vain to control their trembling hands. Nyx felt badly for them, wondering what kind of life they had led before the darkness had extinguished the light of Asgard. 

Hodur raised a crystal goblet full of red wine at Nyx and drank deeply. She glared at him, her hand firmly on her lap, not touching the food the servants placed before her. Hodur raised and eyebrow at her.

"Is the food not to your liking, my Lady?" he asked politely.

"I'm not hungry," Nyx replied shortly.

Hodur shrugged. "Very well. I would like to discuss the next step of your plan, Mistress. I'm afraid I don't have enough Star Seeds to fulfil your desire."

Nyx stiffened. "It's not my plan. It's your plan. I don't want any of this!"

"But you do," Hodur purred, sipping his wine again. "You may not remember, but it was your explicit wish that this happen."

Nyx said nothing. Hodur rose from his seat and walked swiftly down the length of the table to stand behind her. He wrapped his gloved hands around her shoulders in an almost tender embrace and rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"My poor Mistress," he whispered. "So lost, so confused. Let me tell you what you are. Let me set you free."

Against her will, a tear slid down Nyx's face. She missed her sister, and wondered what she should do against this terrible creature. She was the darkness, she knew, just as her sister was the light. Eitai had said so, Rei had said so, and then they had left her alone. She was lost and confused, just as Hodur said. She was tired of it. She wanted to know the truth.

"Tell me," she said softly. "Tell me the truth the others have hidden from me."

Hodur smiled in her hair and tightened his grip on her shoulders, not enough to hurt her, but enough for her to feel the pressure. Gently, he raised her to her feet and drew her away from the feast. Turning her to face him, he smiled almost kindly, and told her the truth.

* * *

Kami sat in the park, lost in thought. She had not expected Tansei to react so strongly against her. She thought perhaps he was mourning the death of Jun – Akumu had told her they had grown close during her absence. He had also discovered her secret, although she had not tried to hide it. She had told him from the beginning that this was a doomed romance, but he had been insistent and she had allowed herself to indulge in a selfish moment of humanity. 

She pulled her legs up to her chin and rested her arms on her knees. She should never have allowed it to go this far. It wasn't fair to Tansei, to deny him a normal life with a normal girl, but she could not go back now. Her mind lingered for a moment on the idea of letting him stay angry, in the hopes that he would forget her and move on, but she knew she would carry the guilt for a long time. No, she would have to tell him the truth, make him understand, and maybe then they could part as friends.

Suddenly, she felt a strange presence close by. It had not been too long since she had left Tansei, a few hours at the most, but the sensation was coming from the direction of the lake. She rose to her feet, gazing into the distance like a dog that just caught a scent, but did not move. She knew it wasn't Hodur, or any of his minions. She thought perhaps it was another senshi, but whoever the unknown warrior was, they would be better off not associating with Kami and her companions. There would be a better chance of the senshi staying hidden that way.

Ignoring the feeling, she headed back the way she had come, towards the apartment she shared with the other lonely souls who were trapped by destiny. She had a final thought of Tansei, wishing for him to understand, and left the park.

* * *

"No, I was mistaken ... Yes, I'll take care of it." 

Tansei woke up feeling as if his body had been ripped in two and roughly squashed back together again. His head throbbed and every muscle in his body felt as if he had just undergone rigorous exercise without stretching first. He moaned in pain as the light from the room sliced through his skull, and he lay back against the cushions.

A second thought entered his fragile mind. He was lying in a bed, or more correctly a cot, in a room that was otherwise unfurnished. The walls and ceiling were painted an off white and the only light was coming from a bulb hanging from a wire in the ceiling. He heard faint talking in the other room that cut off when he moaned again, and a head poked through the open doorway. It was Yume, the girl from the park.

"What did you do to me?" Tansei croaked, his voice sounding thick.

"I did nothing," Yume replied, entering the room to stand next to the bed. "I saw you in the park and you fainted. I brought you here to recover."

Tansei blinked slowly. "Fainted?"

Yume nodded, her face expressionless as always. "Are you feeling better?"

"Worse, actually," Tansei answered.

He suddenly remembered what had happened. The girl, Yume, was a senshi. She had torn something from him using her strange magical powers. Did she work for Hodur? What she gathering those mysterious Seeds too? Tansei struggled into a sitting position, in spite of protesting muscles, and stared hard at Yume.

"You're a senshi," he said bluntly.

"Don't be absurd," Yume replied a little too quickly.

"Sailor Hypnos. What did you do to me?"

Yume hesitated for a moment, obviously torn between continuing the lie that neither of them believed, or telling her deepest secret to a complete stranger. Tansei waited impatiently, wanting to know the truth about what had happened to him. Yume raised her eyes to meet his and gave him a slight smile.

"Yes, I am Sailor Hypnos," she told him. "How do you know about senshi?"

Tansei shrugged painfully. "I know a lot of things. What did you do?"

"I examined your soul," Yume replied quietly.

Tansei blinked in surprise and shock. "My soul?"

"It's my job. I seek out the souls of those about to die and bring them to the Underworld. I sensed a presence about you, and thought … well, I was mistaken."

"So I'm not going to die?"

Yume's smile broadened. "Not yet."

Tansei's anger lessened slightly in light of the fact that he was alive, and that this girl was not about to kill him. He laughed to relieve the stress and tension he had been under, and the sound surprised Yume.

"So you're a senshi who collects souls?" Tansei asked. "Are you with Hodur?"

Yume frowned. "I don't know that name. Now you answer my question."

"I know a few senshi, myself," Tansei said. "They don't gather souls, though."

"Upper world senshi?" Yume questioned. "What is their purpose?"

"Protecting the Earth, I guess."

Yume thought about the answer for a moment, her lips pursed and her brow furrowed in thought. Tansei was stretching his sore limbs, and was happy to discover the pain was lessening. His headache was just a dull pounding and he found he had use of his arms and legs again.

"Not that this hasn't been fun," Tansei observed, "but can I go now?"

Yume shook her head. "No, I'm afraid you cannot."

"Why?"

"You know my secret, and I cannot have you telling anyone about us."

"If there's one thing I can do, it's keep a secret," Tansei insisted. "Remember? Friends who are senshi?"

Yume shook her head again. "I cannot let you leave. You must stay here until I can decide what is to be done with you. You will be safe, for now. It is not your time to die yet."

Before Tansei could object, Yume pressed a finger to his forehead and he found his eyelids dropping shut. No matter how hard he tried to fight it, he was sinking into a deep slumber. The last thing he saw before his eyes firmly closed was Yume watching him, without a twinge of regret in her deep purple eyes.

* * *

Akumu sat on the throne that had once belonged to Baldur, dressed in a gown of the deepest black. The whispered words of Hodur still rang in her ears, and she knew them to be true. She looked at each of the floating senshi in turn, her heart tearing at their imprisonment, but at least she knew they were not dead. Chibiusa, Jun, and all the others might some day return to the living world, if things followed her plan. 

She was the Mistress of Night. She had know that before. Hodur, a god of night, had been her disciple long ago, as Baldur had been taught by Lucis. She had given him his power, was its source, and he claimed to continue to serve her. If she was the darkness that strengthened him, she could think of only one way to stop him. She had to destroy the source.

Without her powers, Hodur would be unable to gather more Seeds, and would be unable to bring about Ragnarok. Without her, the light would be able to defeat the dark, and the remaining senshi and her sister would drive Hodur away to wherever he had come from. Without her, order would be restored to both worlds.

Hodur swept into the hall, with Vali trailing behind him like a shadow. He bowed to Akumu, his minion echoing his movements, and walked up the few steps to stand before the throne. Akumu looked at him with dull eyes, no longer afraid or surprised by anything he said or did. Hodur smiled and took her hand, kissing it gently.

"My Lady, have you thought about it?"

Akumu nodded. "You require my Seed to fulfil my plans."

"Had you not returned to me as a senshi, I might have managed without you, but you have my solemn promise that you shall be returned to your true self once Ragnarok has begun."

The greed in Hodur's eyes was apparent as he waited for Akumu's decision. Vali hovered nearby, like an anxious servant. Hodur still held Akumu's hand in his own, lingering for longer than Akumu liked.

"You will not have my Star Seed," Akumu told him firmly, "or the Seeds of any other senshi. This is not my will."

Hodur's face turned instantly menacing, and he gripped Akumu's hand tightly. She gasped in pain as she felt her knuckles cracking under the pressure. He pulled her off the throne and into his arms, crushing her against his chest.

"I will have your Seed, my Lady," he sneered. "You don't understand how important your Seed is."

Akumu struggled away, placing the throne between herself and the enraged god. She kept calm, however, and drew herself up to her full height. "I do understand. I am the source of your powers, like you said. We are the same, but different. You control too much of the night, my former disciple, and it is time for me to show you who the true mistress is!"

The black gown faded into one of purest silver, shining in the dim light of the Star Seeds. The Seeds glowed in response, as if cheering Akumu's decision. She stared at Hodur long and hard, her eyes growing white in her rage, but she did not transform into the Fury. Instead, she began to hover above the ground, drawing the darkness to her. Hodur watched in stunned silence, and Vali slipped away into the shadows and out of sight.

"You displease me, Hodur of Asgard," Noctis said. "You have strayed too far for redemption this time."

Hodur, far from being frightened, raised his hands and shot a beam of black energy at the floating girl. Noctis didn't even flinch as the beam was absorbed into the swirling darkness around her.

"You cannot harm me with my own element," Noctis told him.

She raised and arm almost negligently and flicked her wrist in Hodur's direction. The lightning that struck where Hodur had been standing left a deep crater in the floor that smoked for several minutes. Hodur had darted quickly to one side upon seeing the attack, and for the first time, his eyes showed fear. Gathering all his energy, he unleashed a large ball at Noctis, that struck the swirling energy around her and was instantly fired back at him. It hit him full force, and he yelled out in pain and anger before disappearing through a hastily erected portal. From the corner, a snaky shadow followed and they were gone.

Akumu fell to the ground, exhausted. The powers of her true form of Noctis had left as quickly as it had arrived, leaving her completely drained. She reached up to grab hold of the throne and hoisted herself to her feet. Her legs shook dangerously, but she managed to stumble down the hall towards the large doors. As she drew nearer, her mind balked at how she would open the massive wooden gates, but they swung open on their own accord and Akumu found herself standing in the courtyard. The sky was still hazy and dark, like a thunderstorm that would not blow over, and she could still feel Hodur's presence blanketing the land. The battle was not over yet.

The last of her strength gone, Akumu toppled forward only to be caught by a pair of strong arms. Blinking to clear her fading vision, Akumu looked up and into the gently smiling face of Sailor Aion.

"But how?" Akumu murmured.

"Rei told me what happened," Sailor Aion replied, "so I came in case I was needed. Clearly, I was not."

She held Akumu close, hugging her as if she were a child. "I'm proud of you."

Akumu smiled and relaxed in the embrace, relishing the warmth of the person next to her and trying to forget the horrible things she had seen in the hall. Suddenly, her eyes flew open and she pushed away from Aion, stumbling towards the wooden doors again. Aion was a few steps behind her, looking at her curiously.

"The senshi!" Akumu gasped. "We have to free them, all of them!"

She threw open the door and her jaw dropped in shock. The hall was deserted, except for a few long dusty tables and discarded bowls. Torn and dirty tapestries hung on the walls, and turned over chairs littered the floor. Akumu sank to her knees, tears welling up in her eyes. She frantically looked around for a sign of the senshi, the slightest glow of a Star Seed, but found nothing. She hung her head and clenched her hands into fists on the cold stone ground.

"Jun," she whispered. "I failed you again."

Sailor Aion knelt next to the girl and put Akumu's arm around her neck. She lifted the girl to her feet and gently led her out of the Hall of the Immortal Senshi and into the ruined city of Asgard.

* * *

Akumu woke up to find herself snug in her own bed. Kami was sitting next to her, a worried expression on her face. As Akumu yawned and sat up, Kami smiled brightly and threw her arms around her sister's neck. 

"You're okay!" Kami exclaimed. "How are you feeling?"

Akumu paused for a second. "I feel terrific! I haven't felt this good since Crystal Tokyo, before Hodur."

"Well, you did sleep for two days," Kami informed her.

"Really? Two whole days?"

"What happened?" Kami asked, her voice full of concern again.

Akumu told her everything; how she had intended to sacrifice herself to save Sailor Mars, how she had seen hundreds of senshi hanging in suspended animation with a galaxy of Star Seeds around them, and how she had heard the truth from Hodur. Kami pursed her lips thoughtfully at the last part of the story and nodded.

"He told me about my past," Akumu said. "My very distant past. Was he lying?"

Kami shook her head. "No. Long ago, when the Earth was new, even before Parallel Earth was created, you and I had several pupils whom we taught about the galaxy. The ones who followed me became the gods and goddesses of the light and the sun, while the ones who followed you were the gods and goddesses of the night and the moon."

"So I did teach Hodur everything he knew," Akumu said somewhat sadly.

"A few of our disciples broke away from our teachings," Kami continued. "They used the powers we had taught them for their own purposes. Hodur was one of them, Akumu. How he abuses your teachings is not your fault."

Akumu smiled and hugged her sister, reaching across the bed to grab her around the wait, and laying her head on her sister's lap. Kami stroked the girl's blue hair gently as Akumu drifted back to sleep.

"I'm happy you found yourself," Kami murmured to the sleeping girl, "but you have a way to go still."

* * *

Hodur paced around the room impatiently, cursing himself and Akumu and anyone else he could think of. The two shadowy forms of his remaining minions wisely kept their distance, not wanting his anger to be taken out on them. Hodur could not believe how badly things had gone. It should have been easy to seduce the girl – she had already been contaminated by Vali's poisonous mist, so her mind should have been fragile and easily bendable. He had told her the truth, had promised to make her a goddess once more, and she had thrown it all in his face. Worst of all, she was no longer the timid girl who was afraid of her powers. She had realized her true form and was now a greater threat to him than Lucis. 

He shot a burst of dark energy at the wall, watching it smoulder. The sudden outburst did nothing to tame his rage, however, and he threw another energy bolt at a mirror that was hanging on the wall. It shattered, but in the cracked glass an image appeared. Blinking and breathing heavily, Hodur walked to the mirror and stared at its fragmented image. A slow smile spread across his face as the garden scene before him wavered and vanished. He had forgotten about the worlds of the dead, the gardens of Elysium where he dared not travel, and the shadowy world of Erebus. He glanced at his most recent acquisition, the form of Sailorelysion, and suddenly it dawned on him that the Underworld was left without its guardian. She had failed to keep it safe.

"Baldur was a fool to keep such close ties with the dead," Hodur laughed. "But with the souls of the damned at my command, the senshi will be overwhelmed!"

He spun around in a twirl of cape and walked through a portal that had materialized at his command. Vali followed meekly after him. Alone in the hall, a tear fell down Sailorelysion's cold cheek.

* * *

Akumu stood in the gardens of Elysium with a bag at her feet, feeling very much like a child sent away to summer camp. Kami had brought her here to rest and recuperate after her battle with Hodur, and Eitai had insisted she go. Remembering her promise to Elios, Akumu had reluctantly agreed, although she still felt badly that she had allowed his sister to die. 

Once Kami had left, Akumu stood hesitantly in the courtyard of the temple, kicking at a loose stone with the toe of her shoe. There were no signs of human life around her, only the birds and animals of the lush garden that regarded her without fear. Holding out her hand, she waited quietly as a small red canary landed on her finger. It sang her a song and flew off, leaving Akumu standing like a statue with a smile on her face.

"Akumu," Elios said, descending from the temple.

Abandoning her pose, Akumu bowed deeply to the Priest of Elysium. As she straightened, she was engulfed in a warm embrace. She returned the hug and noticed that Elios had the same fragrance as Jun, the sweet scent of jasmine. He released her and smiled warmly.

"I'm so glad you could come," he told her.

A white robed girl came from the temple and picked up Akumu's bag. Without a word, she walked off with it, leaving Elios and Akumu alone. Gesturing, Elios led Akumu to the area where they had had tea before, and surprised her with a small lunch already set out for them.

"I'll give you a tour when you're rested," Elios promised. "I hope you find some things you recognize here. Lucis tells me that you battled Hodur yourself? Have you gained some control of your abilities?"

Akumu swallowed the sandwich she had been eating and nodded. "I transformed into Noctis instead of the Fury, but I'm not sure if I can do it on my own yet. The power left me completely drained, too. I slept for days!"

Elios laughed, the sound reminding her of Jun. She was surprised to notice the pain wasn't as great anymore. She remembered Jun with affection, but the stabbing feeling she felt when she realized Jun was gone was not as intense. Perhaps it was because she knew Jun was not dead, but captive.

Something Elios had said before suddenly registered in her mind. "Wait a minute. Why would I recognize things here? This is only the second time I've ever been to Elysium."

Elios smiled knowingly. "I'm afraid you're mistaken. You spent a good portion of your infancy and childhood here in these gardens. Your sister brought you to us when you were very small, and asked us to care for you."

Akumu sat back in shock. The familiar smell, the feelings she had around Jun. It was all making sense in one wave of emotions and memories. "Mother," she whispered.

Elios nodded. "That's what you called her. Jun was the mother you never had, and cared for you like you were her own child."

* * *

Kami reappeared in the park, satisfied that Akumu would be safe and well with Elios. She also hoped her sister would learn of her past, complete the picture that Hodur had started to tell her, until she realized the full truth of her life. It would be a shock, Kami knew, but a necessary one. It had taken her own death for Kami to realize the nature of her soul, and that realization still brought her many regrets. 

Taking a deep breath, she began to walk slowly back to the apartment, relishing the cool afternoon breeze. Hodur would not be so quick to attack after the thrashing Akumu had given him, and Kami was hoping to use the time to relax a bit. They had all deserved it, after all.

As Kami passed between the park gates and disappeared into the crowd of people, a pair of purple eyes was watching her. The presence of a dead soul was strong on that one. This time, Yume thought, there would be no mistakes.


	12. A Shattered Heart! Eitai's Worst Fear

Chapter Twelve

A Shattered Heart! Eitai's Worst Fears

_Sailor Aion stood by the Time Gate with her gloved hands clasped in front of her. Her crystal eyes stared pleadingly into the dark eyes of the person before her, but she said nothing. There was nothing that she could say, nothing she could do, to escape the fate before her. The crisis that had threatened to destroy the galaxy had passed, the senshi once again policed the cosmos and kept it safe from harm. Chaos had disappeared, and the Sailor Wars were finally at an end._

_ Sailor Pluto gripped her staff, her face emotionless as she prepared to return her double to exile. They had fought together, side by side, as the senshi battled against the devastating forces of Chaos. They had watched their sister and brother senshi succumb to the darkness, and had been by Sailor Galaxia's side as she told them she would deal with Chaos once and for all. Their friend had disappeared, and Pluto and Aion had comforted each other in their sorrow, mourning the loss of the greatest of all the senshi. _

_ But Chaos had gone, and Sailor Aion was no longer needed in this world. There was no place for her here anymore. _

_ "Please," Aion whispered as Pluto raised the garnet orb on her staff._

_ Pluto said nothing as a vortex opened behind Aion. She gasped and held out a hand imploringly, but the vortex was strong and it quickly swallowed her whole. _

_ Lost and suddenly alone, Aion tumbled through timelessness. She had been abandoned again, thrust aside to let life continue without her. She was a puppet, scarcely a human at all, and would soon be forgotten. The cold of the Void settled onto her skin, replacing the warmth she had received from the sun for an all-too brief period of time. She cried out, her voice absorbed into the thick emptiness of the Void. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she cried out again and again, desperate for anyone to hear her._

Eitai woke up with a sudden jerk and wiped the tears from her face. She was sitting in the comfortable living room of the apartment that had once belonged to Setsuna, the same senshi who had locked her in the Void. She was breathing heavily, her heart pounding in her chest, and she blinked a few times to get her bearings. She was not in the Void, she was on Earth.

"Eitai, are you all right?" a voice next to her asked.

She turned to see Kami kneeling on the floor next to her chair, a hand rested gently her arm and a worried expression was on her face. Eitai took a few deep breaths and smiled. It had been a nightmare, but it had also been a memory.

"I'm fine," Eitai said. "A bad dream."

"You were crying out," Kami told her, rising to her feet. "I thought you were in trouble."

"Just fine," Eitai repeated, leaning back in her chair. Her pulse had settled back to normal and the memory was fading back into obscurity. Still, Kami continued to regard her with concern.

"Maybe you need a break too," Kami told her. "You've been through more than all of us."

"It's my duty," Eitai replied simply. "But maybe I will go for a walk. There are a few things I need to pick up from the store."

Kami shook her head. "No shopping. Do something you enjoy. Watch a movie, have a picnic, read a book. Stop taking care of us for a few minutes."

Eitai smiled. "But I enjoy taking care of you. It's nice to have someone to spoil."

Kami sighed. "Do what you like. I'm going to take a shower and then curl up in a chair and read all afternoon."

The expression on Kami's face indicated that there was something she would much rather do than read, someone she would rather see, but it was too soon. Eitai watched her leave, wondering how long it would take for her and Tansei to forgive. Pushing the last traces of the dream from her mind, Eitai rose to her feet and headed for the door.

* * *

The sky was a bright blue with a few fluffy white clouds sailing past. The breeze was warm and gentle, making it extremely comfortable to be outside. As Akumu walked along the stone paths through the dense, vibrant gardens, she realized every day since she had arrived here had been the same. It was always a beautiful day. 

While Elios was occupied with his duties in the temple, Akumu would wander around the grounds and try to relax. The realization that she had not caused Jun's death, and that she was in fact an important part in the battle against Hodur, had calmed her down considerably. She was learning, under Elios' watchful eye, how to use her powers as Noctis rather than in her uncontrollable form of the Fury. She was also learning about her past, growing up in these very gardens.

The bell rang at the temple, and Akumu turned to go back the way she had come. Only the initiated were permitted inside, but whatever they did in there, Elios often emerged tired and hungry. It had become a habit of theirs to eat lunch together when the temple bell rang, and Akumu would always be waiting for him in the courtyard.

Today, however, an acolyte approached her and bowed to her. Akumu looked behind the girl to see if Elios was waiting elsewhere, but the young priest was absent.

"Forgive me, Mistress," the girl said hesitantly. "Master Elios sends his regards, but he has retired to his room. He says he will join you at supper."

Akumu rose to her feet. "Is he sick?"

The acolyte stepped back inadvertently. Akumu could tell she was afraid, and with good cause. The first afternoon she and Elios had tried to control her powers, she had turned into the Fury and it had taken the remainder of the day to calm her enough for her to transform back. Most of the people who served Elios were terrified of her.

As the acolyte stammered a response, Akumu brushed past her and into the palace. She headed up the great white staircase and burst into the room where Elios slept. The priest was sitting up in bed, as if he had been expecting her. He appeared pale and drawn, and the golden horn on his forehead did not shine as brightly as it often did. Still, he smiled as Akumu approached and invited her to sit down.

"What's wrong, Elios? Are you hurt?" Akumu demanded, sitting on the edge of his bed.

He smiled. "Just tired, Akumu, but it's nice of you to worry. I'm sorry about lunch."

"Forget lunch," Akumu said. "Why are you tired all the time?"

Elios lowered his eyes and Akumu instantly regretted asking the question. It seemed the answer was a painful subject for the priest of Elysium. She reached out and put a comforting hand on his, only to find his skin cold to touch. He raised his head to look at her with sad eyes, yet the smile remained on his face.

"It's Elysium that tires me," he explained. "I must maintain it myself, and Hodur is trying to find a way in. I can sense him."

"But didn't you say only the pure of heart could enter here?" Akumu asked.

Elios nodded. "I pray I never see the day when evil enters this place. The Land of Dreams could easily become a world of nightmares."

"We have to stop him. Hodur. What can we do?"

"Nothing yet. We have time still. When you're ready, I'll set you on the right path." Elios yawned and pulled his hand away from Akumu to cover his mouth. "But right now, if it's okay with you, I would like to sleep for a while."

Akumu leapt to her feet, instantly embarrassed about barging in. She began to apologize, but Elios waved it aside good-naturedly. As he lay down to sleep, Akumu tiptoed out of the room and closed the doors quietly behind her.

* * *

_The air was thick and wrapped around her like a smothering blanket. She kept her eyes closed, knowing that if she opened them she would see nothing but darkness and the occasional pinprick of light. Her body floated as if on the surface of a deep pool, but her mind was always awake, always aware. Voices came to her from the darkness, memories and emotions that were not hers. She would feel pain, happiness, loss, and anger without ever knowing the cause. She would see the world through eyes that were not her own, and she would save the galaxy using a strength she did not possess. The memories were infrequent, however, and long periods of time would pass when no one thought of her, and nothing was brought for her to experience. During those lonely times, she would be alone with her own thoughts and no one else's, experiencing only the emptiness of the Void._

Eitai raised her head sharply, barely aware that she had been lost in thought. She was seated on a stone bench near a busy intersection, people milling about her without noticing her and the air alive with the buzz of conversation. She sat back and smiled to herself, watching the people of Tokyo going about their daily business, caring only about the minor issues in their lives and not the fate of the planet. Eitai envied them still, knowing that once her task had been completed she would return to solitude. Her smile flickered a threatened to vanished as her thoughts drifted back to her isolation, when she heard someone call out her name. Blinking and turning her head, she saw Minako running towards her, her long blonde hair streaming out behind her as she moved, one hand raised to get her attention.

"Eitai-san!" Minako exclaimed breathlessly as she slide to a halt in front of the older woman. "I'm happy I found you!"

Eitai smiled in amusement. "What can I do for you, Minako-san?"

Minako winked and took Eitai by the hand, pulling her to her feet. "I have a surprise for you. I was just at your apartment and Kami-chan told me you'd be around here."

"What surprise?" Eitai questioned as the blonde girl pulled her down the street.

"A day at the hot springs!" Minako announced. "I won tickets in a singing contest a few months ago. We've been so busy lately, I forgot all about them, but they expire today."

Eitai stopped, suddenly hesitant. Minako turned to look at her as Eitai shook her head. "No, I couldn't."

"Why not?" Minako asked.

"I can't go far. What if I'm needed? What if Hodur manages to … if he … no. I can't. I'm sorry."

Minako frowned. "All you do is worry about others, you know that? You need time for yourself too, Eitai-san. The world won't end if you relax a bit."

"It might."

Minako laughed and took Eitai by the hand again. "One afternoon. I'll have you home before dinner, I promise. You'll like it when you get there."

Reluctantly, Eitai followed the girl, but her mind was on the city. She had been awakened for a reason, otherwise she would have staying locked in the Void. The threat to the Earth must be real, and she had to be there when it happened. Why else would she have been released?

* * *

Kami tossed her book aside in frustration. She had tried to relax and read for a while, but her thoughts kept drifting to Tansei. Lying to him had been one of the hardest things she had ever had to do, and she had done more than her share of tough things. She hated to think that he was in the city somewhere right now, alone with his anger, not thinking of her the same way she thought of him. It ate her up inside. The arrival of Minako had been a welcome distraction, but she had waved the invitation to the hot springs aside. Eitai would benefit more from the relaxation, she knew. She told the other girl she was off to visit Akumu in Elysium, and insisted that she find Eitai. Knowing the senshi of eternity, she would not have wandered too far from the apartment. 

After Minako had left, all desire to continue attempting to read had disappeared. Kami stood and paced around the unusually quiet apartment for a while, wondering in passing where Kiki had gone. She knew Akumu would be fine with Elios, and that the remaining inner senshi were safe for the time being while Hodur recovered from his encounter with her sister. A smile passed over her lips as she pictured the god of darkness cowering before Akumu, although she knew from her sister's account that he had done nothing of the sort.

Finally giving up on pacing, Kami headed to the door and slipped on her shoes. If nothing else, she could walk around the city instead of wearing down the carpet. Deep in her heart, she hoped she would bump into Tansei so she could apologize to him, but she wasn't even sure he would talk to her. With a deep sigh, she left the apartment and exited onto the street.

Not far from where she walked, a pair of bright purple eyes watched her go. She was sure of this one. She would not – could not – make the same mistake again.

* * *

Eitai stood nervously to one side as Minako presented her vouchers to the attendant. The trip to the spring had been nice, she was forced to admit. They had taken the bus up the side of a mountain, Minako chatting good-naturedly the whole time. Eitai listened patiently, enjoying the steady stream of chatter and learning about the lives of the young senshi she had to protect. Minako even spoke of Makoto and Ami, although her voice wavered a bit at the mention of their names. When they disembarked at the spring, she was once again in a jubilant mood and danced around Eitai as they walked to the gate. A smile passed over Eitai's lips as she thought of another who had danced around her at the beginning of their journey, just happy to be alive and free. 

"Eitai-san, what a surprise!" a melodic voice exclaimed.

Turning, Eitai found herself looking into the faces of Michiru and Haruka. The aquamarine haired senshi of water was elegantly dressed in a pale pink robe, her hair piled up on top of her head and pinned in place. She rested her hand lightly on Haruka's arm, the blonde racer dressed in a dark blue man's robe. Eitai bowed to them politely, and they returned the courtesy.

"I fear I've been abducted," Eitai said with a smile, gesturing to the counter where Minako was in deep conversation.

Michiru and Haruka followed her gaze and smiled knowingly. "It's good to see you out of the city," Michiru said. "Perhaps you and Minako-chan will join us? We have a private pool reserved for the day."

"That would be great!" Minako exclaimed, suddenly materializing beside Eitai. She turned to the older senshi and showed her a brochure. "Look! They have nature walks and natural caves to explore, and gardens.."

"No cave," Eitai said abruptly, "please."

Minako seemed a little shocked by the outburst, but her easy grin quickly returned. "Okay, no caves, but there are lots of other things to do here."

"But first," Haruka interrupted, "let's go to the spring. I could use a hot bath with three pretty ladies."

Michiru laughed and blushed slightly, tugging on Haruka's arm to lead her away. Eitai and Minako followed behind them, but Eitai still felt hesitant about indulging herself like this. It felt wrong to her, somehow.

_"Sailor Aion! Focus!" the old man barked._

_ The five year old senshi kept her face a mask and nodded slightly. She was standing in a garden, balanced on one foot, with her arms held over her head and her palms together. A bead of sweat appeared on her forehead, the only indication of her extreme concentration._

_ "You still cannot hear them!" the man snapped. "Harder, Aion!"_

_ "I can't!" the child cried, her façade breaking as tears leaked from her eyes. "It's too hard."_

_ Suddenly losing her balance, she toppled over and hit the ground hard. The old man stood over her menacingly as she pushed herself upright and rubbed her sore back. The man sighed deeply as Aion looked up at him with large crystal eyes._

_ "Enough. Return to your cave and meditate."_

_ Aion nodded and the man turned to walk back to the large village on the hillside. She waited until he was lost from view, before turning herself and walking down a winding dirt path that led to the dark cavern she called home._

_

* * *

_  
Akumu flew through the air as Noctis, her black feathery wings flapping soundlessly above her as she looked down on Elysium. Next to her flew a white pegasus with a golden horn on his forehead, galloping across the clouds as if he were in a field of grass. Having finally mastered her ability to transform, Noctis was please with her progress. She had not transformed into the Fury in days, her anger firmly under her control now. She could become the goddess of night at a whim, although it still left her drained of energy and ravenously hungry.

Soaring through the sky, she noticed a dark area on the horizon. Where the sky was blue and sunny in Elysium, it was black and full of sparkles. She did not feel afraid of it, but she could feel a power similar to the one she felt in Elysium emanating from over there.

"Elios, what is that place?" she asked the pegasus.

"Erebus," Elios replied with a shake of his equine head. "It is the place of judgement and gateway to the world of nightmares."

"Gateway?" Noctis repeated, hovering in midair as she stared at the horizon.

"The souls of the dead are brought through Erebus," Elios explained. "They are ferried across the rivers, and judged in the castle. The virtuous souls are sent to Elysium to live in their dreams. The damned souls are send to Tartarus and are locked in nightmares. The dangerous souls are sent to Orcus to do penance for the crimes they committed in life."

"Is that where Hodur will attack?" Noctis asked.

Elios hesitated a moment. "Yes. He will try to break through the gates."

Noctis regarded the distant dark land for a moment longer. It seemed so far away, yet more real to her than the eternal spring of Elysium. The gateway to the lower world, Erebus. It felt familiar to her, somehow, and she felt a pang in her stomach like homesickness for this place she had never seen.

Below her, Elios was returning to the ground, lazily floating on an air current while waiting for Noctis to catch up. With a final lingering look at the dark land, Noctis flew down to join her friend.

At dinner that evening, Akumu ate as if she had never seen food, much to Elios' amusement. She was increasing in power and control, he observed silently to himself as he regarded the girl. In the short time she had been wit him, she had learned so much about herself and her abilities. Elios smiled proudly at the child his sister had cared for, the daughter she had never had. With Akumu here, it felt like his family had been partially restored, although nothing could replace the emptiness Jun had left in his heart.

After she had eaten, Akumu sat back in the large comfortable chair and closed her eyes, sighing contentedly. Elios watched her for several minutes, convinced she had fallen asleep. He was about to rise when he heard his name spoken softly.

"Elios?" Akumu murmured without opening her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Why did you and Jun take care of me? When I was a baby?"

Elios paused, deep in thought. He waited so long to answer that Akumu opened one eye to see if he was still there. She saw him seated with his elbows resting on the arms of his chair, fingers tented in front of his face, and his expression lost in thought. She struggled to sit up, finding herself too tired to move far, and opened both her eyes to wait for the answer to her question.

"The simplest answer to that is because your sister asked us to," Elios said finally. "But I'm afraid there's a more complicated answer, too. Has your sister told you much about your past?"

"Not much," Akumu was becoming more awake now. "She told me I was Noctis, and that I was the darkness in the world. I know from Hodur that he was once my disciple, but if I was – am – a goddess, why am I mortal now?"

Elios sighed. "It's late. Perhaps we should talk about this after you've rested?"

Akumu shook her head. Elios smiled gently at her and folded his arms on his lap, elbows resting lightly on the arms of his chair. Akumu snuggled deeper into the cushions where she half-sat, half-lay, but her eyes were wide open and alert.

"It was your choice to become mortal," Elios told her. "After the devastating Sailor Wars, when Galaxia had taken Chaos into her body to contain it, we were all worried what might happen if Galaxia lost control. You volunteered to watch her, but to do so, you had to become mortal.

"Galaxia was living with a friend of hers, and she agreed to take you in. We were going to reduce your age to about thirteen, so you would be able to react in case of an emergency, but something went wrong. The spell you cast on yourself turned you into an infant and wholly mortal. Nearly all trace of Noctis was vanished, save what Lucis hid deep in your Star Seed."

Akumu was rapt with attention now. She had learned from Galaxia herself what had happened to her when she was a baby, how Galaxia had fought against the Chaos within her and finally succumbed, how her guardian had been the first one taken and transformed into Sailor Lead Crow, how she had been left alone.

"The plan to watch Galaxia was futile now, as you were too young to do anything, but they took you anyway and Lucis checked in on you when she could. That was how she discovered that Galaxia had been completely taken over, when she found you crying and abandoned.

"So, Lucis brought you here, knowing Jun had always wanted a child. She knew you would be loved and safe, and that the timelessness of Elysium would keep you an infant for a long time, until it was safe to reawaken Noctis' powers."

Akumu nodded and felt herself drifting into sleep again, no matter how hard she tried to stay awake. Her powers had materialized and transformed her into a senshi, not a goddess, because she had become mortal. She had also given up those godly powers when she vowed to remain with Chibiusa in Crystal Tokyo, although Elios would not know of that future yet. He had yet to meet the pink haired girl who would keep him safe, yet steal his heart.

As Akumu slept, Elios stood quietly and drew a blanket around her. The garden where they sat was warm and safe, and he knew Akumu would move to her room when she woke. With a deep sigh, Elios looked from the sleeping girl to the garden around him. It still lacked Jun's familiar presence, one that he was certain would never return. Unconsciously, he turned to face the direction of Erebus, and startled himself when he realized what he was doing. The Gates would need protection, he knew. He glanced back at Akumu. He only hoped she would be ready in time.

* * *

Eitai stood by the fence of the private spring that Michiru and Haruka had reserved for their use. The others had already entered the pool, soaking up to their necks in steamy warm water. Still, Eitai was timid. She could not feel comfortable relaxing with other women, even if these women were warriors like herself. 

"Eitai-san!" Minako called. "Come on!"

Michiru regarded the older woman who looked so much like Setsuna. She smiled warmly and gestured to the steps leading into the spring.

"Why not sit with your feet in the water, at least?" Michiru suggested.

Grateful for the excuse not to enter the water, Eitai sat on the stones and dangled her feet in the pool. The water was warm and inviting, and she relished the sensation as it swirled around her ankles. It reminded her of the serenity of the Void, the warm peacefulness of oblivion.

_Aion floated on her back, her entire body submerged except for her nose and mouth. Her eyes were closed and the water lapped around her gently. She was ten years old, and had been instructed to float in the hot spring for hours each day to prepare herself for her ultimate destiny._

_ She could hear the memories of the villagers, as she had been taught. She knew which were the thoughts of her mother and her sisters, although she could no longer remember what they looked like. It was as if she were blind, her senses destroyed by the water around her. Suddenly, she sensed another person nearby, and she righted herself, splashing water as she did so. The sounds of the world came back to her sharply, and she winced in spite of herself. The old man stood at the side of the pool, watching her._

_ "Enjoy the quietness," he advised gruffly. "Centuries will pass before you hear a sound."_

Eitai suddenly leapt to her feet, moving away from the pool in horror. Her eyes were wide with fear and she gripped the robe that covered her with one hand. Minako moved towards her, an expression of concern on her face. Haruka glanced about for signs of danger, but saw nothing. Michiru watched impassively.

"I – I'm sorry," Eitai stammered. "I don't know what came over me."

Minako shook her head. "That's okay. Not everyone enjoys the springs. Why don't we go for a walk instead?"

Eitai's expression relaxed and she smiled slightly at the suggestion. Minako left the spring, glancing at Haruka and Michiru over her shoulder.

"Go without us," Haruka said. "We'll catch up."

As Eitai and Minako left, Michiru giggled. "Alone at last?"

Haruka smiled wolfishly. "For a moment."

"Is that all it'll take?"

From the trees surrounding the pool, two figures watched. They both concentrated on the spring, although neither was aware of the other. As Eitai and Minako left, they melted back into the shadows and continued to observe.

* * *

Kami was aware that someone was following her. The girl wasn't doing a very good job of hiding it, either. Every time Kami entered a shop, the girl was there. When she would stop for a drink, or to rest, the girl did too. Finally, Kami led her to an isolated spot where she hoped they could talk. If the girl was working for Hodur, however, no one would be hurt in the resulting fight. 

Kami waited patiently for the girl to enter the clearing. Kami pretended she was looking at some flowers as the girl snuck up behind her. At the last possible moment, Kami whirled around to face the surprised stalker, her face a mask of anger.

"What do you want?" Kami demanded. "You've been following me all day!"

"I had to be sure," the silver haired girl replied, regaining her calm demeanour.

"Be sure of what?"

"That you are dead."

Kami hesitated. She had no idea what she was expecting from the silver haired girl, but it certainly was not that. Sensing she now had the upper hand, the girl slipped a transformation pen out of her pocket and held it over her head.

"Hypnos Power, Awaken!"

A wind picked up beneath her, blowing her hair and clothes around as she held up the pen and kept her gaze firmly on it. Two gates appeared behind her, one of ivory and one of iron. The gates opened and white cloud blew out of them, wrapping the girl so only her hand and wand were visible. As the gates closed and vanished, taking the white clouds with them, the silver haired girl was gone and in her place stood a silver haired senshi. Kami stared in amazement as she suddenly realized whom she was facing.

"Sailor Hypnos," she said quietly, but the other girl did not hear her.

"Hypnos Soul Reveal!" the senshi exclaimed, pointing to Kami.

A beam of red light shot from her finger and struck Kami in the chest. Kami grunted in pain, but held her ground as the senshi focused her powers. Beads of sweat appeared on Hypnos' brow and Kami gritted her teeth against the pain. Finally, the beam faded and Sailor Hypnos blinked in confusion at the girl before her.

"I don't understand," Hypnos said. "You are dead, but you are hollow."

"I'm not dead," Kami told her almost gently. "I was never alive. I take this form to move about the mortals, but my mortal self did die long ago."

The senshi fell to her knees. "I was mistaken again. That cannot be."

Kami knelt next to her. "Why don't you transform back into your disguise and tell me your name, and I'll explain everything to you. We may have need of you and your sisters before this war is over."

Hypnos looked sharply at Kami. "You know of us?"

"Perhaps I should introduce myself first," Kami stood and took a few steps back from the kneeling Hypnos. She allowed her mortal guise to fade and stood before the senshi as her true glowing self.

"I am Lucis," she said. "The worlds are in danger, Sailor Hypnos of Erebus, both your world and mine."

* * *

Eitai and Minako walked silently down the small stone path. It led away from the resort and into the surrounding woods, intending to relax visitors by taking them away from the stress of civilization. For Eitai and Minako, however, the stress seemed to increase with each step. The older senshi was looking around fearfully, as if expecting someone to leap from the shadows at any minute. She was normally so calm and collected, that Minako was worried something was wrong, and she began to regret inviting Eitai to the springs in the first place. 

"If you want, we can go back," Minako suggested.

Eitai blinked and turned to the girl, a shocked look on her face. Slowly, she smiled and laughed a little.

"I'm sorry. I'm not acting like myself," Eitai apologized. "It's just this place reminds me of my childhood."

Now it was Minako who had a shocked expression on her face. She had not thought of the senshi of eternity as having a childhood. She had appeared so suddenly and had fought so hard to save them all, Minako assumed she had always been the warrior she was now.

"I didn't have a happy childhood," Eitai continued. "I was taken from my mother when I was three and forced to live in complete isolation."

"That's awful," Minako said sympathetically.

The two girls sat on a bench a little further down the path. The bench faced a small cave that held a shrine in its depths, and Eitai found herself staring at it as if mesmerized. Minako followed her gaze, wondering what she found so interesting in the black cave, but she could not see what Eitai saw. Eitai saw herself as a child, crying in a cave, knowing no one could hear her and no one would come.

"I lived in a cave like that one," Eitai said. "They brought me food when I slept, but I never saw anyone when I was awake. Not for two long years. When I was five, the shaman of our village came to me and told me of my destiny."

Eitai's gaze lowered to her hands on her lap. She was gripping the fabric of her robe tightly as the painful memories of those years of isolation came back to her. She had no idea what her fate would be, did not know she would be immortal but alone. It was a fate that was thrust upon her, and not one she would have ever chosen.

"It's all right, Eitai-san," Minako said softly. "You're here now. You don't have to return to the Void if you don't want to. Usagi-chan won't let you if she knows you want to be free."

Eitai smiled and wiped a tear from her cheek. "I know. Usagi has a large, kind heart, but this is one fate I cannot escape. The world needs a senshi of eternity, one who will live only to help the world in times of despair. When I arrive, it means war. When I leave, it means peace. Nothing can change that."

A stone rattled down the path and the two girls looked up to see Haruka and Michiru standing a respectable distance from them. Michiru smiled, but her smile was sad, and Haruka looked angry.

"Very touching," a hissing voice interrupted.

All four girls were together in an instant, looking around for the source of the voice. Haruka and Eitai recognized it instantly as belonging to Hodur's servant, Vali. Eitai and Minako moved closer to the cave's entrance, searching for the shadowy figure. Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Minako fell into Eitai's arms and held onto her as they fought to keep their balance. They lost sight of Haruka and Michiru as the two girls tumbled into the forest. A grinding sound above them made Eitai raise her head in time to see a few massive boulders falling from the top of the cave. With an exclamation, she pushed Minako aside and felt one of the rocks hit her shoulder. Ignoring the pain as best she could, she tried to escape but was struck again and again by the rocks until there was nothing but blackness.

"Eitai!" Minako cried.

She knelt in front of what used to be the entrance to the small shrine cave, clawing at the heavy rocks that had separated her from her friend. She feared the very worst – that Eitai had been crushed by the falling boulders when she had pushed Minako aside. She saw another pair of hands beside her and realized that Haruka and Michiru had scrambled out of the forest and were helping her clear the debris. They were left to work in peace for a few moments before a jagged bolt of electricity shot through the stones and forced them back, clutching their hands to their chests. A figure materialized between them and the collapsed cave, smiling smugly as if he were enormously pleased with himself.

"Vali," Haruka snarled.

"One down," Vali counted, "three to go. Your Seeds will be mine."

The three girls transformed into their immortal senshi forms, readying themselves for battle. Vali waited patiently for them to finish before firing a sphere of dark energy at Neptune. She flew backwards and struck a tree, the black energy wrapping around her and holding her in place. Uranus used the opportunity to attack, her space sword flashing as she lunged at him. He dodged, his own dark sabre materializing in his hand, countering Uranus' blows. Venus lashed out with her Love-Me Chain, trying to ensnare the enemy's legs and cause him to trip. Vali had a large smile on his face as he avoided being struck from two fronts. It looked as if he were enjoying the game.

"World Shaking!" Uranus called, launching her attack at the demigod.

Vali had been preoccupied with Venus and did not see the attack until it was too late. It struck him full in the chest, and he staggered back a few steps.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Venus added, tossing her powers at the weakened Vali.

This also struck him and he cried out in pain. When he raised his eyes to face them, he did not look amused any longer. His face was contorted with anger and he yelled as he shot two long bolts of black energy at his enemies. Uranus and Venus were both hit and gasped in pain as the electricity coursed through their bodies. As it subsided, they fell to their knees. Vali moved to stand over them, one hand clasping his injured arm. He smiled wickedly and prepared to end the fight.

"Powers of the Beast!"

A large white wolf leapt from a nearby tree, landing on Vali and knocking him to the ground. Uranus and Venus struggled to their feet and watched the battle, unsure of how to help their saviour. The wolf bit at the demigod, racking him with its long claws while it tore at his flesh with its teeth. Finally Vali managed to get one of his arms between his body and the wolf, and he sent a ball of energy into its stomach. The wolf whimpered as it was shot backwards, landing on the ground near the tree where Neptune was prisoner. The wolf shape melted away to reveal the still form of Sailor Loki.

"You will die first, wolf," Vali decided, moving to stand over Loki.

Uranus moved first, knocking Vali down with a flying tackle that sent both of them into the trees. Venus ran to Loki's side, checking to make sure the girl was still breathing. She also tried to free Neptune of the strange bonds that held her, but found she could not break Vali's spell. They could hear the sounds of fighting from the forest where Uranus had knocked Vali aside, and Venus plunged into the undergrowth to help her friend.

A terrible scream filled the still air. Venus hesitated for only a second before running faster than she ever had before. It seemed that their battle had taken them impossibly deep into the forest, and that she had been running forever with only the memory of the scream to guide her. She broke through a clearing to see Vali standing over Uranus' body, a Star Seed twirling gently on his palm. Venus stared in shock and shook her head disbelievingly. Not Uranus; she was so strong, so determined. Anger clouded Venus' mind as she faced the smugly smiling Vali. She held out her hand and a bow appeared, with an arrow already present at the string.

"Love Unfaithful Revenge!" Venus called, letting the arrow fly.

Vali held up his hand and a black shield appeared, sheltering him from Venus' attack. He laughed at her and she shot him again and again, tears of rage pouring down her face. She heard crashing behind her as someone walked through the bushes and Loki came out behind her. The mischievous senshi looked so much like Uranus that it only made Venus angrier, and Vali more amused.

"Power of the Beast!" Loki summoned, transforming herself.

This time Vali would not be fooled. He scooped up the body of Sailor Uranus and vanished with her and her Seed through a dark portal. Venus shot an arrow after him, but the portal closed and he was gone. Loki transformed back into herself and turned to leave.

"Haruka," Venus wept. "Oh, poor Michiru. She'll be devastated."

They returned to the path where Neptune waited, having been released when Vali departed. She was clearing the rocks from the cave again, but looked up as the others returned. Her eyes swept over the two distraught senshi and she knew immediately what had happened.

"Haruka," she said softly.

"I'm sorry," Venus replied. "I was too late."

Neptune allowed the tears to flow freely down her cheeks as she smiled at Venus. "You did what you can."

"Eitai!" Loki called as she began to dig at the rubble, ignoring the other two senshi. She moved with great speed and determination, almost as if her life depended on finding her friend alive.

* * *

Eitai came to herself and found she was encased in darkness. Her first fleeting thoughts were of the Void, but she realized she sat among hard rocks, which were never present in her exile. She also felt pain, her head was ringing and her arm hurt, but she found she could move. Gently, she pulled herself away from the collapsed entrance and moved deeper into the cave. She could faintly see the shrine by the dim light that peeked through the rocks, but all she could recall was her youth in the cave outside her village. 

Unbidden, the cave transformed into her former home in her minds eye. She could see the small pool of mineral-tasting water that she used to both drink and bathe. Her animal skin pallet lay on the ground nearby, and the remains of the fire she used to keep herself warm. She sat down, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and holding herself close. She was alone again, alone and scared like she had been as a child.

"Minako-san" she called. "Haruka-san! Michiru!"

She waited and called out again, but no answer came. She waited for the rocks that entombed her in the cave to be removed, but they did not budge. She could feel the walls of the cave closing in on her, threatening to crush her and complete the task the falling rocks had failed to do. Her friends were not answering, perhaps they had already left and forgotten her. She should not have felt surprised at the thought. She was always forgotten by the senshi she saved, by the world she sacrificed her freedom to protect. She was alone, always alone, in the cold and the dark, like she was now.

"Eitai!"

She raised her head at the distant sound. She had probably imagined it, her friends long gone and mourning her passing. The sound came again, and she turned to face the front of the cave as a pillar of light came streaming in from a removed stone. Blinking in the sudden brightness, she saw Sailor Loki kneeling by the hole, her face full of worry and relief. Behind her Eitai could see Sailor Neptune and Sailor Venus. Together, they removed enough debris to allow Eitai to climb out, and she was immediately caught in a tight embrace from Loki.

"Are you all right?" Venus asked, looking over her anxiously.

"I think so," Eitai replied. "I've got a massive headache, though."

"And your arm looks pretty bad too," Neptune remarked.

Eitai glanced down and saw her left arm was covered in blood, and the skin had been scraped. She leaned on Loki for support as a wave of dizziness struck her, and the blonde senshi began to lead her up the path. They were a sombre procession, the injured and the morose, and they walked to the resort without speaking.

* * *

Hodur held his newest Seed in his palm, enjoying the glow it emitted as it spun. Vali stood before him, looking very pleased with himself as he basked in his master's praise. A lone shadow lingered behind Hodur's throne and out of view, watching everything in silence. Hodur allowed the Seed to return to its host, floating in front of the senshi and supplying just enough energy to keep them both alive. A dead Seed was useless to him, and so his collection expanded. Now he had enough to make a desperate strike for powers. 

"It's time," Hodur said. "The Gates are undefended and ripe for the taking. We can use the power we've collected to unleash the wrath of hell on the unsuspecting world."

Vali grinned. "Sounds like fun."

"Then you shall lead the forces," Hodur promised him. "When the Gates of Erebus fall, head to the prison of Orcus. We'll find our army there."

"And none will stand in our way?"

Hodur waved his hand to dismiss the thought. "A handful of weak senshi. Gather their Seeds while you're there. They will have no one to protect them, with the guardian of Elysium already mine."

* * *

_Please let me know what you think of this story! I'll only continue if I know people are reading!_


	13. Cracked Gates are Opened!

Chapter 13

Cracked Gates Are Opened! Hodur's Devastating Attack

Yume sat at the small kitchen table in her barren apartment, her communicator resting loosely in her hand, dangling inches above the tiled floor. She stared straight ahead at the off-white wall, thoughts whirling through her mind like a maelstrom. She had not expected to meet Lucis in this world, had never thought to meet her at all. She and her sisters were not governed by the Light, but the words of Lucis had made her pause. The worlds were in danger, both of them. Erebus was at risk, the guardian of Elysium perished. They were at war, whether they liked it or not. She knew Orcus, at least, would be excited.

She glanced over her shoulder to the small room in the back, where the sleeping mortal Tansei lay. She still did not know what to do with him. Clearly he could not be woken – he would risk everything. But he had said he knew senshi; perhaps he should be turned over to them? Yume shook her head. He might have been lying, and she would hate to burden Lucis with a mortal when the world clearly needed her. She would leave him here until she returned, but she must hurry to Erebus without delay. This Hodur character that Lucis had warned her about could strike at any moment, and even though it was impossible for him to pass the Gates, she and her sisters had to be ready. They would succeed in protecting their home where the guardian of Elysium had failed.

She raised the communicator and pushed a few buttons. Almost immediately, the face of Sailor Orcus appeared. The leader of the Erebus senshi did not look pleased, and Yume briefly wondered why. It was not easy to catch Orcus in a good mood – her job as warden of the prison where the souls of the damned resided did not make for many happy times. It rarely concerned Yume, since her own task kept her far from the prison and its inhabitants, but now she hated to put more on Orcus' already overburdened shoulders.

"Problem," Yume said, knowing Orcus hated chitchat. "I met Lucis."

Orcus raised and eyebrow inquiringly but said nothing. Yume quickly outlined what she had been told – Hodur was systematically killing senshi and gathering powers, Elysium was weakened and could not be counted on to defend the Lower World, the senshi of Erebus were required to go to war. Orcus listened patiently and nodded.

"The Gates cannot fall," Orcus reminded her sister senshi, "but we should listen to Lucis' warnings. I'll speak to the others and notify Lord Hades."

"We can't count on help from the Upper World," Yume added as an afterthought. "They're stretched too thinly already, and Lucis admitted she would be useless in Erebus."

"At least we have a warning. Thank her for that. Orcus out."

The image on the screen vanished. Yume sighed and rose to her feet. She looked around her small apartment, her eyes lingering on certain things she had used during her stay in the Upper World; a potted plant, a deck of cards, an old alarm clock. She had no idea why her thoughts dwelled on them, but she pushed them firmly aside in her mind and took a deep breath. It was time to go.

* * *

Hodur sat on his throne, tossing Sailor Uranus' Seed up and down as if it were a rubber ball. He was exceptionally careful with it, of course, and the Seed would hover gently down to his palm when he pushed it into the air. He was deep in thought, wondering how to make the next part of his plan work. He had unintentionally given his enemies a great power by showing Noctis her true power, but the girl was untrained and had forgotten much of her former glory. Perhaps she could be wooed to his side in time. 

He would not admit it, but her rejection had stung him. He had always believe that he was doing what his former mistress had intended to do with the world. In the old days, he had learned much from Noctis and had always tried to please her, but he found he had disagreed with some of her teachings. He had not been the only one; Chaos was the leader of their group and had convinced Hodur that Noctis was holding back from them, purposefully neglecting to teach them certain things that would give them power. He had asked her mistress and she had denied it, as Chaos had said she would. Then Chaos had shown him what he claimed were Noctis' true intentions for the world, and Hodur had faithfully started following them in the hopes of making his mistress proud.

Hodur dismissed the reminiscing with a shake of his head. The child-Noctis now could not possibly see the entire universe as she had long ago. Her transformation into the mortal Akumu must have done more than erase her memories. Hodur was convinced that he continued to work in her favour – it was only a matter of time before she remembered it. Her Seed would still have to be collected, there was no choice in that, but he head meant what he said about reviving her once Ragnarok had begun. They would be together again – the Lady and her favourite disciple.

Vali appeared before him, materializing from the shadows and falling into a deep bow. Hodur looked at him impatiently, and the demigod straightened and smiled.

"Master, preparations are finished. I am ready to leave at your command."

The splitting of his forces was unfortunate, but necessary. Vali would have to have a strong army to break through the Gates of Erebus, and at the same time Hodur would have to distract the Upper World senshi so they would not interfere. Only the four guardians of Erebus and his former companion Hades stood in his way, which Vali could easily dispose of with the demons Hodur had given him. The dark god nodded his permission and Vali bowed once more before vanishing.

Hodur glanced at the recently repaired mirror that hung near his throne. An image of Elysium materialized on the glass, but Hodur did not wish to see the land of dreams. The worlds of the dead were not his concern at this moment, but rather the world of the living. Waving his hand, he caused the image of Elysium to be replaced by that of a city. Eight senshi left in Tokyo. He would strike at their most powerful and obtain her Seed; he would need the extra energy after Vali's campaign in the underworld. Smiling, he released Uranus' Seed back to its host and stood. He would chase the remaining senshi out of hiding and destroy them one by one.

* * *

Eitai sat in bed, reading a magazine. Her arm was bandaged and lay useless across her lap, and she found she still had a headache. The phone rang, and Eitai paused in her reading, wondering if it was Minako again, calling to apologize for the hundredth time. The blonde girl blamed herself for making Eitai go to the hot springs yesterday, and for Haruka's death at Vali's hands. Eitai heard Kami answer the phone – and was grateful it had not been Kiki who took the call – and heard Kami accepting the apology on Eitai's behalf. Eitai had to smile. She had answered the first few calls herself, overwhelmed by Minako's concern for her well being, and had assured her nothing was wrong. Minako had continue to call, not to be a bother but to find out if there was anything Eitai needed to make her recovery more swift. By the fourth call, Kiki had threatened to go to Minako's house and pull the phone from the wall, but Eitai had laughed and asked her no to. Instead the girl from Parallel Earth had turned into a devoted nursemaid, bringing Eitai anything she asked. Eitai recalled with a pang that she had done the same thing when Kiki had been injured not that long ago, when Jun had first arrived among them. She always regretted her harsh words to the priestess of Elysium, especially after seeing Elios, and she hoped wherever Jun was, that she could be forgiven. 

"Minako-chan asked if you wanted a movie to watch," Kami said, poking her head into the room. "I told her you were sleeping, and she began apologizing for calling and waking you up. I think I bought us some time."

Eitai smiled. "She means well. I had just finished telling her how much I hate caves when I was trapped in one. She must feel horrible."

Kami grinned. "Kiki's gone to get more chicken broth for some soup. I think she's going to try and make it herself."

Eitai's eyes widened in surprise. "I don't think she's ever cooked a day in her life!"

"I'll stand by with a fire extinguisher, just in case."

Kami disappeared again, leaving Eitai alone with her thoughts. She could hear Kami humming to herself as she moved about the apartment, and she closed her eyes and tried to commit the sound to her memory. It would serve her well when she was once again in the Void. She wondered how Michiru was doing, and hoped the aquamarine haired girl had at least another friend in which to confide. The outer senshi had always been aloof guardians of the solar system's frontier, even during the days of the Sailor Wars. Resting back on her pillows, wincing as her arm was jostled, Eitai returned to her magazine, but her thoughts were far from the article she read.

* * *

Akumu watched as Elios stood staring out the window of his palace, completely lost in thought. The priest of Elysium was looking more and more tired as the strain of maintaining the Land of Dreams alone weighed heavily on him. Akumu wished there was something she could do, carry some of the burden with him, but she was not an initiate of the temple, and would not stay long in this realm. She rested her head against the doorframe, her eyes never leaving Elios' back. This man, the closest thing she had to an extended family, his white hair fluttering in the slight breeze and the golden horn on his forehead glowing dimly in the sunlight. She suddenly felt a fierce protectiveness towards him and this world that he and Jun loved. If it was within her power, she would save it. 

Elios turned, noticing Akumu for the first time even though she had been standing motionless for several minutes. He smiled at her and held out his hand, indicating for her to join him by the window. Like a child, Akumu grinned and ran over to be with him, hugging his arm. She thought of Chibiusa then, and realized that in the future they would be related when she stole the heart of the white-haired priest. Akumu smiled to herself and Elios patted her on the hand.

"I have an important task for you," Elios said abruptly, breaking the peaceful silence, "if you will take it."

Akumu looked up at him, and he smiled warmly back at her. Reach out with one hand, he pointed to the horizon where Erebus lay. Akumu stared out and blinked, wondering what Elios wanted her to do in the bleak land of the dead.

"Hodur is coming," the priest continued. "He will attack the Gates and enter Erebus if we do not stop him. He will take the souls who wait in judgement, and perhaps those who have been judged, and use them against the senshi above."

He squeezed Akumu's hand, the smile disappearing from his face as he grew serious. "I cannot leave Elysium, but the Gate must not fall. The Erebus senshi will need your help against Hodur. You've learned to control your powers, and to accept who you are, and now the lower worlds need your help."

Akumu nodded. "I'll go to Erebus."

Elios turned and enfolded her in a hug, his cheek resting on top of her head. She held him tightly, trying to comfort him, pleased she could take this small burden from him. A moment later, he released her and gripped her by the shoulders, looking deeply into her brown eyes.

"Go as you are now," Elios instructed. "Hodur will not sense your presence. Find the Erebus senshi and tell them you're here to help. Let them know about Hodur and why the Gates must be defended."

Akumu nodded, tears filling her eyes as she realized she had to leave. She had only been with Elios a short time, but those days had become precious to her. She did not remember her childhood here, but Elysium had felt more like a home to her than anywhere she had ever been, including the ruins of Old Tokyo far in the future. She hugged him one more time and turned to leave the room without looking back. She would see him again. She was certain of that.

* * *

Sailor Hypnos passed through the Gates as if they were not there, ignoring the dead souls on the other side. Thousands of shades waited to be ferried across the river, some patiently and accepting of their deaths, while others wailed and pounded on the closed Gates, begging to escape. Many of them remained in their human shapes, some more clear than others, and the utterly hopeless souls faded until they were barely visible. Hypnos ignored them all as they tried to cling to her legs and arms, pleading with her to release them from their eternity. Their cries fell on deaf ears as Hypnos reached the first of a series of rivers, the river Styx, and stepped onto the boat ferried by a man named Charon. Charon was a demigod somehow related to Hades, who had been assigned the task of guarding the river Styx and shepherding the dead deeper into the underworld. He nodded at Hypnos as she boarded and stuck his long pole into the water to push the boat along. 

"There are more than usual," Hypnos remarked.

"From Parallel Earth," Charon replied, his muscular arms keeping the boat moving at a swift pace.

Hypnos said nothing. She rarely journeyed to Parallel Earth, since it was the playground of the gods and the mortal who lived there were blessed with long lives. She wondered if the increase in souls was because of the Hodur character Lucis had warned her about.

"War is coming," Hypnos told Charon. "It will come to the Gates."

"That is not my affair," Charon replied. "Sailor Acheron protects the rivers. I am a ferryman."

"You guard the waters. Acheron cannot be everywhere."

Charon grunted and continued his work. Hypnos lapsed into silence, the dark landscape of Erebus drifting by her. The waters were dark and murky, but faces could be seen below the surface – the souls of wicked mortals who had drowned. The landscape was barren and rocky, a vast cavern stretching farther than the eye could see. The only light in the area came from the stone walls, which glowed with a life of their own. Above them was only darkness, the ceiling of the cavern perpetually hidden in shadow. It was not a pleasant place, but what should the dead care for splendour? They were in Erebus only a short time to be judged and sent to their proper place. It didn't matter how desolate the land was.

Charon's ferry bumped against the dock on the far side of the Styx, and Hypnos disembarked without a word. A few dozen souls were with her, but as they were taken to the river Lethe to forget the mortal world, Hypnos continued to the river Acheron where she knew a familiar face would be waiting to greet her.

* * *

The lilac haired Sailor Acheron stood at the edge of the river that bore her name. She watched the approaching souls, those who had recently passed through the river Lethe and lost all memories of their lives, and prepared to herd them towards the imposing castle of Hades, where one of her sister senshi waited to judge them. Looking up, she saw a familiar face among the departed souls, and she grinned broadly. 

"Yume-chan!"

Sailor Hypnos smiled as she stepped off the boat that had taken her across the river Acheron. Hundreds of souls were pressed behind her, standing in a loose crowd as they waited for their instructions. They had all passed through the river Lethe and had forgotten their mortal lives, making even the most vicious murderer as docile as a lamb. Hypnos paid no attention to them as she watched a tall figure wearing a similar fuku running towards her, her lilac coloured hair streaming behind her.

"Michi-chan!" Hypnos said in a happy voice.

Omoukawa Michishirube, better know as Sailor Acheron, embraced her friend warmly as she reached the shores of her river. Hypnos returned the hug, noticing the small cottage where Acheron had run from looked as pleasant as always. Sailor Acheron held a special place in Hypnos' heart, the only Erebus senshi she could say she truly liked. Acheron was a gentle soul with a fascination for the Upper World, where the souls came from. Hypnos told her stories of her travels, but Acheron always longed to visit the world herself. It always struck Hypnos as cruel that her fate should be so wrapped in darkness, but Acheron bore it well.

"Are you here long?" Acheron asked.

"I have terrible news," Hypnos replied, sobering up after their greeting.

Sailor Acheron looked worried. "You'll have to come to the castle then. Sei and Keishu are probably already there. I had to wait for this lot before I could go."

She gestured absently to the gathered souls. A few looked up expectantly at her gesture and she turned to walk down a long dark road. Hypnos fell into step beside her, and the souls followed instinctively. The route they took was dark and dreary, but Acheron lightened the mood as usual with a steady stream of chatter. She was talking about the most recent book from the Upper World that Hypnos had brought her, and was enthralled by the description of weather.

"Water falls from the top of the cavern!" Acheron was saying animatedly. "Whole rivers just plummet to the ground and soak everything!"

"Rain," Hypnos said absently as they passed the imposing walls of the prison of Orcus.

"But how did the rivers get into the ceiling?" Acheron asked. "I know I've never seen the top of the cavern before, but I'm pretty sure there aren't any rivers up there. I control the rivers in Erebus, I think I would know!"

Hypnos smiled. She wondered if she should start explaining about clouds, when suddenly the tall castle of Hades loomed before them. The souls behind Acheron started to become restless, perhaps even fearful, and the stream of questions was cut short as Acheron exercised her control over the spirits. The massive gates to the castle swung slowly open and a red headed senshi with emerald green eyes stood at the door. She glanced from Acheron to Hypnos and spun on her heel to take her position on the throne against the back wall. To her right, leaning against a wall, was another senshi with her pink hair styled in two braided loops on the top of her head, with the rest of her hair hanging in tight braids down her back. She barely glanced up as Acheron and Hypnos entered. Hypnos remained at the back of the hall, near the doors through which they had just entered, and sat down on a high backed chair. Acheron led the souls to stand before the red headed senshi and took her place against the wall to the left of the throne.

"All ye who have seen the sun, all ye who have tasted life, let ye now resid in death. Be ye of virtue and bravery, a place among laughter shall ye have. Be ye of deception and evil, a tomb of darkness shall be thy reward. I am Sailor Dis! Prepare to be Judged!" Dis intoned.

One by one, Sailor Acheron led the souls she had collected to the throne where Sailor Dis sat. A tall set of balance scales had appeared beside her while she had intoned her speech, and on either side of the scales were two large mirrors. Hypnos watched in bored curiosity as the first soul was brought to the scales and placed on one side. The scales swung until the soul was nearly resting on the ground. Dis frowned.

"In life you were a murderer," she said to the horrified shade. "An eternity in Tartarus is what you have earned."

The mirror to the left of the scales suddenly changed its appearance, becoming a dark tunnel. From inside the tunnel came wails of anguish and torment, and the sounds of crackling fire and rustling chains. The soul had no choice but to move towards the dark mirror, drawn by an unknown force into the appalling sights. As it vanished, the next soul was brought to the scales. This time, the empty side sunk low to the ground, and Dis smiled.

"You have had a virtuous life, doing good to your fellow man," she said. "Your afterlife in the green fields of Elysium is your reward."

The mirror to the right of the scales sprang to life, revealing a meadow of sweet smelling green grass that stretched as far as the eye could see. The sky was a sunny blue with light, fluffy clouds lazily drifting by. Butterflies leapt from the flowers, and other souls could be seen walking hand in hand with smiles on their faces. The soul eagerly rushed forward to its eternity of bliss.

The rest of the judging progressed the same way, with the majority of souls going to the bright fields of Elysium and only a handful more being condemned to the halls of Tartarus. One or two were sent to stand with the pink haired senshi by the wall, and she watched them like a hawk in case they tried to escape. The hundreds of souls had diminished to two, and when the mirror to Elysium was opened for the last one, a strange thing happened. Someone stepped out of the mirror after the soul had gone through. Instantly, all four senshi were on their feet and surrounding the mirror. The pink senshi paused long enough to deal with the souls she had collected.

"Orcus Troubled Soul Seal!" she called, pointing at the group that remained.

Instantly, the souls vanished, transported to the dark prison of Orcus where the most dangerous spirits were banished for their afterlife. The figure that had come through the mirror stared at each of the senshi in surprise as they surrounded her.

"Acheron Dead Eyes!" Sailor Acheron commanded, locking her gaze with the strangers, her eyes flashing red.

The stranger shook her head and Acheron blinked in frustration. "I can't freeze her."

"It's because she's not a soul," Sailor Hypnos said. "She's still alive."

"I am alive," the girl said stubbornly. "My name is Kuusou Akumu, and I was sent by Elios to help the Erebus senshi against Hodur. Are you them?"

Sailor Dis laughed. "Elios sent you to help us against who?"

She glanced over her shoulder at her companions to see if they were sharing her amusement, but she fell silent when she saw the stern expressions on their faces. Even the always-cheerful Acheron looked worried.

"Orcus, what's going on?" Dis demanded, turning to the pink haired senshi and putting her hands on her hips.

"We need to speak with Lord Hades," Hypnos said.

"What about her?" Dis pointed rudely to Akumu.

"Bring her," Orcus ordered. "We'll let Hades deal with her."

* * *

Usagi joined Minako and Rei at Rei's shrine, intending to spend the whole day having fun and forgetting the tragedies of the previous few weeks. The battle against Hodur was quickly becoming their most difficult, emotionally as well as physically. Many of their friends had died, their souls stolen for an unknown purpose. The strange Star Seeds that Hodur seemed to be collecting puzzled Usagi the most, and she wished Ami was still around to help them figure out what the Seeds were. 

"Usagi-chan!" Minako called. "Let's go to the arcade!"

"Sure!" Usagi said with a smile on her face. "I'll beat you this time, Minako-chan!"

Rei rolled her eyes. "Why the arcade?"

"Come on, Rei-chan," Usagi said. "Try it. You'll like it. They have a fortune telling game there."

"I don't need a game to see the future," Rei huffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"We'll do some shopping after," Minako promised. "There's a cute hat shop that just opened down the street."

"We can try on hats!" Usagi exclaimed. "But I don't think I look very good in hats. Mamo-chan once told me.."

Her voice broke off and unshed tears watered her eyes. Minako and Rei exchanged a glance, and each girl went to either side of Usagi and they linked arms. Usagi looked at their smiling faces and forced a grin on her own, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

"We can skip the hat store, if you want," Minako said.

"But we'll go to the arcade first," Rei said. "I bet I can beat you at the new Sailor V game!"

Usagi laughed and the three friends took off down the street, chatting happily about anything that would keep their minds off their problems. A few feet behind them, a stranger followed closely.

"Sure is deserted down here today," Minako remarked about the almost empty streets.

Only a few people were out shopping, and many of the stores that lined the normally busy streets were closed. Rei looked around, instantly suspicious but unable to sense any negative energy in the area.

"Is there a festival today?" Rei asked, but she was certain if there had been a festival she would have heard about it.

"Ice cream!" Usagi exclaimed, breaking free of her friend and running towards a glowing sign of an ice cream cone.

Pressing her face against the glass of the shop, Usagi stared at all the flavours of ice cream in delight. They had strawberry, chocolate, mint, orange, and so many more that Usagi's stomach rumbled menacingly. She ran for the door and tugged on it, but it would not budge. Frowning, she tugged harder, determined to enter the store and eat her fill of the delicious ice cream. The door still wouldn't open.

"Uh, Usagi-chan?" Rei said, coming up behind her friend. "The store is closed."

Usagi looked up and saw the word 'CLOSED' in giant red letters hanging from the glass door. She frowned and released the door handle. Rei laughed as Minako ran up to join them.

"How sad," a voice said. "A girl deprived of her treats."

"Yeah!" Usagi agreed wholeheartedly. She looked around. "Who said that?"

"Behind you, Sailor Moon."

The three girls gasped and spun around. Standing directly behind them, so close they could reach out an touch him, was Hodur. He grinned at them, his dark eyes hard and his white hair fluttering in the sudden breeze. Behind him, the street was completely empty of people, leaving only the three senshi and the dark god.

"Mars Immortal Power, Make-Up!" Rei shouted.

"Mercury Immortal Power, Make-Up!" echoed Minako.

"Moon Immortal Power, Make-Up!" added Usagi.

Hodur's smiled broadened as the three girls transformed into the warriors whose Seeds he had come to steal. He began to laugh as Rei held out her hand, causing a coiled whip to appear.

"Mars Blood Fury!" she called, snapping the whip at Hodur and losing an arc of fire at him.

Hodur leapt into the air, allowing the fire to fly harmlessly beneath him, and landed a shorter distance away, the smile still on his face. He had his hands clasped behind his back, and he was still chuckling under his breath.

"Love Unfaithful Revenge!" Sailor Venus cried, summoning her bow and sending an arrow straight towards Hodur's heart.

Again, the dark god vanished as the attack sailed past him, and reappeared in a different location. The senshi were forced to step further away from the ice cream shop and into the openness of the street to continue their battle.

"Sailor Moon," Hodur said. "A long time ago I told you, you were all I needed to complete my collection. Spare your friends and come with me."

"Usagi!" Mars hissed.

The blonde senshi winked at her friend. "Don't worry, Rei-chan. I'm not going anywhere."

"That's what you think," Hodur laughed.

The sun was directly behind him, casting long shadows across the pavement. With a snap of his fingers, Sailor Moon began to sink into the ground. She gasped, realizing too late that Hodur had placed himself so his shadow stretched beneath her feet. She could feel herself being sucked into the ground, and she cried out for help.

"Usagi!" Venus and Mars exclaimed at the same time, rushing to their friend's assistance.

Hodur's laugh echoed around them as the pulled at Sailor Moon's arms to free her from the shadow. Everything they tried failed as the senshi sunk deeper into the darkness. Sailor Mars wrapped her whip around her leader's wrist for a final effort as Sailor Moon's head sunk beneath the ground, but nothing she did could save her. In seconds, Sailor Moon was gone.

"Usagi!" the remaining senshi yelled.

"She's uninjured," Hodur assured them. "She is my guarantee that you will not try to stop me. If my plans fail, she dies."

"You plan to kill her anyway," Sailor Mars snapped. "How is that a guarantee?"

Hodur shook his head. "I was not entirely honest. Sailor Moon is a fine addition to my collection, but as long as there are senshi on this world, my goal will never be reached."

"Mars Blood Fury!" another arch of fire, fueled by Mars' rage, lashed at Hodur.

This time, the attack struck him, and he staggered backwards. Venus wasted no time in adding her powers to the mix, and the orange arrow embedded itself deep in Hodur's chest. The dark god seemed surprised, but he didn't fall. He stretched out his hand and blasted the two senshi with a wave of dark energy. Screaming, the girls were thrown backwards against the ice cream shop.

"Where is your precious Lucis to save you now?" Hodur sneered, moving to stand over the senshi. "I will have both your Seeds!"

Sailor Venus stared at him defiantly and raised a gloved hand to her lips. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

Hodur was so close to the two senshi that the attack struck him full in the face, knocking him down. He staggered to his feet and stood fuming at the two senshi. Raising his hand, he prepared to finish the girls off when his expression suddenly changed. He seemed puzzled at first, then it looked as if he had suddenly developed a case of indigestion. He fell to his knees, staring at his shadow and breathing deeply. Mars and Venus watched curiously as the dark god cried out.

"Next time," he swore, staring hard at the two girls.

With a final cry, he vanished in an explosion of darkness. Venus and Mars turned away to shield their eyes at the force of the outburst. When they looked back, Hodur was gone and Sailor Moon was standing in his place, holding her fan in one hand and breathing heavily. She fell to her knees as her friends raced towards her.

"Usagi-chan! Are you all right?" Venus exclaimed.

"What happened?" Mars demanded.

"I'm fine," Sailor Moon insisted. "I was inside his shadow, surrounded by darkness, until I remember my fan. I used it to escape."

Mars and Venus helped their friend to her feet and the three of them transformed back to their normal forms. Rei had a worried look on her face as they walked back to the shrine.

"We should call the others," she suggested. "If Hodur is wandering around here, everyone needs to be on their guard."

* * *

The four senshi surrounded Akumu, whether for her own protection or to ensure she wouldn't escape, Akumu was not certain. The lilac haired girl had happily introduced each of them to Akumu, although the other three seemed less than pleased to have Akumu know their names. Sailor Orcus led the way, with Akumu directly behind her. Sailor Dis was on her left and Sailor Acheron on her right. The silent Sailor Hypnos walked behind them. They left the hall of judgment and emerged in a long hall with polished wooden floors and dark walls. Tall doors loomed at the end of the hall, leading to the outside, and two stone doors were directly in front of them. The senshi marched Akumu up to the doors and Sailor Dis pushed past her to lay a gloved hand on them. Silently, they swung open. Akumu peered over Orcus' shoulder and saw nothing. The room was completely dark, but she heard a deep growl from within. Boldly, Orcus led them inside. 

"Easy, Cerberus," Sailor Dis said.

From out of the gloom emerged a huge dog with three heads. The two on the ends had their teeth bared, but the centre head had relaxed slightly at the appearance of the senshi.

"Lord Hades does not wish to be disturbed," the middle head warned.

"Neither did we," Dis muttered darkly.

"We have a mortal who came from Elysium," Orcus reported, "and Hypnos has returned with grave news. We must speak to Lord Hades."

Cerberus growled as he thought, and Akumu shrank back until she was nearly leaning on Hypnos. Normally she had no fear of dogs, but this one looked like it could swallow her whole without a second thought. Acheron smiled sympathetically at Akumu, and Hypnos took a step backwards.

"Pass," the dog agreed.

Orcus inclined her head courteously to the dog and led the way deeper into the darkness. Akumu passed the dog warily, trying to ignore the three sets of eyes that stared at her as she walked. The Erebus senshi led her into another chamber, the ground padded by a red carpet that was lined with torches burning blue flames. Forcing herself to look straight ahead, Akumu steeled her nerves for meeting the god of the dead. A massive throne waited at the end of the torch-lined path, and all four senshi fell to their knees respectfully. Akumu remained standing to look at Lord Hades. He resembled a normal man, with black hair and dead eyes. An aura of blackness shone around him that reminded Akumu of Hodur, and of herself.

"Welcome," Hades said in a kind voice, a slight smile playing on his lips. "What brings my four warriors together?"

"I received a warning, my lord," Hypnos spoke up. "A dark god is threatening to break the Gates that separate our world from the living, and seize the souls of the damned."

Akumu noticed Orcus' body tense and her eyes widen, but she made no sound. Hades nodded thoughtfully and turned his dead eyes to look at Akumu.

"And what brings you here?"

"Elios sent me," Akumu insisted. "I'm a senshi, and he asked that I help you defend the Gates. Elysium is weak right now, and he can't protect this world alone!"

All four senshi gasped and stared at the strange girl. Orcus' eyes narrowed and Dis raised an eyebrow curiously, but Acheron smiled pleasantly like usual and Hypnos betrayed no emotion. Hades stared at the girl, and Akumu thought she saw an expression of surprise pass over his face.

"A senshi?" he repeated.

"Sailor Nyx," Akumu told him. "I have powers over the mind, and darkness."

"A wise choice for an ally. Welcome, warrior." Hades turned his gaze to Sailor Orcus. "Orcus, you will protect the gates. If Hodur is coming, he cannot be allowed to released the damned back into the mortal world. It is up to you and your warriors to stop him. Do not fail me."

"Never, my lord," Orcus said, bowing her head.

The senshi rose to their feet, bowed once more, and turned to leave. Sailor Dis caught Akumu firmly by the arm and dragged her along with them. Glancing over her shoulder, Akumu thought he saw Hades incline his head towards her, as if the lord of the dead were bowing.

The four senshi walked purposefully out of Lord Hades' chambers and back into the hall with the polished wood floor. They walked straight to the front doors before Orcus seemed to remember something. She stopped and turned back to Akumu.

"You're a senshi?" she demanded.

"Yeah," Akumu said almost embarrassed. "Actually, I'm –"

"We don't need your help."

Akumu blinked in surprise. "Pardon?"

"Go back to the Upper World. The Gates are unbreakable. We can handle it."

"But Hodur.."

"This Hodur that's giving you Upper World senshi so much trouble will be no match for us down here. We can protect our world without you. Go home."

Akumu pulled her henshin pen from her pocket and held it tightly in her hand. Tears were forming in her brown eyes and she stared boldly at Orcus and the other Erebus senshi. Acheron was frowning sadly, but the others only watched. Although smaller than Orcus, Akumu drew herself up to her full height.

"Elios sent me to you to help you, and I will," she said angrily. "I've fought Hodur before, and you'll need my help to defeat him! I know you will!"

Orcus lunged at the girl, and Akumu gasped in surprise. The pink haired senshi moved so quickly the before Akumu knew what was going on, she was on the floor by Orcus' feet, her bottom hurting from the fall, and Sailor Orcus stood over her with her henshin pen in her hand.

"Give that back!" Akumu exclaimed.

"You stay here," Orcus ordered, tucking Akumu's pen away. "You'll be safe."

Turning, she led her senshi team out the door. Acheron glanced back at the blue haired girl, who sat on the ground with tears streaming down her cheeks, but did nothing to help her. The tall doors creaked closed behind them, and Akumu cried, knowing she had failed to help Elios after all.

She pictured Elios' tired face in her mind, his warm smile and the look of hope he had in his mind when he asked her to go to Erebus for him. She knew she could help against Hodur, now that she had trained with Elios. Akumu rose to her feet, determination filling her every pore. Even if she couldn't transform in Sailor Nyx, there was no way she'd let the Gates of Erebus fall. She promised Elios!

She moved to the door and swung it open, staring out across the bleak landscape of the land of the dead. She gasped in spite of herself. She had imagined Erebus to be more like Elysium, with fields of grass and tall shady trees. Instead she saw a rocky and desolate landscape spread out before her. There was no sky, only darkness above, and the faint light that did illuminate the land seemed to come from the rocks themselves. Ahead of her loomed a tall prison, and further still were lights from what appeared to be a small house. The house was on the bank of a wide river, and beyond that was only shadow. Akumu took a deep breath and walked out of the castle, following the path that lead to the river. She could not see the four Erebus senshi anywhere, and she hoped they had taken the warning about Hodur seriously.

Walking quickly, she soon reached the shore of the river, where a small boat bobbed in the water. A lantern was hanging on it, bathing it in a pool of inviting light. Akumu glanced at the cottage she had passed and wondered if she should ask to borrow the boat. The cottage wad dark, however, and Akumu realized it must be the house of one of the senshi. Hesitating only another second, she climbed into the boat. There were no oars, and the vessel didn't move once she sat in it. She looked around, helplessly.

"Please," Akumu asked the boat. "I need to go to the Gates of Erebus to help protect them from Hodur."

As if it had heard her plea, the boat began to set sail, going magically against the current of the river. Akumu sat back on the hard wooden seat and thought about what she would do next. She couldn't get her pen back from Sailor Orcus, and she doubted any of the senshi would be pleased to see her – except maybe Sailor Acheron. She needed a plan. Unfortunately, before she could think one, the boat bumped against the shore and Akumu found herself staring at the most massive gate she had ever seen.

It disappeared into the darkness of the cavern ceiling, and stretched as far as the eye could see in either direction. Stepping carefully off the boat, Akumu found she could not take her eyes off of it. _This_ was the gate she had promise Elios she would guard? It looked like it could withstand any kind of assault. Maybe Sailor Orcus was right; maybe the Gates were unbreakable. Akumu walked towards them, almost in a daze. As she drew closer, she could see that there were faces in the Gates wearing expressions of fear and resignation. She reached out to touch one, but snapped her hand back at the last moment when she saw the face's eyes glow red. Movement behind her warned her to hide, and she ducked behind a large rock as the Erebus senshi approached.

Orcus was still in the lead, and she walked right up to the Gates and held out her gloved hand, like Dis had done to enter Hades' chamber. A small human-size door swung open before her, and Orcus walked through with the other senshi. As the door began to swing closed, Akumu dashed towards it and slide through. She scrambled to her feet and dived behind another rock as Hypnos turned around to see what the sudden noise had been. She saw a cloud of dust, and a smile played across her lips, but she said nothing.

"Looks like we weren't fooled after all," Orcus remarked.

Ahead of them marched an army of demons and other shadowy figures. At their head, riding a black horse, Akumu recognized the demi-god Vali. She gasped and hid again as Vali's army approached slowly to besiege the Gates. The Erebus senshi stood ready meet them, and Akumu wondered what four senshi could possibly do against the hundred of demons that faced them.

"Positions!" Orcus barked.

The four senshi formed a line in front of the Gates, spacing themselves far apart. They all stared straight ahead at the coming tide, their faces full of determination. Akumu scarcely dared to breath as the first wave of dark monsters washed over the four senshi. They were momentarily lost from view, when suddenly a tidal wave of dark water surged over the top of the Gates and barrelled down on the unsuspecting attackers. Akumu gripped the rock tightly, trying not to look at the eerie white faces that appeared within the water. To her surprise, the water didn't touch her, and she raised her head to observe the battle.

Vali kept his distance, directing the onslaught of creatures at the four senshi who guarded the Gates. The Erebus senshi were holding their ground, using their powers to destroy the monsters as quickly as they approached, but Akumu knew they could not continue for long. She had to help, like Elios had asked her to. Taking a deep breath, she dashed out from behind her hiding spot and ran towards Vali. If she could sever the head of this army, the body would quickly die.

"Akumu-kun!" she heard Sailor Acheron exclaim in astonishment.

She ignored the lilac haired senshi and kept her target firmly fixed in her mind. Elios had warned her not to reveal her true nature until the last possible moment, since Hodur could sense it, but Akumu doubted that her former disciple was even in the Lower World. Vali seemed fully in charge of this operation. She dodged the clumsy attacks that were directed her way, using the speed and agility she had not used since her days as a thief. Finally, she skidded to a halt in front of Vali and stared at him, her voice full of anger.

"Vali!" she called in a loud voice. "Face me!"

* * *

Sailor Moon walked carefully down the deserted streets, with Sailor Venus and Sailor NeoSun near by. The city had fallen into darkness, the people vanished without a trace, and NeoSun was wary that Hodur had not yet left for Asgard. She had come quickly to the Shrine when Usagi had contacted her, although Eitai and Kiki remained in their small apartment. Once again, it seemed that Usagi was the dark god's target. 

The senshi had split up, Sailor Mars and Sailor Neptune investigating the city's harbour while Venus and NeoSun kept a close eye on Sailor Moon. NeoSun hated the thought of using Usagi as bait, but they needed Hodur to reveal himself so they could force him back to Parallel Earth once more. She spread her wings and flew into the darkening sky, feeling her powers weaken as the sun continued to be blocked from view. The city lights helped, but without sunlight NeoSun knew she would not be up to her full strength.

A cry below made her dive back to Earth, her brown eyes looking around for any signs of trouble. She found Sailor Venus facing a huge salivating wolf, with a frightened Sailor Moon standing behind her. NeoSun recognized the wolf as one of Hodur's creations and flew down to join her friends. As she did, she caught sight of three more wolves, circling them from the shadows. She landed next to Sailor Venus and nodded in the direction of the other creatures. Venus nodded back, indicating she understood. She held open her hand, and her bow appeared with an arrow already on the string.

"Love Unfaithful Revenge!" she called, firing a shot at the largest wolf.

The arrow struck it in the shoulder, and it squealed in protest, but did not back down. Growling more deeply, it bared its fangs and took a few steps towards the senshi. NeoSun glanced at the other three wolves and took a step closer to Sailor Moon. Suddenly, all four wolves launched themselves at the girls at once. Sailor Moon cried out in alarm, and NeoSun raised her hand to shield her friends.

"Blinding Glory!" she summoned.

Two of the wolves were incinerated in midair as the power of the Light tore through them.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" Sailor Venus added, whipping her chain at the remaining two wolves.

They were knocked aside temporarily and paused to regroup. Sailor NeoSun took a deep, steadying breath and found herself face to face with Sailor Moon. The blonde girl appeared very worried as she stared into her friend's eyes.

"Kami-chan," Sailor Moon began.

NeoSun forced a smile on her face. "I'm fine, Usagi-chan."

"Watch out!" Venus yelped as the wolves gathered for another pass.

Sailor NeoSun turned and found the smaller of the two wolves running towards Sailor Moon. She reached out and pushed the other girl aside, ignoring Sailor Moon's gasp as the wolf's fangs sunk into her arm. NeoSun bit back her cry of pain and landed had on the ground several feet from the senshi she was supposed to be protecting. The wolf was right on top of her, threatening to chew off her arm if she hesitated longer.

"Love Unfaithful Revenge!"

A glowing orange arrow pierced the wolf through the throat, and it fell over dead. NeoSun rose shakily to her feet, blood flowing down her left arm and she smiled in thanks at Sailor Venus. Her expression quickly turned to horror, however, as she saw the largest wolf leap from the shadows for a final assault. Its target was no longer Sailor Moon, however, but the senshi who had destroyed most of its pack. It landed on Sailor Venus and went straight for her throat.

"Blinding – " NeoSun began, only to find spots swimming before her eyes.

She sank to her knees, too weak to do anything to help her friend. The darkness overpowered her, sapping her of any remaining strength. Her eyes were riveted on the wolf and its viciously fighting prey.

"Neo Queen Justice Eyes!" Sailor Moon called, holding up her fan.

Instead of the healing dust the fan normally created, this time it blew a magnificent wind across the deserted streets. The wolf snapped its jaws once more on Sailor Venus before it was blown back and into a dark portal that suddenly appeared behind it. As it flew, NeoSun caught a glimpse of something twinkling in its mouth.

She pulled herself to her feet as Sailor Moon collapsed beside Venus, shaking the girl by her shoulders in an effort to wake her up. NeoSun fell next to Sailor Moon and regarded the still form of Sailor Venus sadly. There was no blood on her, in spite of the wolf's attack, but it was clear she was dead. The twinkling NeoSun had seen had been Venus' Star Seed.

"I applaud your effort," Hodur said as he appeared before them. "You withstood my wolves admirably."

Sailor NeoSun stared hard at her nemesis, but could not move. She kept her right hand clenched around her left shoulder in an effort to stop the bleeding, but she knew she had lost too much blood to fight Hodur now. Sailor Moon glanced up at him with a tear stained face and stood.

"You will not take Minako-chan, like you took the others," Sailor Moon said.

Hodur shook his head. "I have her Seed already. If you keep her body, she'll die."

Sailor Moon hesitated. "She's not dead?"

"How little you foolish senshi understand."

He held out his hands and Venus' body rose into the air and flew gracefully to lie in his arms. Sailor Moon reached out as if to catch her friend before she vanished, but Hodur was already stepping through the portal to Parallel Earth.

"Usagi-chan," Sailor NeoSun said softly. "I'm sorry."

Sailor Moon smiled sadly and waved her fan soothingly over NeoSun's injured arm. The wound began to disappear, and NeoSun felt some of her strength returning. The tears running freely down her face, Sailor Moon stared at the place where Venus had lain before turning and walking slowly away.

* * *

"Vali! Face me!" 

Sailor Orcus looked up briefly as those words echoed across the battlefield. The human Akumu was standing before the apparent leader of the army and demanding he fight her. Orcus dispatched another monster and sighed, wondering if she should bother to save the girl from her own reckless stupidity. Part of her mind reminded her that if she hadn't stolen the girl's pen, she would be able to defend herself, but Orcus pushed that thought firmly from her mind. All that mattered now was defending the Gates and keeping Erebus safe. If the girl Akumu wanted to die, she was certainly in the right place.

A cry not far from her made her turn swiftly. She saw Sailor Acheron being overwhelmed by black monsters, her eyes wide with fear as they swarmed her. Orcus moved quickly, abandoning her position to save her friend.

"Orcus Oath Breaker!" she called, pointing at the closest demon.

A stream of black energy shot from her finger and struck the creature, turning it to dust. Acheron was able to right herself and knocked all the other demons aside using her skills as a martial artist. She smiled gratefully to Orcus, but her smile broke off as she caught sight of something behind them. Orcus turned as well and found the waves of black monsters had receded and one large man stood in their place. Orcus and Acheron quickly joined Dis and Hypnos in front of the Gates.

"What's that thing?" Dis asked, her voice full of distaste as she looked the large man up and down.

He was certainly not attractive. His head was much too small for his large body, and his thick arms hung so that his knuckles touched the ground. His legs were as thick as tree trunks and as short as stumps, his body square and muscular. He stared at the four senshi with a grin on his face that betrayed his complete lack of intelligence.

"That can't be Hodur!" Orcus exclaimed.

"Doubtful," Hypnos agreed. "Must be one of his minions, like the one the girl is fighting."

"Gate!" the large man said, advancing on the still closed Gates.

Orcus leapt in front of him, pointing one gloved finger at his chest. "Orcus Oath Breaker!"

The power did nothing, not even singe his clothes. The man advanced as if nothing had happened, forcing Orcus to move aside or be trample. Sailor Dis rolled her eyes and sighed. She wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes.

"Thanatos Embrace!" Dis called.

A shadowy form separated itself from Dis as she opened her arms in the large man's direction. As it moved, the shadow took on the appearance of a hooded man with a scythe, and it swung the weapon at the man. The blade passed through him and nothing happened. Dis frowned. Her attack normally separate the soul from the body, essentially killing her enemy.

"Tickles!" the big man laughed.

He reached down and swept Dis up in his meaty hand, squeezing her hard. Dis cried out once as all the air was forcibly expelled from her body, and lost consciousness. The man continued to carry her as he marched towards the Gates.

"Dis!" Orcus exclaimed, jumping up the man's other arm to rescue her friend.

The man glanced at her with irritation and swatted her aside as if she were a spider crawling on his clothes instead of a person. Orcus flew through the air, hit the Gates, and fell unmoving to the ground. Acheron's face grew determined as she placed herself before the unstoppable man.

"Rivers of Power!" Acheron summoned, holding both hands above her head and focusing her eyes on the man. "Phlegethon!"

As she invoked the name of one of the rivers of the dead, a roar sounded and a river of fire circled the man. He paused only for a moment before stepping through the flames, holding the still form of Dis high enough that she would not burn. As his foot came down, it landed on Acheron. Hypnos gasped as the foot lifted and her friend lay broken and silent.

Having reached the Gates at last, the man tossed Dis aside, where she collided with Hypnos and sent both girls sprawling. Raising his hands, he pounded on the Gates until slowly the began to crack.

* * *

Vali accepted Akumu's challenge and a ring was cleared in the middle of his army for the two of them to fight. Akumu waited, her hands clenched into fists at her sides as Vali stepped gracefully into the impromptu ring. He smiled at her, revealing his pointed teeth and bowed mockingly. 

"My Lady," he said. "Shall I wait for you to transform?"

Akumu did not move. She raised her head and met his gaze unblinking. As she did so, her mortal form melted away and she stood as Noctis in a silver gown that shone in the dim light of Erebus. Vali seemed suitably impressed, and held out his hand. A black sword appeared, and he saluted Noctis once before attacking.

Noctis easily dodged the attack, forming a sphere of energy between her palms and firing it at Vali. He moved quickly, and the sphere struck some of his demons behind him. As their death screams faded, he attacked again, swinging his sword expertly at his former mistress. Noctis created a shield about herself and deflected all the blows.

"Your master should have told you," she said calmly. "You cannot use my powers to defeat me."

They continued to fight, each avoiding the blows the other tried to inflict. Around them, the demons cheered and did their best to cheat in Vali's favour. The fought to a standstill, but Vali was still smiling.

"I do not mean to defeat you, my Lady," Vali said almost sweetly. "I mean only to distract you long enough for my brother to break through the Gates."

Noctis' eyes widened in alarm and two large black angel wings sprouted from her back. She launched herself into the air, leaving the grinning Vali and his band of monsters below her. She realized quickly she was too late. The Erebus senshi lay scattered like dolls and the Gates were opened. Whoever Vali's brother was, he was nowhere to be seen. Noctis hovered in front of the Gates, tears in her eyes as she shook her head. She had failed Elios in the one small task he had asked her to do.

Already she could see streams of souls pouring from Erebus, no doubt from the prison of Orcus. Cold determination gripped her and she flew down to meet the fleeing spirits. She held out her hands and spread her wings.

"Back!" she commanded. "You shall not leave this place. Back to your torments and cages. Back!"

The flow of spirits faltered. Noctis redoubled her resolve and the angry souls cried out as they were forced through the Gates and banished once more to the darkness. Behind her, Noctis heard Vali's army leaving the Gates, apparently confident that their task had been achieved. Feeling a new power building within her, Noctis pushed the last of the troubled souls back to Erebus and stood before the now quiet Gates. Rising into the air again, she cross her arms over her chest and bowed her head. Slowly, the large Gates closed and the cracks sealed themselves. Noctis settled gently on the ground and found herself once again surrounded by the Erebus senshi.

Orcus stared at her as if she had suddenly grown another head. Acheron sat on the ground, blood trickling from her mouth but her eyes wide in amazement. Hypnos joined them, supporting Dis as they walked. One by one, the Erebus senshi fell to their knees before Noctis.

"Stop that," Noctis said, too tired to deal with the strange senshi again.

"Forgive us, my Lady," Orcus asked. "We did not realize."

"What?"

"Who you are," Acheron replied, coughing. "We should have sensed it, should have known, my Lady."

"Mistress of our Master," Dis added, her voice slightly hoarse. "It was your wish that we be stationed here, in Erebus. You made us what we are."

"My Lady Noctis," Hypnos said. "Welcome home."

* * *

_If people are reading this, please review or email me! I will only continue if I know people are interested!_


	14. A Sour Trust! Can Tansei Forgive?

Chapter Fourteen

_A Sour Trust! Can Tansei Forgive?_

_Author's Note: I can't get the formatting to appear correctly here. Readers might be better off visiting my website to see the proper formatting for this chapter. I hope this doesn't cause confusion when the narrative shifts locations! Azura _

Usagi sat silently, her head bowed and tears streaming down her cheeks. The weight of Minako's death dragged her down, adding to her already overburdened shoulders. An untouched ice cream sundae sat in front of her, the desert dripping down the edge of the glass as it melted in the morning sun.

Across the table, two worried faces exchanged glances. Rei sighed heavily and absently stirred the icy fruit drink she had bought, her purple eyes never leaving Usagi's lowered head. Michiru propped her elbow on the edge of the table and leaned her head onto her hand, trying to peek under the blonde hair and find Usagi's eyes. She also carried her share of sorrow – not only with the deaths of the inner senshi, but also that of her beloved Haruka.

"Hey, Usagi-chan," Rei spoke up suddenly, "there's a midnight fair at the temple near my shrine. We should go! You can wear your pink kimono and win a goldfish for Luna!"

"That's a great idea," Michiru added. "Perhaps Kami-san and the others will join us. I bet Eitai-san would look stunning in one of Setsuna's old kimonos."

"No thanks," Usagi murmured. "I think I'll just go home."

Rei frowned. "Cheer up, Usagi. It's your greatest strength."

Usagi raised her head and Rei was shocked at how sad her friend was. After all they had been through, all the evil they had faced, she had never seen Usagi this low.

"I have no strength," Usagi muttered. "Not without my friends."

"We're still here," Michiru reminded her gently.

Usagi turned her sad eyes to stare at the aquamarine-haired girl. A cheerless smile spread across her lips. "For how long, Michiru-san? How long before Hodur takes you from me, too?"

Michiru said nothing, but pursed her lips and sat back. She could not answer the question. If Haruka had fallen, the other senshi stood little chance of surviving, she knew. It was only a matter of time before they were all gone.

"I'll be with you until you defeat Hodur," Rei promised.

For a moment, Usagi's face brightened. She reached across the table to grasp Rei's hand and held it tightly.

"I'm holding you to that promise," Usagi said. "Promise you won't leave too."

"I promise," Rei said.

Michiru shook her head and sighed softly. Should Rei be taken next, Usagi would be inconsolable. It was foolish to be making such promises, ones that you knew you could never keep. But she did make one promise, silently in the depths of her heart. She promised Haruka that they would be reunited soon, but before that, she would give Hodur the fight of his life.

Akumu stepped into the shabby apartment and looked around, a frown growing on her face. The place was bare, with chipped white walls and linoleum floors. Light bulbs swung on exposed wires from the ceiling, flickering as she turned them on. There were two small, dark bedrooms. Akumu peeked into one and saw two thin mattresses lying on the floor. The kitchen contained a small fridge, dirty counters, and a leaky sink. The dining room had a rickety card table that held a dying potted plant, a deck of cards, and an old alarm clock. She took a deep breath and sighed, turning to the four girls who followed her into the apartment.

"You live like this?" she asked.

Yume shrugged. "I'm not here that often."

Michi pushed past her friend and headed straight for the window. Her face was lit up with excitement as she pushed her face against the glass and raised her eyes. Almost immediately, her face dropped.

"I thought the ceiling would look different up here," she said sadly.

The red-haired Sei rolled her eyes and sat primly on the only chair. Her green eyes moved about the apartment with a look of extreme distaste, but she said nothing. Keishu straightened the black jacket she wore and left the kitchen, exploring the other rooms. Yume walked up to Michi and put her hand on the lilac haired girl's back.

"The ceiling is called 'the sky' in the Upper World," Yume said gently. "And it will look different when the sun comes up. It's night time now."

"Sun?" Michi repeated the foreign word. Her face wrinkled in concentration as she tried to think of its meaning. Suddenly, her face brightened. "Oh! The ball of fire that is suspended from the ceiling – um, the sky, right?"

Sei snickered into her hand and Yume shot her a dirty look. Akumu watched the four strange senshi moving about the apartment. It had not taken long to persuade them to leave the Lower World once she had sealed the Gate, especially since Vali had managed to steal a fair number of souls from the prison Orcus. The Erebus Senshi, as they were often called, decided it was their responsibility to reclaim those missing and dangerous souls.

Keishu came out of the second bedroom and gestured towards it with her thumb while looking at Yume. "There's a body in there."

Yume gasped and ran to the room. "I completely forgot about him!"

"A body?" Akumu repeated, following the silver haired girl.

"Nothing to worry about, my Lady," Yume assured her. "Just a mortal I met earlier. I thought he was a wandering soul, but I was mistaken. I had to keep him here since he insisted – "  
"Tansei!" Akumu exclaimed as she caught sight of the man on the bed.

Tansei lay as if dead on the small cot in the room. His skin was white and cold as Akumu picked up his hand and held it in hers. He did not move or make a sound. Akumu faced Yume accusingly, and the senshi of sleep shrugged. The other three Erebus senshi scrambled into the room to see what the commotion was about.

"He's not dead, if that's what you're worried about," Yume said. "How do you know him, anyway?"

"He's someone special to my sister," Akumu replied. "Can you wake him up?"

Yume nodded thoughtfully. "He did say he knew the senshi. I had no idea he was talking about Lucis. He should have said something."

"How long has he been like this?"

"A few days, I think."

Akumu shook her head, wondering how her sister must feel. She bet Kami was worried about Tansei, wondering where he was. Michi had crept into the room and was poking the sleeping man's cheek with one finger, a curious expression on her face.

"Are all mortals like this?" she asked.

"Don't be stupid, Michi-san," Keishu snapped. "Yume-san put a spell on him."

Michi stepped back, an embarrassed tinge to her cheeks. Placing one finger on his forehead, Yume reversed the sleeping spell she had cast, and the five senshi sat back to wait for him to revive. Tansei took a deep, gasping breath, as if he had been underwater and suddenly returned to land. His skin took on a rosier appearance and his opened his brown eyes slowly. He first saw Akumu, and he smiled lazily at her as his brain slowly worked out the fogginess of slumber.

"Akumu-chan," he mumbled. "What are you doing here? I had the strangest – "

Suddenly, his eyes snapped fully open and he sat up on the cot. The four Erebus senshi jumped back in surprise as Tansei pointed to Yume, his face growing angrier by the moment.

"She's a senshi, working for Hodur!" Tansei exclaimed. "She kidnapped me and did something to me…"

"I extracted his soul," Yume explained.

"His soul?" Akumu repeated in a shocked voice.

Yume looked slightly ashamed. "I had to, my Lady, to make sure it was his."

Tansei glanced from Akumu to Yume and back again. "My Lady?"  
"It's a long story," Akumu told him. "Are you okay now, Tansei-san? I bet Kami-chan is worried sick about you."

He averted his eyes. "I doubt it."

"Kami-chan is Lady Lucis, right?" Michi whispered loudly to Keishu.

The pink haired girl looked thoroughly annoyed as she nodded. Sei laughed and sat down on the cot next to Tansei, running her finger up his arm and resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Forgive my sisters," Sei said. "They can be so crass sometimes."

Tansei shrugged her hand from his shoulder and stood up, moving to the other side of the room, away from the senshi and towards the door. Akumu watched him with a concerned expression.

"Akumu-chan, be careful with these four," he warned her as he slipped from the room.

The girls waited in silence until they heard the door slam behind him, then Akumu sighed. She rose to her feet and looked at each of the Erebus senshi in turn.

"You four will be okay here tonight, right?" she asked. "I'd better go home, but I'll come back to get you tomorrow morning, and you can meet the others."

Keishu shook her head. "We fight alone."

"Not this time," Akumu said firmly. "Hodur is too much for any of us to handle on our own. We need to stick together. Not many of us remain, but Kami, Eitai-san, Kiki, Usagi-chan, and the others will want to meet you. I'm afraid we're running out of time."

"What about Tansei-san and Lady Lucis?" Michi spoke up. "It doesn't sound like they're getting along very well."

Akumu lowered her eyes. "No, it doesn't."

"We don't have time to play Cupid," Keishu snorted. "There are missing souls to find."

"But – " Michi began to protest.

"No questions," Keishu snapped. "Our duty is to recover the souls as quickly as possible."

Humbled by her leader's sudden outburst, Michi lowered her eyes and nodded. Yume peered out of the window, her purple eyes sweeping over the slumbering city, as if she were searching for something only she could see. Akumu blinked in confusion.

"How will you find the missing souls?" she asked.

"Leave that to us!" Michi exclaimed, winking at the blue haired girl.

"We work best at night," Yume added, her voice taking on a preoccupied tone. "We'll scout the city."

"In the meantime," Keishu said, stepping aside so there was a clear path to the door, "you should head home, my Lady. We'll see you when the sun rises."

"Maybe a little after that," Akumu warned, heading for the door. "I'm not as early a riser at my sister."

Eitai raised her head when she heard the sound of a timid knock at her door. A smile passed over her face as Kiki stuck her head into the room and looked around with wide eyes. She was trying her best not to look concerned, gazing around as if this was the first time she had ever seen the room. Kiki was, however, notoriously bad at masking her true emotions from her face.

"Come in," Eitai invited.

Kiki slipped into the room and closed the door behind her. She remained where she stood, the door firmly at her back and her eyes fastened on the carpet.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Kiki muttered, scuffing her foot on the floor.

"Much better, thank you," Eitai replied, closing the book she had been reading.

Truthfully, Eitai's wounds were all but gone, thanks to three days of rest and no immediate threats from Hodur or his minions. Ever the dutiful nursemaid, Kiki had made sure Eitai had not left the apartment until she was her old self again.

Eitai waited patiently as Kiki stood with her back to the door, both hands grasping the doorknob behind her.

"Kiki," Eitai began.

Suddenly, the blonde haired girl flew across the room and threw herself on the bed where Eitai was sitting. She buried her face in Eitai's lap, wrapping her arms around the elder woman's waist. Tears streamed freely down her face, and Eitai could only stare in shock as the normally carefree girl was overcome by emotion.

"I was worried," Kiki admitted. "Very worried. I saw the whole thing, but I didn't do anything. You were trapped, and I – "

"You did what you believed was right," Eitai said soothingly, stroking the other girl's hair. "Minako told me how you appeared out of the blue when Vali started attacking them."

Kiki raised her head. "I should have stopped Vali before he triggered the landslide. I had been following him all day, all the way to the hot spring until I saw you."

A blush spread up Kiki's face, and she sat up quickly and turned away. She slid away so her feet dangled off the bed and her back was to Eitai, but her shoulders shook with unshed sobs. Carefully, Eitai put her hand on Kiki's shoulder.

"I failed you," Kiki whispered. "First Odin, then Usagi, and now you."

"You didn't fail me," Eitai assured her. "You saved me. I thought everyone had left me alone in the cave until I heard your voice. Your face was the first one I saw, and I had never felt so happy."

Kiki turned, her eyes wide with surprise. "Really?"

Eitai nodded. "Really."

A smile spread across Kiki's face, instantly erasing any trace of tears she had once had. Eitai was once again astonished at how quickly this girl could move from one emotion to another, when suddenly she felt Kiki's lips against hers. The blonde girl kissed her gently, tenderly, and Eitai closed her eyes as she relaxed into the kiss. As abruptly as it had come, Kiki pulled away, her face bright red.

"I – I'm sorry," she stammered as she moved out of the bedroom.

As the door closed behind her, Eitai ran her tongue over her lips and smiled to herself.

Tansei stumbled into the street, surprised to find that it was night. His head was pounding from whatever the silver haired girl had done to him, and his mind was reeling at finding Akumu in their company. He wondered how long he had lain on that cot in that small apartment, completely forgotten by the outside world. As he passed a newsstand, his eye caught a glimpse of the day's date and widened. Three days? He had been gone for three whole days?

His first thoughts were of Kami, and how she must think that he hated her. He regretted the last harsh words he had said to her, spoken out of anger, but necessary.

_"You're already gone, aren't you? You never were, were you? Just here to play and flirt and then you disappear without a trace_."

He winced as the words reverberated through his mind. Hadn't Kami warned him at the start that they could never be together? He thought he had known her back then, once he had realized she was a senshi, and that the senshi were being hunted and killed, he thought that was what she had meant. She would die as a senshi, and that would be the end. Then he had learned the truth, not through her, but through an old obituary record in the university library. She could not die now, she was already dead.

The old anger flared up inside him, mixed with the raw painful feeling of being lied to. She could have told him from the start, could have stopped him from falling in love with her. She knew they could never be, but she did nothing to dissuade him from pursuing her. He had been made the play the fool.

He moved dizzily down the street until he collided with someone, who caught him before he fell.

"Easy there, buddy," the man said, helping Tansei straighten. "Are you all right?"

"Fine," Tansei replied briskly, pushing his way past the man.

The stranger held his arm firmly. "A little too much to drink tonight, buddy? Maybe I should help you find your way home."

Tansei looked up at the other man. He was tall and fit, with long brown hair and eye so dark, they appeared almost black. He smiled pleasantly at Tansei and, still holding him by the arm, began to lead him down the street.

"I'm Katakushi," the man introduced himself.

"Sukaino Tansei."

"Well, Sukaino-san, where are you headed?"

Tansei stopped moving and look at the man. Katakushi paused and glanced over his shoulder at his new friend, a questioning look on his face. Tansei shook his head, dismissing the weird feeling he was getting from this man. Clearly whatever Yume had done to him was still affecting him.

"Not home, not yet," Tansei said. "Do you want to get a coffee?"

Katakushi grinned broadly and slapped Tansei on the shoulder. "You bet. There's a great little café around the corner. Come on, my treat. Maybe you can tell me what's on your mind."

"Eitai-san? Kiki? Kami?" Akumu called as she entered the apartment.

She paused in the entrance hall as the door closed quietly behind her and took a deep breath. The lingering scent of jasmine hung in the air, reminding her of Jun. The fragrance had been all over Elysium, so much that she had grown used to it, but here it brought back many memories of their short time together.

"Akumu-chan?" Eitai said in surprise, peeking out from her bedroom.

Akumu smiled. "I'm home."

Kami and Kiki came out of the family room, and Kami raced forward to embrace her sister. Akumu felt tears in her eyes as she found herself in the comfort and security of Kami's arms, and all the horrors she had experienced at the Gates of Hades seemed to melt away.

"Nice to see you, kid," Kiki said gruffly. "How was the dream world?"

Akumu grinned and hugged Kiki. The blonde girl's eyes widened and her body went stiff as she tried to figure out what to do with the blue haired girl at her waist. She blushed and glanced over at Eitai, who only smiled warmly as Kami laughed.

"I have so much to tell you," Akumu said, heading for the family room. "I can control my powers now, and I went to Erebus and fought with the senshi down there. Vali attacked the Gates of Hades and we had to fight him off!"

She outlined everything that had happened since she had first entered Elysium, including everything Elios had told her. The others listened intently, until Akumu finished off with the arrival of herself and the Erebus senshi to Earth.

"You brought them to Earth?" Kami repeated in an astonished voice.

Akumu nodded. "We need them to track down the souls Vali took."

"Then who's guarding the Underworld?" Eitai asked.

"I sealed the Gate tightly," Akumu assured them. "Nothing will be able to get past it without me knowing. And Hades said it was okay."

"Who are these people?" Kiki asked plainly.

"Senshi from the Lower World," Kami replied. "Noctis placed them there as helpers to Hades and Elios."

"Any senshi that is willing to fight Hodur is a welcome ally," Eitai said. "And we are definitely running short on allies."

Kiki shrugged and left the room, grabbing an apple from the kitchen as she left. Kami glanced out the window at the city cloaked in night and sighed, wondering where Tansei could be. Eitai rubbed her arm absently where the rocks had crushed it as she listened to Akumu's stories of Elysium.

"So, anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Akumu asked cheerfully.

Katakushi nodded sympathetically as he wrapped his hands around the steaming mug of coffee. Tansei found that, once he started telling this man about his problems, he could not contain himself. He told Katakushi as much as he could, embellishing some details here and there to protect the secret identities of the senshi. Katakushi was a perfect listener, attentive and understanding as Tansei told his tale.

"So, this Kami, the one you're in love with, she's dying?" Katakushi asked.

Tansei winced inwardly and nodded.

"But she didn't tell you, you fell in love with her, and now you're mad because she lied?"

"It sounds foolish when you put it that way," Tansei muttered.

"On the contrary," Katakushi disagreed, "I think you have every right to be angry. I know you can't help who you fall in love with, but you need to be honest from the start."

Tansei looked up at his new friend and frowned.

"Think about it this way," Katakushi said, leaning forward. "You meet this girl and think, 'Hey, I want to spend the rest of my life with her'. Fantastic. But what you don't know is that your life will be a lot longer than hers. It's just selfish, if you ask me, to have this girl make you waste your heart on her when she knows she'll be gone."

"Selfish of her?" Tansei repeated.

"You'll have to live with this love for the rest of your life," Katakushi continued. "Your heart will ache every day. You'll meet other people, but they won't compare. You'll be miserable, and it will be all her fault. But what will she care? She'll be dead."

"You're right," Tansei agreed. "That is selfish. I'll spend the rest of my life suffering while she rests in peace."

Katakushi sat back and nodded. "And the other girl? The one who disappeared? Sounds to me like she was just looking for someone to carry her emotional baggage. Really Sukaino-san, you shouldn't be a bag boy for any girl."

Tansei nodded in determination. Katakushi made it so clear. All this time, he had been agonizing over Kami, worried she would vanish, worried that she was already dead, when the answer had been staring him in the face all along. She was being selfish, expecting him to hang on her like a puppy. He shouldn't have to put his life on hold so she can have one last fling in the mortal world.

"Look at the time," Katakushi said, glancing at his watch. "Sorry, Sukaino-san, but I've got to go. You need to find this girl and tell her to get lost."

Tansei sighed. "I can't. As soon as I see her, I'll loose my nerve."

Katakushi winked. "I'll come with you, for morale support. I know we've only just met, but I feel like I know you, Sukaino-san. How about in the park tomorrow, around sunset? That should give you enough time to get her there."

Tansei nodded and smiled. "That would be great. Thank you, Katakushi-san. I'm so glad I bumped into you."

Katakushi laughed as he rose to his feet. "Plenty of fish in the sea, my friend. I'll see you tomorrow evening."

As the door closed behind the tall dark stranger, Tansei stared into the bottom of his coffee cup. He would call Kami tomorrow, ask her to meet him in the park, and with Katakushi to back him up, he'll demand the truth.

Akumu rang the doorbell outside the apartment bright and early the next morning. As the last of the chime died, she stepped back to wait, an excited smile on her face. Today would be the first day most of the Erebus senshi had ever seen, and Akumu couldn't wait to see their reactions. She ran the bell again, and heard a commotion on the other side of the door. Someone was yelling, and there was a loud crash like something falling down, followed by more shouts. Growing concerned, Akumu tried the door knob but found it locked tight. Closing her hand on her henshin pen in her pocket, she took a step back to kick the door down, when suddenly it flew open. Sei stood there, a surprised expression on her face. She was dressed in jeans and a fuzzy white sweater, as elegant as a model who had stepped from a magazine.

"Akumu-sama," she said. "We were expecting you earlier."

Akumu ignored the sarcasm and stepped into the apartment. She tried to crane her neck around Sei but the girl remained firmly in her way, blocking the hallway that led to the rest of the apartment. Akumu could hear voices from the kitchen.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Sei rolled her eyes. "Michi-chan tried to climb out the window."

"What?" Akumu exclaimed, her concern resurfacing as she shoved past Sei and came into the kitchen.

Keishu was leaning against the wall, shaking her head. Yume knelt on the ground next to Michi, who was seated on the floor under the window, rubbing her eyes. Sei quietly followed Akumu into the room and raised her hand to her mouth to hide her laughter.

"Are you okay?" Akumu asked, crouching in front of Michi.

"The sun is so bright," Michi said, blinking rapidly. "I was trying to see how it hangs from the ceiling when my eyes started to hurt."

"And that's when she almost fell out the window," Keishu finished impatiently. "We should move. We're wasting time here."

Akumu stood and dug into the bag she carried. "I thought the sun might give you trouble, so I brought these."

She held out four pairs of sunglasses and gave one to each of the Erebus senshi. Sei took a pair and glanced at her clothing in disgust.

"Now I have to change," she said, disappearing into one of the bedrooms.

Michi took a pair and put them on her nose, smiling brightly. "Just like back home!"

Keishu took hers and tucked them into her jacket pocket, barely even acknowledging their existence. Yume bowed gratefully to Akumu as she took the last pair. Sei came flying out of the bedroom, dressed in black pants and a dark red shirt that accented her red hair and the dark sunglasses. She twirled for the benefit of the others.

"Are you ready?" Keishu asked in a bored voice.

Sei looked at herself. "This will have to do."

"The others are expecting us at the Hikawa Shrine," Akumu told them as she headed for the door. The others followed, with Michi and Yume bringing up the rear.

"Shrine?" Michi repeated. "Like in that book you gave me, Yume-chan? The one about the girl who lives at her family shrine and fights monsters?"

Yume nodded. "Akumu-sama told me earlier that Sailor Mars is a shrine-maiden."

"Will Ami-chan be there too?" Michi asked. "I met her a while ago, when she game into Erebus. Sei-chan met her too, remember Sei-chan?"  
The red haired girl ignored her friend. Akumu said nothing as she led them down the street. She couldn't bring herself to tell the cheerful senshi that Ami had been taken by Hodur, as had most of her friends. Swallowing the tears that were rising in her eyes, Akumu plastered a smile on her face and kept moving.

Kami made her way slowly to the Hikawa Shrine. The sun strengthened her, but she could not enjoy its warmth; her mind was too consumed with worry. In spite of her best efforts, the senshi were dropping like flies. Makoto, Minako, Ami, Mamoru, Chibiusa, Haruka, Jun … She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Then, there was Tansei. Akumu had told her privately what had happened to him. He had been missing for three days and she hadn't even noticed. She hadn't gone looking for him, hadn't saved him when he needed her the most. He must hate her.

Maybe it was better this way, she thought, surprising herself. If Tansei hated her, it would be easier for him to forget her. Once Hodur was defeated, her time on this world would be over, as would the time of most of her allies. Eitai would return to the Void, Akumu to Crystal Tokyo, and Kiki to Parallel Earth. All that would remain would be the few senshi who had not fallen to Hodur. It was a sobering thought, but Tansei would be able to start fresh. He would forget about the senshi and this war, and find a new love who could make him happy. A love who was truly alive.

Kami was so preoccupied with her thoughts, she didn't see the person she walked in to. As they collided, papers and books went flying, and Kami dropped to the ground to gather them up, apologizing as she did so.

"Kami-chan?"

She raised her eyes, her heart pounding and a lump forming in her stomach.

"Tansei-kun," she said softly. "I – I'm sorry."

She bowed her head to keep him from seeing the tears in her eyes. She stacked the books she had collected on top of one another, when a title caught her eyes. It was the obituaries for the year she had died. She gasped, but said nothing, wondering why Tansei would have this book in his possession.

"Are you okay?" Tansei was asking, offering a hand to help her to her feet.

She accepted his help gratefully, clutching the books to her chest as she rose to her feet. She knew she was blushing furiously, but she couldn't find her voice to speak. Instead, she held out the papers for him to take. She wanted to ask him about the book of obituaries, she wanted to explain everything to him, but all she could do when she met his eye was stare. Finally, he looked away from her.

"I have to go," he said.

Kami cleared her throat. "Me too."

"Can you meet me in the park at sunset? There's something I have to talk to you about."

Kami blinked in surprise. "Sure. I'll be there."

"Thanks."

Hesitating only a moment longer, Tansei moved past Kami. She remained frozen in place as she listened to his retreating footsteps. Her mind was racing, and she decided to turn around and call out to him, but when she turned, she quietly closed her mouth and continued to walk in the direction she had been going.

Behind her, Tansei stopped to look back, but Kami was already moving away from him. He clenched his hand into a fist. Katakushi has been right, she didn't even care that he had been missing. Sighing deeply, he kept walking, every step taking him farther from the woman he loved.

Kami rounded a corner and stopped abruptly. Something was wrong. The sun was heightening her senses, and she concentrated on the emotion of wrongness as she scanned her surroundings. On the other side of the street, she caught a glimpse of a young man with a dark shadow looming over him. The man was staggering forward, a sinister smile on his face, and he grabbed the woman walking in front of him. Clamping his hand over her mouth to stifle her scream, he pulled her down a small alley. In an instant, Kami was across the street and in pursuit of the kidnapper.

Yume cocked her head to one side and raised a finger to silence the others. Keishu stepped towards her, nodding slightly. Michi pushed up her dark glasses and glanced at Akumu, who was wondering what the two senshi were doing. Sei was admiring her reflection in a store window.

"Can you sense it?" Keishu asked quietly.

Yume nodded. "Close by. One of the escaped souls. I'm sure of it."

Akumu raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You can sense them?"

Yume winked. "How else do you think we can find them? Come on, it's this way."

She took off down an alley, one hand already going to her henshin pen. Her teammates and Akumu followed close behind.

"God, no! Please, help!" the woman cried.

The man advanced on her, his face contorted into a vicious smile and a long knife in his hand. The woman pressed herself against the brick wall behind her, wishing with all her strength that she could pass through the bricks and escape this place.

"Only a moment," the man said.

"Stop right there!"

Turning, the man shielded his eyes from the nearly blinding light that emanated from the entrance to the alley. Standing in silhouette against the light was a figure with large white angel wings. She wore a yellow gown and choker, and had a sun symbol on her forehead. The man laughed to himself and turned held up the knife towards his newest attacker.

"I don't want to hurt you," Sailor NeoSun said, "but I will if you don't release that woman."

The man continued to laugh as he advanced towards NeoSun. The dark shadow that lingered over him grew larger, a pair of white eyes and mouth appearing. Whatever it was, it was clear that the shadow was manipulating the man. Folding her wings close to her body, NeoSun lunged at the man and knocked him aside.

"Run!" she called to the woman.

Too terrified to object, the woman darted down the alley and into the street. The man growled in anger and shoved NeoSun, slashing with his knife as he did so. She avoided the clumsy blow and stood facing him once more, wondering how to separate the shadow from the man.

"Sailor NeoSun!"

From the other side of the alley, five figure appeared. NeoSun smiled gratefully as she recognized Sailor Nyx. The four black senshi behind her she assumed were the Erebus senshi Akumu had mentioned.

"We'll handle this," Sailor Orcus said, leaping over Nyx to place herself between NeoSun and the man. "Sailor Hypnos!"

Yume nodded and closed her eyes, holding her index finger to her face. Her purple eyes flashed open as she stared at the black shadow above the man.

"Hypnos Soul Reveal!" she called, pointing to the shadow.

The man screamed as the shadow detached itself from him. He collapsed to the ground as the shadow hovered above him, looking for a new host.

"Sailor Acheron!" Orcus called.

"You got it!" the lavender haired senshi exclaimed, jumping forward.

She stared at the black shadow until her eyes met its. Acheron's pink eyes flashed red. "Acheron Dead Eyes!"

The shadow squealed in terror as it found itself unable to move. Acheron's eyes narrowed, but she did not blink as the shadow fought against her power. Sailor Nyx stood with her gloved hands close to her face, wondering what will happen next.

"Hurry, Sailor Dis," Acheron called. "It's strong."

Dis rolled her eyes and reached towards the shadow with one hand. "Dis Spirit Ensare!" she called, making a grabbing motion with the final word of her attack.

The shadow struggled harder as Acheron closed her eyes and moved back, but it could not break free of the net in which Sailor Dis had it caught. The redheaded senshi kept her arm extended as if holding onto a fishing line that had snared a particularly strong fish. Sailor Orcus took step forward.

"Orcus Troubled Soul Seal!" she cried as she pointed to the shadow.

A black portal materialized behind the soul, sucking everything it could into itself. Papers and bits of garbage flew past NeoSun as she watched the shadow try in vain to remain in this world. With a final howl of rage, the shadow was engulfed by the portal, and the blackness sealed itself.

"Woo hoo!" Acheron cheered, jumping up and down. "We got one!"

"There are many more still free," Orcus reminded her.

"That was terrific," Sailor Nyx said.

"Thank you, my Lady," Sailor Hypnos replied.

Sailor NeoSun cleared her throat and smiled. Five sets of eyes snapped towards her and a few narrowed instantly. Sailor NeoSun was taken aback at the sudden wave of hostility that coursed towards her, until Sailor Nyx separated herself from the group and moved to where NeoSun stood.

"Sister!" Nyx exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw this man attacking a woman, so I followed him," NeoSun replied.

"Sister?" Sailor Orcus repeated.

Sailor Hypnos bowed. "Lady Lucis, nice to see you again."

"Hypnos," NeoSun said. "Glad to see you took my advice."

"This is my sister, Lucis," Nyx said to the Erebus senshi. "Her mortal form is Kami, and this form is Sailor NeoSun."

"Don't all those forms get confusing?" Acheron questioned.

NeoSun laughed. "You have no idea."

Usagi, Rei, and Michiru were already at the Shrine when Kami and Akumu appeared with four sullen looking strangers, all wearing sunglasses. Kami noticed at once how sad Usagi looked, realizing that the full weight of the senshi's deaths was on her shoulders. She was sitting protectively close to Rei, nearly touching the dark haired girl until Rei rose to greet her new guests.

"What took you so long?" Rei asked.

"We ran into some trouble on the way," Kami replied. "Seems we have yet another problem to worry about."

Michiru shot a look at the four girls standing with Akumu, and then looked back to Kami. Kami raised her hands to reassure the other senshi and smiled.

"Don't worry. These are the Erebus senshi, from the Underworld."

"Underworld?" Usagi repeated. "Did you, um, well – "

"Where's Ami-chan?" the lilac haired girl spoke up, looking back and forth across the courtyard. "Akumu-sama, didn't you say she would be here?"

Akumu bit her lip and lowered her gaze to the ground.

"Akumu-sama?" Michiru repeated with a smile on her lips. "When did you become nobility?"

"She is the Mistress of our Master," the pink haired girl spoke up. "Show respect."

"Usagi-chan, Rei-san, Michiru-san," Akumu said, "I'd like to introduce you to Keishu, Sei, Yume, and Michi. Sailors Orcus, Dis, Hypnos, and Acheron of Erebus."

"Hi!" Michi said brightly.

Quickly, Akumu outlined everything that had happened during her journey to the Underworld, including the battle at the Gates and how Vali had managed to steal some of the most dangerous spirits of Erebus. At this, Keishu looked away, almost as if she was ashamed of what had happened.

"So Hodur's got an army of spirits, possessing mortals?" Rei summarized.

"It's not your concern," Yume said calmly. "We will find the missing souls. Akumu-sama wanted only to make you aware of our presence, so you know we are not your enemies."

"If Hodur is involved, it is our concern," Usagi said softly. "Hodur has already done so much, taken so much from us. We will do whatever we can to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else."

Michiru stared at Usagi as her voice grew more passionate. Then, Michiru's face relaxed back into a smile. It seemed that the blonde girl had strength in her yet, in spite of what she claimed.

"Well, bun head," Sei said in an arrogant tone, "it's nice that you want to help, but I doubt you or your little senshi could do anything if they wanted to. Unless you're not above killing an innocent mortal to release the soul inside?"

Usagi blanched at the thought and Akumu shot Sei a dirty look. The redhead shrugged and began to wander disinterestedly around the courtyard of the Shrine.

"Enough chitchat," Keishu declared. "We have work to do. Come on."

Turning on her heel, she headed back the way she had come, towards the long flight of stairs that would bring them to the street. The other Erebus senshi followed wordlessly, and Akumu shrugged in apology to her friends before running after them.

"Well," Michiru said when they had left, "at least we don't have to fight them. I just hope Akumu-sama can control them."

Kami smiled to herself at a private joke she couldn't share with her friends.

As the sun began to set, Kami found herself standing in the park where she had first met Tansei, not so long ago. She sighed as she leaned against the railing that separated land from water and stared out across the lake. How had things gone so wrong? Chibiusa had told her she had been given a second chance at love, but she was blundering it so badly. How could she explain everything to Tansei so he would understand, and still love her?

"Kami-chan."

Turning, she saw Tansei standing in the fading light of the sun. She smiled and stepped away from the railing, moving towards him, wanting with every inch of her being to be folded in his arms. She stopped a few feet away from him and waited.

"I'm glad you came," Tansei continued.

"I'm glad you asked," Kami told him sincerely. "I've got to apologize to you for not being entirely truthful."

Tansei blinked in surprise and glanced over his shoulder into the darkness. Kami followed his gaze and saw the outline of a figure standing there. She frowned.

"It's too late for apologies," Tansei said. "You're being selfish, and I don't want to live the rest of my life longing for you once you're gone."

Kami blinked in surprise. This hardly sounded like the Tansei she knew.

"I know you're going to leave soon, and that you're not really here to begin with. I can't chase after shadows, and that's what you are, isn't it? You're just a shadow on this world."

"Tansei, what are you saying?" Kami asked in a shaky voice, not liking where this conversation was going.

"I don't love you."

The words echoed through the park as the last rays of the sun vanished into the night. Kami fell to her knees in shock, staring at Tansei with hurt eyes. She had thought that whatever the problems, they could work through them together. Even if it was for a short time, she relied on his love to sustain her during this war. Without him…

Tansei had turned away from her, and was facing the figure in the darkness. His head was bowed, but he made no motion to comfort Kami or explain himself. All he could do was repeat those hated words.

"I don't love you. I can't love you. You're already dead."

"See?" the voice in the shadows said. "Don't you feel better, Sukaino-san?"

A man stepped into the lamplight and put his hand on Tansei's shoulder. Tansei looked up at him and shook his head.

"Are you sure this was the right think to do, Katakushi-san?" he asked.

The man nodded and patted Tansei reassuringly. "Things will look better in the morning. Believe me. Why don't you go home and rest?"

Tansei nodded and began to walk away, without a backwards glance at Kami. Kami curled into a ball on the paved path, tears pouring from her eyes. Her heart felt like it had been torn from her body, more painful than when Hodur had taken her Star Seed, or when she had been killed at the hands of a friend. Loosing Tansei was the worst feeling she could ever have felt, and she hated herself for her part in making it happen.

"There, there," Katakushi said, kneeling next to her. "Don't you see this was all for the best? Tansei will live a happy life without you – at least, until Hodur completes his collection."

Kami's eye widened and she raised her head. The man who had befriended Tansei was glowing with a black energy she had failed to notice earlier. Struggling to her feet, she pushed herself away from the man.

"Poor senshi," Katakushi uttered. "Alone and without any light to help her. Whatever will become of you?"

He raised his hand and pointed to Kami. A single beam of dark energy leapt from his finger and struck her in the chest, sending her flying over the railing and into the lake.

"Kami-chan!"

"Hypnos Soul Reveal!"

Katakushi cried out in surprise as a bolt of pearly white energy struck him, causing the dark soul that had possessed his body to separate. The man crumbled to the ground and lay motionless as the soul spun angrily around the prone body.

Sailor Nyx leapt from the forest and dove into the lake where Kami had disappeared. The Erebus senshi formed a circle around the delinquent soul as it hovered helplessly above them.

"Acheron Dead Eyes!" the lilac haired senshi called, her eyes flashing red and locking onto the eyes of the spirit.

Suddenly, a massive sphere of darkness came hurling from the sky and struck Acheron, breaking the spell she had over the spirit. It settled back into the body of Katakushi, and the man rose to his feet, rubbing his head with one hand. Acheron was tossed into the bushes, and lay motionless.

"Not so fast," Vali said as he materialized out of thin air.

"You!" Sailor Orcus growled. "You're the one who attacked the Gates."

"And what a feeble defense you senshi put up," Vali added. "If my Lady Noctis hadn't shown up, you'd all be serving me dinner in Hades' hall right now."

"Oh, that's it!" Sailor Dis cried. "Thanatos Embrace!"

As the ghostly specter of Death floated quickly towards Vali, a dark sword materialized in his hand. Before Dis' attack could strike him, he swung out with his sword and sliced it in two.

"Orcus Oath Breaker!" the leader of the Erebus senshi called.

She pointed to Vali and a stream of dark energy sailed towards him. Vali leapt quickly aside as the stream struck a tree behind him, disintegrating it completely. He began to laugh as Katakushi charged at Hypnos, and she was forced to dodge his attacks so she would not hurt him.

"It's the end," Vali declared. "You senshi have no idea what you're getting yourselves in to."

"Neither do you, Vali."

His laughter was suddenly cut short as a figure rose out of the lake. Dressed in a silver gown with large black angel wings on her back, Noctis hovered above them like the Angel of Death, the still form of Kami cradled in her arms. Her eyes were pure white as she raised one hand and gave a negligent flick of her wrist. With that one gesture, the soul that had been inhabiting Katakushi was revealed again and vanished in an instant to the prison of Orcus. The Erebus senshi stared at her in shock.

"My powers may not hurt you, my Lady," Vali said, "but your powers can't hurt me either."

"But mine can."

Vali turned to see the smiling face of Sailor Loki standing behind him. Raising her hand, she touched him on the shoulder.

"Power Steal!"

"Loki! Wait!" Sailor Aion called as she joined the battle.

Loki cried out in pain as the dark energy within Vali flowed into her. Vali only laughed as his adversary defeated herself with little effort from him. Loki pulled herself free and staggered to one side, crashing into Aion, who caught her before she fell.

"Foolish girl," Vali laughed. "You can't possibly contain the power I possess."

Loki raised her head and grinned. "I have held the power of a god, Vali. You can't hold a candle to that."

Pushing herself away from Aion, she raised a hand above her head. "Power of the Beast!" she called, transforming herself into a great white wolf.

As Loki mauled at Vali, Aion hurried over to where Noctis still held Kami. The senshi of light was burned where Katakushi's attack had struck her, but otherwise uninjured. She moaned and opened her eyes, relieved to see her sister and friend staring down at her.

"How touching," Hodur's voice rang out as he appeared on the battlefield.

"You must be Hodur," Orcus said with a laugh. "Our Master sends his regards."

"Hades was always a goody-goody," Hodur replied. "He couldn't see our Mistress' true intentions, not like Chaos and I could."

"Eternity Sweep!" Sailor Aion called, sending her attack flying towards Hodur.

The dark god didn't flinch as her powers struck the shield that surrounded him. He grinned and looked down at Kami.

"Well, Lucis," he said conversationally, "not so powerful now that the sun has set."

"I still have enough power to fight you," Kami replied, struggling to her feet with Noctis' help. "NeoSun Light Power, Make-Up!"

Kami gasped in pain and fell to her knees, unable to transform into NeoSun to help her friends. Noctis knelt with her, trying to make sure she was okay while Hodur laughed. Behind him, there was a sharp yelp of pain as the wolf was sent flying into the air, only to strike the ground and transform back into Loki. The girl lay unmoving as Vali brushed himself off, bleeding from numerous wounds.

"Do what you came here to do," Hodur ordered.

"Ivory Delusion!" Sailor Hypnos called.

Vali paused only for a moment as the attack struck him, before he waved it aside and continued moving forward. Noctis rose to her feet.

"Try shrugging this off," she said. "Nightmare Revelation!"

This time Vali stopped dead, blinking quickly to clear his vision. From the shadows of the park came whispered voices and white figures slowly advancing on him. Vali clutched his head with both hands, squeezing his eyes shut as his deepest nightmares forced their way into reality.

Hodur raised his hand to stop Noctis, shooting a bolt of lightning at her. Before it could strike, Sailor Dis threw herself in its path, absorbing the blow and falling to the ground at Noctis' feet.

Behind Vali, Loki shook herself awake and saw that her enemy was weakened. Grinning, she stood and raised her hand into the air.

"Freyja Feather Cape!"

A cloak made of feathers appeared in her hand, and she threw it over her shoulder, disappearing in an instant.

"Dis!" Noctis cried, breaking off her concentration and kneeling next to the senshi. The redheaded girl didn't move.

Vali shook his head to restore his senses as Noctis' attack disappeared as quickly as it had come. He shivered in spite of himself, when he sensed movement behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, her could feel the presence of a senshi, the same senshi who always turned into that blasted wolf. He stood still, his black sword held in his hand, and waited.

Sailor Aion glanced passed Hodur to where Vali stood, wondering what the demi-god was up to. Suddenly, he turned, the weapon in his hand flashing in the dim lamplight. He stretched out his arm, a look of triumph on his face as he stabbed what appeared to be thin air. For Aion, the world slowed to a crawl. As Vali stood poised with his sword outstretched, the feather cape that hid Loki from the world fell to the ground. Her face was full of shock, her eyes open wide as she stared at the sword that protruded from her breast. Vali pulled the weapon clear and with it came a glittering Star Seed. Loki fell to the ground as if dead, not a trace of injury on her body. Vali held up the Star Seed triumphantly.

"LOKI!" Aion screamed.

In the distance, the sound of a trumpet echoed through the dark sky.


	15. The Last Seed! Aion Hears the Trumpet's

Chapter Fifteen

_**The Last Seed!  
Aion Hears the Trumpet's Call**_

_ Author's Note: I can't get the formatting to work properly on this site, so I advice you to read this chapter on my website. However, I would appreciate any reviews to be left on Thanks and enjoy! _

"LOKI!" Sailor Aion screamed.

Every part of the battle stopped. Hodur and Noctis turned to stare at Vali, holding the shining Star Seed above his head like a trophy. The two remaining Erebus senshi blinked in surprised confusion. Tears streamed down Kami's face as she realized she could do nothing to save her friend.

Aion charged forward, racing towards Vali. She swung at him with the Garnet Staff, but he easily dodged her sloppy blows. Smiling, Vali held onto the Star Seed and danced around Aion. The senshi of Eternity watched her opponent move, righteous anger burning behind her eyes.

Kami raised her head slightly, her ears straining. She thought that in the distance, a trumpet was being played. The sound was otherworldly and sad, but before she had time to fully listen, Noctis was tugging her by the arm. Kami rose to her feet and moved where he sister indicated, helping the semi-conscious Dis as she did. Orcus and Hypnos followed.

"Return the Seed to her!" Aion snarled.

"I don't think I will," Vali replied. "This Seed seems especially important. I think I'll hold onto it."

"Mars Blood Fury!"

A whip lashed from the darkness, snapping Vali's wrist and causing him to drop the Star Seed. Another figure rushed past with incredible speed, coming to a stop behind Vali. Sailor Neptune stood with the Seed balanced on her palm, and Mars leapt from the shadows to join her.

"Thank you," Neptune said.

"No, thank you," Hodur replied, shooting a beam of energy at Neptune.

The nimble senshi of water jumped aside, landing near Noctis. Mars hurried to join them. As Hodur shot another beam at Neptune, Noctis folded the two senshi within her wings and the attack bounced harmlessly off them.

"They are under my protection," Noctis told her former disciple.

"Are you okay?" Sailor Moon asked, crouching near Kami and the Erebus senshi.

"Usagi-chan," Kami said in a relieved voice.

"Sorry it took us so long to get here," Sailor Moon said with a wink. "What's going on?"

Aion once again faced Vali. The demi-god of vengeance looked a little nervous as he faced down the senshi of eternity. Aion's eyes narrowed as she pointed the Garnet Staff at him.

"Wrath of the Void!" she cried.

Vali screamed in pain as the weight of the Void came down upon him. A demi-sphere of gray energy smothered him, consuming him completely until all that remained was the lingering echo of his final cries. Breathing hard, Aion straightened and hurried to Loki's body, kneeling next to it. Hodur stood between her and Neptune, who still held the Seed in her hand.

"Seems we have a standstill," Hodur commented. "How ever will you get the Seed to your friend when I am in the way?"

Hodur put a finger to his chin thoughtfully, pretending to ponder the question. Suddenly, his gaze turned to Kami, Sailor Moon, and the Erebus senshi who sat unprotected. He raised his hand, palm facing them, and sent a blast of dark energy towards them.

"No!" Noctis cried.

Kami rose to her feet and transformed herself into Lucis. The light from her being was blinding as she stood with her white angel wings outstretched. The dark energy sailed towards her, striking her in the chest and knocking her down. Her true form vanished back into Kami as she fell backwards into Sailor Moon's arms.

Taking full advantage of the distraction, Hodur quickly spun around and shot another beam at Loki's Star Seed, knocking it free of Neptune's palm. Without anything to hold it, it began to fly back to its host. Hodur reached out with his hand and grabbed it as it passed. Turning, he smiled at Aion before vanishing. Loki's body sank into the ground as a dark portal appeared beneath it. Aion scrambled to hold onto her, but she was gone too quickly. She screamed in anger before clasping her hands over her ears.

"Aion, what's wrong?" Neptune asked as she hurried to the woman's side. Noctis and Mars were only a few steps behind her.

"The trumpet," Aion managed to say. "The sound is deafening."  
"Trumpet?" Mars repeated.

"The Horn Gijall," Aion said. "It announces the beginning of Ragnarok – the destruction of the world."

"Is that why Hodur was gathering Star Seeds?" Neptune asked.

Aion nodded. "I'm only awakened when the world faces its most dire threat. Ragnarok is that threat, and I was supposed to stop it. Loki must have been the final Seed Hodur needed to unlock Ragnarok."

"How long do we have?" Noctis asked.

Aion sighed and stared at the spot where only moment ago Loki had been. "Minutes, hours, days, who knows? It all depends on whether or not Hodur knows what he's doing. All I can tell you is that the world is about to end."

The last of the senshi gathered at the Shrine the following morning, each caught up in their own thoughts. Kami sat on Rei's bed, one arm draped over her stomach as if protecting the injury she had received from Hodur's blast. Akumu sat close to her, the Erebus senshi gathered in a small group at the foot of the bed. Rei, Usagi, and Michiru sat at the table in the centre of the room, and Eitai stood just outside the sliding doors. They were all that remained, the only ones who could stand against Ragnarok. Luna and Artemis sat on a chair together, feeling just as helpless as the senshi they were destined to guide.

"Perhaps this would be a good time for you to tell us the whole story," Michiru spoke up, her voice slicing through the silence like a knife.

Kami smiled weakly. "I'm afraid the whole story would take much longer than we have, an irreversibly damage the time stream."

"But we can tell you about Ragnarok," Aion spoke up.

The senshi all turned to her. She had not spoken a word since the battle with Hodur, after the first announcement that the world was going to end. Kami and Akumu had led her away by the hand after the battle, the shock of Kiki's death still too fresh. Eitai ran her tongue over her lips and turned to face the women gathered in the small bedroom.

"At the sounding of the Horn, the beginning of the end will be heralded," Eitai began. "Monsters will be unleashed upon the worlds, the dead will rise, and the giants will roam free. Only the gods will be able to stop it, and in doing so will cause their own destruction."

Usagi stared in wide-eyed fascination at Eitai and blinked rapidly. "But, the gods are gone."

"But the senshi of Parallel Earth are their descendents," Michiru said.

"But they are gone as well, now," Eitai finished.

"There has to be something we can do," Rei slammed her fist on the table in frustration.

"Not all the gods are gone," Michi spoke up, closing the manga she had been reading. She pointed to Kami and Akumu, seated on the bed. "We have the two goddesses of light and dark right here."

Akumu blushed. "We're not really gods, you know."

Kami inhaled deeply and winced. "No, but we may be the only thing keeping away the destruction Eitai-san spoke of. Prophecies are often vague on the details."

"Then we still have time," Usagi said gratefully. "What can we do?"

"We can go to Asgard and confront Hodur before the horrors are released," Eitai said. "I can take us there."

The other senshi nodded in agreement. Eitai looked out at the sky, the sun still rising into the new day. She wondered if this would be the last day the world would see. Looking back at the young senshi, she began to doubt if they would be strong enough to face Hodur. She smiled reassuringly, to calm both them and herself.

"Very well. We will leave at sunrise tomorrow. Please meet here."

Tansei sat sprawled on a park bench, staring at the lake. He kept replaying the events of the previous night through his mind, wondering what on earth he had been thinking. He told Kami he didn't love her, that he couldn't love her, when truthfully he couldn't stop loving her. She was always in his mind, the last thing he thought of when he fell asleep and the first thing in his mind when he woke up. Whether she wasn't long for this world or not, he had to be with her.

He glanced down at the obituary book he still carried. Cautiously, he picked it up and flipped to the page with Kami's picture. She was still there, smiling as she had in life, like she still did. Beneath the picture were her name, date of death, and the cemetery where she had been buried. He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. Snapping the book shut, he rose to his feet and left the park.

Tansei crested the final hill at the back of the cemetery, wiping his forehead with his sleeve and wishing he had brought some water. He had no idea the place would be so big, and that Kami's grave would be as far from the gates as possible. He smiled to himself, realizing that Kami was a private person and probably would not want to be with the crowd. Glancing at the map the caretaker had provided for him, he stepped around a tree and looked up to where the tombstone should be.

He was surprised to see someone already standing over it. Dressed in a long, flowing yellow gown with two large angel wings sprouting from her back, Sailor NeoSun stood staring at the grave of her mortal self. Hesitantly, Tansei moved to stand beside her and peered at the stone. It had no markings on it, except for a large ring with a small circle in the centre, the symbol of the sun.

"It's strange standing over your own grave," Kami remarked suddenly.

Tansei didn't turn to look at her. His eyes were locked on the small tombstone and the thought that, six feet beneath him, his true love lay dead for over a year.

"You deserve the truth," Kami continued. "You deserved it from the beginning, but I was too afraid to tell you. It's not ever day you get a second chance at a normal life."

"Who are you?" Tansei asked.

Kami sighed. "My true name is Lucis. It means, 'of light' in the old tongue. I am Light. It's kind of complicated."

"Then who is the girl I met by the lake?" Tansei demanded, turning to face her with fresh tears in his eyes.

"That was Kami, my mortal form. Seventeen years ago, I was reborn on Earth as a human, with no memory of my true self, thanks to the malevolent power of Chaos. When my mortal shell died, I returned to my true form."

Tansei reached out and brushed his fingers gently down Kami's cheek. She closed her eyes, relishing the touch.

"But you're real," Tansei said softly. "I can feel you."

"I am not mortal," Kami said sadly. "What you see and feel is an illusion I created to fit into the mortal world."

"What do you really look like?" Tansei asked.

Kami smiled sorrowfully. "I'm pure light, brighter than the sun. I can't show you."

Tansei put his arms around her and drew her into a hug. He kissed her forehead softly. "If this is only an illusion, I like what I think I see."

Kami returned the embrace. He did not understand everything she had told him, or he did not want to understand. As deeply as he felt for her, and she for him, they could never be. A tear slid down her cheek and she closed her eyes, savoring the warmth of his touch on her body. It was with great regret that she finally broke free of him.

"Ragnarok is coming," she warned him. "The end of the world, unless we can stop it."

Tansei smiled. "I know you can do it."

Kami bit her lip to keep from crying. "Even if we do stop it, I won't be returning. I don't belong in this time, in this place. Not anymore."

The smile on his face dampened slightly and he ran his fingers through his hair. "I made a mess of things, didn't I? I've wasted all the time we could have had together."

Kami caught his hand and held it tightly. "It's my fault as much as yours. Tansei, I'm sorry. I never meant to ruin your life."

He shook his head. "You've made it better by knowing you."

She fell easily into his embrace again and would have traded all her power for that moment to never end.

Eitai sat on a bench in the centre of the Juuban shopping district, her eyes closed and a sad smile on her lips. She was listening to the sounds of the people as they hurried past; pieces of their conversations filled her ears along with their laughter, their tears, and the sound of their footsteps. She could feel the heat from their bodies on her skin, the breath from their mouths through her hair, and the vibrations of their foot falls through her feet. She could feel the life this place had, and knew that it would soon be over.

Loki was gone, and she had failed her mission. The universe would end and all this life and happiness would disappear, as if it had never been. She was the Senshi of Eternity, granted the lifespan and the power to protect the universe, and she had failed.

Eitai sighed deeply and tilted her head back, listening to a baby cry. Its mother was making shushing sounds and shaking a rattle, trying in vain to calm her infant. With the end of the world would come the end of the Void, she thought. At last, perhaps she would be free.

"Eitai-san?"

Straightening, Eitai opened her eyes to see Usagi looking at her worriedly. The older woman smiled to reassure the younger girl and patted the empty seat next to her on the bench. Usagi sat down, her blue eyes still on Eitai's face.

"Are you all right?" Usagi asked.

"Just gathering memories," Eitai told her. "I want to be able to remember this sense of closeness when I return to the Void."

Usagi frowned and put her hand on Eitai's. "You don't have to go back, Eitai-san. We'll think of some way to keep you here."

"That's very kind, Usagi-chan, but I don't belong here."

Usagi withdrew her hand and clasp it on her lap, her gaze moving to her feet. Eitai closed her eyes again and took a deep breath.

"Eitai-san?" Usagi spoke up. "What will happen?"

"Like I said. Ragnarok. The end of the world. The Earth will be destroyed, now that Hodur has the final Seed."

"Sailor Loki's Seed," Usagi whispered.

Eitai opened her crystal eyes, tears springing unbidden to them. Usagi looked up in surprise, one hand going to her mouth. "Oh, Eitai-san, I'm sorry!"

"It's all right. Kiki was – special to me. When I first met her, I thought she was nothing more than a spoiled child. The other senshi couldn't control her, except Odin. I brought her with me to spare her life, and ended up ending it."

"I'm sure you'll see each other again," Usagi said cheerfully. "You'll see. Everything will work out for the best."

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. The shoppers ran screaming for shelter as the floor buckled and cracks appeared and spread. Eitai leapt to her feet, grabbing Usagi by the arm and pulling the girl to safety. Behind them, a building crumbled into dust.

"We're out of time," Eitai said as they moved. "Ragnarok is beginning."

"Deep Sea Crescendo!"

Sailor Neptune's attack struck the monster, disintegrating it into black smoke. Holding her violin in her hand, she spun around only to find herself completely surrounded by dozens of similar creatures.

They had materialized out of thin air, falling from the sky and stepping out of the shadows. The people on the street had run off screaming while Michiru had found a private place to transform. The monsters were not the typical youma the senshi had faced. They were not there to fight senshi, but to destroy everything. Many of the frightened innocents had been caught and torn apart before Neptune's eyes as she fought to keep their clawed hands away from her. She did her best to ignore the final cries of the citizens as their lives ended, knowing that there would be no escape from the demons.

"Deep Submerge!"

A path was temporarily formed through the monsters as the tidal wave eliminated a few of the enemies. Neptune waved some people through, hoping they would be able to make it to safety before more monsters appeared.

"Mars Blood Fury!"

An arc of fire sliced through the enemies, accompanied by the sound of a cracking whip. Neptune smiled gratefully as Sailor Mars appeared beside her, holding her weapon at the ready as they faced the growing number of monsters together.

"Eitai wasn't kidding," Mars commented.

"Monsters will be unleashed upon the world," Neptune said, repeating what Eitai had told them not so long ago. "This must be Ragnarok."

The two senshi fought on, knowing their lives depended on it. The steady stream of monsters seemed without an end until suddenly the ground beneath their feet shook. Both Neptune and Mars struggled to remain standing as the cement cracked and the earth split open. The screams of the monsters were added to those of the citizens as they fell into the newly formed chasms, dragging their allies with them as they vanished.

"Move!" Neptune cried, shoving Mars.

The girls ran, leaping over the creatures that still lashed out at them with clawed arms even as they fell to their deaths. Neptune slowed her pace and turned around, holding a glowing sphere of energy above her head.

"Deep Submerge!"

The few creatures that had not fallen victim to mother earth disintegrated with the final attack, but Neptune did not wait to revel in her victory. Picking up speed, she caught up to Mars and took the lead.

"To the Shrine," Neptune called. "I think our trip has just been moved up."

Akumu watched with mild amusement as Michi carefully licked the ice cream cone she held. Her motions were slow and meticulous, and as a result, most of the ice cream was melting down her hand. Sitting on the park bench on the other side of Michi was Yume, the most reserved of the Erebus senshi. Keishu stood behind them like a sentry, watching everyone who passed, while Sei sat at the edge of a fountain, admiring her reflection.

"Careful, Michi-chan," Akumu warned. "You're losing most of your desert."

"It's so cold," Michi observed, "but it tastes so good! I want it to last."

"You can always buy another one," Yume reminded the lilac haired girl gently.

From the fountain, Sei snorted in laughter. Akumu shot her a warning glance, but the redheaded girl didn't notice. She was once again absorbed in the image of herself in the water.

"We should be hunting," Keishu remarked.

"You were out all night," Akumu told her. "You barely slept this morning, and now you want to go at it again? Relax a bit."

"Keishu-san can't relax," Yume said wryly.

"Try some, Keishu-san!" Michi offered, holding up the ice cream.

Most of the frozen treat had dribbled down her arm. Keishu glanced at the offered treat in disgust and turned away. Sadly, Michi lowered her arm and began to once again slowly eat the ice cream.

"Don't worry so much," Yume assured her leader. "If there were any souls around, I'm sure I'd – "

She broke off suddenly, both hand moving to the sides of her head where she clutched her temples in pain. Michi dropped her ice cream and put her sticky hands on Yume's shoulders, her face full of worry. Akumu moved quickly to Yume's other side, kneeling next to the girl and trying to ask what was wrong.

"Yume-chan," Akumu called, gently shaking the girl's shoulder as she doubled over in pain. "Yume-chan, what is it?"

"S-souls," Yume gasped. "S-so many, I-I can't…"

Akumu glanced at Michi worriedly. Keishu and Sei were on their feet, glancing around in search of suspicious behavior. Yume cried out in pain, her eyes closed and her hands glowing as she detected multiple souls at once.

"We have to move," Keishu said. "We have to trap them."

"There are too many," Michi told her sadly. "Too many for us."

"At the sounding of the Horn, the beginning of the end will be heralded," Sei said softly, repeating Eitai's prediction. "Monsters will be unleashed, the dead will rise…"

"Ragnarok," Akumu breathed.

She stood and helped Yume to her feet, supporting the girl as best she could. Yume was crying, tears falling from her eyes like a waterfall, and soft whimpering noises escaping from her lips. Turning to the other Erebus senshi, Akumu motioned with her head to follow.

"We can't," Keishu protested even as she followed Akumu.

"We must," the mistress of their master said. "We need the others. The end of the world has begun."

Sailor NeoSun landed gently on the ground in front of Rei's Shrine, folding her wings behind her as she did. She smiled to herself as her wings vanished and she gently pried Tansei's hands off her waist. He stumbled a few steps and sat on the ground, looking shaken after their flight across the city, but he managed a nervous grin.

"I told you it would be fast," NeoSun said as she turned herself into her mortal guise.

"Yeah, I know," Tansei replied, "but I didn't quite expect that fast."

Kami winked. "Fast as light, you know."

She held out her hand and pulled Tansei to his feet. He blushed as he fell into her, turning his head quickly and heading for the Shrine. Kami couldn't help but feel happy in spite of the fact that the world was about to end.

Inside Rei's room, the other senshi had already assembled. Rei, Usagi, and Michiru sat at the table in the centre, while Eitai stood leaning against the wall, watching them. The Erebus senshi were all gathered around the bed, where Yume lay with a wet cloth on her forehead. Akumu crouched next to her, but turned her head as Kami and Tansei entered. A smile played across her lips as she saw the two of them together.

Kami sighed inwardly as she looked at the assembled senshi. Ten of them to stop the destruction of the world. Ten left, out of the hundreds of senshi across the galaxy. She had searched every corner she could before she had found Eitai, left every planet and star disappointed that its guardian had died. Putting on her best smile, she greeted her friends.

"I'm glad we're all on the same page," she said to her grim faced friends.

"What's happening?" Usagi asked, tears in her blue eyes.

"And what's he doing here?" Keishu piped up, pointing to Tansei.

Tansei looked uncomfortable and hid behind Kami. Focusing her brown eyes on the pink haired Erebus senshi, Kami gave her a stern look. "He is here because I brought him."

"The world is ending," Eitai said softly. "I can still hear the Horn's echo, summoning Ragnarok."

"We're all that stands in its path," Kami added.

"We've done it before," Rei said, trying her best to sound optimistic.

Eitai shook her head slowly. "This is nothing like what you've faced before. Legend says that the gods will fight Ragnarok, not their descendents, and we don't even have them anymore."

"And while we are fighting in Asgard, Ragnarok will continue on Earth," Kami added. "The earthquakes, monsters, and undead are nothing compared to the plagues that will come."

"Just be happy the giants haven't shown up yet," Akumu muttered.

"So the creatures we've already been fighting aren't Ragnarok?" Rei asked.

"Tip of the iceberg," Kami answered. "The ones you fought were only a sprinkling of the horrors to come."

Michiru closed her eyes and looked away, one hand forming a fist and burying itself in the other. She longed for Haruka's strength, the sense of ease she got whenever Haruka was near. If she were here, there would be hope.

"I will stay on Earth," Michiru spoke up suddenly.

All eyes turned to her. Eitai's mouth was open in surprise and Kami shook her head slightly.

"Michiru-san, do you realize – " Kami began.

"I know the battle will be futile," Michiru continued, "but I will defend the Earth while you stop Ragnarok. It is part of our- part of my mission."

Kami nodded. "Akumu, you stay as well with the Erebus senshi."

"What? Why me?" Akumu protested. "I'm the only one who can withstand Hodur's attacks."

"Which is why you're needed here," Kami finished. "The creatures on Earth will draw their energy from Hodur in Asgard. You will be able to do more good against them, and the Erebus senshi will be able to trap the souls of the dead."

"That's why we're here!" Michi said brightly.

"The rest of us will go to Asgard and fight Hodur," Eitai said. "We will leave at once. Please transform and gather out front once you have said your farewells."

Eitai turned and left the room, heading into the darkening skies without a backwards glance. Rei, Usagi, and Michiru began speaking at once in soft tones, interrupted at times by Usagi crying out for Michiru to be careful.

Kami followed Eitai outside, guiding Tansei by the hand. They walked around the building until the sounds of the last conversations of the senshi were out of hearing. For a moment, neither spoke. They held each other's hands and let the tears roll down their cheeks.

"Is this really good-bye?" Tansei asked at last.

Kami nodded without meeting his eye. "I will not be returning to this Earth. Either we will win, and life will continue, or we will fail and everything will be destroyed."

Tansei held her hands tighter. "You will win, and when you do, promise me you'll visit."

Kami raised her head, a surprised look on her face. "I can't, Tansei. I can't keep popping in and out of the time stream."

"I don't care if you can't," he told her, suddenly angry. "You are able to do it, so promise me you will. I'll wait for you."

Tears flowed from Kami's eyes as she shook her head. "Don't. Don't wait for me. Don't make this harder. Tansei-"

He interrupted her by putting his finger beneath her chin and lifting her lips to his. The words died in Kami's mouth, replaced by a feeling of warmth she had never experienced. She closed her eyes and relaxed into his embrace, relishing the sensation of his mouth on hers and the feel of his breath on her cheek. Finally, they parted and Kami was left trying to control her fluttering heart.

"Come back to me, Kami," Tansei whispered. "I'll wait for you."

"I love you," Kami said. "Please, find happiness."

"I have."

Kami turned and fled, her fingertips lingering for a moment longer on his before they would be parted forever. She did her best to compose herself as she transformed into Sailor NeoSun to join her companions for their final battle. The others were already gathered, and Sailor Nyx looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"Watch out for him," NeoSun murmured to her sister.

Nyx nodded, unshed tears glimmering in her eyes as she hugged her sister. Turning to join Sailor Moon and the others, NeoSun took a deep breath.

Sailor Aion held the Garnet Orb staff before her so the orb was in front of her eyes. Narrowing her gaze, twin beams of light came from her eyes and passed through the jewel, which fragmented the light into all the colours of the rainbow. The refracted light spread, soaring high into the sky and disappearing from view. Aion lowered her staff and gestured for the senshi to begin their journey.

"Good luck," Sailor Moon said to those left behind. "Be careful."

"We will," Sailor Neptune replied with a smile. "Do your best."

As the four senshi stepped onto the path, the remaining defenders of Earth turned to reenter the Shrine and plan their defense. Neither party of heroines noticed the figure that slipped onto the Rainbow Bridge as it began to fade.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars stared at the city of Asgard in shocked disbelief. The entire place was as familiar to them as their own home, like they had only descended the stairs from the Shrine and had not stepped on the Rainbow Bridge. The layout of the streets, the placement of the houses, and even the landscaping of the trees was an exact copy of their world.

But this world lay in utter devastation.

"What happened?" Sailor Moon breathed, unable to tear her eyes from the chaos.

"Hodur killed Baldur, the god of Light," Sailor Aion said.

NeoSun turned her head away at the mention of her former disciple. Sailor Moon noticed tears forming in her eyes.

"Without both gods of light and dark," Aion continued, "the balance of Parallel Earth was destroyed, allowing Hodur to start preparations for Ragnarok. It was what awakened me."

"And what returned me to this world," NeoSun added, composing herself.

"Where do we find him?" Sailor Mars asked.

Aion gestured with her staff up the tall staircase. Mars' eyes widened in surprise as she recognized the all-too familiar steps.

"The Hikawa Shrine?" she gasped.

"Not here," Aion told her. "In Asgard, it is the palace of the Immortal Senshi, and the resting place of the Golden Throne, where Baldur once reigned over Asgard."

The senshi turned to walk up the stairs when they heard a clatter behind them. Instantly each of the girls was on guard, waiting and watching to see what would come from the shadows. Sailor Mars had visions of the dark creatures that had descended to Earth and suddenly began to wonder if the four of them were enough to face Hodur. There was another noise and a figure came from the shadows of a ruined building towards them.

"Tansei-kun!" Sailor Aion exclaimed in surprise.

Tansei grinned in embarrassment and scratched the back of his head. He tried to laugh, but found himself facing the stern looks of four senshi. Lowering his hand, he did his best to look ashamed.

"What are you doing here?" NeoSun asked.

"I couldn't leave you," Tansei told her, "not again. If you can't ever return to Earth again, then I don't want to return either."

"Idiot!" NeoSun snapped. "Don't you understand the danger you're in?"

Aion shook her head. "It's too late. I can't reform the Bridge to bring him home. We'll have to bring him with us."

NeoSun sighed and nodded. "Stay close to me, Tansei, please. If we come across any danger, hide. Understand?"

"Yes," Tansei replied, moving to stand next to NeoSun. "I'm sorry, Kami."

"I didn't want to leave you either," she said with a smile. "Come on."

Sailor Neptune leapt into the air as the earth gave another shudder, heaving the sidewalk and cracking a few buildings. As she moved from place to place, her feet never touching the ground, she noticed Sailor Nyx easily keeping pace with her. The young blue haired senshi's face was full of determination as she took the lead in search of a safe place to stop. Neptune couldn't help but smile and think of Haruka, and how much this strange senshi moved like her.

Not far, the Erebus senshi were surrounded by creatures of all shapes and sizes. The four girls stood back to back in a rough circle, each facing their own opponent. Neptune admired their bravery and dedication to their mission, watching with interest as they held their ground.

"Neptune!" Sailor Nyx cried.

The elder senshi focused her attention back to where she was going as a flying monster took a swipe at her with his claws. She easily dodged the attack, striking back with her own. The flying beast screamed as it vanished and Neptune winked to Nyx.

Above them, the sky was inky black, a mass of swirling clouds that blocked out any source of light. It was difficult to say whether it was day or night as the hours passed and the end of the world kept coming. Occasionally a streak of lightning would highlight the grim sky, but for the most part the senshi relied on the dim streetlights and their own senses to stay alive.

"Nyx-sama," Sailor Dis said as Neptune and Nyx joined the comrades, "there are too many of these things for us to keep fighting."

"And we haven't been able to track down the souls either," Orcus added.

"We can't defeat them," Nyx told her friends. "All we can do is hold them off while the others stop Ragnarok. When Hodur is gone, everything will go with him."

Neptune raised an eyebrow skeptically. How could she be so sure the end of the world was reversible? What if the chaos Hodur had started never ended?

"For now," Neptune said aloud, "we can retreat. There's not much else we can do, and if we fight until we're exhausted, we won't last to see the others return."

"To the Shrine?" Acheron confirmed.

Sailor Nyx nodded and transformed herself into Noctis. Flapping her wings, she rose into the sky.

"I'll buy you some time," she called. "Escape, and I'll meet you at the Shrine."

Neptune nodded, ushering the Erebus senshi away as Noctis drew the attacks of the monsters. Glancing back, it seemed to Neptune that it was a never-ending sea of bodies, whose soul desire was to destroy the world they were destined to protect. She felt the faintest tingle of despair well up in her breast, and sent a silent prayer to Usagi and the others that they would return soon.

The inside of the palace of the Immortal Senshi was bare and desolate. The long tables that once hosted the feasting senshi were turned over or destroyed, bowls and cups scattered on the ground. The wall hangings were like brightly coloured cobwebs, reaching to the ground with tattered fingers. Sailor Moon shuddered as she followed closely behind Mars and the others, her blue eyes taking in the sorrowful hall.

"This was once a place of great happiness," Sailor Aion said, her words echoing. "The senshi lived here, their presence keeping the city of Asgard safe, and the presence of Baldur keeping them happy."

NeoSun lowered her gaze to the ground at the mention of her deceased disciple. Tansei took her hand and squeezed it, offering small comfort to her grief. Sailor Aion passed her crystal eyes over the remains of the palace, resting them on the Golden Throne.

"This is where it began," she said. "This is where it must end."

Reaching out with one gloved hand, a small white sphere materialized next to the Throne. Slowly, it expanded to form an oval portal that lead to a dark area beyond. Lowering her hand, Aion turned to her companions. Would these three senshi be enough? Aion had heard of the power of Sailor Moon from the memories sent to her in the Void, but would this scared looking girl be able to hold her own against a god?

"This is the entrance to the Hall of the Gods," Aion said. "I wondered where Hodur was keeping the senshi he collected, but Akumu described the Hall to me when she was brought here. This is where we must go."

Turning, she stepped through the portal, knowing the others would follow. She heard Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars gasp as they stood on the dark bridge that led to the Hall. Moving her eyes from left to right, Aion knew why they were in awe. Lining the walls were thousands of coloured spheres, each containing a senshi with a single Star Seed floating before them. The spheres stretched higher than any of them could see, and descended deeper than the darkness below them.

"I had no idea," Sailor Mars whispered. "So many of us."

"Each planet in the universe, each star and asteroid, has a guardian," NeoSun explained. "I looked everywhere for allies, everywhere I knew, but Hodur had beaten me. They're all here."

"Are they dead?" Sailor Moon asked.

Aion shook her head. "No, as long as their Seed shines, they are alive."

She began to walk down the bridge, pointing out some of the senshi she recognized as they passed. Many were from her last visit to this world, during the Sailor Wars when they had fought Chaos without the aid of his mistress. She stopped in front of three senshi with long hair tied in ponytails, and stars on their tiaras.

"The Starlights," Aion said sadly. "Starfighter, Starmaker, and Starhealer, of the planet Kinmoku."

"Their planet was destroyed in the Sailor Wars," NeoSun added. "I thought they had died as well."

Aion said nothing but continued down the path. She stopped again in front of a senshi with red hair streaked with blond, wearing a gray fuku and white skirt.

"Sailor Apollo," she introduced. "Senshi of the planet Pythia. She was a friend of Akumu's, even though they had their differences."

They kept moving, Sailor Moon looking into the faces of each senshi they passed. She could feel their sorrow, the pain they had faced while defending their home worlds, only to be taken to this strange place and put on display, neither living nor dead. She wondered what their names were, who their families were, and what life was like where they were from. She wished she could speak to them, assure them that they would be saved. Suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hotaru-chan," she whispered.

Sailor Saturn floated before her, her eyes closed and her shimmering Seed spinning slowly on its axis. Sailor Moon reached out with one hand, wanting to feel her friend's skin to see if she truly was alive, when NeoSun slapped it back.

"Don't touch them," NeoSun said sternly. "We don't know what Hodur has done to them. They're safe like this, for now."

Tears brimming in her eyes, Sailor Moon nodded mutely. Turning, she pressed both her hands to her mouth as she saw the next few senshi. Mars was already standing in front of them, both arms hanging loosely at her side.

"Mako-chan," Mars said to the still forms of her friends. "Minako-chan, Ami-chan."

The three senshi were next to each other as they had been in life, still as the dead, looking like they were asleep. NeoSun took Sailor Moon gently by the shoulders and conducted her past her friends, guiding Mars as she did. Only Tansei noticed the tears in NeoSun's eyes.

Keishu paced back and forth outside the front of the Shrine, doing her best not to let her eyes wander down the stairs. Above her, the sky rumbled and lightning struck as the ground trembled below her feet. The world was shaking apart, Keishu could feel it. She brushed a strand of her pink hair aside as a sudden gust of cold wind blew it in her face. They should not be here, she knew. The senshi of the Underworld should never appear in the world of the living. She paused to stare into the brightly lit room of the Shrine, where her companions gathered to plan their course of action.

Michi was sitting at the table, with Akumu and Yume. Although Keishu could not hear what was being said, she recognized the confused expression on her friends' face all too well. Yume was patiently explaining something, gesturing to a piece of paper on the table, while Sei lay on her back on the bed. No doubt the redhead had a biting comment on her lips, but she was being uncharacteristically reserved. Keishu rolled her eyes, mirroring Sei's impatience. Michi was never very bright, was far too trusting and open to be a warrior. Yet Keishu had seen her in battle, holding her own. No one who met the lilac haired girl would believe the horrors she had seen.

Sei flipped onto her stomach and threw something at Yume. Keishu smiled to herself, swallowing the laugh that was bubbling in her throat. The vain and arrogant Sei, self-proclaimed princess of Erebus. There were times when Keishu wanted to strangle the girl for her laziness, perhaps because she saw something of herself in Sei. Still, she was the first to agree with Keishu whenever a decision was being made, and that made her all right in Keishu's books.

Yume calmly ignored Sei as she continued to instruct Michi. There was something about Yume that always rubbed Keishu the wrong way. Perhaps it was all the time she spent among the mortals, or all the strange sights she described to Michi. It was Yume's fault the impressionable girl's head was full of fantasies about the Upper World. Keishu wondered if the world was living up to her expectations.

Michi, Sei, and Yume; her only friends in either world. The only ones she could trust, the only ones she could rely on. How fragile their friendship seemed now that she thought about it.

"Keishu-chan!" Michi called, waving her hand above her head.

Keishu couldn't help but smile. Raising her hand to return the wave, she didn't see the last of the plagues of Ragnarok appear. As she moved back towards the Shrine, a huge foot slammed down in front of her, crushing the small wooden structure that housed the most important people in Keishu's world.

"Welcome," Hodur said, his voice echoing off the unseen walls.

The senshi stepped into the chamber, the black floor reflecting an unseen light and sparkling. Around them the walls were lost in the deepest shadows making the hall seem like it stretched forever around them. At the end of the hall, mounted on a silver platform, sat an enormous black throne on which the God of Darkness rested. He sat with his chin resting on one fist, his dark eyes locked on the few senshi who dared invade his home. On the arm of the chair rested a black dish containing three spinning Star Seeds, a fourth one hovering meekly on his palm.

Aion led the others forward, and Hodur sat up. A smile spread across his face and he raised a finger to count.

"Four senshi and a mortal?" he laughed.

As they drew closer, four spheres hanging behind his throne became visible. Sailor Moon pressed her hand to her mouth, her eyes widening in shock. Sailor NeoSun put her hand on Sailor Aion's shoulder as the senshi's eyes narrowed. Hodur smiled evilly.

"Do you like them? I chose my favourites to hang in my hall."

He gestured to the senshi behind him. A girl with long purple hair in pigtails, a woman with long dark green hair, a girl with short blonde hair and a defiant expression, and finally a woman with long pink hair in pointed pigtails.

"Sailor Odin, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Loki, and Sailor Moon," Aion named Hodur's favourites.

"I couldn't just leave them with the others," Hodur explained.

"Chibiusa-chan," Sailor Moon whispered. "Setsuna-san."

"Hodur, this is the end," Sailor NeoSun exclaimed. "You have gone too far."

Laughing, Hodur snapped his fingers. From the shadows came a very large figure, his knuckles dragging on the ground. His head was far too small for his enormous body, which was square and muscular. His legs and arms were as thick as tree trunks. He smiled at the senshi, dribble sliding down his chin.

"Vali has failed," Hodur said to the mammoth, "Vidar, destroy them."

"Vidar destroy!" the man echoed, stumbling forward.


	16. Ragnarok! The End of the World

Note from Azura: The formatting for this is all wrong, and I can't change it. To read it as it was written, please visit my website.

Chapter Sixteen

_Ragnarok!_  
_The End of the World_

Sailor Orcus leapt at the giant, blinded by her fury. The rain had started to fall from the sunless sky, mixing with the tears from her own eyes. The final part of Aion's prophecy had come true. Creatures coming from another world, the dead returning to attack the living, and now giants roamed free; and this particular giant had stepped on the Hikawa Shrine where her friends gathered.

"Orcus Oath Breaker!" she cried, her attack having little affect on the thick-skinned being. "Get your foot off my friends!"

The giant blinked in the rain, regarding her as if she were an insect. Orcus picked up a piece of destroyed timber and beat the giant's leg with all her strength. One huge finger descended to scratch the area where Orcus had struck, as if the blow had been nothing more than a minor irritation. Breathing hard, Orcus cried out in frustration and began to throw debris at the massive leg. Eventually the giant moved his foot, taking another pounding step forward and leaving nothing but the ruins of the Shrine.

Dropping her impromptu weapon, Orcus raced to where the door had been and clawed her way through the wreckage. She was alone in this strange world, her only friends lay beneath her, her only family. She tore at the rubble with renewed strength, crying out for anyone to hear her. She felt herself losing control, her emotions taking over. She was the leader, always rational, always calm, always collected. She rolled her eyes when Michi asked a question, sighed deeply when Sei told a joke, looked the other way when Yume spoke of the Upper World. She was always cool, always alert.

_Keishu-san can't relax_.

Orcus paused as Yume's words came back to her. Is that what they thought of her? Did they think she was too cold? Did they even care about her, as she did about them? She was only this way to protect them, she told herself. They were like children sometimes. They needed her… or did she need them?

"I can change," Orcus muttered to herself as she continued to dig. "I can be nicer to Michi-chan. I can indulge Sei-chan a little. I can listen to Yume-chan. I can be the friend they deserve, just please don't take them from me!"

The wind and rain, her only audience, didn't listen to her plea.

"Vidar destroy!" the enormous demi-god said cheerfully.

"Scatter!" NeoSun shouted, unfolding her wings and launching herself into the air.

The senshi did as they were instructed, Tansei moving to the doorway and pressing himself in the corner. His heart was pounding in fear and he asked himself what he was doing here. Glancing up, he saw the woman he loved fighting for his life, and the lives of everyone on Earth, and he realized he had to be strong and brave for her.

Hodur was sitting on his throne, laughing maniacally. He held two Star Seeds in his hands, the other two floating above a silver bowl. Vidar lumbered aimlessly around the room, swiping his giant hand at any senshi within reach. Sailor Aion narrowly avoided his grasp, tumbling to one side and finding herself next to Sailor Mars. The fire senshi had her whip in her hand, the tip burning brightly, as she waited for an opportunity to strike.

"We need help," Aion said to her, watching Sailor Moon and Sailor NeoSun do their best against Vidar.

Mars nodded once. "Leave it to me. Just keep that thing busy."

Without waiting for an answer, Mars was gone from Aion's side. The elder senshi held up Sailor Pluto's staff at the looming giant.

"Eternity Sweep!" she called, sending razor sharp crescents towards her foe.

The attack certainly got Vidar's attention. As Aion raced across the room to join her allies, the giant tried several times to pound her into a pulp. Aion came to rest near Sailor Moon, and NeoSun flew down to join them. The deep sound of Hodur's laughter echoed across the hall, unnerving the senshi.

"Where's Rei?" Sailor Moon asked.

"She's fine," Aion assured the girl. "What we need to do now is get rid of this beast."

NeoSun shook her head. "Nothing we throw at him seems to do any damage."

A shot of dark energy broke through their circle, causing the senshi to escape in different directions. Hodur was standing in front of his throne, his eyes dangerously narrow as he frowned down at them. He shot another bolt, narrowly missing Sailor Moon.

"Enough chitchat," Hodur howled. "You are ceasing to amuse me."

Sailor NeoSun stepped forward. "Blinding Glory!"

Hodur hastily threw his arm in front of his face, crying out as NeoSun's attack struck him. The senshi of light held steady as long as she was able, while Aion and Sailor Moon kept Vidar occupied.

Around the back of the room, Sailor Mars had crept onto the dais where the throne was place and was reaching into the silver bowl that housed two of the four Star Seeds Hodur cherished the most. Grabbing the closest Seed, she rose to her feet and released it back to its host. NeoSun's attack died and Hodur spun around in anger as one of his prized senshi awoke.

"No!" Hodur snapped, firing a burst at Sailor Mars.

"Rei-chan!" Sailor Moon cried.

The dark energy struck the fire senshi, removing her Seed from her body. As the twinkling jewel settled in the silver bowl, Mars' body was pulled into the air to hang in the place of the one who had escaped. Sailor Moon stared at the prone body, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"Rei-chan, you promised," she whispered. "You promised to be with me until the end."

She turned to face Hodur once more, anger intensifying her determination to see Hodur defeated. Before she could read her enemy, however, she was confronted by the giant shape of Vidar. He grinned stupidly at her and swept her aside with one massive arm.

"Sailor Aion," Sailor Pluto remarked as she joined her sister senshi. "I'm glad you heard me."

"Pluto," Aion replied, peering into her double's face and holding out the Garnet Orb staff, "I believe this belongs to you."

"A little help here," Sailor Moon called. She was backed up against the wall, close to the entrance where Tansei cowered, with Vidar rapidly approaching.

"Dead Scream," Pluto said quietly.

The attack struck Vidar, causing him to howl in pain. He stuck his massive hand in his mouth, sucking the burned part of his skin. NeoSun floated down to the others and shook her head.

"He's too strong for me," she said. "We need more help."

"Like Akumu-chan?" Aion asked. "She would certainly help against Hodur's powers."

"Leave it to me," Pluto said with a wink. "I am the Guardian of Time and Space, after all."

"Vidar destroy!" Vidar said angrily.

The gloves on Sailor Orcus' hands were torn to ribbons, the crimson of her blood soaking through. Her hair was disheveled and falling in front of her eyes, but she paid it no attention. Rain continued to pour down, making the debris of the Shrine slippery and difficult to hold, but Orcus persevered. She would continue to dig until she reached her friends, or until the monsters found her and ripped her from her work. She could hear them now, in the streets below the Shrine, circling closer. She could feel the presence of the escaped souls, but for the first time in her life, she ignored them. Right now, more important than her mission, more important than herself, were the lives of her friends.

Her hand struck something soft as she pulled at a large beam that might have once supported the roof. Blinking in surprise, she peered through the cracks and saw a white gloved hand. Redoubling her efforts, it was not long before she found Sailor Neptune and Sailor Dis crouched in a small alcove. Both seemed unharmed, and Orcus smiled broadly as she helped the two senshi from their imprisonment.

"About time," Dis said, looking up at the falling rain in annoyance.

Sailor Orcus threw her arms around her sister senshi, hugging her tightly. Dis stiffened in surprise, her eyes wide and confused, before she relaxed into the embrace.

"Keishu-san," Dis said softly, "what's wrong? This isn't like you."

"I know," Orcus replied. "I can change. But first, we have to find the others."

Sailor Neptune had already started to dig, largely disregarding the affectionate scene between the two girls. Orcus noticed a hint of a tear in her eyes, as if witnessing her reunion with Dis had brought back an unwanted memory. With three senshi working, it was not long before they found Acheron and Hypnos, huddled together beneath the remains of Rei's table. Luck appeared to be on their side as neither of them were hurt severely. Orcus hugged them both as tightly as she had embraced Dis.

"I'm sorry," Orcus said to her three sisters over the sound of the rain. "I know I'm bossy and uptight. I know I treat you badly, but when I thought I had lost you forever, I was … I felt …"

Acheron put her hand on Orcus' shoulder and smiled gently. "It's all right, Keishu-san."

"Where's Akumu-sama?" Hypnos questioned.

Sailor Neptune looked up from where she was digging. She squinted through the driving rain towards the stairs leading up to the Shrine. Dark shadows were gathering there, darker than she would have liked to see. The foul beings had found their sanctuary.

"Akumu-chan will have to wait," Neptune said. "We've got company."

Orcus nodded, suddenly all business again, and motioned for the other Erebus senshi to join in the attack. Acheron gave a final, lingering look at the pile of rubble that had once been the Shrine, and said a silent prayer for the soul of Akumu.

"Dead Scream."

Vidar howled again, his massive bulk hitting the wall and causing the entire room to shake. Tansei covered his head as dust fell from the ceiling, but he found he could not look away for long. He was fortunate that Hodur had not thought to use him as a target yet, and not for the first time he began to wonder why he had not simply left the business of saving the world to Kami and the others.

"Blinding Light!"

Tansei squinted against the glow of the attack, smiling to himself as Vidar continued to be struck. Sailor Aion added her power to the assault, and the giant Vidar was reduced to a whimpering mass. Tansei could see Hodur seated on his throne, and he knew the dark god was not pleased. As Vidar crashed to his knees, Sailor Moon drew out her fan and held it up so all its eyes, as well as hers, were focused on Hodur's minion.

"Neo-Queen Justice Eyes!" she called.

As the glimmering sparkly dust fell on the form of Vidar, he gave an almost gentle sounding sigh and closed his beady eyes. A smile spread across his broad face as he vanished from sight, and there was nothing left standing between Hodur and the four angry senshi.

Hodur applauded sarcastically, the sound of his hands clapping echoing through the now empty room. Sailor NeoSun stood in the front and pointed a finger at Hodur accusingly.

"Enough," she said. "Release the senshi and call off Ragnarok."

"It's not that simple," Hodur replied sweetly. "And you scarcely have the power to enforce your demands."

"But I do."

From the shadows of the room stepped Noctis, her black wings folded behind her and her silvery dress sweeping the floor as she passed. A flickering of fear passed through Hodur's eyes as he saw his mistress standing defiantly before him, but the fear lasted only a split second before it was gone.

"My Lady," Hodur said, inclining his head slightly in her direction. "So good of you to join the festivities. I won't ask how you managed to join us."

"End this now, Hodur," Noctis told him. "You might still be forgiven for all you have done."

Noctis paused, her eyes moving to the darkened corner of the room behind Hodur's throne. She pursed her lips in thought and narrowed her eyes, before returning her concentration back to the enemy before her.

"You're too late, my Lady," Hodur laughed. "I have all I need to create the world you envisioned for us to rule."

"Power Steal!"

Hodur leapt from his throne and out of the way as Sailor Loki appeared behind him, her hands outstretched to absorb his power, the same way she had betrayed Baldur. Next to Loki was Sailor Aion with a slight smile on her face. Loki missed her target and pouted as she rejoined Aion and the rest of the senshi.

"Very sneaky," Hodur snarled. "I see I must keep my collection away from curious hands. That's two you've managed to reclaim, and only one addition for me."

He gestured to Sailor Mars, who still hung behind his throne. Sailor Moon clenched her hands into fists. Loki looked up at the other wall hangings and gasped when she saw Odin. Her eyes flicked between Moon and Odin, blinking in confusion at the similarities between the two. Aion put a hand on her shoulder and smiled reassuringly.

"I missed you," Aion said simply.

Loki blushed and tried to look away, but Aion caught her chin with two fingers and forced Loki to meet her gaze. Loki broke into a nervous smile and tears shone in her eyes as Aion returned the loving smile. Loki took her other hand and squeezed it tightly.

"You've no one left to hide behind," Sailor NeoSun said. "End this foolishness."

Hodur glared at her and raised his hand. A burst of dark energy shot out, as quickly as a bullet from a gun, heading straight for Loki. Aion's eyes widened in fear as she moved to intercept the attack. It was as if time had slowed down. Aion threw herself in front of the dark beam, and it struck her full in the chest. Closing her eyes in pain, she fell to the ground as the beam, fueled by Hodur's anger, continued towards Loki. The blonde girl was too preoccupied with Aion to notice the attack and was caught in the chest as well. The two girls fell to the ground almost at the same time, their Seeds spinning above their bodies. Loki reached out with one hand to try and touch the unconscious Aion's face, but her own body betrayed her as her strength vanished.

Hodur laughed as the bodies of the two recently defeated senshi appeared behind his throne, the two Seeds joining the others in the silver basin. Scooping Loki's Seed in one hand and Odin's in the other, he began to press them together.

"No!" Sailor NeoSun cried, reaching out futilely.

Hodur grimaced as he forced the two shining Seeds together, fusing them into one. A loud boom sounded, deep and primeval, from the bowels of the earth itself. The hybrid Seed spun slightly off-kilter in Hodur's palm, and the bodies of Loki and Odin slumped slightly in their crystalline prisons.

The room began to shake, slowly at first, then increasing so dust fell from the unseen ceiling. Without thinking, Tansei left the safety of the hallway and entered Hodur's hall, keeping himself near the door as debris began to fall. The senshi covered their heads, huddling together as the room continued to crumble.

"What's going on?" Sailor Moon shouted over the sounds of destruction.

Sailor Pluto regarded her sadly. "Loki's Seed was all Hodur needed for Ragnarok. Now that they're joined, there's nothing to stop it."

"But Ragnarok had already started," Noctis objected. "We were seeing it on Earth."

"Sailor Aion," NeoSun replied, staring at the body of her friend hovering lifelessly behind Hodur's throne. "Without Aion's Seed to contain it, the Void will expand and engulf this world."

Sailor Moon's eyes widened in shock and Noctis lowered her eyes sadly. Pluto only nodded, following NeoSun's gaze to her double.

"This is why she is eternal," Pluto said, looking straight at Sailor Moon as she spoke, "and why she must remain inside the Void."

Sailor Moon pursed her lips but said nothing. Noctis glanced towards the corner of the room.

"There's something more," she said. "Something almost familiar."

She exchanged a surprised look with NeoSun, who only nodded soberly. Closing her eyes, her mortal guise of NeoSun melted away, revealing her true from as Lucis. Her white angel wings stretched out once and she launched herself into the air. Noctis was only a moment behind her.

"This charade has gone on long enough," Noctis said sternly. "You've had your fun, and now it's time to come out, Chaos."

A figure separated itself from the dark corners of the room and stepped forward to face the two winged women. He was a tall man, with long black hair that flowed past his waist and black eyes. His skin was pale as moonlight and he wore only dark pants and boots. His chest was decorated with silver chains, each depicting one of the chosen symbols of Noctis' disciples. He applauded to his former mistress as Hodur stared at him in shocked disbelief.

"Well done, my Lady," Chaos said in a deep voice. "Pity it took you this long to find me."

"Chaos," Hodur breathed, relief replacing his earlier shock. "Master, brother, where have you been? I've been so lost without your guidance."

"You are a lost fool," Chaos snapped. "I have been with you all along. How else could you control Njord, Suisei, Vali, and Vidar? Do you think yourself strong enough for that?"

Hodur reeled as if struck. He held up the hybrid Seed, the trigger for the destruction of the world. "I have succeeded in our Mistress' plan."

Chaos laughed, his rumbling voice adding to the trembling room. Hodur slowly lowered his hand.

"Our Mistress' plan? You are more of a fool than I thought to believe that tale. It has always been my plan, Hodur. My plan to destroy the world our Mistress created. My plan to reform it as I see fit, and my plan to rule it."

Hodur's mouth opened and closed soundlessly as he struggled to comprehend what he was hearing. Lucis watched Chaos like a hawk, while Noctis' gaze turned to her troubled disciple. Hodur was looking at the Seed in his palm in horror, as the truth slowly sunk into his mind.

"You have done well," Chaos admitted grudgingly. "You brought both sisters to me, which was unexpected. I had hoped to crush them both as mortals, but your blunder will only make my victory that much more enjoyable."

Hodur sat heavily on his throne, staring at Noctis pleadingly. Chaos leapt up to the dais and picked up the double-Seed, admiring it as it spun in his palm.

"My Lady," Hodur said. "I have been such a fool."

"As I have already told you," Chaos interrupted. "But for now, I'm done with you. Farewell, foolish brother. I'll fashion a special hell for you in my new universe."

Chaos flicked his wrist in the direction of Hodur, and a dark beam of energy tossed the god across the room. Without thinking, Noctis ran after him, kneeling next to him as he began to fade away. He was cringing in pain, but opened his eyes to look up at her as she cradled his head.

"My Lady, I have always loved you," he whispered. "Forgive me. I thought to change the world to your liking, so you would smile. I always loved seeing you smile."

Tears fell from Noctis' eyes as Hodur vanished from her arms. She clenched her hands tightly as his weight melted away and stood to face the most powerful and troublesome of her disciples.

"Chaos," Noctis said, her eyes turning white in her fury.

The handsome man smiled at her, gently returning the Seed he held to the silver basin. A shockwave ripped through the room, and a geyser of black energy shot through the floor and towards the ceiling, narrowly missing Sailor Pluto. She fell back just in time to avoid being struck.

"My Lady," Chaos replied. "Ragnarok is unstoppable now. The Seeds have been joined, and cannot be separated. You have lost, my Lady; you and all your pathetic friends."

"Blinding Glory!" Lucis cried.

Chaos was knocked off the dais and landed on his back on the floor as Lucis unleashed her anger on him. Unable to move, or even raise a hand in his own defense, Chaos struggled against the weight of the attack.

"He was kind and gentle," Lucis snarled angrily. "He was trusting and innocent, and you robbed him of the life he should have had. You destroyed him, as you destroyed so many others!"

Noctis watched her sister's fury with tear filled eyes. She felt a pressure on the inside of her hand and slowly uncurled her fist. There, nestled on her palm, was a tiny Star Seed, no bigger than a needle. It spun softly, its light barely visible in the destructive darkness that surrounded her. A smile spread across her face in spite of the devastation. There was hope for the future, and she cupped it gently in her palm.

"This is ridiculous," Orcus snarled as she fought her way through another pack of monsters.

She could see the others nearby, each completely absorbed in their own problems. Her sisters, so recently recovered from death, fought as if nothing had happened. The ruins of the Shrine were behind them, and the black shadowless monsters continued to pour over the steps. There was no end to the battle, no way they could achieve any sort of victory in this strange world, and not for the first time, Orcus began to doubt their Master's decision to send them here. She blew a strand of hair from her eyes and kicked the closest monster in the stomach.

"Yume," she called over the sounds of battle, "everything okay?"

"Peachy," Sailor Hypnos replied. "The souls are increasing, but I think I have my power under control."

Sailor Neptune leapt towards them. "Clear the way!"

"Rivers of Power!" Orcus could hear Sailor Acheron shouting. "Acheron!"

As the lilac haired senshi invoked her namesake, Orcus and Hypnos dove out of the way. A torrent of moaning ghosts swept through the Shrine's courtyard, absorbing all the monsters in their path. Orcus watched as a few struggled to free themselves, frantically grasping at the air as the ghosts of the river Acheron pulled them deeper into their depths. The senshi gathered together in the momentary calm to regroup.

"We can't keep doing this," Sailor Dis said, breathing heavily.

"We have to," Neptune told her. "Until the others return, we have to keep the Earth safe."

Dis rolled her eyes. "I don't know where you've been, but we're not exactly doing a bang-up job here. Have you seen the city?"

Neptune's blue eyes hardened as she inadvertently gazed down at Tokyo. The city was in shambles, tall pillars of black smoke rising into the black clouds that blanketed the city. The screams of those who had survived the initial invasion continued to ring out, and the ground shuddered with every step of the giants who roamed free.

"We must fight. It's our mission," Neptune insisted.

"If Akumu-sama were here," Acheron began.

"Don't talk about her," Orcus snapped. "She's gone. If the collapse of the Shrine didn't kill her, the giants or the monsters have. We're on our own."

The leader of the Erebus senshi took a deep breath and passed a weary hand over her eyes. "If only the rain would stop, or the sun would come out. With less shadows for these creatures to hide in, maybe we'd stand a chance."

Neptune could only shake her head. "We're on our own."

"All we can do is hope that Lucis-sama and the others will defeat Hodur and make it back in time," Hypnos replied, gently placing her hand on Orcus' shoulder.

The ground shook as the creatures shook off the effects of Acheron's attack and began to come again. Orcus squared her jaw and nodded.

"We will hold our ground," she decided. "Let them come."

"Mai!"

The girl walked through the devastated streets of Tokyo, her long silver hair trailing behind her in a disheveled ponytail. She pressed her hand to her forehead, wincing as her palm touched the cut she had received, and stepped over some fallen rubble.

"Maiodoru! Where are you?" she called.

A growling rumble came from around the corner and the girl darted into the shadows to avoid being seen. She felt the coarse bricks of the building beneath her palms and counted to ten, hoping whatever creature was prowling around had moved on. As she resumed her search for her missing friend, she could not help but think about the past few days that had turned her life upside down. She had been a simple student, studying hard to get into university, when the sky had turned to charcoal and monsters began devouring her classmates.

"Mai! Answer me!"

She had assumed the creatures were after her, or after her friend Mai. She wondered how they had found her, what they wanted, but she had no time to find out. The attacks increased, the earth shook, and then she had seen giants. Still, no matter how hard she fought, no matter how many lives she tried to save, there was nothing she could do.

"Mai!"

"Zou?"

The silver haired girl scrambled towards the sound of her name, tossing aside pieces of brick and timber. She found Mai lying beneath a pile of debris, her own dark skin made lighter by a thin layer of dust. Grinning, Zou reached out a hand to pull Mai to her feet.

"Wow. What a blast," Mai said, shaking her long black hair that she wore in a ponytail similar to Zou.

"Are you okay?" Zou asked, looking her friend over. "We better help. That last attack might have knocked us out, but imagine what it did to the others."

Mai nodded, blinking as she noticed the cut on Zou's forehead. "You're hurt."

"I'm fine. We should hurry."

Mai raised an eyebrow. "Why Eizou, I believe you're finally developing a backbone."

Zou blushed and turned away as Mai laughed at her. Fingering the blue stone she wore around her neck, Zou pulled it over her head and held it up. Mai did the same with the purple stone she wore, still grinning at Zou.

"Varuna Asteroid Power," Zou called, "Make-Up!"

"Quaoar Asteroid Power," Mai echoed, "Make-Up!"

The two girls transformed into senshi, each wearing colourful outfits. Sailor Varuna wore a yellow halter-top with a sailor kerchief, short yellow shorts with her blue henshin stone resting on a crisscrossed red belt, and thigh high yellow boots. On her hands she wore yellow gloves that nearly covered the entire length of her arm. Sailor Quaoar wore a similar outfit in red, with her purple henshin stone resting on a yellow belt that laced across her midsection.

"We need to figure out what's going on," Varuna said as they ran down the street.

"Of course we do," Quaoar replied. "Let's go ask that monster over there."

Varuna slowed to a stop gazing into the spinning cloud above them. She let her gaze wander until she thought she spotted a focal point, an area with a much larger concentration of black cloud.

"Watch out!"

Varuna's eyes snapped back to street level in time to see a black creature nearly on top of her. She threw up her hands to block the attack, momentarily paralyzed by fear and surprise.

"Ice Snap!" Quaoar shouted, pointing to the creature about to pounce on her friend.

The monster literally froze in place, completely incased in ice. Varuna lowered her arms and took a steadying breath as Quaoar leapt to the top of her newly formed ice sculpture and winked at her friend.

"Shall I ask him for directions?" Quaoar asked.

"No need," Varuna replied. "I know where to go. Follow me."

"Watch out!" Tansei cried without thinking.

Another geyser of black energy shot through the floor, and Sailor Moon dove to one side in the nick of time. She rolled on the floor and came up next to Tansei, who kept his back firmly against the wall. He noticed that Sailor Moon was breathing hard as her blue eyes kept on the lookout for the dark eruptions.

"Are you okay, Tansei-san?" she asked.

He nodded and swallowed hard. "I'm beginning to think following you guys wasn't such a good idea."

Sailor Moon smiled, and he was grateful for the small hint of joy on her face. "Just say here and be careful," she told him as she moved to rejoin the others.

Lucis faced Chaos on the dais, where until recently Hodur had stood. She was completely absorbed by her rage, battling with the dark disciple and paying no attention to her allies as they fought to remain standing on the crumbling floor. Noctis stood with the infant Seed in her palm, a momentary calm amongst the destruction, wondering what she should do next.

The room heaved, knocking nearly everyone off balance. Chaos stumbled, grasping the arm of the throne for support as Lucis was thrown forward onto her knees. As she righted herself, Chaos grabbed the hybrid Seed from the silver basin, and bowed to her almost respectfully.

"I will leave you to your tomb," he said. "I have a universe to rebuild."

He vanished, but not before Lucis could make a final lunge forward and snatch the Seed from his hand. She rolled off the dais, cupping the Seed close to her chest as Chaos' frustrated howl echoed off the disintegrating walls. Triumphantly, she returned her prize to the silver dish.

"Usagi!" she screamed, looking up.

Sailor Moon had only a second to blink before the dark beam caught her through the chest. She gasped, only the slightest of sounds, as her Seed separated itself from her body and flew through the air, caught up in the momentum of the geyser. Spreading her black wings, Noctis launched herself into the air, her free hand reaching for the Seed as it fell back to the ground. As her fingers wrapped themselves around it, she headed once more to the ground and gently restored the Seed to its owner. Sailor Moon sat up at once, and smiled to her saviour.

"Careful of those beams," Lucis warned unnecessarily.

"What do we do now?" Sailor Pluto asked. "It's too late to stop Ragnarok."

Lucis shook her head. "Maybe not. We just need more allies."

Pluto nodded and ran to the dais where the silver bowl still remained. She dodged the dark beams expertly, noting that they were coming more frequently now. Noctis was sheltering Sailor Moon beneath her dark wings as the ceiling collapsed, raining rubble on them.

Pluto first reached Sailor Aion and snatched her Seed from the bowl. Breathing hard, she held the Seed to her double, and released it. Dutifully, the Seed flew to its rightful place, but did not enter Aion's body. Instead, it floated in front of her chest, lazily spinning on its axis.

"Lucis, help!" Pluto called.

In an instant, Lucis was there. She did her best to try and entice the Seed to reenter its host, but it stubbornly refused to budge. As Lucis worked to restore Aion, Pluto used the power of her Garnet Orb to try and separate the joined Seeds of Loki and Odin. Lucis joined her, cupping the Seed in her hands as Pluto held her talisman over it.

"It was their Seeds that started Ragnarok," Lucis told her, lending her power. "I think if anyone stands a chance of stopping it, it's those two."

Pluto nodded her agreement, and together they managed to break apart the fused Seeds. These Seeds were more than eager to return to their hosts, and in a few seconds both Sailor Loki and the purple haired Sailor Odin were standing before them. Loki blinked in confusion, looking first at her hands, then at Odin. Tears formed in her eyes as she rushed forward to embrace her sister senshi.

"Odin, I'm so sorry," she cried. "I didn't know! Hodur tricked me."

Odin patted her back soothingly. "It's okay, Loki, I know. You never have to ask forgiveness from me, no matter what mischief you do."

Loki grinned at her and glanced up at Sailor Aion with her Seed twirling before her. She looked to Lucis and frowned.

"Why hasn't she opened her eyes?" Loki asked. "Her Seed is right there!"

Lucis smiled sadly. "I don't know, Kiki."

Odin took Loki's hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. The double of Sailor Moon pulled her away from the still form of Aion. "Come on, we have to end this."

Lucis nodded. "Your Seeds began Ragnarok."

"Only we can end it," Odin agreed.

Tansei watched the whole scene with tears in his eyes. Eitai had always been kind, and it grieved him to know she would spend her life like this. He watched Lucis speaking with the newly restored senshi and felt a fierce pride well up in his chest. This was the woman he loved, the one who would save the universe. Unknowingly, he took a step forward, he eyes locked on Lucis, until he noticed a purplish light growing beneath her face. Terror gripped his heart; he had seen that light many times before since Ragnarok had begun. Each time, it heralded the arrival of one of those black geysers.

"Kami!" he yelled, rushing forward.

_Too late! _he thought. _I'm going to be too late to save her_.

Lucis turned to face him, the surprise evident on her face as he sped across the dying room towards her. The light beneath her feet grew brighter, and Tansei put all his energy into reaching her. As the floor began to crack, he felt his hand connect with her arm and he pushed her with all his force. Lucis fell backwards into the arms of Loki as the black geyser broke through the floor and caught Tansei full in the stomach.

"Tansei!" Lucis screamed as his Seed broke free of his body and soared across the room.

It was gone in an instant, moving even faster than light with the full force of the beam behind it. Lucis could only watch through her tear filled eyes as the Star Seed of her beloved soared across the room, and shattered into millions of sparkling pieces.

The beam vanished and Tansei fell to his knees, a smile on his face. A single tear rolled down his cheek, his eyes locked on Lucis as they lost their light, and he toppled forward.

Sailor Dis jumped to one side, wincing in pain as the claws of the shadow monster raked across her arm. She landed awkwardly near her comrades, one hand clenching her wound as the blood seeped through her fingers.

"Let them come, huh?" Dis said to Orcus angrily.

The leader of the Erebus senshi ignored her friend, her eyes narrowed in determination as the assault continued. They had fought the monsters and giants promised to them by Sailor Aion, but they had yet to encounter any of the lost souls. Orcus was a little annoyed at this fact.

"We should lure them away from the city," Hypnos suggested, the bruise on her forehead turning a shade of purple.

"How?" Sailor Neptune argued. "We're completely surrounded on this hill."

Another earthquake rocked through the city, nearly knocking the senshi to the ground. The quakes were unpredictable, but not as powerful as the earlier ones had been. The occasional tremor still shook them, however, and it was only a matter of time before a large vault swallowed the city whole.

"They must have lost," Dis said. "They've been gone too long."

"No!" Neptune snapped. "They will not fail."

"And neither will we," Orcus agreed. "We were asked to protect this city, so we shall."

Acheron sat heavily on the ground, her uniform dirtied and torn. "I'm exhausted, Orcus. We can't keep this up forever."

_Only until we die_, Orcus thought to herself. She shook her head. "No help is coming. We're in this alone, until Lucis-sama and the others return and Ragnarok is stopped."

Neptune nodded grimly and leapt back into the battle. The music of her Deep Sea Crescendo echoed through the devastated landscape. One by one, the Erebus senshi joined her, each aware that when their powers weakened, they would die.

Sailor Acheron was breathing hard as she ducked beneath the grasping hands of her opponent. She stumbled away and held up her hand to the slavering beast. She took a deep breath to give herself strength.

"Rivers of Power!" she called, summoning the waters of the Underworld. "Phlegethon!"

A ring of fire surrounded the group of black creatures in front of her. At first the flames burned strong and the monsters cried out in pain. Acheron, however, was too weak to sustain the river for long, and the flames flickered and vanished as the senshi fell to her knees. Completely drained of energy, Acheron looked up into the beady eyes of the creature that would kill her, and waited for the end to come.

"Ice Snap!"

The group of black monster who had been singed by Acheron's flames were instantly frozen where they stood, completely incased in ice. Acheron blinked in confusion. Suddenly the frozen statues exploded into crystals of ice, and the lilac haired senshi ducked to avoid being cut. When she raised her eyes again, a warrior dressed in a red uniform unlike any she had ever seen stood before her. The warrior had tanned skin and long black hair. She smiled down at Acheron as she extended a hand to help her up.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I was just about to ask you that," Acheron admitted. "Who are you?"

"Sailor Quaoar," the senshi replied.

"I'm Sailor Acheron, and what's going on is the end of the world."

Quaoar smiled broadly. "Really? That's fantastic!"

She turned her head as Acheron stared at her in complete shock. Waving a gloved hand above her head, Quaoar seemed to be calling to someone. Acheron noticed Hypnos nearby and motioned for the other senshi to join her. As Hypnos drew near, another warrior similarly dressed as Sailor Quaoar approached.

"Hear that, Varuna?" Quaoar said happily. "The _end_ of the _world_! You can't do better than that! We're going to stop the apocalypse!"  
"Actually, Ragnarok," Acheron corrected her helpfully.

The new senshi, dressed in yellow with long silver hair and equally tanned skin, seemed skeptical. She pursed her lips and thought as her partner stared at her expectantly.

"We're not supposed to stop the apocalypse," Sailor Varuna said in a quiet voice.

"Ragnarok," Acheron repeated.

"We're supposed to find our princess," Varuna continued without acknowledging Acheron.

"Come on," Quaoar whined. "We can't just not help! It's the freakin' end of the world, here! Look at all the baddies we can fight!"

Sailor Varuna raised her head and exhaled sharply. "You're right." She bowed to Acheron and Hypnos. "We offer our assistance in your battle."

Hypnos looked at Acheron and shrugged. "We don't have time to ask questions right now," Hypnos said. "Feel free to join the battle, but know that by doing so, you fight a battle with no chance of victory."

Sailor Quaoar grinned brightly. "That's my favourite kind. Bring it on!"

Lucis stared in shocked horror at the body of Tansei lying on the ground. She was vaguely aware of someone pulling at her arm, someone shouting something to her, but for some reason it didn't matter. The world was crumbling all around her, and all she could do was stare. Stumbling, she moved forward and fell to her knees next to the body. The tear had dried on his cheek, but the smile was still there. He had died smiling, and for that she was grateful, but he was still dead.

"Lucis, nothing can be done," she heard Odin said. "The Seed shattered."

"Tansei," she whispered, trying to wake him.

"Sister, please," Noctis begged. "The Hall of the Gods can't shield us for much longer. We have to escape."

Lucis raised her head. "Escape? To where? The world is shattering, the universe not far behind. The Void will expand to engulf anything Ragnarok misses."

Noctis frowned. "This isn't like you, sister."

Lucis shook her head. "It doesn't matter now. Nothing matters."

"You were going to leave him," Loki reminded her sharply. "You were going to leave him on Earth to be eaten by monsters, then never come back. What's the difference now?"

"Loki!" Odin snapped.

"She's right," Lucis said at the same time. She smoothed Tansei's hair and smiled at the smile on his face. Slowly, she rose back to her feet. "I was going to leave him, but he left me first."

"Kami-chan," Sailor Moon whispered, tears in her eyes.

Pluto cried as a beam of energy narrowly missed her, and used her staff to propel herself out of the way. Turning to Loki and Odin, Lucis nodded.

"Noctis and I will shield you from the black beams," she said. "You must use the power of your Seeds to stop this chaos."

Loki and Odin nodded once. Lucis turned to Pluto and Sailor Moon, the only two remaining senshi of Earth, unless Neptune somehow had managed to survive. Sailor Moon was waiting bravely, but Lucis could see the fear and determination in her blue eyes. She put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Usagi-chan, lend them your strength," she asked. "You as well, Setsuna-san. They will need all the power they can muster to seal Ragnarok and hold back the Void without Aion to help them."

The two senshi nodded and moved to join Loki and Odin. Spreading her wings, Lucis gazed once more at the still form of Tansei and launched herself into the air. Noctis was only a moment behind her, and the two sisters joined hands above the four senshi. Below them, the senshi also held each other's hands, and had their eyes closed and heads bowed in concentration. Lucis could feel the energy building in the room, and slowly the sounds of destruction faded from her ears. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

_Tansei, forgive me_, she asked. _It was as you said. I was being selfish, I know that now, and it cost you your life._

"Lucis!" Noctis gasped suddenly. "Look!"

Opening her eyes, Lucis looked down at the floor below them. It was slowly filling with ghostly shapes, walking single file from the room where Hodur's collected senshi remained. The figures each held a sparkling Star Seed in their hands, cupped gently before them as if they were bearing torches against the night.

"The senshi," Lucis breathed in awe. "The spirits of the senshi are coming to help."

As they drew closer, Lucis could make out the individuals. She saw Sailor Uranus and Sailor Saturn standing close together. Not far from them were the three Starlights, whom the senshi had not yet met, with Sailor Apollo close by. The senshi of Parallel Earth were crowding around Odin and Loki, just as Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Mercury were moving behind Sailor Moon. Tears slide down Sailor Moon's face even though her eyes were closed and she could not see her friends. Hundreds of senshi gathered, their Seeds shining and calming the beams of dark energy that still burst through the ground. Sailor Chibimoon, in her adult form, stood close to her younger self, both sharing the same Seed, while Tuxedo Kamen watched. Lucis could scarcely believe her eyes as all the senshi she had sought, all the ones who had fallen before she had arrived, joined together to lend their strength to the four in the centre.

"Jun," Noctis breathed, her eyes locked on the white-haired senshi of Elysium.

Sailorelysion had her eyes closed, as did most of the senshi, but Noctis stared at her until she was lost in the growing crowd of senshi. Lucis squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"It is time," Lucis said.

A final specter stepped into the crowd, standing next to Sailor Loki and keeping one hand on her shoulder. Sailor Aion smiled proudly, holding her Seed in her free hand.

"Blinding Glory!" Lucis called, releasing her power to the four senshi below.

"Darkest Honour!" Noctis cried, her power joining her sister's.

"For Asgard and all the Worlds," Loki and Odin cried as one.

"Let our powers guide you!" the voices of the ghostly senshi rang as clear as a bell.

Lucis grimaced against the strain of the accumulated powers, and she saw Noctis wince. The twin Seeds of Loki and Odin separated themselves from their hosts, spinning around between the two senshi with incredible speed. The powers of all the senshi was focused through the two Seeds and sent straight down into the bowels of Asgard. The force of the attack was more than the senshi could handle, and as their powers struck the swirling mass of Ragnarok, it exploded back up at them. Lucis tried to shout a warning, but was not quick enough as the Hall of the Gods disappeared from her view in a blinding light. She felt herself falling, and wondered if they had succeeded, or if this was the true power of Ragnarok after all.

"I have to admit, you girls know how to have a good time," Sailor Quaoar shouted as she sliced through another monster.

Sailor Orcus raised an eyebrow, wondering how this could be considered a good time. Their two new allies had proved invaluable, helping them to fight off a lot of the horde of creatures, but she knew it was too little too late. The monsters were only increasing in number, and Hypnos had informed her of the growing number of souls. If they survived this, Orcus was not looking forward to the clean up.

"Look up there!" Sailor Dis gasped, pointing at the blackened sky.

The seven senshi gathered together as best they could, peering up at the sky. Orcus had not thought it possible, but a section was actually growing darker directly above them. The clouds seemed to part, and a gray mist separated itself from the darkness, forming into fingers of a massive hand.

"What is that?" Sailor Acheron asked.

"That can't possibly be good, whatever it is," Dis said.

The hand began to descend, and as it moved it absorbed anything that came close to it. Giants, dead souls, and black monsters were sucked into the arm, their shrill cries piercing the air.

"Is it on our side?" Hypnos wondered.

Sailor Neptune stared at it with narrowed eyes, her body tense and ready to fight. The hand continued to come towards them, focusing on the Hikawa shrine more than any other place in the city.

"Over there!" Sailor Varuna cried, pointing to the right. "Another one!"

"Not good," Dis confirmed.

Hands were coming from all directions, dozens of them descending on Tokyo. They picked up creature and humans alike, tearing buildings from their foundations and tossing cars like toys.

Neptune shook her head. "It seems familiar to me, somehow. I've seen this gray mist before." Suddenly, her eye widened in shock and she turned to the other senshi. "The Void! Sailor Aion used an attack that summoned a gray mist, like this one."

"That's the Void?" Sailor Acheron said doubtfully.

Sailor Quaoar elbowed her partner. "What's the Void?"

Varuna shrugged. "It must be something horrible for Sailor Neptune to be so alarmed."

"The Void destroys everything," Neptune said. "I saw it obliterate Vali, one of Hodur's minions. I thought Sailor Aion could control it."

"If it's out of control, that means Aion must be dead," Orcus said. "The others as well, perhaps."

Tears filled Acheron's eyes and she shook her head. "We're the senshi of death. We would know if they had fallen. Something else must be controlling the Void."

"Either way, I don't see how we can stop it," Neptune continued, "and it's almost upon us."

"Stay close," Orcus ordered. "Maybe our powers can shield us."

"What we have left, anyway," Dis mumbled.

The senshi huddled together in a tight group as the hand slowly drew closer. Suddenly Varuna moved apart from her friends, staring defiantly at the misty hand. Quaoar blinked in surprise.

"Zou, what are you doing?"

"Stay close together," Varuna said. "I think I can shield us."

Quaoar shook her head. "You're not strong enough against that thing, Zou! Please, we can run! Don't try to stop it."

Varuna smiled gently. "It's the end of the world, isn't it? Where can we run to, Mai?"

Helplessly, Sailor Quaoar watched as her best friend stepped free of the other senshi and held up her hands, palms facing the gray mist. Her face was full of determination, and Quaoar bit her lip as the hand made its final descent.

"Varuna Reflective Ray!" Sailor Varuna called.

A reflective surface appeared on her hands, expanding to encompass the other senshi. It shone with a faint yellow light, and Orcus could not help but admire the beauty of it. A second later, the hand struck the shield with such a jarring impact that Varuna nearly lost her balance. She held firm, her elbows bending under the weight of the gray mist. Still, as the mist of the Void engulfed the small bubble, the senshi were safe; for the time being, at least.

Sailor Moon opened her eyes and blinked. Slowly, she sat up and looked around the room. It was nearly completely destroyed, the walls and ceiling having fallen down. The dais where Hodur had his throne was gone, as were the senshi who hung behind it. The silver basin of Star Seeds was upside down, but there were no Seeds scattered around it. Sailor Moon rose to her feet, and realized the most disturbing thing of all: it was quiet. The rumblings of Ragnarok had stopped.

"Kami-chan?" she called through the rubble. "Kiki-san? Odin-san? Setsuna-san? Akumu-chan?"

Her voice echoed through the still room, the only sound in the oppressive silence. Sailor Moon shivered and hugged her arms close to her chest. Tears were forming in her eyes, she knew, but she angrily wiped them away. She thought back to the moments before the explosion. She had felt the powers of the senshi, of her friend. Mako-chan was there, and so was Minako-chan, Ami-chan, Rei-chan and Mamo-chan. She had felt them close to her, but now that her eyes were opened, they were gone.

"They're all gone," Sailor Moon whispered.

"Not all of us," a voice almost exactly the same as her own said.

Sailor Moon hurried towards it, pulling rocks and debris off of the speaker. She saw her own face beneath the wreckage, with long purple hair. Sailor Odin smiled at her, her face covered with dirt and blood. Sailor Moon held out a hand to pull her to her feet, and Odin gratefully accepted. The two stared at each other for a moment.

"I don't think I have to tell you how weird this is," Odin said.

"Pleased to meet you," Sailor Moon said politely. "Kiki-san spoke of you often."

"Kiki?" for a moment, Odin looked confused. "Oh, Loki! The senshi of Parallel Earth rarely use our mortal names. Speaking of Loki…"

Odin turned and began digging through the rubble again. Sailor Moon hesitated only a moment before joining her. Minutes passed before a wide smile broke out across Odin's face, and she reached through the ruins and pulled out a hand. Loki sat up and shook her head, dust flying everywhere. She coughed a few times and sneezed.

"Well, that was fun," she said sarcastically.

Sailor Moon stood and noticed others rising slowly to their feet. Most of the senshi she didn't recognize, and she saw Noctis going over to greet a senshi with reddish-yellow hair. Sailor Moon's eyes swept over the rising warriors until they landed on someone she hadn't thought to ever see again.

"Mako-chan," she whispered. "Mako-chan! MAKO-CHAN!"

Sailor Jupiter raised her head and looked back just in time to see Sailor Moon fly towards her, pigtails streaming behind her. Jupiter held open her arms and Sailor Moon flew into her embrace, tears rolling down her cheeks in rivers. Around Jupiter, the other inner senshi were getting to their feet. Sailor Moon hugged them each in turn, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, and finally Sailor Mars.

"Everyone," Sailor Moon gasped, but found she could say nothing more to express her happiness.

"Usako."

Her eyes widening, Sailor Moon turned to see Mamoru's smiling face. Behind him were two Chibiusa's, the tall and stately Queen of Crystal Tokyo and the child who had traveled through time.

"Mamo-chan," Sailor Moon whispered as the tears poured down her face.

As Sailor Moon was once again reunited with her friends, Sailor Loki was digging her way through the destroyed room. Close by, Noctis shook out her wings and coughed against the dust, her sister only a short distance away cradling someone in her arms. Loki was growing more and more frustrated as she angrily tossed the rubble aside until she suddenly stopped and dropped her arms to her sides. Turning, she saw Sailor Aion and Sailor Pluto standing side by side, where the dais had once been. Loki hesitated only a second before running to Aion and wrapping her arms around the older senshi's waist. Aion calmly placed a hand on Loki's head, smiling weakly at her.

"I must hurry," Aion said to Pluto. "The Void is slowly consuming the Earths. If I wait much longer, both Parallel Earth and your Earth will be gone."

Pluto nodded. "The Rainbow Bridge can't be reformed, but Lucis has the power to bring us to Earth."

The two identical senshi turned to where Lucis sat, cradling the body of Tansei in her lap. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she smoothed his hair from his face, being careful not to let a single strand get into his eyes. Noctis crouched next to her, a concerned look on her face.

"Kami-chan," Noctis whispered. "You must let him go."

She shook her head. "I can't."

Closing her eyes, her body began to glow with a pale yellow light. Around them, the revived senshi gathered in small groups, eyeing their sister senshi suspiciously. Lucis paid them no mind and raised one hand to her chest. Taking a deep breath, she plunged her hand into her breast and pulled out her glowing Star Seed. Her eyes lost some of their luster as he hands worked mechanically, each seizing part of the Seed and pulling.

"Kami! No!" Noctis gasped.

Noctis reached out to stop her sister, but the light was too powerful and it burned her grasping hands. Wincing in pain, Noctis sat back and was forced to do nothing but wait. With a final tug, Lucis' Seed broke in half, still joined together by faint tendrils of light. She pushed half back into her chest, and forced the other into Tansei's cold body. The senshi waited expectantly. Sailor Moon clutched Mamoru's hand and he squeezed it, while Loki clung to Aion's arm. Lucis closed her eyes and seemed to slump forward but Tansei's eyes flickered and opened.

"Kami?" he mumbled drowsily, as if he had only been sleeping.

Lucis opened her eyes. "Tansei. Thank goodness."  
The senshi cheered as the two rose to their feet. Tansei had a glowing aura around him, and he looked at his hands in amazement. Lucis smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I couldn't restore your mortal soul," Lucis explained. "That is beyond my power. I gave you part of my Star Seed, my soul, and made you immortal."

Tansei's jaw dropped. "Immortal?"

"Parallel Earth is in need of a new god of light," Lucis said, "and I can't think of a more fitting disciple."

The crowd of senshi cheered. Noctis wiped the tears from her eyes and Lucis hugged Tansei tightly. Mamoru bent to kiss Sailor Moon, as the other senshi shouted behind them. Aion smiled a little sadly, and the younger Chibiusa winked at Lucis, happy to know she had won her second chance for love.

As Tansei broke off from Lucis' embrace, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"What do you mean, disciple?"

"Varuna!" Quaoar cried.

The shield shattered and Varuna fell to the ground. The gray hand descended, grabbing first at the senshi who had held it at bay for so long. Orcus and Dis held Quaoar back as her friend was lifted into the Void and disappeared from sight. The remaining senshi held their ground, waiting for the hand to return.

"That is enough."

From the hazy mist that was left by the Void, a figure approached. She walked purposefully towards them, and as the fog lifted, Sailor Aion stood before them. The Erebus senshi and Sailor Neptune stared in amazement, but Quaoar could only look at the sky where seconds before Sailor Varuna had been.

"Aion!" Neptune said at last.

Sailor Aion nodded. "The battle has been won. Ragnarok is over."

Acheron cheered and grabbed Dis in a fierce embrace. The vain senshi stiffened at first, before smiling and joining her sister in her celebration. Hypnos laughed, and the three senshi danced around, their exhaustive battle behind them. Orcus and Neptune stared at Aion, fully aware of the lives lost while she had been gone. Aion did not meet their gaze, but turned to the mist that had come down from the dark shadows of Ragnarok.

"Void," she called. "Return to your domain!"

The mist jerked to a stop and began to slink back into the sky, like a chastised animal. Aion watched it carefully until it was gone, and the black clouds began to fade. Soon, the sunlight came out and fully illuminated the devastation of Ragnarok.

"Thank goodness that's done," Orcus said.

"Varuna," Sailor Quaoar whispered. "If she had only held for a few minutes longer."

Sailor Aion put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Her sacrifice was not in vain."

Turning on her heel, Aion began to walk away. Neptune ran after her and slapped her across the face. Aion's head flew back, and when she returned her gaze once more to Neptune, the aquamarine haired girl's eyes were brimming with tears.

"I must go," Aion said. "My time in this world is over."

"Without a word of thanks? Without an explanation? Were you the only one to survive?" Neptune demanded.

Aion sighed. "What I tell you of the battle will not matter, believe me when I tell you this. But if it's thanks you want, you have it. I shall remember this war for all eternity."

She moved passed Neptune and continued on her way. Neptune did not move, and Aion paused for another moment.

"If it's comfort you want," Aion told her, "then know that Haruka lives."

Neptune's eyes widened in shock as the senshi of Eternity disappeared from her world forever.


	17. Salvation! The Time Stream Restored

Note from Azura: Again, screwy formatting. Please read the original at my website. It will be much less confusing!

Chapter Seventeen

_Salvation!_  
_The Time Stream Restored_

"Usagi!"

The blonde haired girl sat up, blinking sleepily. Fumbling blindly for her a pencil, Usagi tried to disguise the fact that she had dozed off again. She looked up at Rei's angry face and smiled sheepishly.

"Sleep helps the mind digest what it just learned," Usagi said. "Isn't that right, Ami-chan?"

The blue haired girl looked up from her advanced math problem and frowned at her friend. "I don't think that's true, Usagi-chan."

"You really should stay awake while we're studying," Makoto added. "The entrance exams are in less than two months."

Usagi's face crumpled and tears streamed down her cheeks. "You don't think I can do it, do you?" she whined. "I've been studying as much as you have!"

Makoto held up her hands to try and calm her friend down. "Nothing like that Usagi-chan!" she stammered. "Just try to get more sleep at night so you can stay awake now."

Usagi sniffled and flashed her friend a bright smile. "Okay! I won't disappoint you, Mako-chan. We'll all get into high school together! I know we will."

Ami sighed. "As long as we study hard, Usagi."

Usagi stuck out her tongue and picked up her English book. Another book slipped out from behind it and fell to the ground. Before Usagi had a chance to grab it, Rei snatched it up and read the cover.

"Manga?" Rei cried. "Really, Usagi, I thought you were going to be serious for a change."

"I am serious!" Usagi yelled back. "You're putting to much pressure on me!"

Ami, Makoto, and Minako all sighed as Rei and Usagi began one of their usual yelling matches. From where she and Artemis slept on Rei's bed, Luna suddenly raised her head.

"Knock if off, you two," she snapped. "Really, Usagi-chan. You sound like Chibiusa."

"It wasn't me!" Usagi exclaimed. "Rei started it! And don't compare me to that little brat!"

The black cat sighed and rested her head on her paws as the yelling match continued. Just outside the window, a figure with light brown hair wearing a yellow dress watched her former friends. Her lips curled into a sad smile, and her heart yearned to join them as they studied for their entrance exams, but she knew it could never be. She was dead to this world.

Spreading her white angel wings, Lucis launched herself into the sky. Below her, the city of Tokyo spread out like a blanket, completely unaware of the destruction it had suffered or the lives it had lost. Like Usagi and her friends, the war against Ragnarok would never be remembered. Sailor Pluto was too good at her craft to allow any slips.

Michiru paused, her cup halfway to her mouth. Haruka sipped at her coffee, watching her partner curiously. As the blonde girl swallowed her drink, a teasing smile played across her lips.

"What's wrong?" Haruka asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Michiru shook her head. "Not seen, more like felt."

Haruka raised an eyebrow and ran her fingers through her hair. Michiru watched, and was suddenly overcome with emotion, as if she never expected to see such a mundane event again. She put her cup down, the liquid untouched, and smiled at her partner.

"Now what?" Haruka asked, as she caught Michiru's stare. "Something on my face?"

The aquamarine haired girl laughed. "No, I'm just glad you're here."

Haruka blinked in confusion. "Should I be somewhere else?"

"Of course not. We're both where we belong, and everything is as it should be."

"Except for that ghost you felt?" Haruka teased.

Michiru lowered her eyes and clasped her hands around the cup. Blurred visions flashed before her eyes, images from a forgotten dream. She saw Haruka die, another Haruka in her place, grasping shadows and sparkling diamonds; and she saw Kami.

"The ghosts are where they should be, too," Michiru whispered. "Finally at peace."

Haruka sighed deeply. "Honestly, sometimes I can't understand a thing you say."

Michiru raised her gaze to her partner and laughed. Embarrassed, Haruka turned red and drank more of her coffee, unable to understand what Michiru was thinking.

"What do you think Lord Hades wants?" Sailor Acheron asked cheerfully as she and Sailor Orcus walked towards the castle.

Orcus kept her eyes straight ahead. "I'm sure I have no idea."

"Maybe we get to go on a mission," Acheron continued. "I read about it in one of the books Yume-chan gave me. Spies that can sneak around and steal important pieces of paper!"

The two senshi walked the dead street, Acheron chattering away and Orcus ignoring her as best she could. Ahead of them loomed the dark castle of their master, Hades. It dominated the landscape, with large winged creatures flying around its turrets. Orcus glanced over her shoulder to the prison she guarded, eager to return to her charges. It always bothered her to leave them, although she knew escape was impossible. Even if they managed to get out of the prison, the Gates of Erebus would never open. Orcus realized that Acheron was still talking, and turned her attention back to the girl. She was going on about the most recent book from the Upper World that Hypnos had brought her, and was enthralled by the description of weather.

"Water falls from the top of the cavern!" Acheron was saying animatedly. "Whole rivers just plummet to the ground and soak everything!"

"Rain," Orcus told her shortly.

"But how did the rivers get into the ceiling?" Acheron asked. "I know I've never seen the top of the cavern before, but I'm pretty sure there aren't any rivers up there. I control the rivers in Erebus, I think I would know!"

Orcus sighed. She picked up the pace as they neared the drawbridge leading to the castle, knowing that Dis would be impatiently waiting for them. The self-proclaimed princess of Erebus hated being late almost as much as she hated being without her mirror. Orcus wondered how she had been stuck with such strange companions.

"Lord Hades is already asking for us," Dis said as Acheron and Orcus entered the castle. Sailor Hypnos was already there as well, watching Orcus with her deep purple eyes.

The four senshi entered the hall, passing the three-headed dog Cerberus who guarded their Master's chambers. At the base of his throne, they knelt and waited for him to speak. Orcus blinked in surprise as she sensed another presence in the room, but knew better than to bring it to Hades' attention. No doubt he was already aware.

"Rise," Hades ordered.

The four senshi stood, and Hades leaned forward so his face was visible in the torchlight. He was a kind looking man, with black hair and dead eyes. He smiled at the four senshi.

"I would like to hear your reports," he said. His eyes focused on Hypnos. "Especially, you Sailor Hypnos. What news of the Upper World?"

Hypnos was taken aback. She had never been singled out before, and it was extremely rare that Hades would ask about the Upper World. She cleared her throat and bowed to her master.

"The world above is much as it always is, my lord," she replied. "No more or less souls than expected. The mortals carry on their lives as best they can."

Hades hesitated a moment, his dark eyes meeting Hypnos' gaze and holding it. The senshi did not squirm, and soon Hades nodded and leaned back in his chair.

"And you, Sailor Orcus? Any reports of escaped souls?"

Orcus stood straighter. "Of course not, my lord. No soul has ever escaped my prison, and never will."

"And you, Sailor Dis? What news from Elysium and Tartarus?"

"Both worlds continue to be joined to this castle, my lord. The souls who enter have been tallied," Dis replied promptly.

"And have any come through the portals?"

Dis blinked in surprise. "My lord? I don't understand."

Hades waved a hand. "No matter. Please, forget I mentioned it. Sailor Acheron, what news from the rivers?"

"Nothing to report, my lord," Acheron said brightly. "Everything is a-ok!"

Hades smiled and nodded. He turned his head towards the shadows behind his throne and seemed to confer with a figure hidden back there. Orcus said nothing, knowing he was speaking to the presence she had sensed earlier. Still, she stared at the darkness in the hopes of seeing who had visited her lord.

"Very good, my warriors," Hades told them. "You are dismissed."

The four senshi bowed and walked out of the hall. The lord of the dead watched them go, his fingers tented before his face and his elbows resting on the arms of his chair. When they were safely gone, he turned once more to the shadows.

"Are you satisfied, my Lady?" he asked.

Noctis stepped free, her gaze lingering on the closed door where the Erebus senshi had passed. She nodded and sighed.

"They truly remember none of it," she lamented. "They fought to save the universe, and they know nothing."

"It is for the best, my Lady," Hades assured her. "Sailor Pluto was right to restore the time stream to this point, where none of the senshi taken, or who fought, can recall what passed."

"Still," Noctis said wistfully, "they were my friends, and I hate to have them forget me."

Hades patted Noctis on the hand. The Mistress of the Dark smiled to him and disappeared in a flash of shadow. Hades shook his head and sighed himself. He had met Sailor Mercury and helped teach her how to fight his brother, Hodur. He had felt the death of Sailor Pluto, and had not been able to save her. Although the world had been saved, like Noctis, he regretted that his fierce warriors were not able to enjoy their victory, and that Sailor Acheron would not recall the world she yearned so desperately to see.

"Mai! Where are you?" Eizou called.

The dark skinned girl flipped her silver hair over her shoulder and sighed. She looked at her wrist watch impatiently and glanced up the staircase behind her. Her best friend, Mai, was taking her time as usual. Zou knew that at this rate, they would be late again.

"Sorry, sorry," Mai said breathlessly as she flew down the stairs. "I couldn't find my necklace."

"Your henshin necklace?" Zou repeated. "Mai, you should never take that off!"  
Mai laughed sheepishly as she jammed her feet into her shoes. "I can't sleep with it on, you know. What if I strangle myself in my sleep?"

"What if a monster attacks us?" Zou countered, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Relax," her black haired friend replied. "You always wear your necklace, so if we get attacked, I know you'll hold the nasty beast until I find mine."

Zou gave an exasperated cry and stormed out the front door, not even waiting for her friend to follow. She hurried down the street towards their school, where they both took dance lessons. She heard Mai calling to her, but she ignored the flighty girl until she caught up, as she always did.

"Don't be mad," Mai said, patting Zou on the shoulder.

"I'm not mad," Zou replied. "We have a mission, you know. As long as we're searching, we have to be on guard."

Mai rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I know. Find Sailor Neptune, tell her who we are, and vow to fight with her against the forces of darkness."

Zou nodded. "I know we'll find her soon. I can almost feel it, like we've fought with her before."

"But we haven't," Mai corrected her friend. "No forces of darkness, not since we came to this city. Really, this place is so dull, I almost think we're wasting our time."

"Still, we are the vassals to the planet Neptune, and we must find our lady. It's only proper."

Mai said nothing for a few paces as she walked with her arms behind her head, her gym bag draped over her shoulder. Zou walked next to her, clutching her own bag in two hands, and wondering if they would ever complete their mission.

"But if there are no baddies," Mai suddenly said, "how do we know that Sailor Neptune exists? I mean, all we're going on is a wonky dream you had."

"My dreams are the truth," Zou reminded her. "I am the senshi of truth, after all."

"And I'm the senshi of creation, but you don't see me popping things into reality, do you?"

"Trust me, Mai," Zou said simply. "I know there is a Sailor Neptune. I know that she fights, and I know that we can help her."

Mai exhaled noisily. "If you say so, Zou."

She watched the silver haired girl for a moment, and shook her head. Mai had been having dreams as well, of black creatures with grasping claws, and of seeing Zou dead and being carried away from her by a massive hand. Mai knew Zou's premonitions were almost always true, but she couldn't help but worry that she had somehow dreamed the future as well. A life without Zou was not one she was willing to live.

Lucis landed gently in the tranquil gardens of Elysium, folding her wings behind her and inhaling the sweet, fresh fragrance of the place. She walked casually past the flowers and trees, over a small bridge that spanned a pond, and into the main area of the temple. Acolytes were moving about on their own business, but one spotted her and nearly dropped the basket she carried. Without a word, she altered her direction and headed into the temple. Lucis picked a grape off a nearby vine and popped it into her mouth, as Elios came down the temple steps.

"Lucis," he said warmly, taking her hands in his. "What a welcome surprise."

He lead her to a small area, where a table laden with food sat. He gestured to one of the chairs, and Lucis took it gratefully, helping herself to some of the delicacies that were only found in the paradise of the dead. Elios sat across from her.

"It is good to see you again," Lucis told him.

"What brings you here?" the white-haired priest asked. "We haven't seen you since you took Akumu-chan from us."

Lucis swallowed her food and grimaced. "Speaking of that, how is Jun?"

Elios sighed. "Still not talking to you, I'm afraid. She refuses to come out of the temple. Akumu-chan was a daughter to her, you know. Even though the child aged slowly here, taking her was cruel."

"But inevitable," Lucis added. "Jun was aware of what would happen from the beginning, and still agreed."

Elios nodded. "Still, I wish the two of you would make amends."

"Perhaps we shall," Lucis stood and bowed to her host. "Thank you for your hospitality. Inform Jun that Akumu is well, if she remembers her."

Elios stood as well. "I will. Must you leave so soon?"

Lucis smiled warmly. "There is much I need to do, but I will visit again before long. I hope – I hope that I might make those amends you spoke of."

As Lucis spread her wings and launched herself into the sky, she saw Elios smile at her and wave. Lucis felt tears forming in her eyes as she soared higher.

_So they have forgotten as well_, she thought. _Poor Jun. Poor Akumu, to have this taken from them so soon after they found each other again._

The sky parted, and Lucis left the land of the dead for the last time. Far below her, Elios began to walk to the temple in the centre of his domain. He smiled fondly as he recalled the young Akumu, playing in his gardens under his sister's watchful eye. He wondered if he would ever see the woman she had become.

The city of Asgard was in celebration. Of all the worlds touched by Ragnarok, Parallel Earth alone held the memory. The ruins of the buildings were quietly being rebuilt, but today the streets were crowded with citizens, cheering for their new gods. High above them, in the Palace of the Immortal Senshi, the descendents of the old gods were welcoming the new.

"Are you sure about this?" Tansei asked for the hundredth time, as he stood in front of the Golden Throne. He wore a yellow cape and continued to shine with a bright aura.

Lucis only smiled and squeezed his hand reassuringly. They stood together on the dais overlooking the hall, and below them the senshi of Parallel Earth watched. Odin and Loki were at the front, with Frigga, Tyr, Freyja, Thor, Aegir, and Idun gathered behind them. Standing off to the side was Sailor Pluto, her arms crossed in front of her chest, and Sailor Aion.

"You'll be fine," Noctis said, from where she stood on Tansei's other side. "You've got the best teacher, you know."

"And I'll have to stay until you get the hand of things," Lucis assured him, "even if it take eons."

"Hail Tansei, Restorer of the Light!" Sailor Thor shouted.

"Hail! Hail!" her sister senshi echoed.

"Hail Hodur, Keeper of the Dark," Sailor Tyr added.

"Hail! Hail!"

Noctis smiled and held out her hand. From behind the dais, a figure shyly emerged. Hodur looked a great deal younger and kinder, his dark eyes cheerful and his white hair hanging to his shoulders. He took Noctis' hand and climbed up beside her, smiling to the assembled senshi.

"Without dark, there is no light," Lucis said.

"Without light, there is no dark," Noctis echoed.

Tansei and Hodur clasped each other's hands with brotherly affection, much to the happiness of the senshi and the people of Asgard. The balance was restored, and once again Parallel Earth could prosper.

"Let's eat!" the young Sailor Idun cried.

As the senshi and their new gods settled themselves down for the feast, Lucis and Noctis spoke quietly to one another in the corner. Pluto and Aion kept themselves separate from the festivities, neither of them feeling any cause to celebrate. Loki detached herself from Odin and came over to where they stood, her eyes locked on Aion.

"If you'll excuse me," Pluto told her double, "I'll wait for you outside."

"Thank you," Aion replied.

Pluto bowed her head and slipped out the door. Loki waited until she was gone before grabbing Aion's hand and holding it tightly.

"Don't go," Loki said simply, tears brimming in her eyes.

"I have no choice," Aion gently wiped the moisture off Loki's cheeks. "Without me, the Void will expand to engulf the worlds. I can't let that happen."

"Then I'll go with you," Loki insisted, almost angrily. "We can be in the Void together. You don't have to be alone!"

Aion put a finger beneath Loki's chin and brought her face down. Tenderly, she kissed the other girl's lips, savouring the sensation and flavour. Tears continued to stream down Loki's cheeks as she returned the embrace, holding Aion close and wishing this moment would never end.

"I wouldn't wish my fate on you," Aion told her. "Your thoughts will reach me, and comfort me. Please, don't forget."

"I never could," Loki promised. "But I will find a way to free you from your eternity, I swear it."

Aion smiled sadly and ran her fingers through Loki's short hair. The blonde girl closed her eyes, relishing the touch. Slowly, Aion withdrew her hand and began to walk away. Loki stared after her, her face emotionless but her eyes betraying her. She waited until Aion was at the door, and watched as the elder senshi turned to face her one last time.

"Farewell, Kiki," she said softly.

The door closed behind her, and Loki was left alone in the crowded room.

Aion breathed deeply once she was outside the hall. Lucis was standing with Pluto a few feet away, the two deep in conversation. Aion had not even noticed her friend leaving the hall, but Lucis was always full of surprises. Trying in vain to calm her pounding heart, Aion moved to stand with her friends.

"You're certain she will remember nothing?" Lucis was saying.

Pluto nodded. "Once she returns to Crystal Tokyo, it will be as if she never left. She will not recall Elios, or Jun, or how to transform into Noctis. It will be as you asked."

Lucis sighed wearily. "She had come so far, but remaining as a mortal in Crystal Tokyo was her desire, so that's where she must stay. I'll miss her."

"Has Akumu-chan left?" Aion asked.

Lucis nodded. "While you were speaking to Kiki. She told me to say goodbye to you, and that she would try to think of you."

"But she will not," Aion said with a sad smile. "She will forget."

Lucis nodded. "I will remain here, with Tansei and Kiki. We, at least, will remember. I hope that will be enough."

"Are you ready?" Pluto asked.

Aion let her eyes wander across the landscape. She heard the cheers of the people of Asgard, felt the breeze on her skin, smelled the sweet scent of flowers, and saw the faces of the people she loved. Tears would not come, they had been shed long ago. Clenching her hands into fists at her sides, she forced herself to smile.

"I am ready."

The Time Gates loomed in front of them. Aion stared at them for the last time as the mists swirled around her ankles. Her eyes lingered on the spot where she had found the Garnet Orb staff, to the threshold she had crossed to try and save the world that abandoned her. It was so long ago, yet it felt like she had only just stepped free of the Void. She could feet Kiki's lips on her own, and brought a finger to her mouth in memory.

Pluto gestured to her right, and Aion was once again face-to-face with the swirling grayness of her prison. Fear gripped her heart, and she faltered in her step. Pluto was right behind her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder and gently ushering her forward. When Pluto stopped moving, Aion took the last few steps herself, and turned to face her double.

Pluto raised her staff…

_Aion knelt next to the body, noticing how the deathblow had been a sword stab to the neck. Such a blow was not normally fatal to a god unless the attacker had been divine as well. Aion suspected that had been the case, although how Hodur had gotten this close to Baldur without one of the senshi realizing it, was another mystery._

_"Sailor Aion," a gentle, musical voice said._

_The white haired senshi of Eternity turned and saw a woman standing in the doorway of the hall. Aion sensed that this was no ordinary mortal, and as she walked closer, Aion saw her suspicions confirmed._

The woman before her wore a pale yellow dress and had a halo of golden light surrounding her brown hair. Her eyes were brown and kind, and two large angel wings sprouted from her back. Without knowing why, Aion bowed to her.

_"I am Lucis," the woman introduced herself. She looked sadly at the body on the ground. "Baldur was a disciple of mine."_

"_Remember this day well, Sailor Loki of Parallel Earth," Aion intoned ominously. "The day the light disappeared forever from your world. The day you were disgraced in front of your peers. The day your blood sister was taken, and the day Ragnarok began."_

_Loki had been dancing in small circles around Aion as she spoke, but she paused at the last threat. "Ragnarok?" Loki repeated._

_Aion nodded. "You know who I am?"_

_Loki shook her head._

_"I am Sailor Aion, the senshi of Eternity. I reside in a timeless void and I awaken only when the worlds are in the most dire need of assistance."_

"_I possess the memories of all the senshi who ever were," Eitai began, her back to Jun. "I remember all their great deeds that have saved the universe. I know all their enemies and friends."_

She turned to stand directly in front of Jun. The white haired stranger didn't raise her eyes to meet Eitai's as the elder woman stared at her.

_"I do not know you," Eitai finished. "How is it that you are a senshi, but I have no knowledge of you? You appear out of nowhere, saying you are a friend of Lucis, yet the first thing you do is harm Sailor Loki."_

_Eitai smoothed the hair from Kiki's feverish forehead and a single tear fell onto the sleeping girls face. Eitai blinked, surprised to discover her own face wet with tears. She could not remember ever crying before._

"Kiki," Eitai continued. "I have changed. I don't think I can go back to the loneliness of the Void. I don't think I can leave the people I have met. How can I return to timelessness knowing that the world outside me continues?"

_Eitai did not look at Akumu, but sat looking straight ahead across the room. Akumu turned her head slightly but did not move otherwise._

_"Sometimes it takes more darkness than light to heal the world," Eitai said._

_Akumu snorted a laugh and turned back to the window. Eitai turned her head to look at the girl with her crystal eyes._

_"Akumu, you are not the evil we face." With those words, Eitai rose and walked to the kitchen._

_The last of her strength gone, Akumu toppled forward only to be caught by a pair of strong arms. Blinking to clear her fading vision, Akumu looked up and into the gently smiling face of Sailor Aion._

_"But how?" Akumu murmured._

_"Rei told me what happened," Sailor Aion replied, "so I came in case I was needed. Clearly, I was not."_

_She held Akumu close, hugging her as if she were a child. "I'm proud of you."_

_Eitai bowed to Haruka and Michiru politely, and they returned the courtesy._

_"I fear I've been abducted," Eitai said with a smile, gesturing to the counter where Minako was in deep conversation. _

_Michiru and Haruka followed her gaze and smiled knowingly. "It's good to see you out of the city," Michiru said. "Perhaps you and Minako-chan will join us? We have a private pool reserved for the day."_

_"That would be great!" Minako exclaimed, suddenly materializing beside Eitai. She turned to the older senshi and showed her a brochure. "Look! They have nature walks and natural caves to explore, and gardens..."_

_"No caves," Eitai said abruptly, "please."_

_Minako seemed a little shocked by the outburst, but her easy grin quickly returned. "Okay, no caves, but there are lots of other things to do here."_

_"But first," Haruka interrupted, "let's go to the spring. I could use a hot bath with three pretty ladies."_

_Michiru laughed and blushed slightly, tugging on Haruka's arm to lead her away. Eitai and Minako followed behind them, but Eitai still felt hesitant about indulging herself like this. It felt wrong to her, somehow._

_Eitai raised her head at the distant sound somewhere outside the cave. She had probably imagined it, her friends long gone and mourning her passing. The sound came again, and she turned to face the front of the cave as a pillar of light came streaming in from a removed stone. Blinking in the sudden brightness, she saw Sailor Loki kneeling by the hole, her face full of worry and relief. Behind her Eitai could see Sailor Neptune and Sailor Venus. Together, they removed enough debris to allow Eitai to climb out, and she was immediately caught in a tight embrace from Loki._

_A smile spread across Kiki's face, instantly erasing any trace of tears she had once had. Eitai was once again astonished at how quickly this girl could move from one emotion to another, when suddenly she felt Kiki's lips against hers. The blonde girl kissed her gently, tenderly, and Eitai closed her eyes as she relaxed into the kiss. As abruptly as it had come, Kiki pulled away, her face bright red._

_"I – I'm sorry," she stammered as she moved out of the bedroom._

_As the door closed behind her, Eitai ran her tongue over her lips and smiled to herself._

_For Aion, the world slowed to a crawl. As Vali stood poised with his sword outstretched, the feather cape that hid Loki from the world fell to the ground. Her face was full of shock, her eyes open wide as she stared at the sword that protruded from her breast. Vali pulled the weapon clear and with it came a glittering Star Seed. Loki fell to the ground as if dead, not a trace of injury on her body. Vali held up the Star Seed triumphantly._

_"LOKI!" Aion screamed._

_Without anything to hold Loki's Seed, it began to fly back to its host. Hodur reached out with his hand and grabbed it as it passed. Turning, he smiled at Aion before vanishing. Loki's body sank into the ground as a dark portal appeared beneath it. Aion scrambled to hold onto her, but she was gone too quickly. She screamed in anger before clasping her hands over her ears._

_"Aion, what's wrong?" Neptune asked as she hurried to the woman's side. Noctis and Mars were only a few steps behind her._

_"The trumpet," Aion managed to say. "The sound is deafening."  
"Trumpet?" Mars repeated._

_"The Horn Gijall," Aion said. "It announces the beginning of Ragnarok – the destruction of the world."_

"_Are you all right?" Usagi asked._

_"Just gathering memories," Eitai told her. "I want to be able to remember this sense of closeness when I return to the Void."_

_Usagi frowned and put her hand on Eitai's. "You don't have to go back, Eitai-san. We'll think of some way to keep you here."_

_"That's very kind, Usagi-chan, but I don't belong here."_

Aion's eyes widened in fear as she moved to intercept the attack. It was as if time had slowed down. Aion threw herself in front of the dark beam, and it struck her full in the chest. Closing her eyes in pain, she fell to the ground as the beam, fueled by Hodur's anger, continued towards Loki. The blonde girl was too preoccupied with Aion to notice the attack and was caught in the chest as well. The two girls fell to the ground almost at the same time, their Seeds spinning above their bodies. Loki reached out with one hand to try and touch the unconscious Aion's face, but her own body betrayed her as her strength vanished.

_Turning, Loki saw Sailor Aion and Sailor Pluto standing side by side, where the dais had once been. Loki hesitated only a second before running to Aion and wrapping her arms around the older senshi's waist. Aion calmly placed a hand on Loki's head, smiling weakly at her._

_"I must hurry," Aion said to Pluto. "The Void is slowly consuming the Earths. If I wait much longer, both Parallel Earth and your Earth will be gone."_

"_Don't go," Loki said simply, tears brimming in her eyes._

_"I have no choice," Aion gently wiped the moisture off Loki's cheeks. "Without me, the Void will expand to engulf the worlds. I can't let that happen."_

_"Then I'll go with you," Loki insisted, almost angrily. "We can be in the Void together. You don't have to be alone!"_

_Aion put a finger beneath Loki's chin and brought her face down. Tenderly, she kissed the other girl's lips, savouring the sensation and flavour. Tears continued to stream down Loki's cheeks as she returned the embrace, holding Aion close and wishing this moment would never end._

The memories flowed into Aion's mind as Pluto's Garnet Orb sparkled, and the vortex of the Void opened behind her. She had found friends, been loved, fought, died, and saved the universe one last time. She had no regrets, only fond memories, and armed with those she felt she could face another thousand years in the Void.

"I'm sorry," Pluto apologized as the Void began to draw Aion inside.

"Don't be," Aion told her double. "We will meet again, Setsuna-chan."

The mists of the Void swirled around her, vague clouds of colour in an otherwise empty blackness. She stretched herself out as she floated, extending her fingers and toes as far as they would go, her long white hair pooling around her. As she closed her eyes, Loki's face appeared before her, and she smiled. Already, the girl was thinking of her, but for how long? As she drifted into another thousand year slumber, she wished that Kiki, like Kami, would have a second chance for love.

_Thank you for reading._

_ Azura_


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

_Dear Eitai,_

_I won't ask how you are, since I can only imagine what it must be like for you in the Void. But as you probably know, I think of you all the time. You told me once that the thoughts of the senshi could reach you, and I hope mine do._

_Life here has settled back to normal. Tansei is adjusting to his new role as our God of Light, and Lucis has been hanging around to teach him the ropes. I don't think there's much left to teach, but she doesn't show any signs of leaving and I don't think Tansei minds. I think Odin was a little jealous at the beginning (she had always been Baldur's favourite) but now she has more time to relax and play with me._

_The other senshi are their usual selves. I try to avoid Tyr and Thor as much as possible – I don't think they've quite forgiven me yet, no matter how many times Odin tells them to. I usually wear Freyja's cape to sneak around undetected, but that only reminds Freyja that I have her cape, and then she gets mad too. It kind of bothers me that Freyja is mad, since she's usually so nice to me. Sometimes she even brings me dinner when I'm hiding from Tyr and Thor. Frigga always knows where to find me._

_I haven't heard from Akumu, but Lucis tells me she's safely in the future without any memories of what happened in the past. I suppose that's for the best, but I miss her. If you tell anyone I said that, I'll deny it. Maybe I'll ask Lucis if I can go have a look at her, just to make sure she's okay. I don't think Lucis will let me, though. It's not fair since Lucis always goes to Earth to check on Usagi and the other senshi. Sometimes I even wonder what happened to those strange underground senshi that Akumu always brought with her. I'm sure they've forgotten everything too._

"Loki?"

Loki looked up from the paper at the figure who stood in the doorway. Odin stood with a concerned look on her face, her long purple hair hanging down nearly to the floor. Loki grinned and set the pen she was using on the desk, next to her unfinished letter. Since Ragnarok, Odin had been more than a little protective of Loki, keeping her close by and spending a lot of time with her. Somehow, while she had been gone, Odin thought Loki had changed. She was still the mischievous girl she had always known, but she was also someone else now.

"What are you doing?" Odin asked.

Loki glanced down at the letter. "Just writing a letter."

Odin frowned. "You never sit still this long. I'm worried about you."

Loki laughed. "Will it make you feel better to know that I greased Thor's hammer handle with fish oil, and that I've stolen a few of Frigga's apples?"

Odin relaxed and nodded. "Come out to the Hall when you're done. It's nearly time for supper."

From down the hall, someone roared in anger. There was a crashing sound, like someone had thrown a hammer away in disgust and it had crashed through a window. Odin winced at the sound and sighed deeply.

"I'll be out in a moment," Loki promised. "And, if you don't mind…"

"I won't tell Thor you're here," Odin finished as she left the room.

_It's so strange to think that no one remembers everything that happened, even though I don't think I'll see any of those other senshi again. Lucis and Tansei never talk about it, I think Lucis is worried about Akumu since she lost her ability to control her powers again. The only person I can talk to is you, Eitai, and you're not even here. I miss you, but I know we'll meet again. We're not called the immortal senshi for nothing, you know._

"Loki," Frigga said, poking her head into the room. "I would hide, if I were you. And we'll talk about you giving me back my apples later."

Behind her, Thor could still be heard crashing through the Hall. The voices of the other senshi swarmed around her, trying to calm her down. Loki grinned impishly and rose from her seat at the writing desk as Frigga continued on her way down the hall.

"I smell like a FISH!" Thor cried angrily. "I control THUNDER, not cats! LOKI! WHERE ARE YOU??"

_All my love, and all my thoughts,_

_Loki_

The letter complete, Loki folded it into three parts and tossed it into the fire. As the flames consumed the paper, she watched for a moment. Had Eitai heard her thoughts as she wrote it? Was the eternal senshi even aware of her right now? Loki would never know the answers to those questions, might never see Eitai again, but a promise was a promise. She would never stop thinking about her.

As Thor crashed into the room, Loki had already slipped out the window and was running across the gardens. Thor called after her, shaking her fist and hollering curses, but Loki ignored her as she ran. Asgard, and the entire world of Parallel Earth, was back to normal.


End file.
